Slam Dunk 2: El Desafío
by Goizmo
Summary: Hanamichi y Kaede han regresado a Shohoku después de sus respectivos compromisos. El nuevo año se presenta interesante para todo el equipo, con cada uno de sus miembros con diferentes metas. Viejos amigos y nuevos enemigos cambiarán para siempre Shohoku, que sigue teniendo como máximo objetivo ganar el Campeonato Nacional. ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Start

CAPÍTULO 1

La brisa del mar sofocaba el calor de un chico pelirrojo, de un metro noventa de altura, que estaba contemplando las olas del mar chocar contra la orilla. Debían ser las siete de la tarde, ya que el sol comenzaba a bajar de posición en el cielo. Realmente le encantaba aquel lugar, aunque desde luego, desearía haber estado allí por otra razón.

Aquel chico era Hanamichi Sakuragi, estudiante del instituto Shohoku y a la misma vez jugador de baloncesto de la misma preparatoria. _O lo era, _pensó con frustración el joven jugador. Una jugada espectacular contra el todopoderoso Sannoh le había permitido al equipo seguir en el partido para finalmente ganarlo, pero le había costado un precio demasiado alto.

Aun así, no cambiaria por nada aquella victoria…

- Hanamichi! – sonó una voz a su espalda, era la de la doctora que llevaba su lesión, Tatako Sasaki – Ya es hora de ir volviendo a la clínica para hacer los últimos ejercicios.

- Dalo por hecho, a este genio aun le quedan fuerzas para seguir trabajando- contestó con voz segura Sakuragi.

Tatako se quedo observando la espalda del chico que caminaba delante de ella y pensó que aún no dejaba de sorprenderse de la actitud del chico. Realmente tenía una tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad increíble, nunca se quejaba o protestaba y en las dos semanas que llevaba ya allí, aún no había escuchado una sola queja.

Tatako Sasaki era una doctora reconocida, trabaja para la clínica deportiva Fujisawa, una de las mejores de todo Japón. Tenía alrededor de unos 35 años, estatura media, pelo corto y carácter afable pero autoritario. Llevaba unos diez años ejerciendo de doctora en casos deportivos, aunque nunca había tratado con un chico tan joven. Y en todos esos años de profesión, nunca había tenido un paciente que se quejara tan poco.

- Sakuragi! – volvió a llamarle Tatako- ¿Hay algo o alguien esperando en Shohoku? – preguntó la doctora.

- …Sí, de hecho hay dos personas a las que estoy deseando ver lo más pronto posible- respondió Sakuragi, que se había detenido para mirar el crepúsculo.

- ¿Me puedes decir quienes son?- volvió a preguntar la doctora, que quería sonsacarle información al energético pelirrojo.

- Una es la persona que me entregó lo más valioso de mi vida hasta ahora y la otra, la persona que más deseo que vuelva a verme en una pista.

- Ya veo… ¿no me podrías decir los nombres? – preguntó perspicazmente Tatako.

- … Haruko Akagi y… Kaede Rukawa – respondió Hanamichi, con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa llegaba a su casa después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento con la selección juvenil japonesa. Entraba por el jardín cuando su padre le interceptó.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento, hijo? – preguntó Yuto Rukawa.

- Bien – respondió tan directo como siempre Kaede, deseando ir a su habitación y ducharse.

- Como no, hijo – ironizó su padre con la actitud tan seca de siempre de su hijo – Te he dejado algo encima de tu cama – finalizó Yuto.

Kaede asintió y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Como se esperaba, el regalo de su padre eran unas nuevas bambas de basket, de la marca Jordan, uno de los últimos modelos puestos en el mercado. No le extrañaba, ya que su padre era un importante directivo de una cadena de tiendas deportivas en Japón. Su padre y su madre estaban divorciados, su madre vivía en Londres por cuestiones de su trabajo como diseñadora en una marca de diseño. Desde luego, si algo no le faltaba a su familia era dinero, pensó con sarcasmo Kaede.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba en lo difícil que sería, no ser ya el mejor jugador de bachillerato de Japón, si no estar entre los 5 primeros. En la selección juvenil había muchos talentos aparte de él, aunque también sabía que técnicamente solo podían superarle dos jugadores en todo Japón. No acabaría los entrenamientos con la selección hasta mediados de Noviembre, así que no se entrenaría con el equipo de Shohoku hasta esas fechas.

El Campeonato de Invierno no empezaría hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, así que tendría tiempo para volver a acoplarse al equipo, pensó Rukawa. Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, acabó derivando en el jugador número 10 de Shohoku, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Estaba claro que al menos estaría 3 meses de recuperación, lo cuál significaba que no se incorporaría al equipo hasta finales de noviembre, con los mejores pronósticos. Pero sabía que la aportación del jugador pelirrojo era clave para el equipo de Shohoku, así que en el fondo de su ser, deseaba su pronta recuperación. Realmente comenzaba a considerarlo un rival digno.

Las clases empezaban en tres días, pensó con frustración…Aunque una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro cuando recordó el rostro de una chica, una chica muy tímida que seguro que no sospechaba en absoluto que el famoso Kaede Rukawa pensaba en ella.

* * *

Ryota Miyagi acababa de llegar a Kanagawa después de estar las últimas 2 semanas fuera. Había estado en casa de sus abuelos, a las afueras de Kioto, para relajarse de todo lo relacionado con Kanagawa. Sabía que en tres días comenzaba su último año en Shohoku, estrenaba cargo de capitán del equipo, que no tendría a Rukawa hasta mediados de Noviembre y a Sakuragi hasta quien sabe cuando. Aunque sabía que aún quedaba un jugador en el cual podía confiar completamente, en Hisashi Mitsui, que no se retiraría hasta finales del verano siguiente, lo que significaba que estaría en el equipo en el caso de que Shohoku llegase al Campeonato Nacional.

Todos estos pensamientos relacionados con el equipo acabaron derivando en Ayako, la chica de sus sueños. En estas dos semanas había pensado en como podría acercarse al corazón de la chica, el cual parecía estar rodeado de hielo. Tenía algo muy claro y era que a Ayako no la conquistaría con la actitud infantil de los últimos dos años. Si quería conquistar a la chica, primero debería dejar los arrebatos de egocentrismo que le daban.

- ¿Que haces ahí quieto, Ryota? – le preguntó su madre, que había visto como su hijo se había quedado completamente quieto observando el cielo.

- Pensar, mamá… - contestó Ryota, absortó en sus pensamientos.

Su madre negó con la cabeza, viendo como su hijo seguía igual extraño que siempre.

* * *

- Vamos Mitsui! Ya queda poco! – le gritaba el doctor Souta, que iba en bicicleta mientras perseguía al joven, que iba corriendo delante suyo, en el paseo marítimo de la playa.

- Sí – contestó Hisashi, al límite de sus fuerzas, mientras continuaba corriendo.

Le había pedido al doctor Souta, el mismo que le había operado la rodilla cuatro años atrás, que le preparase un plan de entrenamiento físico para las vacaciones, pues ese había sido su talón de Aquiles en su última temporada con Shohoku. Correr por la playa, bicicleta estática, pesas, natación… todas sus vacaciones las estaba dedicando a preparar a fondo su condición física.

- Con Hisashi Mitsui, este año Shohoku será el mejor de Japón y entonces, ya podré irme tranquilo a la universidad – susurraba para si mismo Mitsui, mientras comenzaba a hacer el último sprint.

* * *

Haruko Akagi llegaba a casa, después de haber pasado toda la tarde con sus amigas. Saludó a sus padres y fue directa a su habitación, a darse una ducha bien fría. Mientras se desnudaba, pensaba en el nuevo curso que se avecinaba en Shohoku. Comenzó a ducharse y sus pensamientos fluyeron. _Segunda asistente del equipo, eh…_ Al salir de la ducha se enrolló una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño para buscar algo de ropa. Mientras hacía esto, fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

- Haruko –sonó la voz de su hermano, Takenori Akagi - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí – contestó su hermana pequeña, mientras se ajustaba bien la toalla.

- Ha llegado correspondencia… de Sakuragi – informó pausadamente Takenori.

- Oh! Claro, aunque no me esperaba que llegase tan pronto – dijo algo nerviosa Haruko, debido a la mirada escrutadora de su hermano.

- La dejo aquí – contestó su hermano, mientras dejaba la carta encima de una repisa. Dio un último vistazo a una de las estanterías y mientras su hermana asentía, él se fue.

Ya veo…pensó Takenori. En una de las estanterías de su hermana, el año pasado esta coleccionó diversas fotos de Kaede Rukawa, haciendo una especia de mosaico. En cambio, este año no había ni una sola foto. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa, Haruko había abierto los ojos.

Takenori Akagi llevaba unas semanas muy serio, más de lo normal, y estaba algo deprimido. Aún no se recuperaba de que hubiese jugado su último partido con Shohoku, en las semifinales contra Aiwa. Había decidido incorporarse a la Universidad pública de Kanagawa este mismo cuatrimestre, a pesar de que muchos jugadores de su generación habían decidido esperarse a que acabara el Campeonato de Invierno. Pero el creía que contra antes se olvidase de Shohoku, antes cicatrizaría, por mucho que ahora doliese. Finalmente iría a la Universidad de Kanagawa después de que la Shintai acabase rompiendo el acuerdo verbal que tenían para concederle una beca. Después de tal mazazo, había decidido dejar el basket y dedicarse a fondo en su carrera, Ingeniería Náutica. Al menos Kogure estaría en la misma universidad, aunque en distinta carrera.

Pero había algo que tenía claro, tanto Kogure como él, siempre estarían ligados a Shohoku y siempre que pudiesen, se pasarían por allí para dar ánimos.


	2. Movements

CAPITULO 2

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que había ingresado en la clínica. Las clases en Shohoku ya debían de llevar un mes, aproximadamente, pensó Hanamichi Sakuragi. Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su enfermera.

- Hanamichi! Tienes visita – le informó una enfermera al chico.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con interés Sakuragi.

- Es un señor mayor, canoso… - pero no pudo acabar la frase porque el pelirrojo ya había salido despedido al escuchar esa descripción.

Llegó a la planta baja, donde vio a su entrenador, Mitsuyoshi Anzai, de espaldas a él, hablando con su doctora, de algo que él no llegó a escuchar.

- ¡Viejo! – exclamó el joven con alegría, muy contento de ver a su entrenador allí.

- Hohoho, ya veo que estas muy animado, Sakuragi – comentó Anzai, feliz de ver a su jugador tan alegre.

- Por supuesto viejo, este genio tiene que estarlo para recuperarse pronto y evitar que Shohoku se derrumbe, hahaha! – exclamó con risa estridente Hanamichi.

Anzai sonrió e interiormente agradeció el momento en el cual el chico decidió interesarse por el baloncesto.

– Bien Sakuragi, he venido a hablar de algo importante, relacionado con el equipo, ¿donde podríamos hablar de forma más tranquila? – preguntó el entrenador.

- Oh, claro, mejor vayamos a unos bancos que hay al lado del mar, me encanta el mar – afirmó con una gran sonrisa Sakuragi.

- Claro, como tu prefieras Sakuragi, aunque espero que no este muy lejos, hohoho – bromeó Anzai.

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar que el pelirrojo había indicado, Anzai se dedicó a observar al energético jugador número diez. Si su vista no le traicionaba, en este último mes Sakuragi parecía haber crecido un poquito más, por lo que seguramente ya estaba en el metro noventa de altura. Vestía unos shorts cortos y una camiseta de tirantes y a pesar de llevar un mes y medio de lesión, sus músculos aún seguían tan marcados como de costumbre. Tenía una genética privilegiada, pensó Anzai. El pelo le había crecido bastante y ahora tenía unos mechones en el flequillo, que llevaba peinados hacia atrás. Realmente se veía bien, pensó el viejo entrenador.

- Ya hemos llegado viejo – le informó Hanamichi, señalando un banco que quedaba al lado de la arena de la playa, justo enfrente del mar.

- Supongo que te preguntaras de que quiero hablarte – dijo Anzai mientras se sentaba. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, así que el viejo continuó hablando – He estado hablando con la doctora Sasaki de tu estado físico. Por lo que me ha dicho, tu recuperación esta siendo meteórica, por lo que en un mes, mes y medio más podrás volver a las clases y al equipo – le informó Anzai, complacido por la expresión que estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Sakuragi – Pero aun así, le he preguntado si es posible que puedas empezar a entrenar con ejercicios relacionados con el baloncesto, puesto que sería mejor que volvieras con todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora – concluyó Anzai, dejando expectante a Sakuragi.

- ¿Y la doctora ha dicho…?- preguntó ansioso Hanamichi.

- Ya te he encontrado entrenador – dijo Anzai, respondiendo a la vez a la pregunta de Hanamichi.

- ¡Sí! Joder viejo, no se te escapa una, como se nota que quieres que este genio vuelva al equipo en las mejores condiciones posibles, hahahaha – rio Sakuragi con el ímpetu que le caracterizaba – Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese entrenador del que hablas? – preguntó con curiosidad Sakuragi.

- Hohoho, debe estar a punto de pasar por aquí, pronto lo veremos – respondió Anzai, con gran tranquilidad.

Y estuvieron en silencio alrededor de media hora, cada uno reflexionando en todo lo que suponía este cambio.

- Mira, por ahí viene – informó Anzai con una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi aun no veía nada, porque la persona que señalaba el viejo venía corriendo por el paseo marítimo a contraluz. Finalmente, cuando estaba a pocos metros, reconoció a esa persona…

- ¡¿Michi?! – preguntó incrédulo Sakuragi, mientras contemplaba la figura del jugador numero 14 de Shohoku.

Hisashi Mitsui lucía bastante diferente a la última vez que le vio. Llevaba el mismo corte de pelo, aunque llevaba una cinta en la cabeza para el sudor. Pero no era eso lo que le había llamado la atención. Lo que le había llamado la atención era la nueva forma física que tenía el tirador de triples. Cuando se había reincorporado al equipo, Mitsui pesaba 70 kilos y aunque no se veía débil, sí que se veía delgado. Ahora parecía pesar unos 3 kilos más, pero todo se había ido a la masa muscular de su cuerpo. Tenía unos brazos más fuertes y marcados y unas piernas bastante más musculosas que en el último partido del Campeonato Nacional. Su espalda y pecho también parecían haberse ensanchado, con lo cual el jugador de 18 años tenía un aspecto imponente.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, idiota – bromeó Mitsui con sarcasmo.

- Grrr ¿A quien llamas idiota, Michi? Simplemente me has sorprendido – dijo medio ofendido Hanamichi.

- El será tu entrenador en tu nueva fase de recuperación, Sakuragi. Espero que sepas valorar la ayuda de un jugador con tanto talento y experiencia como Mitsui – le dijo Anzai al pelirrojo, con cierta severidad – Hisashi ha accedido a ayudarte, a pesar de estar muy ocupado con los entrenamientos físicos que esta realizando bajo las ordenes del doctor Souta y con sus estudios, sabiendo que este año no puede repetir bajo ningún concepto – volvió a recalcarle al jugador más joven.

- Eso idiota, así que haz caso de lo que dice el entrenador Anzai y deja de quejarte – le dijo con cierto placer a Sakuragi – Señor, a partir de aquí creo que podré hacerme cargo de él yo solo. No se preocupe – dijo Mitsui mientras le hacia una reverencia a su idolatrado maestro.

- Bien – respondió Anzai con un asentimiento de cabeza – espero que trabajéis bien juntos, por el bien de Shohoku, ahora debo volver al instituto, el entrenamiento debe estar a punto de comenzar- les informó Anzai mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia su coche – ¡Buena suerte, chicos! Confío en vosotros- les dijo Anzai a modo de despedida.

- ¿Muy bien, ahora me harás caso y te comportarás? Si no estas dispuesto a colaborar, no pienso perder mi valioso tiempo de forma inútil- le preguntó con dureza Hisashi.

- Sí, maldita sea, claro que quiero colaborar, el equipo me necesita – dijo a regañadientes Hanamichi.

- Bien, eso me gusta más. ¿A que hora tienes los ejercicios de rehabilitación?- preguntó Mitsui.

- Pues de 10 a 13 horas p.m y de 16 a 18 p.m. – le respondió Sakuragi.

-Bueno, pues mañana quedaremos a las 18:30 p.m en este mismo lugar, iremos a una cancha cercana que hay por aquí y entrenaremos hasta las 20:30, aproximadamente. Te traeré un balón para que puedas hacer ejercicios básicos después de las sesiones de recuperación matinales – le informó Mitsui.

- Y como es que tu no entrenas con el resto del equipo? – preguntó con curiosidad el número diez.

- Para el campeonato de Invierno aún quedan 2 meses y para ver como Miyagi le da la bronca a los novatos, prefiero mejorar mi forma física, que realmente me hará mejor jugador en los partidos- le respondió con seguridad Mitsui.

- ¿Rukawa tampoco se entrena con el equipo no? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, intentado disimular el interés en la respuesta.

- Pues no, aun esta con la selección juvenil, el muy engreído. Aun que si que le he visto por el instituto y parece haber mejorado su forma física, parecer haber ganado un par de kilos de musculo – le informó Hisashi, pues sabia que esto aun motivaría más a Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo, al contrario de lo que habría sido su reacción seis meses atrás, ahora se planteaba de forma madura como podría recortar las distancias que existían entre ellos dos. Mitsui interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, el doctor Souta debe estar esperándome para la sesión de trabajo muscular, quedamos entonces como hemos hablado antes, eh Sakuragi! – le dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

- Sí Michi, el genio comienza su regreso a Shohoku! – gritó Hanamichi con energía, mientras Mitsui, a lo lejos, le escuchaba y asentía con satisfacción.

Realmente ese año si que tenían posibilidades de llegar lejos, pensó Mitsui. Esto será muy interesante, se dijo para si mismo divertido.

* * *

Ryota Miyagi llevaba un mes desde que había estrenado el puesto de capitán y se preguntaba como se lo habría montado Akagi para hacer tantas cosas a la vez: Estudiar, llevar a cabo los entrenamientos, estudiar rivales y sobretodo mantener en calma a un equipo donde había personajes como Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mitsui o él mismo. Además, esta vez contaba con una ayudante extra aparte de Ayako, la hermana pequeña del antiguo capitán.

-Ryota – le llamó por detrás la chica de la que estaba enamorado, Ayako, mientra este pegaba un bote del sobresalto- has estado muy callado, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó con curiosidad la mánager.

-Estaba observando a los novatos y me has dado un buen sobresalto – le respondió sonrojado Miyagi.

Esa tarde los de primer año y los de segundo y tercero estaban haciendo un partido de práctica. Iban ganando los de segundo y tercero por tan solo 6 puntos, lo cual hablaba muy bien de los novatos de ese año.

-Claro – le sonrió ella, mientras seguía preguntándole - ¿Qué te parecen los de este año?

- Bueno, he visto dos con un buen potencial. El número 17 y el número 9- apuntó Miyagi.

Ayako centró la vista en los jugadores que decía Miyagi. El número 17 debía medir un metro ochenta y ocho, unos 76 kilos, calculó. Llevaba el pelo largo rizado de color castaño en una coleta. Jugaba de ala-pívot, sus movimientos eran buenos, muy precisos, economizando energía. Tenía un buen movimiento de pies en el poste y un buen lanzamiento de media distancia, pero no era agresivo en el rebote. Tenía una actitud algo pasiva. Habrá que trabajar su mente, pensó Anzai, que observaba también el entrenamiento en silencio. El número 9 debía medir un metro setenta, unos 66 kilos. Llevaba el cabello bastante corto. Jugaba de base, aunque iba intercalando posiciones con el escolta de su equipo. Tenía un buen manejo del balón y hacia buenas penetraciones, pero tenia un carácter bastante individualista.

- ¡Final del partido! – exclamó Haruko, que era la que llevaba el cronometro y estaba vigilando el tiempo.

- 66 a 60, ganan los de segundo y tercer año- proclamó Miyagi – Permitidme felicitaros a los de primer año, habéis hecho un gran partido – les felicitó Miyagi.

- Podemos plegar ya entonces - preguntó el número 17, que se llamaba Hiroto Watanabe, aguantándose un bostezo. Parecía estar aburrido.

- Sí, pero antes los de primero tenéis que limpiar la pista- contestó con un deje de molestia Ryota.

Empezaron a refunfuñar algunos, pero cumplieron con las órdenes, al fin y al cabo no era nuevo lo de limpiar los novatos, era una tradición.

- Haruko, ¿que te ha parecido mi partido? – preguntó con un deje de ansia en al voz el número 9, que se llamaba Kichi Hayate.

- Tienes mucho talento, Kichi – sonrió gentilmente Haruko – aunque creo que deberías pasarle más la pelota a tus compañeros.

- Claro, así lo haré Haruko – contestó Kichi con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Miyagi, que había estado escuchándolo todo, no podía dejar de recordarle a él mismo con Ayako. Suspiró y decidió ir rápido hacia los vestuarios, para ducharse lo mas pronto posible y llegar a casa. Después de haberse cambiado, iba caminando algo desanimado hacia la salida del instituto. Como iba mirando al suelo, no se dio cuenta de que Ayajo estaba esperándolo en la salida.

- Ryota! – le llamó la chica para que este se enterara de que estaba allí.

Pero el chico se llevó tal sobresalto de escuchar a Ayako que casi se cae de culo.

- Ostia, Ayako, no me metas esos sustos- le dijo con un deje nervioso Miyagi.

- Jajaja, eso te pasa por no mirar por donde caminas- dijo divertida.

- ¿Quieres…que te acompañe a casa? – le preguntó este inseguro.

La chica le evaluó en un momento y finalmente le sonrió.

- Claro – respondió sonriente Ayako.

Miyagi tuvo que controlarse para no saltar de alegría allí mismo. Y así se fueron los dos, pensando en como podría ser el futuro entre ellos.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa iba en bicicleta, se dirigía a su cancha favorita a practicar de forma suave algunos tiros en suspensión. No quería esforzarse demasiado, pues acababa de llegar del entrenamiento con la selección y no quería sobre esforzarse. El cielo estaba muy tapado, esperaba que no lloviese. Encendió su walkman y puso la canción de Stop Crying your Heart, de su grupo favorito Oasis. Se identificaba con muchas canciones de ese grupo porque hablaban de temas como la soledad, los malos hábitos, las mentiras, todo aquello que le parecía muy cercano a él. No sabía desde cuando le "gustaba" estar solo. Solo sabía que un día descubrió que mucha gente mentía y era falsa, por lo que se dijo a si mismo que mantendría las distancias con todo el mundo. Ir en bicicleta mientras escuchaba música le hacia evadirse de todos aquellos pensamientos, por eso le agradaba tanto ir en bici.

Finalmente su padre se lo había confirmado. Yumiko Shimizu había vuelto a Japón después de un año fuera y se había inscrito en Kainan. Era la única amiga que había tenido en la vida y de la que estaba secretamente enamorado. Aunque no la había vuelto a ver desde su partida a los Estados Unidos a los 15 años, aun recordaba su ojos verdes, su sonrisa encantadora, su pelo castaño rojizo liso y largo… La había extrañado y tampoco había querido entender que su marcha a los Estados Unidos no era opción suya y no fue a despedirla al aeropuerto. Tres años de amistad en Tomigaoka para hacer el gilipollas, pensó con frustración Kaede. No le extrañaba que hubiese ido a Kainan, pues era una alumna de grandes calificaciones y sus padres tenían mucho dinero, pero aun así no le hacía demasiada gracia que estuviese en el máximo rival de Shohoku.

Tendría que ir a verla…pensó Kaede. Pero primero, el basket.

* * *

Kittieemi: Gracias por leerlo! La verdad es que me anime ver reviews, muchas gracias! En este capítulo he puesto a Hanamichi algo más protestón. La chica de Kaede como puedes comprobar no es del manga porque lo veía casi imposible relacionarla con alguna. Pensaba en alguna amiga de Haruko, pero al final no me convencía. Gracias por leer.

Dafnne: Hola! La verdad es que tu y otros escritores de Fanfiction me habeis inspirado para empezar a escribir un fic. Gracias por leer y espero que te vaya gustando.

Por cierto, los aparatos electrónicos y grupos de música los pondré contemporáneos a los 90", que es la época de Slam Dunk.


	3. October

CAPITULO 3

- Muy buena Sakuragi! – le felicitó Mitsui al ver como el pelirrojo completaba la última tanda de tiros en suspensión con un pleno. Llevaban tres semanas entrenando y realmente iba muy bien la cosa. Excepto cuando a Sakuragi se excitaba demasiado…

- Muy bien! Ahora haré un buen mate para finalizar el entrenamiento – exclamó Hanamichi mientras comenzaba a coger carrerilla. Pero justo antes de que saltase, un balón le impacto en la coronilla.

- ¡¿Realmente eres tan idiota?! ¿No recuerdas que todavía no puedes hacer mates porque podría resultar perjudicial para tu espalda? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo? – le gritó Mitsui sin compasión.

- Grrr… Ven aquí Michi! Te mataré desgraciado! - le dijo Sakuragi mientras comenzaba a correr persiguiendo a Mitsui, hasta que al final decidieron que ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías.

- En serio Sakuragi, debes tener más cuidado, yo no estaré siempre delante para controlar tus arrebatos, tan solo te debe quedar un mes aquí, no puedes arruinarlo por una estupidez- le regaño Mitsui.

El pelirrojo mientras tanto asentía. Realmente estaban empezando a hacerse buenos amigos. Para Hanamichi, Mitsui era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Se comportaba como tal. Le tomaba el pelo, le pegaba, le regañaba, pero siempre lo hacia mirando por su bien. En cuanto a Hisashi, estaba muy satisfecho con la actitud de Sakuragi. Realmente tenía una tenacidad increíble y le envidiaba de manera sana. Cuando él se lesiono, no tuvo la paciencia y la tenacidad de recuperarse por el bien del equipo. Acabó desfalleciendo. En cambio, el pelirrojo seguía con su recuperación de forma intratable.

- Muy bien, ahora voy a enseñarte a tirar tiros libres. Debes coger una buena mecánica de aprendizaje. Sí, sé que copiaste aquella postura de un jugador de la NBA y que no te fue del todo mal, pero a la larga es mejor que aprendas una mecánica de tiro más ortodoxa – le recomendó Mitsui.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón – respondió Hanamichi pensativo.

- Pues manos a la obra, la última media hora que queda de entrenamiento la dedicaremos a practicar tiros libres. Al principio serás penoso, como Akagi, pero luego ya verás como lo agradeces… - no pudo acabar la frase porque una voz atronadora le interrumpió.

- ¿Quién dices que era penoso, Mitsui? – Ahí estaba Takenori Akagi, vestido con un chándal de su época en Shohoku y Kiminobu Kogure, que iba vestido con camisa y pantalón de vestir.

- Jaja, te han pillado Mitsui – bromeó Kogure, que encontraba cómica la cara que se les había quedado a esos dos.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto estupefacto Mitsui, que interiormente se alegraba muchísimo de volver a ver a sus compañeros de profesión.

- Fuimos a Shohoku a ver que tal le iba a Miyagi, le preguntamos al entrenador Anzai por ti y por Sakuragi y nos dijo que deberíais estar entrenando en esta cancha – le respondió Takenori - ¿Qué tal va tu recuperación, Sakuragi? – le preguntó al pelirrojo, que se había quedado mudo.

- Bien, Akagi. Dentro de poco estaré a punto para aportar mi parte en Shohoku – respondió de forma serena Sakuragi.

Akagi no lo dijo, pero interiormente estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Hanamichi, que parecía haber madurado a pasos agigantados. Esto le hizo sentirse más nostálgico.

- Mitsui, a ver si adivinas que pretende Akagi – le preguntó Kogure con una sonrisa.

Mitsui miró con desconfianza a Akagi.

- Uno a uno – dijo simplemente Akagi, con una sonrisa.

- Veamos si no te has oxidado, capitán – le respondió Mitsui con otra sonrisa igual de desafiante.

- Un momento!, aquí creo que todos coincidimos en que estamos para ayudarme a mi, el genio del basket, Hanamichi Sakura…!- No pudo acabar la frase porque Akagi le metió un coscorrón de los suyos y lo dejó para el arrastre.

- Kogure, ¿podrías hacer de árbitro? – le pregunto Akagi.

-Claro, partido al mejor de 20 minutos – respondió este con una gran sonrisa, ahí estaban los dos compañeros por los cuales tenía más aprecio y admiración, riñéndose como cuando los dos llegaron a Shohoku.

El partido comenzó con Mitsui sacando. Inmediatamente de coger la pelota, lanzó a canasta sin pensarlo. Levantó el puño, pues sabía que la pelota entraría, como tantas otras veces había ocurrido. Akagi maldijo, pues sabía que teniendo en frente al número 14 no podía tener distracciones. Esta vez lo marco bien desde cerca, hasta que Hisashi se quedó sin bote. Intentó fintar a Akagi, pero este todavía conservaba su instinto para la defensa y leyó bien la finta de Mitsui, logrando hacer un tapón terrible. Ahora sacaba Akagi, que intentó aproximarse a la para tener una buena posición donde tirar. Pero Akagi llevaba 2 meses sin entrenar y Mitsui había mejorado mucho su velocidad y potencia, así que pudo seguirle sin problemas y tocar la pelota lo justo para que saliera despedida al otro lado de la cancha. Así estuvieron casi todo el mini partido, con constantes estira y afloja entre Akagi y Mitsui, hasta que en los últimos dos minutos, Akagi no pudo llegar bien a defender dos triples seguidos de Mitsui, que finalmente decantaron la balanza a favor del número 14. El marcador final fue de 19-14.

- Vaya, se nota que has entrenado tu físico a consciencia – dijo Akagi mientras resoplaba.

- Y por lo que veo tu no estas nada oxidado, capitán, aún tienes esa potencia y determinación que te caracterizaban – le respondió Mitsui mientras también resoplaba.

- Los tres estáis viejos, deberíais dejar paso a la siguiente generación, hahaha – exclamó Sakuragi, que estaba encantado de estar rodeado de aquellas personas que tanto significaban para él.

* * *

Sinichi Maki salía de la prestigiosa Universidad Shintai, a la cual había accedido debido a su impecable currículum deportivo y académico. En el equipo universitario, en cambio, no le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. El baloncesto universitario era mucho más duro que el de secundaria y la Shintai estaba plagada de estrellas universitarias. Él ahora tan solo era un novato con un gran currículum, pero al fin y al cabo un novato.

Iba directo a su coche, cuando reconoció la figura de Akira Sendoh apoyado en su auto. Iba vestido con un traje gris impecable, pero lucía tan despreocupado como siempre.

- Sendoh – le llamó Maki. El aludido se levantó del parabrisas y fue directo a saludar al antiguo número 4 de Kainan con su gran sonrisa, marca registrada.

- ¿Que tal, Maki? – preguntó cordialmente Sendoh, estrechándole la mano.

- Bien, aunque debo admitir que esto no es lo que esperaba- le respondió Maki con otra sonrisa.

- ¿Y que esperaba el gran Sinichi Maki, el famoso jugador del equipo invencible Kainan?- le preguntó Sendoh con una sonora carcajada.

- Algo acorde a mi titulo, supongo – bromeo con él Maki.

Se habían hecho buenos amigos después de la liga final de la prefectura y debía admitir que número 7 del Ryonan era un tipo agradabe.

- ¿Y que trae al genio del baloncesto de Kanagawa por aquí? – le preguntó Maki.

- Estaba esperándote – respondió con simpleza Sendoh.

-¿Y que quieres?– preguntó Sinichi.

- Salir un rato por ahí, necesito relajarme un poco y diría que tu también – respondió Akira con sinceridad.

-¿Porque no? – respondió Maki, sabiendo interiormente que le hacía falta salir y desahogarse con alguien – Sube, te llevo.

- Claro – le respondió Sendoh con su sonrisa profident – ¿Vamos a comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre, el entrenador Taoka nos hace entrenar demasiado – se quejó Akira.

- Tendrías que haber ido a un entrenamiento en Kainan, aquello sí que era entrenar demasiado – le respondió Maki con aires de superioridad.

- Como tú digas – dijo Sendoh aguantándose un bostezo – Si te parece, vamos a un restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa que me han recomendado – le propusó Sendoh.

- Lo que sea, estoy cansado y tengo hambre – le respondió Maki con simpleza.

Sinichi Maki era una persona a quien no le entusiasmaban las charlas sin sentido. A él le gustaba ir directo y al grano. Y al contrario de lo que sería normal, le gustaban las personas que eran lo contrario a él. Sendoh o Nobunaga podían ser un buen ejemplo. Sendoh contrastaba con él por su carácter alegre y distendido y Nobunaga era el doble de hiperactivo y egocéntrico que él. Pero creía que para tener una buena amistad, necesitaba un contrapunto a su carácter serio y responsable. Mientras conducía, puso la radio, pues ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Empezó a sonar una canción de The Police, Roxanne y Sendoh, que no tenía un carácter tímido o vergonzoso, empezó a cantar la letra sin preocuparse por nada más.

_Roxanne_

_you don't have to put on the red light_

_those days are over_

_you don't have to sell your body to the night_

_Roxanne_

_you don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_walk the streets for money_

_you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right_

_Roxanne_

_you don't have to put on the red light…_

- Eh Sendoh! despierta, ya hemos llegado al restaurant que me has indicado! – vociferó Maki para que Akira le escuchara.

- Eh? Ah claro! Jaja es que esta es una de mis canciones favoritas – se disculpó Akira – Mira, el restaurante este parece bastante tradicional desde afuera. Venga, entremos que me estoy muriendo de hambre – le apremió al siempre tranquilo Maki.

- Espero que la comida este buena – murmuró escéptico este.

- Seguro que sí, este restaurante me lo ha recomendado gente de confianza – le respondió Sendoh mientras entraban.

Fueron directos al mostrador, donde había una señora de unos 50 años con una sonrisa agradable esperándoles.

- Decidme chicos, que querríais comer? – preguntó amablemente la señora.

- El menú del día, por favor- respondió Maki olvidándose de las protestas de Sendoh.

Encontraron mesa libre al fondo del restaurante, que ese día no estaba muy lleno.

- Y dime Sendoh, ¿como ves el Campeonato de Invierno estatal de este año? – le preguntó Maki mientras comenzaban a comer el ramen que les habían servido.

- Bueno, parece que será bastante complicado hacerse con el triunfo. Al parecer Kainan tiene refuerzos muy interesantes, por lo que me ha comentado Hikoichi. Me ha dicho que se ha unido al equipo un tal Sora Shimizu, que es de tercer año y que se ha hecho con la capitanía nada más llegar – le decía Sendoh a Maki – A Gin al parecer no le ha importado en absoluto cederle la capitanía y eso me intriga aun más.

- Conozco a Sora Shimizu – respondió Maki con tranquilidad – Fue mi compañero cuando yo cursaba segundo en Kainan. Él se hizo con un puesto de titular tan solo en el primer cuatrimestre de curso escolar. Tenía un gran físico y no le faltaba talento, el problema venia de su carácter. Es una persona muy arrogante y prepotente, que desea ser la estrella por encima de todo. No encajaba bien en la filosofía trabajadora de Kainan. Siempre estaba dándole sermones. En segundo año se fue a los Estados Unidos por cuestiones familiares y ahora ha vuelto. Tendrás que tener cuidado con él, juega de pívot y es un jugador realmente dominante– le advirtió Maki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Será divertido – le respondió Akira con otra sonrisa – De todas maneras, hay otros dos rivales que Ryonan tendrá que tener en cuenta. Shoyo tiene a Fujima, Hanagata y el resto de jugadores de tercero, que después de este último torneo se retirarán.

- Kenji será un rival peligroso, no lo dudes – le advirtió Maki – Esta sediento de victoria y querrá despedirse de su etapa en el instituto de la mejor manera posible. Aunque hay otro rival muy peligroso del cual no hemos hablado.

- Shohoku, el equipo más de moda en Kanagawa, después de su espectacular victoria ante Sannoh y quedar entre uno de los 8 mejores del país – les dijo una grave voz a sus espaldas.

Sendoh y Maki casi se caen de la silla al ver de quien se trataba. Era la mole de Jun Uozumi, que vestía el típico traje de cocinero de aquellos restaurantes, lo cual le hacían verse bastante cómico.

- Uozumi! ¿Que tal estas, amigo mío? – le preguntó Sendoh desde la más sana alegría.

- Bueno, me voy acostumbrando al oficio después de tres meses – le respondió Jun con una sonrisa en su gran rostro.

- Uozumi – le llamó otra voz que estaba detrás de Sendoh. Era Maki, que le ofrecía un apretón de manos, que Uozumi aceptó sin dudar.

- Vaya, y que hacen estos famosos jugadores de baloncesto en el restaurante de los Uozumi? – les preguntó este.

- Decidimos dar una vuelta para charlar y también llenar nuestros estómagos – le respondió el número 7 de Ryonan.

- ¿Puedo unirme a vuestra conversación? – les preguntó Jun mientras se sentaba.

-Por supuesto, Uozumi – le respondió Sinichi.

- Ya me enteré de la espectacular victoria de Shohoku contra el equipo de preparatoria más poderoso del país – apuntó Sendoh – Parece ser que Rukawa esta mejor que nunca y que hizo un gran papel frente a Sawakita. Y Miyagi ya tiene una gran experiencia para ejercer de capitán, así que no tendrán problemas con el liderazgo del equipo.

- Aunque el hueco que ha dejado Akagi no será fácil de remplazar – opinó Uozumi.

- Pues yo conozco la persona perfecta para ocupar su lugar – dijo Maki con una serena sonrisa en la cara –Sakuragi.

- ¿Pero Sakuragi no esta lesionado? – preguntó Sendoh sorprendido.

- Sí, pero todos sabemos que sale de los cálculos, estoy seguro de que estará para vuestro Campeonato y conociendo a Anzai, ya le debe haber preparado un plan especial para que vuelva a estar al nivel que mostró en los Nacionales. Y créeme, aquel Sakuragi podría estar entre los 15 mejores del país – le advirtió Sinichi sonriente.

- Aunque nunca me ha caído bien ese descerebrado, admito que tiene una gran capacidad de aprendizaje – refunfuñó Uozumi.

- Y aún queda otro jugador a tener muy en cuenta, Hisashi Mitsui, el genio de los triples – destacó Sendoh.

-Sin duda, Mitsui es un jugador temible en lo referente al talento y actitud mental, pero tiene el lastre del físico – le dijo Maki.

- Pues yo mientras pescaba en el mar le he visto todos los días corriendo al lado del mar – le informó Akira.

- Vaya, con todo lo que estamos diciendo, Shohoku parece un equipo realmente temible – le dijo Jun a Sendoh – espero que como capitán consigas llevar a Ryonan al Campeonato Nacional del próximo verano.

Sendoh solo asintió con la cabeza de forma relajada. A él todas aquellas cosas no le preocupaban. Él solo jugaba a basket para divertirse y porque lo amaba. No se ponía metas ambiciosas, pues ese no era su estilo. Evidentemente, le encantaría llegar lejos en el mundo profesional del baloncesto, pero no le quitaba el sueño en absoluto.

- Bueno chicos, me voy o mi padre me dará la bronca por perder el tiempo en horas de trabajo – se disculpó Uozumi con ellos – Por suerte, queda poco para cerrar – finalizó aliviado.

- Claro Uozumi, nos vemos pronto – se despidió Sendoh con un apretón de manos.

- Cuidate, Maki – le dijo Jun a Sinichi – lo mismo digo, le respondió este.

Y así, los dos chicos salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al coche de Maki.

- Por cierto, no se si te lo había comentado, pero bonito coche – le felicitó Akira.

- Y que esperabas – le respondió Sinichi con cierto tono de arrogancia.

Maki llevó a Sendoh a su casa, donde allí Akira le dio las gracias por la cena y después se despidieron. Después de esto, el antiguo jugador de Kainan se dirigió a su apartamento de alquiler que tenía al lado de la Universidad y se echó directamente a la cama, cansado después de un día agotador.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa estaba sentado en un tren que le dejaría cerca de la preparatoria Kainan. Había decidido ir a visitar a su antigua amiga y sabía que si no hacía el primer acercamiento él, podría pasar meses hasta que se encontraran. Yumiko Shimizu. En realidad, sus pensamientos por ella se habían enfriado en el último año. Ahora, no iba por la necesidad de ver a su amor de infancia, sino porque creía que tenia una deuda pendiente con ella.

La voz automática del tren le advirtió de que ya estaba llegando a su parada. Se bajo y se dirigió algo intranquilo a Kainan. El edificio era realmente esplendoroso. De corte occidental, parecía ser una especie de catedral europea o algo por el estilo. Al lado del instituto tenían una gran área de instalaciones deportivas, con campo de futbol, pista de atletismo, campo de baseball y unas pistas de tenis. También reconoció dos gimnasios, uno para los equipos de lucha y el otro, el que era más grande dedució que sería el del equipo de baloncesto.

Debían ser las 6 p.m. Estarían a punto de salir, así que se dirigió a un lugar apartado desde donde podría contemplar la salida de estudiantes sin que estos le vieran. Hasta que al final la vio.

Yumiko iba caminando hablando con una amiga, completamente distraída de su alrededor. Y gracias a esto, Rukawa la pudo contemplar de forma tranquila. Estaba genial, solo pudo pensar Kaede. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo algo más corto que la última vez que la vio, llegándole un poco por encima de los hombros. Su sonrisa encantadora la conservaba, por supuesto. Aquello le recordó a Akira Sendoh, que también poseía el mismo tipo de sonrisa. Pensar en su máximo rival le desgradó, así que volvió a centrarse en la chica. Ojos verdes y piernas largas y torneadas debido a que practicaba tenis desde los 12 años. Parecía haber crecido unos centímetros, aunque continuaba siendo mucho más bajita que él. Irremediablemente, Kaede comenzó a observar su propia ropa, para evaluar si había elegido bien el estilo o no. Aquello le desquició, pues nunca le había dado importancia a aquellas cosas. Llevaba unos tejanos oscuros, una camisa gris a cuadros. Decidió que ya era hora de acercarse, pues ahí parado no solucionaría nada.

- Yumiko – la llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Esta se giro al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz desconocida. Y se quedó parada unos segundos, sin saber bien si aquella persona era quien creía que era.

- ¿Kaede? – preguntó incrédula Yumiko.

El chico asintió lentamente.

- ¡Uooow! – Se lanzó ella encima de Kaede, mientras este no se quedaba con la boca abierta gracias a su perfecto autocontrol- No sabía que aun estabas en Kanagawa, como te ha ido este último año?, que tal el baloncesto?, como está tu padre?, Como es que sigues con el mismo peinado? – Y así un sinfín de preguntas lanzadas por Yumiko, que no se parecía en nada a aquella introvertida y tímida chica de la secundaria baja. Pero lo que más le sorprendía es que no parecía estar enfadada por aquella pifia que le hizo un año y medio atrás. Al ver que Kaede miraba con desconfianza a su amiga, le pidió que les dejara solos un momento.

- ¿No estas enfadada? – preguntó desconfiado Rukawa.

- ¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué debería? – preguntó Yumiko extrañada.

- Ya sabes…No fui a despedirte al aeropuerto – le respondió Kaede incómodo.

- Oh! Bueno, la verdad es que me fui bastante enfadada contigo y desee no volver a verte, pero comprendí que tú eras así. Mi madre me dijo que a los chicos de esa edad les cuesta entender las decisiones difíciles y que si en realidad no habías ido a despedirte al aeropuerto era porque lo último que deseabas era mi marcha. Durante el año y medio que pase fuera, recapacite y me di cuenta de que no valía la pena arruinar una amistad por un gesto estúpido por tu parte. ¿Los buenos amigos saben perdonar no? – le preguntó Yumiko con una sonrisa.

Kaede Rukawa, al ecucharla, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa imperceptible como eran las suyas apareciese en su rostro.

- Gracias, Yumiko – le agradeció Kaede de todo corazón, sientiendo que por fin se quitaba un peso de encima.

- Si te parece, podemos ir a un café y ponernos al día – le sugirió alegre Yumiko.

Kaede lo meditó, por supuesto. Por mucho que aquella chica fuese alguien muy importante, el baloncesto era lo que más amaba en la vida. Pero eran las 6 p.m de la tarde y seguramente no estarían más de una hora charlando. Luego podría ir a su cancha favorita a entrenar un par de horas, total, para los exámenes finales de cuatrimestre aun quedaban cinco o seis semanas. Además, siempre dormía en las clases, así que no pasaba nada por llegar a casa tarde.

-Claro – respondió Kaede, esta vez ya con su rostro habitual de seriedad.

* * *

-Ayako- llamó Miyagi a la mánager del equipo – ¿Me podrías decir que cojones pasa para que desde que estoy de capitán los entrenamientos sean tan aburridos? – preguntó frustrado Ryota. Sentía frustración. Llevaba casi dos meses dirigiendo Shohoku como capitán, pero aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más aburrido. Recordaba los entrenamientos del año pasado y los deseaba con todo su ser.

- Mmm, creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta- Faltan las personas que le daban todo el carisma al equipo, los "chicos malos". Tú eres uno de ellos, pero solo no tienes suficiente potencial separado del resto – bromeó Ayako con una risita.

- Ahh, como deseo la vuelta de los chicos – suspiró Miyagi. Volvió a centrarse en la práctica del equipo – Eh Kichi! Quieres dejar de mirar a Haruko y centrarte en el entrenamiento, aún no has hecho un pick&roll decente – amonestó Miyagi al novato, que enrojeció al momento y comenzó a murmurar contra Ryota por lo bajo.

- Capitán – le llamó la voz de Haruko por detrás. Este se giró expectante, para ver que tenía que decir la menor de los Akagi – ¿Sabes algo de como progresa la recuperación de Hanamichi? – le preguntó.

- Pues solo sé que esta progresando de una manera increíble, aunque el entrenador Anzai no me ha querido dar detalles. Solo me ha dicho que en menos de un mes estará por aquí – respondió Ryota.

- ¿Menos de un mes? Vaya, es una recuperación muy rápida – murmuró Haruko un poco atolondrada.

- Y dentro de poco también estará por aquí tu héroe – le susurró Ayako con malicia.

- ¿Qué, a quien te refieres? – le contestó confusa Haruko, que sabia que en esos temas no podía descuidarse con Ayako.

- Creí que sería obvio, el gran Kaede Rukawa, el famoso jugador de la selección juvenil vuelve en 3 semanas – le respondió Ayako extrañada de que a Haruko se le hubiese olvidado algo tan importante para ella.

- Por supuesto que me acordaba, simplemente estaba distraída – y para evitar males mayores, Haruko se fue a otra parte del gimnasio, para evitar aquel interrogatorio de Ayako.

- Watanabe! cuantas veces te he dicho que seas mas agresivo en el rebote! Yo mido vente centímetros menos que tu y estoy seguro de que conseguiría más rebotes que tú!- le regaño Miyagi- Kakuta, enseñale la técnica del bloqueo hasta que le salga a la perfección – le pidió al veterano jugador de tercero.

Otro entrenamiento agotador. Aunque el nivel de los novatos era bastante bueno, sentía que o era lo bastante duro y aquello lo desmotivaba. Ayako volvió a esperarle fuera de los vestuarios, como siempre. Miyagi estaba deseando pedirle que saliera con él, pero como temía que le rechazase no terminaba de dar el paso.

- Miyagi, ¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó Ayako, que llevaba tiempo observando como el chico del pendiente tenía una actitud deprimida y taciturna.

- Deberías saber lo que ocurre, Ayako – dijo nervioso Miyagi.

La chica se empezó a poner nerviosa, pues le daba la sensación que Ryota estaba apunto de declarársele. No es que no supiera que el chico estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no sabía del todo lo que sentía por él. Era una mezcla de cariño, amistad y otro sentimiento que no sabía describir.

- ¿De que quieres hablar, Ryota? – le preguntó tensa Ayako.

- Pues verás, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta a lo largo de estos dos años, pero tú eres alguien muy importante para mí. Me…gustas. Y desearía que fueses mi novia… – confesó Miyagi, con la cabeza baja, harto de estar guardándose lo que sentía por la chica. Si le rechazaba este vez, si que se olvidaría de ella para siempre, por mucho que le costara. Se quedó esperando la fatídica respuesta en silencio.

- Miyagi, tu siempre has sido amable y considerado conmigo. Has madurado y has crecido como persona. No conozco a nadie más sincero que tú. Ni tampoco a nadie con quien deseara más salir – concluyo Ayako, acercándosele a él y dándole un tímido beso en la boca al chico, que este contestó con la habitual torpeza de los primeros besos. Cuando se separaron, ambos se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

Hanamichi estaba en su habitación de la clínica cuando una enfermera le trajo un paquete, un regalo del entrenador Anzai al parecer. Era una cinta de vídeo. La puso en el televisor de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver el contenido. Eran partidos donde salían algunos de los mejores pívots y ala-pivots de la NBA. Charles Barkley, Dennis Rodman, Patrick Ewing, Karl Malone…Realmente el viejo confiaba en su potencial y aquella noche se quedó dormido observando las jugadas de aquellos dioses del mundo del baloncesto.

* * *

Dafnee: Mitsui y Sakuragi acabarán llevandose bien. Yo veo a Mitsui como un hermano mayor para Sakuragi. El tema del pretendiente de Haruko es para darle algo más de gracia al asunto y dotar de algo de profundidad al novato, que tendrá sus momentos en los partidos. El tema de Ayako/Ryota lo he avanzado muy deprisa, puesto que quiero darle más profundidad al tema del baloncesto. Y Rukawa, bueno, parece ser que no le ha ido mal. Saludos y gracias por leer!

Kittiemi: Intento meterme mucho en la cabeza de los personajes, personalmente con Rukawa no me cuesta pues me identifico bastante con él. Gracias, me alegro que de momento te guste el fic.

Ryu: Intentaré ir actualizando lo más pronto posible, gracias.

Mad: Gracias! Intento plasmar bien las personalidades de los personajes, aunque con algunos me cuestan más que otros.

_Por cierto, los jugadores de la NBA que he puesto son cercanos o contemporaneos a los 90, lo aviso para que la gente no se confunda con los de la realidad._


	4. Underclass Hero

CAPITULO 4

-Ahh, estoy baldado – se quejó Hisashi Mitsui, mientras entraba en su casa. Hoy había vuelto a pasar la tarde entrenando con el doctor Souta y luego con Sakuragi. Realmente estaba agotado. Por suerte, hoy era viernes y tenía la intención de ir a algún bar musical esa noche para relajarse. Más tarde llamaría a Kogure.

- Bienvenido hijo – le recibió su madre- ¿Qué tal en el instituto?- le preguntó.

- Como siempre mamá- respondió Hisashi hoscamente. Sabía que a su madre le preocupaba y que siempre intentaba tenerle bajo control, después de su etapa de pandillero, pero estaba cansado de que siempre le preguntara por el instituto.

Mientras de duchaba, pensó en lo que había visto mientras iba en el tren. Ayako y Ryota esperando en el andén, muy juntos y de la mano. Evidentemente no le vieron, pues él iba dentro del tren y no se montaron en el mismo vagón que él. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Estaban saliendo juntos, pero aún no lo hacían oficial. Bien por Miyagi, ya era hora de que dejase de auto compadecerse a él mismo, pensó Mitsui. Aquello le hizo reflexionar en el tiempo que llevaba sin salir con chicas. Unos 6 meses, desde mi vuelta a Shohoku, calculó Hisashi. En su época de gamberro juvenil, había estado con muchas chicas. Rápido y superficial. Ese era su lema. Y pensó que ese eslogan también le iba perfecto a su forma de comportarse en general en aquella época. Que manera de perder el tiempo, pensó resignado.

De camino al salón se topó con su hermana de mayor, Midori, que estaba usando el teléfono. Tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que esta acabase la conversación telefónica con su novio, para que le dejase el teléfono. Una vez acabó, comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono de casa de los Kogure, mientras refunfuñaba contra su hermana.

- ¿Si? Diga – sonó la voz de Kogure para suerte de Hisashi, que no deseaba tener que hablar con algún familiar de este.

- Kiminobu, soy yo, Hisashi. Te quería preguntar si venías a tomar una cerveza a algún bar musical, para echar el rato y relajarnos un poco – le dijo Mitsui, esperando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- Eh? Ah, pues supongo…claro, sí, ¿porque no? Me vendrá bien relajarme un poco. Se lo digo a Akagi? – le sondeó Kogure.

- Sí, no me importa. Pero dudo que ese gorila quiera salir, con lo aburrido que es. Quedamos en la estación de trenes de Wâko, a las 10? – preguntó Mitsui.

- Sí claro, a ver si Akagi también se viene – le respondió Kogure- Nos vemos ahora.

- Vale, hasta ahora – finalizó Hisashi.

Siempre podía contar con el bueno de Kogure, se dijo a si mismo Mitsui. Decidió ponerse unos pantalones negros, zapatos, camisa blanca a rayas y cazadora de cuero. Hacía bastante frio, pues ya estaban a principios de Noviembre. Se dirigió a la estación de Wâko, pues no le gustaba que la gente le esperase. Llegó diez minutos antes de la hora, pero no le importó. No era una persona quisquillosa. Hasta que al final les vio aparecer al revolver de una calle. Hacia él marchaban Takenori Akagi y Kiminobu Kogure, haciendo un peculiar contraste. Cuando llegaron hasta él, se saludó con los dos. Después de esto, Akagi le preguntó si tenia idea de algún bar musical interesante.

- Pues me han hablado bastante bien de uno que se llama _Real Hero_. El nombre es inglés, aunque por supuesto la gente que va allí es de aquí. Hay mesas de billar y tal. Creo que podría estar bien – les dijo Mitsui.

-A mi me suena muy bien – le contestó Kiminobu – ¿Tu que opinas, Akagi?

-Probemos – contestó con simpleza Takenori.

Así tomaron el tren y se dirigieron a la parada que les dejase más cerca a aquel local. Mientras viajaban, los dos universitarios le contaban al repetidor que tal era la Universidad de Kanagawa, pues este iría a ella al acabar el verano que viene.

-Las clases son realmente difíciles, la verdad es que todavía no estoy adaptado al cambio – confesaba Kogure.

-¿Y a ti que tal te van, Akagi? – le preguntó Hisashi con curiosidad.

-Bien – contestó secamente Takenori. Lo cierto era que sus notas habían bajado bastante ese primer cuatrimestre. Si bien podía tratarse del aumento de la dificultad, él sabía que no era por eso.

-Será mejor que no hagas el estúpido con tus estudios, que el año que viene debes volver a jugar a baloncesto. Cuando llegue a la universidad, los dos entraremos en el equipo universitario y volveremos a tener como meta triunfar a nivel nacional – le recitó Hisashi el discurso que tenia pensado – Así que deja de lloriquear porque estés un año sin jugar, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan débil? – le preguntó Mitsui con una sonrisa arrogante, al ver el efecto que había causado su discurso en el rostro de Akagi, que había enrojecido completamente.

- Idiota! ¿A quien le llamas débil? ¡Y que estupideces hablas del año que viene, cuando aun no has pasado de curso ni creo que lo hagas! – le exclamó enfurecido Akagi, rojo por las palabras de Hisashi.

Antes de evitar una confrontación a mayor nivel, Kogure empezó a apaciguar los ánimos entre los dos. Al final llegaron a la parada y se dirigieron a aquel bar del cual hablaba Mitsui. De afuera parecía el típico pub de estilo americano o europeo. El letrero de _Real Hero_ estaba hecho de un luminoso rosa neón ochentero. Finalmente entraron al bar, que estaba abarrotado de gente, que en la mayoría de casos eran mayores que ellos. Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas vacías que quedaban y esperaron a que viniera alguien a pedirles la demanda. Al final acabó llegando alguien, una camarera. Y que camarera, pensaron los chicos, en especial Mitsui. Debía tener su edad o un años más. Alta, con el pelo bastante corto y teñido de rubio. Hisashi pensó que era preciosa.

- Hola chicos! ¿Qué os pongo? – preguntó sonriente la chica.

- Ehh..mm estoo.. pues… - y así estuvieron los chicos, hasta que Akagi decidió que ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como niños pequeños- Yo un refresco, por favor.

- ¿Y vosotros también? – volvió a preguntar sonriente la chica.

- Sí, gracias – le contestaron los otros dos. Dicho esto, la chica se fue hacia la barra.

- ¿Se puede saber que os ocurre? ¿Desde cuando os comportáis como colegiales? – les regañó Takenori.

-Calla estúpido, tenía la boca seca – le contestó Hisashi avergonzado.

Debo salir con esa chica, se dijo a si mismo.

Eh Akagi, Mitsui! – les llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Grande fue la sorpresa de estos, al ver de quien se trataba. Eran Toru Hanagata y Kenji Fujima, que al parece también habían ido a pasar la noche allí.

Toru Hanagata estaba igual que 3 meses atrás, con el simple hecho de que ahora llevaba el cabello algo más corto. Kenji Fujima en cambio, se había dejado una perilla que le hacía verse más maduro. Cuando llegaron, también saludaron a Kogure, al cual no habían visto debido al sitio en el que estaba sentado.

- Vaya, que sorpresa, no esperaba encontraros aquí, chicos – les dijo Akagi mientras estos se acercaban.

-Bueno, nosotros llevamos ounas cuantas semanas viniendo aquí los viernes. Es un sitio bastante interesante – le contestó Hanagata - ¿Qué tal la universidad, Akagi? – le preguntó, examinándole con la mirada.

- Podría ir peor – le contestó su antiguo rival con una sonrisa.

- Eh Fujima! – llamó Mitsui a su rival directo – Supongo que ya lo debes saber, pero olvidaros de ganar el Campeonato estatal de Invierno – bromeó Hisashi con él.

- Hm, puede que hace 4 meses nos derrotarais, pero dudo que volváis a tener tanta suerte – le contestó Kenji, sonriendo de lado.

- Bueno, ¿Alguien se apunta a un billar? – preguntó Kogure, para romper el hielo.

Todos fueron a jugar menos Mitsui, que estaba pendiente de la camarera. Decidió echarle valor y acercársele.

- Eii! – la llamó Hisashi - Soy el chico de antes, el de la mesa del final – señaló.

- Oh, ya lo recuerdo, el que ha tartamudeado- sonrió la chica.

- No verás, es que tenía la boca seca – dijo Mitsui exculpándose.

-Ah, claro. No me acordaba de que puede pasar eso – ironizó la chica – Verás, me gustaría seguir aquí un rato más, charlando contigo, pero como verás estoy muy a faenada, ¿Qué deseas? – le apremió la chica.

- ¿Me decir tu nombre y darme tu número de teléfono? – le preguntó el chico, sin andarse con rodeos, pues por lo visto con esa chica eso no funcionaba.

La chica soltó una risita.

- ¿Así que solo era eso? – Preguntó divertida – Vaya, debería sentirme halagada.

Mitsui esperó impaciente a su respuesta.

- Te diré mi nombre, y tal vez si te pasas por aquí algunas semanas más y veo que eres un buen tipo, podamos salir juntos – le respondió la chica – Me llamo Eiko. El apellido tal vez más adelante.

Hisashi sonrió, pues después de todo aquella chica realmente era interesante.

- Me parece bien, Eiko – contestó.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa corría por la playa. Era un sábado por la mañana y decidió hacer ejercicio justo después de desayunar. Aquella semana comenzaba la última de la selección juvenil. Al siguiente lunes, volvería a entrenarse con Shohoku. Aquello en el fondo le agradaba. No es que no estuviese contento de que la selección japonesa ya se hubiese fijado en él, pero el ambiente en el equipo de su instituto era otro.

La charla con Yumiko le había revelado casi todo lo que deseaba saber. Sus padres habían podido regresar a Japón gracias a un intercambio de puestos y Yumiko había conseguido su acceso a Kainan convalidando las notas que había sacado en Estados Unidos. Su hermano mayor Sora también había vuelto con ella y al parecer estaba en el equipo de titular, con el puesto de capitán incluido. Aquello le resultó extraño, pero no le dio más importancia. Aunque si que se preguntaba si habría aprendido algo del juego americano. Él le explico todo lo sucedido en Shohoku, con las consecuentes reacciones de la chica. Alarma, sorpresa, miedo, muchas risas y un largo etcétera. Kaede empezó a cuestionarse si lo suyo no había sido un enamoramiento infantil. Después de volverla a ver a la cara, no había sentido la sensación que sentía en su época de secundaria baja. Tendría que averiguarlo con el tiempo, se dijo.

Un familiar ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el sonido de una pelota de baloncesto chocando contra el suelo de una pista. Mira hacia los lados y vio una cancha apartada del paseo marítimo, a unos doscientos metros. Al parecer había alguien jugando. Aunque ¿quien jugaba tan pronto a baloncesto por puro ocio? Se acercó por curiosidad y la sorpresa que se llevó fue mayúscula. Ahí estaba su compañero de equipo y rival, Hanamichi Sakuragi haciendo driblings y entradas, ajeno a la mirada que le estaba observando. Vaya, así que ya esta recuperado, pensó Kaede. No le sorprendía, pues sabía que la genética del pelirrojo era única, pero aun así le sorprendía que no hubiese perdido nada de técnica al estar parado tres meses. Incluso parecía haber mejorado su juego de pies bajo el aro. Aquellos movimientos le recordaban… ¡a Dennis Rodman!, el famoso reboteador de la NBA. Se quedó impresionado de que el pelirrojo estuviese copiando movimientos de jugadores tan grandes para mejorar su juego. Aquello solo demostraba que Sakuragi estaba ávido de baloncesto. Sonrió con una de sus sonrisas imperceptibles, pues a quien más respetaba del mundo Kaede Rukawa era a las personas que amaban el basket tanto como él. Se quedó un rato más observándole, hasta que al final decidió continuar con su entrenamiento, más motivado que antes.

* * *

- Koshino! – Gritó Taoka a su jugador - ¿Aun no llega Sendoh? – preguntó de muy mal humor el entrandor. El equipo de Ryonan entrenaba incluso los sabados por la tarde y el capitán aún no había llegado.

- No sé, seguramente este pescando – respondió Koshino cansinamente, pues estaba harto de que su entrenador siempre le preguntara a él por las pifias de Sendoh.

-Mira que llega a ser liberal con el tiempo – pronunció Uekusa exasperado.

-Los genios siempre tienen algún defecto – le contestó Hikoichi, que siempre se molestaba cuando decían algo malo de su idolatrado capitán.

Fukuda se mantenía en silencio, como siempre hacía cuando hablaban de su rival.

- Hola – Sonó una voz alegre en el gimnasio – lamentó el retraso.

-¡Sendoh! ¿Como puedes tener el descaro de llegar diez minutos más tarde que el resto del equipo? – Le regaño su entrenador – Ahora eres capitán, debes dar ejemplo. Si no te tomas las cosas más en serio, nunca llegarás al mundo profesional – Y así continuó un buen rato, dándole la bronca. Akira no le replicó ni una sola vez, pues sabia que su entrenador tenia razón, pero no podía evitar a su naturaleza despreocupada.

Después del entrenamiento, Koshino se quedó para hablar con Sendoh, pues en las últimas semanas le detectaba un comportamiento más apagado que de costumbre.

-Akira – le llamó Koshino- ¿Qué te ocurre? Llevas unas semanas más serio que de costumbre- le preguntó tan directo como siempre.

- No me pasa nada, Hiroaki – le contestó Sendoh con una sonrisa – simplemente estoy algo cansado.

Koshino se lo miró receloso, pero decidió no insistir más.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana entonces – se despidió.

-Claro, que vaya bien Hiroaki, no trasnoches mucho con Nozomi – le dijo Akira con picardía.

-Calla idiota – le respondió este sonrojado – Tal vez deberías encontrar a alguien tú también – Dicho esto se fue del gimnasio, dejando a Sendoh solo.

- ¿Encontrar a alguien? – pensó sonriente Akira.

* * *

Kiyota Nobunaga se encontraba en la primera fila del equipo mientras corrían dando vueltas al gimnasio. Solo iba delante de él su capitán. Aquel estúpido engreído, pensó Nobunaga. Sora Shimizu era el nuevo capitán de Kainan. Después de pasar un año y medio fuera, llegaba y se hacía con el puesto de capitán y titular indiscutible como si nada. Por si faltaba poco, su popularidad con las chicas era increíble. En el fondo, sabía que no era de extrañar. Si lo miraba objetivamente, lo tenía todo: 1,93 cm de altura, musculoso, pelo corto y rubio (al parecer su madre era europea), tez morena de haber practicado surf en las costas californianas y un repertorio de jugadas increíbles, seguramente aprendidas de su estancia en Estados Unidos. Por si todo eso no era suficiente, no paraba de hacerles gestos y guiños a sus fans, con una actitud arrogante y vanidosa.

Prefería mil veces a su antiguo capitán, Maki, siempre tan medido y prudente, sin alardeos de grandeza y gloria. Y ahora que se había ido, pensó que su puesto lo ocuparía Gin, quien también representaba a la perfección la identidad del equipo invencible Kainan. Trabajo duro, fundamentos y nada de alardes. Él era el jugador de los alardes y las provocaciones, el de las jugadas espectaculares y frases épicas. No ese cabrón que había llegado allí después de pasar un año fuera y que ahora le quería robar su rol en el equipo.

- Sora! Sora! Sora! – gritaban las fans de este que estaban observando el entrenamiento. Y este les hacia el símbolo de la paz con una encantadora sonrisa. Maldito bastardo, volvió a pensar Kiyota con rabia.

- Bien chicos, ahora toca hacer 30 sprints – ordenó Takao, el entrenador. Los jugadores no protestaron, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a los infernales entrenamientos de Kainan. Si se podía poner alguna pega al actual segundo mejor equipo de Japón, era quizás algo de falta de talento. Aquella falta de talento siempre la habían compensado con su impresionante físico, quizás el mejor de todos los equipos de institutos de bachillerato. Los titulares tenían que sudar sangre para ser titulares, tal y como había dicho Takao alguna vez. Una vez acabaron de hacer los sprints, comenzaron a trabajar los fundamentos, otra gran característica de Kainan, el dominio de los fundamentos básicos. Entradas a canasta, practicar el dribling, los pases y juego de pies. Después de esto, partidos de 3 vs 3 de 30 minutos. Y finalmente, estiramientos. Pero dos personas habían decidido no estirar todavía. Sí, después de un entrenamiento tan brutal como aquel, Sora Shimizu y Kiyota Nobunaga se disponían a hacer un uno a uno. Gin los miró interesado.

-Vamos capitán Shimizu, al mejor de dos canastas – le desafío arrogantemente Kiyota, dispuesto a darle una lección a aquel engreído.

- Vaya, así que aun te quedan fuerzas, eh Nobunaga – le sonrió Sora con un brillo en los ojos – Veamos que nivel tienes.

Empezó sacando Kiyota, que era el que había propuesto el duelo. Botó el balón lentamente delante de su adversario, hasta que decidió imprimirle más velocidad al dribling. Sora esperaba pacientemente desde la línea de tiros libres. Kiyota se le acercó y se pasó el balón entre las piernas y tras desorientar a Sora, hizo un cambio de ritmo que dejo completamente atrás a Sora y finalizó la jugada con un espectacular mate. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Tanto los jugadores del equipo, como Takao y las fans de Sora, se quedaron boquiabiertos y algunos empezaron a silbar. El increíble Sora Shimizu había sido driblado por un jugador un año menor que él y además había hecho un mate increíble. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar para un tipo tan arrogante y orgulloso como Sora, este no estaba nada avergonzado. Es más, sonreía con indulgencia.

- ¡Que interesante, esto es realmente divertido! – y dicho esto soltó una carcajada – Ahora me toca sacar a mi, no Nobunaga? – le preguntó a Kiyota, que le observaba desconfiado después de su reacción. Solo asintió.

Sora recogió el balón que le pasó Nobunaga y empezó a botarlo con tranquilidad y una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro. Un segundo después, comenzó a acelerar directo hacia la canasta, sin importarle que Kiyota estuviese justo enfrente de ella. Kiyota le miraba asombrado, pues ese tío parecía no tener ninguna intención de aminorar la velocidad. ¿Le estaba probando? Pues si te piensas que te tengo miedo vas listo, pensó con rabia Nobunaga. Sora ya estaba a 50 cm de Nobunaga cuando saltó con la intención de hacer un mate justo en la cara de este. Kiyota saltó muy alto, pues a pesar de medir 1,78 tenía una gran capacidad de salto. ¿Qué? Pensó Kiyota. Sora no hizo un mate, sino que hizo un rectificado en el aire esquivando a Nobunaga y soltando un gancho imparable para Kiyota. Canasta. Ahora la reacción de sus fans y el resto del equipo aun fue más ensordecedora. Aquella jugada en el aire, cambiando la dirección del balón, era digna del Street basketball americano. Sora le pasó la pelota a Nobunaga con el rostro sonriente.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, si logras anotar en esta jugada lograrás ganarme – le dijo con sorna Sora. Kiyota estaba que echaba humo, mientras insultaba a aquel bastardo de todas las formas que se sabía.

Kiyota resolvió dejarse se sutilezas aquella vez y con una potencia arrolladora pasó por la derecha de Sora, volviéndolo a dejar atrás. En el mismo momento, aquello le resultó sospechoso, pero no podía distraerse ni una décima de segundo. Decidió saltar con todas sus fuerzas para asegurarse de clavar bien la pelota y pensaba que tenía el partido ganado cuando vio que aun no había pasado nada y la pelota seguía en sus manos cuando estaba a diez centímetros del aro. Pero justo entonces, una fuerza increíble le reventó la pelota de sus manos, llevándose por delante la pelota y a Kiyota también. Nobunaga cayó de forma violenta a la pista del gimnasio, después de tal brutal acción. Sora le miraba desde arriba, resoplando y sonriendo, mientras le ofrecía la mano. Kiyota se la apartó con un manotazo, no soportaba que se rieran de él. Estaba decidido a no perder aquel uno a uno. Al parecer no había sido falta, pues el entrenador estaba delante y lo hubiese dicho.

Volvía a sacar Sora. Kiyota se pegó bien cerca de él, para defender mejor todos sus movimientos. Sora aún no se había movido y Kiyota ya se estaba preparando para una posible penetración rápida por alguno de sus costados, tal y como había hecho el antes. Aquellos centímetros de margen le fueron suficientes a Sora, que metió un salto hacía atrás quedándose fuera de la línea de triples y lanzó. Nobunaga no se lo podía creer y aun menos cuando escuchó el sonido de la red siendo traspasada por la pelota, lo que indicaba que el tiro había sido acertado. Woow, se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, mientras todo el mundo se quedaba impresionado de que un pívot pudiese lanzar triples con ese acierto.

- Bueno, es que veréis, en Estados Unidos los jugadores son más altos que aquí y no jugaba de pívot, era más bien escolta, así que tuve que perfeccionar el tiro exterior – explicaba Sora encantado a todos aquellos que le preguntaban. Nobunaga en cambio no quería escuchar más y se fue directo a las duchas, deseoso de llegar a casa y olvidarse de aquella humillación.

-Vamos Kiyota, no te lo tomes como algo personal – le dijo Gin por lo bajo mientras los dos marchaban a los vestuarios – ya sabes como es el capitán.

"Me vengaré", pensó con ira Nobunaga.

* * *

Ryota Miyagi estaba feliz. Probablemente más feliz que en toda su vida. Llevaba 3 semanas saliendo con la chica de sus sueños y las cosas le iban realmente bien. Ayako y él solían salir a pasear o tomar algo después de las clases. Tal y como había imaginado, Ayako era el contrapunto perfecto a su carácter. Si él a veces era demasiado impetuoso, ella lograba calmarle. Si alguna vez tenía dudas sobre algo, ella las disipaba con sus palabras de apoyo. Era la chica perfecta para él.

-Ayako – llamó Miyagi a su novia- esta tarde mis padres y mi hermano pequeño se van a casa de mis abuelos, por el cumpleaños de mi abuelo y no volverán hasta mañana por la noche. Yo no iré, ya que sinceramente no me apetece un fin de semana familiar y he pensado que quizás te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche, por hacer algo juntos – concluyó algo inseguro por la respuesta que le daría su novia.

- Mmm, sí, no veo porque no, no creo que mis padres pongan pegas – le respondió Ayako pensativa – aunque dudo que me dejen volver muy tarde. No se fían de los chicos de nuestra edad – y dicho esto se rio por la cara ofendida que puso Ryota.

Así que ahí estaba, preparando los últimos detalles de la cena. No la había hecho muy romántica, pues no quería parecer empalagoso. La cena consistía en lasaña y ensalada. Cosas básicas que le había enseñado su madre, aunque estaba seguro de que la lasaña estaba muy buena. Eso sí, nada de velas ni cosas por el estilo.

Se había vestido con el único traje que tenía, uno azul marino, con camisa gris y corbata negra. No sabía como le vería la chica, pero él pensaba que lucía muy bien. El timbre de la puerta sonó y abrió la puerta lleno de nervios, por donde entró Ayako, espléndida en un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura.

-Hola- saludó algo nerviosa Ayako.

-Hola- saludó igual de nervioso Miyagi.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Poco después, el hielo se rompió y comenzaron a charlar sobre trivialidades, la familia y por supuesto Shohoku. A Ayako la cena le pareció muy agradable y no se le hizo nada pesada. Y Miyagi, que no notaba nada raro en el ambiente, cada vez se sentía más confiado.

Una vez acabaron la cena, Ryota acompaño a Ayako a casa, donde se despidieron con un tímido beso, como era su costumbre. Una vez entro a casa, el chico se fue hacia su casa, radiante de felicidad.

* * *

Hanamichi estaba sentado en su banco favorito, contemplando el mar. Realmente le encantaba contemplar la playa al atardecer. Se relajaba completamente. Estaba feliz. En una semana regresaría a Shohoku. Realmente echaba de menos a su instituto. Aunque su pandilla le hacia visitas muy a diario y le informaban de todo lo que sucedía, no era lo mismo. Echaba de menos a los pesados de sus profesores, a los alumnos que le miraban curiosos por su apariencia, a Yasuda, a Kakuta, a Ishii, a Shiosaki, a Ryo-chin, a Ayako, a Rukawa (aunque le doliera admitirlo), a Haruko… Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya no pensaba tanto en la dulce hermana del capitán Akagi. Era como si después de estar recluido allí tres meses, su enamoramiento enfermizo hubiese desaparecido para dar paso a un sentimiento más calmado y sereno… Mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Hanamichi – le llamó una voz que no reconoció. Sakuragi se giró para ver de quien era esa voz que no le sonaba de nada. La respuesta que se llevó fue enorme. Allí estaba Yoko Kimura, la 50ª chica que le había rechazado.

-¡Yoko! – respondió sorprendido Hanamichi – que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó muy extrañado.

- Bueno, quería saber como te iba la recuperación y también charlar contigo– le contestó con una sonrisa la chica- le pregunté a Yohei por ti y me dijo que deberías estar por aquí.

- Vaya - dijo Sakuragi para ganar algo de tiempo - ¿Y de que querías hablar? – le preguntó sonrojado Hanamichi.

* * *

Estos primeros capítulos son algo lentos, en cuanto Hanamichi regrese al equipo meteré más dinamismo. Gracias a los que leéis.


	5. What I Go to School For

CAPITULO 5

-Así que… ¿Cómo avanza tu recuperación, Sakuragi? – preguntó amablemente Yoko.

- Perfectamente, en realidad podría volver este mismo lunes, pero hemos decidido aplazar mi entrada triunfal una semana más hahahaha – bravuconeó Hanamichi.

-Me alegro – le respondió gentilmente Yoko – ¿Les echas de menos no? – le preguntó la chica.

-Sí… - respondió Hanamichi absorto – ehem, quiero decir, bueno, sí, supongo que les echo de menos.

Yoko se quedó mirando a aquel chico al que había rechazado un año y medio atrás. Ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente. Cuando rechazó a Hanamichi Sakuragi, este era el chico con peor fama de todo Wakô, con una de las peores pandillas juveniles de Kanagawa. Tenía un carácter infantil, egocéntrico y tremendamente impulsivo. Llevaba el pelo teñido como ahora, pero en aquel entonces lo tenía mucho más largo y descuidado. Actualmente tenía un aspecto más varonil y maduro, mientras sus rasgos normalmente tensos por sus numerosas muecas ahora estaban relajados, mientras le daban los rayos del crepúsculo en el rostro. Ahora que podía verlo de nuevo de cerca, sus sentimientos se confirmaron. Aquel chico que estaba a su lado le gustaba.

Por cierto Yoko – le interrumpió de sus cavilaciones el pelirrojo - ¿Qué tal te va con Oda? – preguntó tímidamente Hanamichi.

La chica ensombreció su rostro.

-Bueno, Oda y yo resultamos no ser muy compatibles sabes…Llegó a despreciarme de una manera brutal…Corté con él a finales de verano – respondió la chica con pesar.

- ¡Oh vaya! – Dijo el chico torpemente, lamentando haber sido tan lerdo – Lo lamento mucho, Yoko…

- No pasa nada, de todas maneras, era algo inevitable – respondió la chica con una forzada sonrisa – Por cierto, ¿sabes a que instituto me he cambiado? – preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza, deseando que no fuese Ry…

-¡Ryonan! – Exclamó la chica – Lo sé, es increíble, Ryonan es un instituto muy selecto y la verdad es que he podido ir por los pelos.

-Sí…genial – sonrió forzadamente Sakuragi.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, contemplando el mar.

- ¿Todavía te gusto, Hanamichi? – Decidió preguntar la chica, sabiendo que si fuese por el tímido pelirrojo nunca sabría la respuesta. La reacción de este fue la que se esperaba. Empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate y tartamudear.

El joven jugador sabía la respuesta. "Sí". Estuvo enamorado de esa chica desde que entraron al mismo instituto, aunque le preguntara a muchas más antes que a ella. Pero si dejó a ella para el final era porque querría irse de Wakô lo más rápido posible si esta le rechazaba. Y siempre la había guardado en una parte de su corazón. No es que ahora no le gustase Haruko, pero se había dado cuenta que lo que esta sentía por Rukawa era muy fuerte y no sabia si tendría alguna oportunidad en el futuro. Pero por el contrario, ahora tal vez podría encontrar lo que siempre había buscado, con una de las chicas con la que siempre había soñado…

-Eh… Sí- contestó Hanamichi, decidido a no mentir, le costase lo que le costase.

-¡No sabes que feliz me hace eso! – Exclamó Yoko, mientras observaba a un atolondrado Hanamichi Sakuragi – temía que ya te hubieses olvidado de mi.

-Tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, Yoko, me guste o no – le respondió Hanamichi, mientras hablaba recelosamente, pues no sabía que significaba todo aquello.

- ¿Entonces…quieres salir conmigo? – le preguntó el joven algo inseguro. Como respuesta obtuvo a un abrazo de Yoko y un tímido beso en los labios.

- Creo que finalmente puedo atrapar tu tristeza – le dijo la chica, refiriéndose a otros ámbitos de la vida de Hanamichi.

Los dos fueron tranquilamente a dar un paseo por la playa.

* * *

_Estúpido Sora Shimizu…_

Eso pensaba Kiyota Nobunaga mientras practicaba en una cancha callejera. Como era un domingo estaba vacía y podía desquitarse Aún estaba tremendamente frustrado por la exhibición que había hecho aquel desgraciado a su costa.

_Estúpido Sora Shimizu…_

Comenzó a esprintar hacia la canasta para finalizar con un potente mate a una mano. Estaba muy frustrado. Aquello no era justo. Aquel miserable lo tenía todo y él en cambio se tendría que conformar con un papel secundario.

- ¡Eh inútil! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le peguntó una voz a sus espaldas sospechosamente conocida.

-¡Ahh! ¡Rukawa! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – le preguntó con hostilidad el número diez de Kainan.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo a ti, estúpido – le respondió Rukawa con su habitual indiferencia - Esta es la cancha que yo siempre uso – le dijo.

-Pues lo siento por ti, Rukawa, pero yo llegué antes – le respondió con sorna Kiyota.

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a retirarse.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldito capitán Shimizu! – exclamó Kiyota mientras Kaede se marchaba. Pero al escuchar aquel apellido se quedó quieto y decidió investigar.

-¿Capitán Shimizu? – preguntó con su habitual tono neutro Rukawa.

-¿Eh? ¿Aun no te has ido? – Preguntó extrañado Nobunaga – Un momento, ¿quieres saber algo del capitán Shimizu, no es cierto? – le cuestionó.

- Es que…ese apellido me suena de algo – mintió Rukawa - ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?

-Bah, es un idiota presumido – le respondió Kiyota – Algo parecido a ti.

- Vaya, entonces tendré que tener cuidado con él – le respondió Kaede mientras marchaba hacia su bicicleta.

Nobunaga se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso el rey del hielo Kaede Rukawa había hecho una broma?

-Adiós Nobunaga, procura no hacer demasiado el idiota – se despidió Rukawa.

Mientras le observaba marcharse, Kiyota aún no daba crédito. Aquel Kaede Rukawa había pronunciado más palabras delante suyo en aquellos tres minutos que en todo el verano pasado. ¿Acaso había cambiado?

* * *

Akira Sendoh paseaba por los pasillos de su instituto y mientras se dirigía al Laboratorio de Ciencias y cuando iba a cruzar una esquina de un pasillo chocó (más bien arrollo debido a su corpulencia) con una chica que no había visto antes.

-¡Ei! Perdona, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Sendoh preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Uhh…Sí, solo ha sido un fuerte golpe – respondió la chica sonriente pero algo dolorida.

-Creo que eres nueva, ¿no? Me llamo Akira Sendoh – se presentó el jugador.

-Encantada – le respondió la chica – Yo me llamo Yoko Kimura.

Sendoh se la quedó mirando unos segundos más, absorto, hasta que la chica miró su reloj y exclamó:

-Oh vaya, lo siento, pero llegó tarde a Historia – le dijo la chica – Nos vemos, Sendoh-senpai.

-Claro… - se despidió Sendoh, algo ensimismado todavía.

Aquella chica era…sugestiva.

* * *

-Oye, Eiko esto no es justo – protestó Mitsui – He venido aquí las ultimas tres semanas y no has cumplido tu trato. ¿Es que acaso no te parezco de confianza?

-Ahh esta bien pesado, ¿Quieres saber mi apellido y mi número de teléfono? – preguntó la chica sonriente.

El chico solo asintió.

-Toma – le entregó ella un papel donde estaba su número – Y mi apellido es Matsumoto. ¿Satisfecho?

-No del todo - sonrió Hisashi - ¿Cuándo quedamos? ¿Mañana te va bien?

-Bueno, mañana es domingo así que no trabajo, no veo porque no, aunque espero que no intentes cosas raras, pervertido – le avisó la chica.

-¡Pero como te atreves…! – le exclamó el chico de la cicatriz rojo como un tomate.

-Mitsui – Le llamó una voz a sus espaldas – Nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿te vienes? – le preguntó Akagi.

-Ehh- miró de reojo a Eiko.

-Ve, yo ahora tengo que revisar las cuentas – le dijo – Mañana nos vemos, ¿si?

-Seguro – le respondió el chico – ya te llamaré para quedar en un sitio concreto.

-Adiós – se despidió la chica con la mano mientras Mitsui hacia igual.

* * *

-En serio Kaede, aún no me puedo creer que juegues con la selección juvenil – le decía Yumiko mientras estudiaban en casa de esta – Realmente tienes futuro.

-Hmm – le respondió Kaede.

-Entiendo… ¿Quieres irte a Estados Unidos lo más pronto posible no? – le preguntó la chica, que leía la mente del jugador número 11 con facilidad.

-UCLA Bruins – dijo soñador Kaede, mientras miraba la ventana – Allí fue Kareem Abdul Jabbar.

-Y aunque no fuese ido, sigue siendo una de las mejores Universidades de todos los Estados Unidos – le dijo la chica.

-Deportivamente es la número 1 – le contestó el chico.

-Pero académicamente esta Harvard, Princeton, Chicago, Stanford…- recitó la chica.

-Pero deportivamente UCLA es la número 1 – continuó obcecado el chico.

-Tu que sabrás, eres un japonés que no ha visto mundo – se burló Yumiko.

-Idiota…Cuando juegue en la NCAA no te daré entradas – le dijo molesto Kaede.

-Vaya humos no? – se burló Yumiko. Y así continuaron toda la tarde, con Yumiko pinchándole y Rukawa contestándole con sus habituales respuestas.

-¡Yumiko! – le llamó su madre – Dentro de poco cenamos!

-Vale mama – respondió la chica – ¿Te quedas a cenar no?

-Yo…- pero no pudo acabar la frase.

-¡Mama! ¡Kaede se queda a cenar! – le avisó la chica.

Al rato bajaron los dos adolescentes a cenar.

-Vaya Kaede, ha pasado un buen tiempo – le saludó amablemente el señor Shimizu.

-Yumiko te ha echado mucho de menos – le dijo la señora Shimizu.

-¡Eh mama! – sonó una voz masculina en el salón - Esta noche saldré por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Sora Shimizu mientras aparecía por el salón. Cuando vio a Rukawa se lo quedó mirando - ¿Quién es este?

-Es un amigo, idiota – le dijo su hermana – Es Kaede Rukawa y ya lo debes haber visto antes, siempre venía por aquí a menudo.

-Hmf- pronunció Sora mientras se le acercaba desafiante - ¿Así que tu eres el famoso Kaede Rukawa que juega con la selección juvenil? Me esperaba algo mejor, la verdad.

-¡Sora, no seas impertinente! – le regaño su padre.

- Dime Rukawa – continuó Sora mientras se sentaban – ¿Deberíamos temer a Shohoku? – preguntó con socarronería el capitán de Kainan.

-Sí – respondió únicamente Kaede, aunque Sora le miró a los ojos y le pareció ver una llama fría en sus ojos.

-Interesante- manifestó Sora, bastante excitado.

* * *

Los rayos del sol otoñal iluminaban el letrero de Shohoku. Era la tercera semana de Noviembre. Los alumnos empezaban a llegar al instituto todos algo somnolientos. Aparte de todo eso hacia un frio mortal. Pero de golpe comenzó a sonar una música estridente, una pieza de hard rock en un radiocasete enorme que llevaban entre cuatro chicos.

T.N.T de ac/dc.

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi_

_See me ride out of the sunset_

_on your colour tv screen_

_out for all that i can get_

_if you know what i mean_

_women to the left of me_

_and women to the right_

_ain't got no gun_

_ain't got no knife_

_but don't you start no fight_

De golpe apareció la figura de un chico pelirrojo, de más de metro noventa, haciendo el símbolo de la paz y dando saltos hacia el instituto mientras el resto de la pandilla saltaba con él mientras aguantaban el radiocasete.

_'cause i'm t.n.t. i'm dynamite_

_t.n.t. and i'll win the fight_

_t.n.t. i'm a power load_

_t.n.t. watch me explode_

-El genio Hanamichi Sakuragi… ¡Ha regresado! Hahahahaha – exclamó Sakuragi mientras hacia gestos exagerados hacia todos los alumnos, con posturitas y todo el resto. En pleno momento de éxtasis para Hanamichi, algo le arrolló por detrás dejándole destrozado en el suelo.

No me lo puedo creer…pensó con rabia. Se levantó deprisa y tal y como esperaba era Kaede Rukawa dormido en su bicicleta el que le había atropellado.

-Ahh! ¡Maldito Rukawa, así que es eso eh, querías arruinar mi entrada triunfal, como era de esperarse! – le decía mientras sacudía a un Kaede Rukawa que estaba prácticamente dormido.

Los alumnos comenzaron a reírse, contentos por el espectáculo que siempre les ofrecían los del equipo de baloncesto.

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – Sonó una voz de chica a su espalda- ¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo? – le preguntó Ayako con la expresión sonriente.

-¡Ayako! – dijo Hanamichi mientras se daban un abrazo.

-Me alegra volver a verte por aquí, Hanamichi – dijo otra voz al lado de Ayako. Era la voz de Ryota, que miraba algo molesto el abrazo que le había dado su novia al pelirrojo.

-Ryo-chin – dijo Sakuragi mientras se reía y pasaba el brazo alrededor del cuello de Ryota – Siento que hayas tenido que coger el cargo de capitán, es mucha responsabilidad para alguien como tú y te lo dieron porque yo no estaba disponible, así que será mejor que me lo des a mi no? – le dijo arrogantemente Hanamichi mientras se carcajeaba.

-¡Pero que dices idiota! ¡No podrías dirigir ni a un equipo de prescolar! – le dijo furioso Ryota.

- ¿Qué es todo este griterío? – Sonó otra voz detrás de donde estaban ellos. Por allí llegaba Hisashi Mitsui con aspecto desaliñado y somnoliento.

-¡Oh mirad! ¡Los cuatro mejores jugadores del equipo de basket! ¡Son los que quedaron entre los ocho mejores equipos del país! ¡Solo falta el gorila Akagi, que ya esta en la universidad! – gritaba la multitud mientras les observaban.

Todos comenzaron a pasar a clases menos Hanamichi, que se quedó haciendo posturitas y haciéndole promesas a la gente.

Hanamichi aún no se había encontrado con Haruko, lo cual le alivió, pues aun no estaba preparado para verla. Y así comenzaron las clases matinales, que se le hicieron tremendamente largas al pelirrojo, pues llevaba casi cuatro meses sin ir a clases. Entonces llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde se fue a comer con su gundam, como siempre.

-¿Así que aun no le has dicho nada a Haruko de Yoko? – le preguntó Yohei.

-Pues no…temo que no le siente bien – dijo quedamente Hanamichi.

-Vamos tranquilo Hanamichi, total, nunca le has gustado a Haruko – le dijo Takamiya, que acabó inconsciente, como de costumbre.

-Lo mejor es que se lo digas lo más pronto posible, no se merece que le ocultes algo así, aunque ella no te vea como pareja – le aconsejó Yohei.

-Sí… Tal vez tengas razón – le dijo Sakuragi pensativo.

Precisamente, mientras volvían a las aulas de estudio, Haruko y sus dos amigas Fuji y Matsui les interceptaron.

-¡Hola, Hanamichi!- Le saludó Haruko amablemente- En la última carta me dijiste que ya estabas totalmente recuperado ¿no?

- Eh sí, completamente recuperado – le dijo Sakuragi algo despistado- Este genio ya esta listo para comandar a Shohoku en la victoria.

-Como me alegro – le sonrió Haruko – Nos vemos esta tarde en el entrenamiento – se despidió Haruko con sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó impaciente a sus amigos- Como quieres que saque un tema así en una conversación sin que suene raro. "Oye Haruko, así a pelo, me gustaría que supieses que estoy saliendo con otra tia y que ya no me interesas". Seguro que quedaría muy natural – les dijo con ironía mientras regresaban a clases.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa salía de su última clase a las 5:30 p.m y se dirigía al vestuario de su equipo para cambiarse y entrar al gimnasio el primero. Como se esperaba era el primero, así que se cambió deprisa y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio para calentar un poco antes de que llegase el resto. Pero para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que esta vez no era el primero, pues se escuchaba el sonido de la pelota rebotar contra la pista. _Que extraño, normalmente nadie llega veinte minutos antes, aunque como llevo un tiempo sin entrenarme con ellos tal vez alguno haya tomado la costumbre_, pensó el número once. Echó un vistazo por encima de la puerta y vio a Hanamichi Sakuragi haciendo mates en una de las canastas_. Vaya, si que tiene ganas de entrenarse el torpe_. Decidió entrar en el gimnasio, pues nadie le impedía jugar a baloncesto, ni si quiera su "archirrival".

Al ver que alguien entraba, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y vio allí plantado a Kaede Rukawa, su máximo rival en el equipo. Al contrario de lo que habría hecho seis o siete meses atrás, le dedicó un leve asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, que el otro también correspondió. Al parecer, habían aprendido a respetarse, al menos en lo referente al mundo del baloncesto.

A los diez minutos llegaron el capitán y el subcapitán, Miyagi y Mitsui. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Rukawa y Sakuragi juntos en un lugar sin que estuviesen peleando, pero no comentaron nada al respecto y comenzaron a calentar ellos también. Al poco rato llegó el resto de los jugadores del equipo, Ayako, Haruko y finalmente el entrenador Anzai. Llegó el turno de las presentaciones de Rukawa y Sakuragi a los novatos de aquel año, pues ninguno de los dos se había entrenado con ellos todavía. La impresión que les produjo Rukawa era la que él se esperaba, le veían como una superestrella nacional insociable y distante, aunque todo esto también era cierto. A Sakuragi también le tenían respeto, pues en el Campeonato Naciona se había labrado un nombre, pero le trataban de manera algo más cercana, debido a su carácter espontáneo y electrizante.

-Miyagi, llama a todos aquí – le pidió el entrenador Anzai.

-¡Ehh! Venid todos, el entrenador Anzai quiere pronunciar unas palabras – les dijo el capitán a todos.

-Sí y mostrad respeto – dijo hostilmente Mitsui, que se ponía ultra defensivo con su reverenciado entrenador.

-Bien chicos, quiero ver el nivel que tenemos a falta de un mes para el Campeonato estatal de Invierno – pronunció el entrenador – Así que hoy haremos un partido de entrenamiento. Mitsui, Miyagi, Shiosaki, Watanabe y Hayate serán el primer equipo. Sakuragi, Rukawa, Kuwata, Ishii y Yasuda harán el segundo equipo. Kakuta, tu serás el arbitro.

Kaede Rukawa ya estaba analizando a sus rivales cuando vio que Sakuragi se le acercaba con la cara decidida.

-Rukawa – dijo Hanamichi mientras este se volteaba – Vamos a hacer esto – le dijo mientras le ofrecía el puño.

-Hm, evidentemente – le respondió este mientras le chocaba el puño.

* * *

Jaaviera Madrid: Intento subir los capitulos lo más rápido posible, pero ahora estoy liado con los entrenamientos y tal. Gracias por leer

Dafnne: Mitsui y Sakuragi son como hermanos, tienen muchas cosas en común y un pasado parecido. Su relación me parece importante. Ayako y Ryota serán secundarios en la historia, así que quería ir acabando cuanto antes esa parte. En cuanto a lo de Sendoh y Maki, son solo dos jovenes que no tienen muchos amigos y por lo tanto hablan más entre ellos. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic :D


	6. Yoko and Yumiko

CAPITULO 6

Hanamichi comenzó a dirigirse al centro de la pista, donde saltaría para hacerse con la primera posesión del partido. Con su altura (1,91 cm) y su potencia de salto no debería tener problemas para ganar. Saltaría contra él el novato Hiroto Watanabe, que medía 1,88 cm de altura, como él unos siete meses atrás. Kakuta, que era el que dirigía el partido como árbitro, les ordeno que se colocaran y acto seguido, lanzó el balón hacia arriba. Tal y como todos suponían, el salto lo ganó Sakuragi, aunque Watanabe había saltado muy bien. La pelota le había caído a Ishii, que inmediatamente se la pasó a Yasuda, el base de su equipo.

Hecho esto, comenzaron los emparejamientos. Watanabe marcaba a Sakuragi, Mitsui a Rukawa, Kuwata a Shiosaki, Ishii a Hayate y Miyagi a Yasuda. Tal y como Rukawa había imaginado, a Yasuda le costaba mucho crear juego, pues Ryota era muy hábil en el marcaje individual y en el robo, así que le pidió la pelota para que él pudiese intentar algo. Nada más recibir la pelota ya le estaba marcando Mitsui muy de cerca. Con la nueva complexión física de este, le costaba mucho más penetrar en la zona, así que hizo un amago de pasársela a Ishii para acabar dándosela en el poste bajo a Sakuragi.

-¡Bien! – exclamó Sakuragi, entusiasmado por poder participar de nuevo en un partido, aunque fuese de práctica. Empezó a pivotar, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel novato no era muy agresivo en el contacto, así que decidió forzarlo a meterse dentro. Una vez estuvo cerca del aro, dio una media vuelta y lanzó ayudándose con el tablero. 2 puntos fáciles.

-Woow – exclamó la pandilla de Sakuragi, impresionados por esa jugada de Hanamichi, menos bestia y más técnica.

-Vaya, ha sido una jugada muy buena – dijo Haruko impresionada.

-Muy cierto, ese juego de pies en el poste lo debe haber aprendido en estos meses- comentó Ayako.

Anzai mientras tanto sonreía.

-Hm, parece que Hanamichi no ha perdido el tiempo – dijo Miyagi mientras botaba lentamente el balón en el centro del campo. Le paso el balón a Shiosaki que intento desmarcarse del balón para acabar pasándosela a Mitsui, que estaba esperando en una esquina, marcado por Rukawa. En cuanto recibió el balón comenzó a pivotar, intentando fintar a Rukawa. Pero este había mejorado mucho su defensa en la selección juvenil y no podía dejarle atrás. Acabó dándole el balón a Watanabe, que se había salido del poste bajo con un desmarque y había dejado a Hanamichi atrás. En cuanto recibió, el novato no se lo pensó y lanzó a canasta. Canasta limpia. Todos los que estaban en el gimnasio también quedaron impresionados, pues un jugador interior capaz de lanzar bien desde 5 metros era algo realmente interesante. El partido siguió en un continuo toma y daca, tan igualado iba que al final de la primera parte el equipo de Miyagi y Mitsui tan solo ganaba de 1 punto. 30-29.

-Rukawa – le llamó Sakuragi – ¿Todavía sigues dormido o que cojones te pasa? Solo has anotado 8 puntos. Sí, de acuerdo, sé que soy la estrella de nuestro equipo, ¿pero deberías tirar más no? – le preguntó con fanfarronería.

-Idiota – le respondió Kaede – Simplemente estoy asistiéndoos a vosotros para que cojáis confianza. Luego comentáis que soy demasiado individualista y aunque sinceramente no me importa lo que penséis, creo que es mejor para el equipo distribuir balones. En esta segunda parte jugaré de base, así que prepárate torpe, porque quiero probar algunas jugadas.

Y dicho esto, empezó a explicarle un par de jugadas que usarían en esa parte.

-Es increíble – comentó Ayako - ¿Desde cuando esos dos se hablan tanto? Aunque solo sea en la pista, ya es un progreso descomunal.

-Sí – dijo Haruko extrañamente absorta. Estaba viendo a los dos chicos hablando mientras resoplaban y hacían gestos, y no podía apartar la mirada. Por una parte estaba Kaede Rukawa, completamente empapado por el sudor, mientras daba indicaciones con voz queda. Sus ojos azules refulgían como relámpagos y sus pulcras facciones estaban tensas a causa del esfuerzo físico. Realmente parecía una estrella. Por otra parte estaba Hanamichi Sakuragi, el chico al que había iniciado a aquel deporte. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba más largo que en el verano y ahora a causa del sudor le caían algunos mechones mojados en la frente. Sus músculos estaban tensos a causa del esfuerzo físico. Lo debía admitir, no podía apartar la vista de aquellos dos chicos y sin darse cuenta, llegó a ruborizarse.

-Bien, ya han pasado 15 minutos, hora de reanudarse el partido – dijo Kakuta.

-Miyagi –le llamó Mitsui – Procurad hacerme aclarados para anotar (**n/a**: los aclarados son una táctica del baloncesto, que consiste en que los 4 jugadores de un equipo se apartan hacia una parte de la pista mientras el jugador restante hace un uno a uno a su marcador).

Miyagi le miró con cara escéptica – Te va a marcar Rukawa, ¿crees que puedes superarle?

Mitsui como toda respuesta sonrió.

Empezaba sacando el equipo de Sakuragi. Rukawa sorprendió a todos comenzando el la jugada, porque indicaba que jugaría de base con su altura de 1,89 cm. Cuando llegó a la línea de triples, lanzó la bola con una sola mano en dirección a la canasta. _Es imposible que intente anotar de esa manera…_Pensó Mitsui_ ¡Espera!_

-¡Watanabe cuidado! – le avisó Mitsui.

Demasiado tarde. El jugador de primer año había quedado totalmente despistado y no se dio cuenta de la arrancada de Sakuragi, que ahora saltaba, recogía la pelota en el aire y finalizaba con un mate. Un alley-up precioso.

¡Woow! Se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, aquella jugada había sido preciosa y todos los espectadores habían quedado alucinados. Pero los que más alucinados estaban eran Mitsui y Miyagi, enormemente sorprendidos de que Hanamichi y Rukawa jugasen tan coordinados.

Sakuragi se volvió trotando a su sitio, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, al igual que Rukawa, que ya estaba concentrado en los movimientos de Mitsui. La pelota ahora la tenía Hayate, el otro novato que estaba jugando el partido, pero este en lugar de seguir las indicaciones de su capitán y subcapitán, dribló a Ishii y aprovechó el bloqueo de Watanabe sobre Sakuragi para intentar una bandeja. Justo cuando Hayate había soltado el balón tan solo unos centímetros escuchó el ruido de la pelota reventar y chocar contra el tablero, que seguidamente recogió Yasuda. Rukawa le había hecho un tapón brutal, tanto que había arrollado con su cuerpo también y seguido de esto había liderado el contrataque con un espectacular mate. _Maldito sea…Realmente es una estrella_. Sus superiores le miraron con mala cara, por ser tan impulsivo y su compañero de curso Hiroto Watanabe le miraba con pereza.

El marcador estaba comenzando a ensancharse gracias a las jugadas combinadas de Rukawa y Sakuragi hasta que Mitsui comenzó a lanzar triples con un increíble acierto. Llegó a coger una racha de cuatro seguidos, lo cual mantenía la diferencia en el marcador a 1 punto. Pero el problema era que Hanamichi dominaba los rebotes y la zona interior con tiranía y Rukawa hasta el momento se había dedicado a asistir a sus compañeros. Pero cuando quedaban tres minutos para el final del partido de práctica decidió que ya bastaba de aquello y con una potencia arrolladora comenzó a anotar de todas las maneras posibles: Penetración a canasta finalizada con mate o bandeja, finta y tiro desde afuera, posteando en la zona… Mitsui no daba abasto, pues había invertido mucha energía en el resto del partido mientras que Rukawa se había reservado bastante más.

Miyagi entonces también resolvió que ya bastaba de haber sido tan contemplativo durante el partido y comenzó a penetrar para conseguir buenas posiciones para sus compañeros, pues no le costaba mucho sobrepasar a Yasuda.

Llegaron a la última posesión del partido a favor del equipo de Rukawa. Iban empate en el marcador. El jugador número once se acercó tranquilamente a la línea de triples, mientras Mitsui le marcaba muy de cerca, sin darle un centímetro. Entonces hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. Se pasó el balón por detrás de la espalda y gracias a ese valioso dribling pudo alejarse de Mitsui mientras se acercaba resuelto a la canasta. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba rodeado, entonces vio un peto de los suyos a su lado y se la paso sin dudarlo. Era Hanamichi, que con una tranquilidad insólita, hundió la pelota sin dificultad ya que no estaba marcado por nadie. Final del partido, 77-75.

-Buff, no recordaba lo que cansa esto – dijo Sakuragi resoplando – Suerte que este genio ha tardado muy poco en recuperarse.

-Grrr…Maldita sea – maldecía Mitsui, a quien no le sentaba nada bien perder – Como castigo me quedaré a hacer 100 triples más. ¿Te apetece venir luego conmigo a correr hasta la playa, Sakuragi? – le preguntó a este, esperando una respuesta negativa y así poder burlarse por lo débil que era, a pesar de su lesión.

-Sí Michi…Creo que será mejor que vuelva a entrenar un poco el físico, todavía estoy algo agarrotado – le respondió Sakuragi, provocando la frustración interna del número 14 – ¿Te vienes Ryota?

-Miyagi no puede venir, tiene cosas que hacer, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Mitsui con una sonrisita y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó Miyagi algo desconfiado de Mitsui- Pues la verdad es que no puedo Hanamichi, le dije a mi madre que iría a hacer unos recados – se excusó de la mejor manera posible.

A todo esto, Rukawa se marchaba en silencio hacia las duchas, pues aquel día no le apetecía quedarse a entrenar las dos horas extras que normalmente hacía. Aunque sonase muy extraño, hoy no le apetecía, estaba apático incluso para hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

-Rukawa – le llamó la voz del entrenador Anzai - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El chico asintió como respuesta.

-Permíteme decirte que has mejorado mucho tu juego, estoy tremendamente orgulloso – dijo el anciano entrenador – Has evolucionado, tanto física como mentalmente, has sido el máximo asistente de todo el partido y has sido igual de decisivo individualmente tanto en ataque como en defensa. Realmente la selección juvenil te ha venido de perlas.

-Gracias entrenador – le respondió Kaede respetuosamente- Pero quiero que sepa que seguiré trabajando igual de duro y que espero que siga siendo igual de estricto conmigo como hasta ahora. No pararé hasta ser el mejor del Japón.

-Hohoho, tranquilo Rukawa, seguiré diciéndote las cosas que haces bien y mal. No te preocupes por eso – le respondió Anzai para tranquilizar al joven – Pero he observado otro detalle. Al parecer Sakuragi y tú habéis comenzado a trabajar juntos por el bien del equipo. Permíteme decirte que es lo mejor que podíais hacer. Los dos juntos al máximo podéis hacer la mejor dupla de todo Japón. No os estoy pidiendo que seáis los mejores amigos, pero si conseguís respetaros lo suficiente, será increíblemente beneficioso para Shohoku.

Rukawa solo asintió, pensativo en lo que le decía el viejo Anzai y se despidió de él. Cuando llegó a los vestuarios, el grueso de jugadores del equipo ya se estaba duchando, lo cual le hizo tener que hacer cola, cosa que odiaba. Una vez duchado y cambiado, se dirigió hacia fuera.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al salir, pues allí estaba esperándole Yumiko con una gran sonrisa y vestida con ropa de calle.

-¡Kaede! – le llamó mientras se acercaba a él sonriente – He decidido hacerte una visita sorpresa, para ver Shohoku y eso…– le dijo la chica medio excusándose, pues conocía el carácter antisocial del zorro.

-Bien – le respondió el chico, tan serio como siempre, aunque no estaba nada molesto –Supongo que querrás ir a la biblioteca – dijo medio resignado.

-Bueno, esa era mi intención, aunque primero quería conocer a tus compañeros de equipo- le comentó Yumiko- tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerles en persona.

-No sé si será posible, creo que tardarán algo en salir… - dijo algo reticente Rukawa, al que no se le acudía ninguna excusa – Si quieres ver el gimnasio…

-¡Bien! – Dijo la chica – Vamos Kaede, no te quedes ahí plantado, tú eres el guía aquí – le ordenó medio divertida la chica.

El jugador bufó de malhumor como respuesta mientras se encaminaba al gimnasio. _No entiendo porque narices querrá ver Shohoku_…

Cuando abrieron la puerta, muchos pares de ojos se posaron en ellos. Pudo distinguir la sorpresa en muchos de ellos. Todavía estaban en el gimnasio Sakuragi y Mitsui entrenando, Miyagi, Ayako, Haruko hablando, el entrenador Anzai tomando té y la pandilla de Sakuragi riéndose de su amigo.

-Esto…- dijo Rukawa, al que se le daban fatal las presentaciones.

-¡Hola! Soy Yumiko Shimizu, encantado de conoceros – dijo la chica educadamente, aunque algo intimidada – Soy…

-¿Yumiko? – Preguntó algo incrédula Ayako – ¿Eres Yumiko? ¡Soy yo, Ayako!

-Woow Ayako, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo esta corriendo a saludarla – desde el segundo año en Tomigaoka que no te veía. Estas espectacular.

-Lo mismo digo chica – le respondió Ayako alagada.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste nada, idiota? – le preguntó Yumiko enfadada a Kaede.

-Hmf – le respondió este mirando hacia otro sitio.

El resto de los presentes aun seguían alucinando. Una chica que tenía una relación estrecha con Rukawa y que se daba el lujo de insultarle. Aquello era algo extraordinario. Pero la persona más sorprendida de todas era Haruko. No se podía creer que Kaede Rukawa estuviese saliendo con una chica. Es decir, podía salir con las que quisiese, pero hasta ahora nunca había mostrado un interés especial por nadie.

Yumiko comenzó a presentarse con todos los allí presentes y cuando le tocó el turno con Haruko, esta le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. No podía evitar sentirse celosa.

-No me puedo creer que tengas novia, zorro – le dijo Hanamichi – Aunque no te pongas arrogante, que este genio ya tiene desde… - pero fue interrumpido por un coscorrón de Yohei, advirtiéndole que guardase silencio.

-No somos pareja torpe – le respondió Rukawa todo lo frio que pudo, aunque no sonó todo lo fuerte que deseaba.

-Sí, solo somos viejos amigos - le corroboró Yumiko algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

Haruko suspiró aliviada internamente. Aunque luego se reprendió. ¿No se suponía que estaba intentando olvidarse de él?

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos a estudiar, ¿lo recuerdas? – le aviso Rukawa deseando irse de allí para evitar aquellas miradas.

-Sí claro – dijo la chica- Ha sido un gusto conoceros – se despidió mientras era arrastrada por Rukawa.

-Vaya, nunca me habría imaginado a Rukawa hablando con alguien fuera de la pista – dijo Mitsui algo divertido- Ver para creer.

Todo aquello le recordó a Hanamichi de llamar esa noche a Yoko, pues no quería descuidarla aunque no tuviesen tiempo de verse.

-¡Venga Michi! Deja de hablar como si fueses el viejo que en realidad eres y continuemos practicando- le llamó Sakuragi.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos chicos – dijo Ayako al lado de Ryota.

-Sí, así que portaros bien eh idiotas – les dijo Miyagi – Nos vemos mañana entrenador – mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Yohei - le llamó Hanamichi – Pregúntale a Haruko si no quiere que le acompañéis a casa. Es que yo voy a estar ocupado aquí y no quiero que se vaya sola.

-Tienes razón, Hanamichi – le respondió este mientras iba con el resto a preguntarle a Haruko. Sakuragi vio que esta asentía y recogía sus cosas.

-Adiós Hanamichi! Mitsui-senpai! – se despidió la chica, algo seria todavía.

-Adiós Haruko – se despidió Sakuragi con una sonrisa –Cuídate.

* * *

Akira Sendoh caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta a casa después de pasar toda la tarde de sábado pescando. Al llegar, como de costumbre, silencio sepulcral. Pasaba solo muchos días de la semana pues su madre trabajaba en un bufete de abogados muy importante de Kioto y viajaba mucho. Sus padres estaban divorciados y su padre ahora vivía en Hokaido. Solo le veía tres o cuatro veces al año.

Llegó a su habitación donde se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse. Solo eran las 8 de la tarde, pero no tenía ningún plan para ese sábado. Como casi siempre. Miró un poster de su habitación, era de Magic Johnson, su idolatrada estrella de los Lakers. Luego giró la cabeza y vio la estantería llena de diferentes balones de baloncesto. Por último le echo un vistazo a las camisetas de la NBA que tenía colgadas en la percha. Aquello era todo lo que tenía. El baloncesto. Pensó que en el fondo era bastante triste. La gente alucinaba con el increíble Akira Sendoh pero no sabían que la sonrisa profident de este a veces era forzada.

_Que aburrimiento…_

Empezó a sonar el teléfono y con el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Sendoh estuvo tentado a no cogerlo, pero debido a la insistencia de la llamada accedió a contestar.

-Si, diga – contestó Sendoh.

-¿Sendoh? Soy yo Maki – respondió Sinichi – Acabo de llegar del partido con la Shintai y me apetece salir a tomar algo. ¿Te vienes?

S-sí, claro – le respondió este algo despistado todavía.

-Bien, ¿te paso a buscar con mi coche sobre las 10? – inquirió Maki.

-Sí, no veo ningún problema- contestó Sendoh.

-Vale, nos vemos – le dijo Maki y cortó la llamada.

Akira se quedó pensativo. ¿Tal vez podría encontrar a un verdadero amigo después de tanto tiempo?

A la hora indicada, Maki tocó el claxon para avisar a Sendoh de su llegada. Akira decidió vestirse con una camisa gris y unos pantalones azul marino. Maki ya le esperaba en su Ford Mustang negro, una auténtica preciosidad. Iba vestido con uno de sus numerosos trajes, en esta ocasión azul marino.

-¿Qué tal, Sendoh? – le saludó Maki con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre – le respondió este mientras le apretaba la mano.

-¿Te apetece ir a un local que me han recomendado unos compañeros de la universidad? Se llama _The Hero_ y parece que esta en auge – le comento Maki mientras comenzaba a arrancar.

-Suena interesante, veamos que tal es – le respondió Akira.

En el trayecto hacia allí, comenzó a sonar una canción de Guns N' Roses en la radio, _Don't Cry_. A Sendoh escuchar aquella canción le pareció irónico por su estado de ánimo, pero evidentemente no comentó nada.

-Ya estamos – le avisó Maki mientras comenzaba a aparcar.

Sendoh se fijo en el curioso letrero del local, donde estaban puestas las letras de _The Hero_ en un rosa neón ochentero de estilo americano que le sorprendió.

-Vaya, así que hemos venido a un pub universitario – le dijo Akira con una sonrisa.

-Si te digo la verdad, ya he venido más veces – le respondió Sinichi sonriente- La bebida es barata y esta lleno de gente de nuestra edad – seguía explicando mientras entraban.

Cogieron mesa en la zona central del pub, aunque no les importó.

-Eiko – llamó Maki a la camarera – Cuando puedas tráenos unas cervezas, por favor.

-En cuanto pueda Maki, que ahora estoy bastante liada – le gritó la chica desde la barra.

-¿Así que has jugado un partido de práctica con la Shintai? – prguntó interesado Sendoh- ¿Has podido jugar muchos minutos?

Maki sonrió antes de responder – Pues he salido de titular y de 40 minutos he jugado 35. Estoy bastante satisfecho.

Akira se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Bastante satisfecho? Pero si ahora eres de primer año. Tu ocupación tendría que ser la de dar bebidas a los veteranos – le dijo divertido.

Maki carcajeó.

- Sí, supongo que no esta mal, espero que vuelvan a apodarme como "el Monstruo" – comentó divertido – Me daba estilo. Por cierto, me han hecho capitán de la selección juvenil, aunque ya solo me quedan dos años allí. Luego vendrá la absoluta, allí ya es mucho más difícil ir.

-¿Jugarás en la Liga profesional después de la carrera? – le preguntó Sendoh interesado.

-Pues no lo sé todavía – le respondió Maki – Todo dependerá de las ofertas que tenga al acabar la universidad. Aquí en Japón puedes vivir de ello mientras juegas, pero no te haces rico como en Europa o Estados Unidos. Tendré que pensarlo.

-Te preocupas demasiado – dijo Sendoh mientras observaba llegar a Eiko con sus cervezas- Deberías tomarte el futuro con más calma.

Maki y Akira sonrieron a la chica cuando esta llegó, pues les pareció que era muy simpática y luego continuaron charlando de los estudios.

* * *

Hisashi Mitsui volvía otra noche más a aquel pub, _The Hero_, que frecuentaba desde hacía bastante tiempo. Ya estaban a principios de Diciembre y ahora apetecía meterse allí. Allí vio a su chica atendiendo a los clientes como siempre. Sabía que no debía molestarla mientras trabajaba, así que se acercó a ella, la saludó y le pidió una tónica mientras se iba a una mesa apartada desde donde poder vigilar a su novia.

Sí, Hisashi Mitsui era un tipo extremadamente celoso y odiaba que su chica trabajase en un bar. Además, hoy ni Akagi ni Kogure habían podido venir a hacerle compañía, así que dedicó toda su atención a lo mismo. De repente, vio que su novia se acercaba a una de las mesas mientras saludaba amistosamente. Hisashi, curioso, dirigió su mirada a la mesa y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Akira Sendoh y Sinichi Maki tomando unas cervezas y charlando relajadamente. Aquello sí que era algo extraño. En cuanto su novia se fue, decidió esperar unos cinco minutos y luego resolvió acercarse a saludar.

-Ei! –Les llamó Mitsui - ¿Qué os trae por aquí, chicos? No sabía que este pub era tan famoso.

Maki y Sendoh estaban bastante sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Mitsui.

-Vaya Mitsui, que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí – respondió por fin Maki mientras le ofrecía la mano - ¿Qué tal todo?

-Se hace lo que se puede – le contestó este sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Me alegro de verte, Mitsui-senpai – le saludó Akira con su sonrisa marca registrada.

-No sé si decir lo mismo, Sendoh – bromeó Hisashi con él - ¿Qué tal va Ryonan, capitán?

Sendoh carcajeó – Bueno, creo que no vamos mal, aunque ahora vosotros sois más favoritos que nosotros – le respondió.

-¿Qué tal en la Shintai, Maki? – le preguntó curioso el numero 14.

-Dejémoslo en que no es fácil – le respondió Sinichi con una sonrisa – Deberíais venir a algún partido de la Liga Universitaria. Como sabréis, allí no es el mismo sistema que en bachillerato. En la universidad hay una liga y si quedas entre los ocho primeros tienes derecho a participar en los playoffs. A finales de mes jugamos contra nuestro rival más directo, Rakuzan. Me gustaría veros por allí.

-Rakuzan? El equipo que cuenta con la superestrella Tooru Kazuya? Cuenta conmigo – dijo Mitsui emocionado.

-Sí, yo supongo que me pasaré, le preguntaré a los chicos – le respondió Akira.

-Genial – dijo Maki satisfecho.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy que mi chica ya acaba su turno, ya quedaremos para ir al partido – se despidió Mitsui. Después de que estos le enviaran una mirada interrogante, este especificó – Eiko es mi novia.

-Ah…Bueno pues… ya nos veremos Mitsui – le dijo Maki. Sendoh en cambio se quedó en silencio mientras veía al lanzador de triples irse.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que necesito una chica yo también – le comentó a Maki.

Este solo se carcajeó.

-Puede ser, pero te aviso, mantener relaciones sexuales baja el rendimiento deportivo – le advirtió divertido.

-Vaya, nunca lo había escuchado – le respondió Akira, que también estaba alegre. Parecía que empezaba a tener un amigo de verdad, al fin.

* * *

-Haruko, ¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó su hermano mayor, algo intrigado al ver a su hermana tan callada toda la noche.

-¿Eh? No, no me ocurre nada hermano – le dijo esta pensativa.

-¿Ha pasado algo en el entrenamiento? – siguió insistiendo el universitario.

-No, no ha pasado nada – volvió a decir cansinamente. Pero de golpe lo pensó y se dijo a si misma que tal vez el punto de vista de su hermano podría servirle de ayuda – Es que…verás, hoy Rukawa ha traído a una chica al gimnasio después del entrenamiento.

Takenori disimuló bien su asombro y no se le noto en la cara, pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendido.

- Pero al parecer solo es una amiga que había quedado con él para ir a estudiar – continuó Haruko distraída – Aun así, nunca había visto hablar a Rukawa con alguien que no este relacionado con el baloncesto.

-… ¿A ti, te sigue gustando? – preguntó Takenori dubitativo.

Haruko volteó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

- Pues, ya no lo sé…- le contestó Haruko confusa.

-Mira Haruko, sé que Rukawa es tu amor platónico y eso, pero creo que deberías pasar página – le recomendó Akagi – Deberías buscar a un chico que sea más accesible. Habla con Sakuragi del tema, tal vez él tenga alguna idea – concluyó el hermano mayor, deseando que Hanamichi aprovechará aquella oportunidad.

-Sí…tal vez debería hablar con él sobre eso, siempre me esta ayudando – respondió la chica reflexiva.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, que mañana madrugo - le avisó su hermano, mientras empezaba a abandonar el salón.

-Entonces, ¿ya lo tienes decidido? – le preguntó su hermana.

-Sí – le respondió Takenori seguro – Quiero volver a jugar a baloncesto.

* * *

Hanamichi Sakuragi caminaba al lado de su novia en un cómodo silencio. Habían pasado toda la tarde de domingo juntos. Primero habían ido al cine a ver una comedia romántica de Hollywood, luego pasearon por un parque ajardinado donde habían otras muchas parejas y finalmente habían ido a cenar a un bufet. Había sido una buena tarde. El único momento raro fue cuando se encontró con Rukawa paseando con su "amiga" por el parque al igual que ellos. A simple vista no parecían nada más, pues no iban cogidos de la mano ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así le resultaba extraño que de golpe el antisocial de Kaede Rukawa pasará una tarde en un parque pudiendo estar en una cancha de baloncesto.

Cuando se vieron, los dos intentaron desaparecer, pero les resultó imposible por sus respectivas acompañantes. Por lo que cuando se encontraron directamente, el pelirrojo no tuvo otro remedio que dirigir un escueto "hola" a su archirrival y este lo mismo. En cambio, sus adjuntas no estaban para nada incomodas y se presentaron entre ellas y charlaron unos dos o tres minutos. Después de eso Rukawa ya había perdido la paciencia y mientras se excusaba para ir a comprar algo en algún lugar muy lejano le dirigía una mirada telepática a Yumiko para que terminase pronto la conversación.

Y ahora se encontraba acompañando a Yoko a casa de sus padres. La dulce Yoko. En todo el día que había pasado con ella no había recordado a Haruko. ¿Realmente se le había pasado su obsesión por la pequeña Akagi? ¿Podría pasar página y ser feliz por una vez en la vida?

-Hanamichi – le llamó Yoko – Ya hemos llegado.

-Ah! Vaya iba tan despistado que no me he dado cuenta de nada – se disculpó Sakuragi algo avergonzado.

Yoko le sonrió.

-No pasa nada Hana, eres una persona muy reflexiva aunque no lo parezcas – le dijo – ¿No te preocupes más de lo necesario de acuerdo? Y ten cuidado en casa, que ya sabes que odio que vivas solo.

-Tranquila Yoko, este genio sabe cuidar de si mismo – le respondió con voz segura el pelirrojo.

-Eso espero – contestó ella mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios – Conseguirás lo que te propongas Hanamichi. Si quieres triunfar en el basket hazlo y punto. ¿Me has entendido? – le preguntó la chica emocionada.

S-sí, claro – dijo hanamichi algo turbado por la repentina arenga de su novia, pero se repuso rápidamente – Y triunfaré junto a ti, Yoko.


	7. Debut

CAPITULO 7

-¿O sea que después de las vacaciones de Navidad vuelves a jugar? Por fin admites que quieres volver – le dijo Mitsui satisfecho.

Estaban en el pub de siempre Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure, charlando tranquilamente.

-He comprendido que es inútil que intente engañarme. Desde pequeño ha sido lo más importante para mi y no tiene sentido que lo deje por el desengaño de la Shintai. Le he pedido al entrenador Anzai que me deje usar el gimnasio de Shohoku después de vuestros entrenamientos para ir recuperando la forma – le informó Takenori.

-Yo no creo que pueda estar al nivel universitario, así que te ayudaré en tus entrenamientos. Y si puedo, me haré asistente del equipo – comunicó Kogure.

Después de eso Mitsui se levantó un momento para decirle algo a su novia. Unos dos o tres minutos después regresaba a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-Queda una semana para el primer partido del campeonato estatal de invierno. ¿Debutáis contra un equipo bastante débil no? – le preguntó Akagi.

-Totsuka, cuartos de final. Nada especial. Lo cierto es que este campeonato solo es útil para saltarse las eliminatorias previas del campeonato de verano. Los cuatro que lleguen a semifinales serán los elegidos– explicó Mitsui aburrido.

-¿Pero si pasáis no os enfrentareis a Shojo? – preguntó Kogure extrañado por la confianza del tirador de triples.

-Sí – respondió indiferente Hisashi – Tampoco son nada del otro mundo, Miyagi ya esta al nivel de Fujima y el resto son bastante flojos.

-Te olvidas de Hanagata – le recordó Akagi – Es uno de los mejores pívots de la prefectura.

-Sakuragi puede hacerse cargo de él – contestó Mitsui confiado – Y si esos dos se pasarán de listos, todavía estoy yo y Rukawa. Son débiles – continuó en tono algo despectivo.

Akagi y Kogure no comentaron nada más, pero estaban sorprendidos de la actitud tan seguro de Mitsui. ¿Tan fuerte era ahora Shohoku para estar tan tranquilos frente a un equipo del nivel de Shojo? Aquella no era la filosofía del entrenador Anzai.

-¿Kogure, tu hermana ya se encuentra bien? – le pregunto Takenori para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, ya le han enyesado la pierna y ahora esta en casa – respondió este agradecido de no continuar con el otro tema.

Y así pasaron una noche más de sábado charlando sobre su vida, como otros tantos fines de semana.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa se dirigía a su cancha de baloncesto preferida con su bicicleta a un buen ritmo. Quedaba menos de una semana para el debut de Shohoku en partido oficial y no quería descuidarse. Nada más llegar percibió el familiar ruido del balón rebotando en la pista. _Mierd_a. Decidió esperarse unos minutos para ver si se iba quien estuviese. Cuando llevaba cinco minutos esperando se dirigió curioso a mirar quien estaba jugando. El jugador número 11 de Shohoku abrió los ojos debido a su asombro.

En la cancha que el solía usar para jugar estaba jugando un tio que debía medir entre el 1'90 y los 1'95 cm. Era de noche pero a pesar de eso pudo distinguir perfectamente que no era japonés, si no que era… ¡afroamericano! Jugaba realmente bien. Decidió acercarse a para investigar mejor. El joven jugador, no parecía darse cuenta de que otra persona había entrado a la cancha, hasta que Kaede apoyó la bicicleta contra la verja de hierro. Entonces se dio la vuelta y Rukawa pudo observarle bien. Pelo muy corto de color negro, ojos muy oscuros, un rostro bastante atractivo y un cuerpo muy atlético y potente. Debía de tener unos 17-18 años y si no se equivocaba provenía de los Estados Unidos. Para comenzar la conversación uso dubitativo el inglés.

-¿What's your name? – preguntó Kaede algo inseguro.

-Dan Blatche – respondió el chico con voz grave mientras le ofrecía la mano, que el otro aceptó – Y no hace falta que uses el inglés conmigo, sé hablar japonés lo suficiente para mantener una conversación.

-Ah…- Después de eso Rukawa ya no sabía que decir – Juegas a basket por lo que veo…

-Sí… Iba a un instituto de Seattle pero trasladaron a mi madre y ahora tengo que vivir aquí – esto último lo dijo con tono resignado.

-Vaya… ¿Y no tienes pensado jugar en ningún equipo aquí? –indagó Kaede.

-Bueno, los del equipo de Aiwa me han hecho una oferta…

Rukawa al oír ese nombre se puso en alerta. Era el instituto que los eliminó del Campeonato Nacional el año pasado.

-Pero el instituto de Aiwa esta en Nagoya, prefectura de Aichi – le respondió Rukawa.

-Claro – respondió Blatche como si se tratara de algo obvio – Es que yo vivo allí. He venido a Kanagawa para encontrarme con un amigo de Kainan.

-Ajá – respondió el número 11, que no quería seguir indagando más - ¿te queda mucho tiempo aquí?

Dan le miró soprendido por el repentino cambio de conversación pero tardó poco en reponerse y decirle que ya se iba.

-A propósito, ¿tú en que equipo juegas? – le preguntó el jugador norteamericano.

-Shohoku – le indicó simplemente Rukawa.

-Pues ya nos veremos en los Nacionales, Kaede Rukawa - le dijo mientras se marchaba.

_Interesante. _

Acto seguido lanzó un triple que entró limpiamente por el aro.

* * *

Akira Sendoh caminaba completamente despistado por las instalaciones deportivas de Ryonan cuando una pelota de vóley impacto con tremenda violencia en su cabeza.

-Ahh…¡que dolor! – dijo mientras se cogía la cabeza con las dos manos y lagrimeaba.

-¡Perdona! ¿Estas bien?

Sendoh escuchaba varias voces a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-¡Vamos Yoko! Has sido tú quien le ha golpeado. Te toca pedirle disculpas a ti – le dijo una de las chicas algo asustadas de la reacción del chico mientras comenzaban a marcharse hacia su pista.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, Sendoh-senpai – murmuró la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza – Es que no soy muy buena y…

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada – le interrumpió el chico amablemente, aunque aún estaba algo aturdido – Mis reflejos no están en forma.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor? – le preguntó la chica preocupada.

Akira le dio un rápido vistazo y sonrió.

-Podríamos ir a tomar un café para charlar un rato- le propuso Sendoh.

La chica pareció dudar así que Sendoh se apresuró a recalcar.

-Como amigos claro – y le sonrió amablemente.

Después de esas palabras Yoko pareció relajarse.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

El equipo de Shohoku estaba finalizando su penúltimo entrenamiento antes del primer partido de la Copa de Invierno Estatal. El equipo, parecía seguir al mismo nivel que en verano, a pesar de la ausencia de Akagi. Eso sí, la idea del entrenador Anzai era mucho más ambiciosa. Este año tenían la meta bien marcada y partían como favoritos, no había ninguna clase de excusas.

-Bien chicos, venid aquí – dijo el entrenador con su habitual voz serena.

Los jóvenes jugadores fueron acercándose resoplando de cansancio.

-Pasado mañana jugamos el primer contra Totsuka. Como todos sabéis, en la Winter cup de Kanagawa solo juegan los 8 mejores del campeonato estatal del verano pasado. Y la recompensa por llegar a semifinales es tener el privilegio de tener que disputar un solo partido previo en verano antes de la liga final estatal. Eso quiere decir que como mínimo tenemos que ganar a Totsuka. Son un equipo rocoso y no lo pondrán nada fácil, pero vosotros sois…

-¡Muy buenos! – gritaron a coro todos los jugadores la famosa arenga del entrenador.

-Jojojo…Bueno, con vuestro permiso ya me voy – concluyó Anzai.

-¡Eh Hanamichi! – le gritó Yohei, que estaba con el resto de sus amigos mirando el entrenamiento dentro del gimnasio, pues fuera hacia mucho frio debido a que estaban a mediados de diciembre.

-Dime – dijo el chico algo abstraído mientras se acercaba.

-¿Hoy también te quedas después del entrenamiento? – preguntó Noma curioso.

El pelirrojo solo asintió.

-Parece que a Yoko no le apetece salir – comentó Yohei – Será por el frio.

-Akagi lleva unos días viniendo después de los entrenamientos para entrenarse. Al parecer quiere retomar el deporte desppúes de estos últimos tres meses – comentó Sakuragi para cambiar de tema – Estamos entrenando juntos.

-Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos vamos a casa, que ya son las 8 p.m – le dijo Okuso, mientras comenzaban a desfilar.

Sakuragi les hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió hacia una canasta. En el gimnasio como siempre ya solo quedaba Rukawa, que estaba practicando en una de las canchas, Mitsui realizando triples en otra, Miyagi esperando a Ayako mientras esta recogía sus cosas y Haruko…aunque esta no era usual que estuviese.

-¡Sakuragi! – le llamó Haruko mientras se acercaba – ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Este asintió, pues no tenia ningún motivo para decir que no. Se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios, donde allí nadie podía escucharles. Aunque Hanamichi estaba saliendo con Yoko, aun se sonrojaba cuando se quedaba a solas con Haruko. Le seguía pareciendo una chica muy guapa y atractiva.

-Verás Sakuragi, es que yo quería preguntarte una cosa… - comenzó Haruko aunque fue interrumpida por él.

-Por favor Haruko, llámame Hanamichi–le pidió serio pero avergonzado a la vez.

Haruko al principio se sorprendió pero luego le sonrió.

-Claro, como quieras Hanamichi – dijo la chica mientras Sakuragi se sentía extraño al sentir su nombre pronunciado por ella – Verás es que…quería saber si tu crees que debería renunciar a Rukawa de una vez por todas –soltó de golpe.

El pelirrojo tardó bastantes segundos en contestar.

- Pues no lo sé Haruko… Tú eres quien mejor lo debes saber…

-No, yo siempre me ciego con su aura de super héroe y no pienso con claridad. Necesito a alguien que me diga de una vez por todas si mi amor platónico es una tontería. Fuji y Matsuo nunca me dicen nada claro y tú eres mi mejor amigo…

Hanamichi comenzó a sobrecalentarse después de escuchar tantas veces lo de amigo.

-Vale, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? ¡La verdad es que no te enteras de nada! – vociferó el chico enrabiado – A Rukawa nunca le has interesado lo más mínimo y tu en cambio estabas tan cegada que ignorabas lo que había alrededor tuyo. ¡Yo he estado enamorado completamente de ti durante el último año y tú nunca te diste cuenta!

Haruko se quedó muda y con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Pero sabes que? Es cierto lo que dicen de que el tiempo lo cura todo. Yo ahora ya estoy saliendo con alguien y tú todavía no has sido capaz de pasar página. Me das lástima – concluyo el chico encolerizado mientras se iba y pegaba un portazo.

La joven Akagi continuo quieta como una estatua unos minutos procesando las frases que le había dicho su "amigo" y poco después comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Al llegar al gimnasio estaba temblando de la emoción y la frustración contenida durante tantos meses. Sentía la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima pero a la vez tenía un gran pellizco en el corazón, como si en el fondo la chica no se mereciese aquellas feroces palabras. Mitsui al ver al pelirrojo tan excitado decidió que sería mejor no preguntarle nada, que ya se calmaría solo. Rukawa lo vio de reojo pero como sabia que no era asunto suyo no le hizo caso.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió y por ella entró Takenori Akagi con su mochila deportiva y vestido de calle.

-Hola chicos – les saludó con voz grave – Voy a cambiarme.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llegó completamente equipado.

- Que os parece un 2 vs 2? – preguntó Mitsui con una sonrisa.

Rukawa que estaba más lejos les dedicó un encogimiento de hombros, lo que significaba que no se oponía.

-A mi me parece bien, aunque estoy desentrenado – le dijo Akagi algo avergonzado. Hanamichi también se encogió de hombros.

-Akagi tú irás con Rukawa y yo iré con Hanamichi. Creo que así será más interesante – indicó Hisahi – Jugaremos en media pista, para hacerlo más intenso.

Hanamichi y Akagi se situaron para saltar, pero Rukawa se acercó a Akagi y le dijo algo en voz baja.

-Saltaré yo – dijo Rukawa con voz inexpresiva pero que destilaba seguridad mientras Akagi se apartaba a regañadientes.

-Ya veo – dijo Sakuragi con una sonrisa – Así que como Gori esta desentrenado crees que si saltas tú tendrás más posibilidades. Que interesante, querer medirte con este genio.

-Hmh – contestó Kaede, aunque Hanamichi pudo distinguir una grácil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Va, empecemos – les interrumpió Mitsui, que lanzaría el balón. Una vez se ubicaron los dos, el balón se arrojó hacia arriba y los dos contendientes saltaron con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos fueron muy igualados, aunque Hanamichi logró tocarla un poco antes, no sin mucha dificultad. El pase no fue el mejor para Mitsui, pero le sirvió. Nada más recogr el balón driblo rápidamente hacia adentro, donde todavía no había ninguno defendiendo e hizo una entrada. Los dos primeros puntos fueron muy rápidos.

-¡Michi! – exclamó Hanamichi con una sonrisa mientras se chocaban las manos.

Pero la euforia les duró poco, pues Rukawa con una potencia arrolladora comenzó a anotar de una manera implacable, a pesar de estar marcado por un gran defensor como Mitsui. Cuando Kaede comenzó a fallar tiros empezó a asistir a Akagi bajo el poste, donde empezó a librarse una feroz batalla entre el antiguo capitán y su "discípulo". Akagi aun no estaba en buena forma y Sakuragi había mejorado mucho, incluso su mejora se notaba desde el Nacional hasta aquí, a pesar de haber alcanzado un gran nivel por entonces. No conseguía anotar aunque también dificultaba mucho los puntos de Hanamichi, así que el partido comenzó a decidirse en Mitsui y Rukawa. A pesar de que Rukawa era una estrella nacional, Mitsui tenía tanto o más talento que él y después de haber mejorado su físico estaban muy igualados. Los dos últimos minutos de partido se decidieron gracias a una estrategia que Hanamichi y Hisashi habían practicado durante sus entrenamientos en la rehabilitación.

Rukawa estaba marcando de cerca a Mitsui cuando este metió un sprint hacia un costado de la línea de triples. Kaede se dispuso a seguirle pero de golpe fue obstruido.

-¡Cuidado Rukawa! – le avisó Akagi.

Sakuragi estaba en frente de él haciendo una pantalla, impidiéndole seguir a Mitsui, que dos segundos realizaba un triple con perfecta sincronización.

_Mierda… Me la han jugado estos cabrones._

Ese triple ya no fue recuperable para la pareja formada por Akagi y Rukawa, que acabaron perdiendo de tres puntos. Mientras se recuperaban del esfuerzo Akagi comentó:

-Necesitaba algo así.

* * *

El partido debut de Shohoku en la Winter cup de Kanagawa comenzaba hoy y el pabellón donde jugaban estaba abarrotado. Su fama después del Campeonato Nacional había crecido de forma exponencial, todo el mundo quería ver a Shohoku, el equipo que derrotó a Sannoh. En las gradas estaban todos los grandes equipos de la prefectura, como Kainan, Ryonan y Shojo. Estos últimos jugaban después del partido de Shohoku.

-Bueno chicos, hoy el equipo que jugará contra Totsuka empezará con Miyagi, Yasuda, Mitsui, Watanabe y Kakuta – pronunció Anzai en el banquillo.

Las caras de los jugadores revelaron su sorpresa al ver fuera del quinteto titular a Sakuragi y Rukawa, pero estos no parecían nada sorprendidos.

_Flashback de unos 30 minutos antes:_

_Chicos, mi intención es un haceros jugar en ni ahora ni en la semifinal. Nuestro equipo es muy potente, con Miyagi como capitán y mejor base de la prefectura y Mitsui como gran estrella de los triples. Contra menos os vean nuestros rivales directos mejor._

Haruko estaba muy incomoda cuando estaba cerca de Sakuragi o Rukawa y se mantenía lo más alejada posible de ellos.

-Bien chicos, ya es la hora – dijo Miyagi mientras se dirigía a la pista.

-Sí… – continuó Mitsui

– Vamos a aplastarles – dijeron los dos a la vez.


	8. Under Your Spell

CAPITULO 8

-¡Final del partido! – Gritó el árbitro - ¡117 - 40, victoria de Shohoku!

El pabellón, que estaba bastante lleno para ser unos cuartos de final de la copa de invierno, estalló en una gran ovación hacia los ganadores, que se veían muy satisfechos todos ellos.

-Vaya…Así que Shohoku este año por fin tiene un buen banquillo – comentó Gin, el subcapitán de Kainan, que había observado todo el partido de Shohoku – Miyagi y Mitsui lo han tenido muy fácil con esos rivales.

-Tanto el mono pelirrojo como Rukawa no han jugado ni un solo minuto – comentó Nobunaga mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con la mano - ¿No te parece sospechoso, Gin?

-Desde luego, tiene toda la pinta de ser una estrategia – respondió Gin tranquilamente – Mitsui ha hecho 54 puntos, ha convertido 9 triples de 11 y ha jugado con gran decisión en ataque. Además ha aguantado todo el partido perfectamente, al parecer su condición física ha mejorado mucho.

-Y el capitán Miyagi ha ganado liderazgo en el campo y ha dirigido al equipo a la perfección – añadió Kiyota - ¿Crees que deberíamos avisar al entrenador Takao?

-Se lo comentaremos, aunque Kainan debe llegar a la final para enfrentarse con Shohoku - le avisó Gin.

-Bah, sabes que será muy fácil Gin – le dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada Nobunaga.

* * *

-¡Miyagi! – Gritó Ayako mientras se acercaba al capitán para abrazarle- ¡Lo habéis hecho fantástico! ¡Has jugado genial!

-Heh…gracias Ayako – le respondió Miyagi sonrojado, pues aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su nueva relación con la mánager.

-Muy bien partido, Mitsui-senpai – le dijo Haruko con respeto. Este solo asintió como respuesta, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su novia en la grada.

-¿Y yo, Haruko-senpai? ¿En el último cuarto de hora he hecho muy buenas jugadas verdad? – preguntaba ansioso Kichi Hayate, el hiperactivo novato.

Las dos únicas personas que no estaban de pie y sonriendo eran Kaede Rukawa y Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El primero estaba en una actitud indiferente, pues sabia que sus rivales eran muy poca cosa y que tampoco se había perdido nada especial. El segundo estaba algo desilusionado, pues le habría gustado debutar con Shohoku de nuevo en partido oficial.

-Bien hecho, chicos – comentó el entrenador Anzai para todos – Habéis jugado a un gran nivel. Ahora debemos retirarnos, pues va a jugar Shoyo. Propongo que los veamos todos juntos en las gradas.

-Entrenador – dijo una fría voz interrumpiendo el discurso - ¿Es obligatorio quedarse? Quiero decir, es que…yo sé todo lo que necesito saber de Shoyo – acabó Rukawa.

-Yo también agradecería no tener que quedarme – añadió Sakuragi – Tengo que hacer unos recados.

Anzai los observo en silencio, antes de responder.

-Si es lo que deseáis - respondió pausadamente - quedarse a ver el partido no es obligatorio para nadie – añadió.

El resto del equipo respondió que se quedaba.

-Yo me quedaré a ver el partido, Anzai-sama – respondió Mitsui – Pero me gustaría que dejase que mi novia Eiko, que ha venido a vernos, se nos una.

-Hoho ...por supuesto Mitsui – le respondió amablemente el viejo.

* * *

Rukawa comenzó a salir de edificio, con un ánimo bastante apático. No sabia cual era la razón, pero sospechaba que era a causa de no haber jugado. Mientras salía de las instalaciones deportivas, a lo lejos reconoció la figura de Akira Sendoh acompañado de una chica, evidentemente mucho más pequeña que él. Cuando se fueron acercando, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocer a esa chica como Yoko Namanake, la novia del idiota. No iban de la mano ni nada parecido, pero al parecer a ella tampoco le hacia mucha gracia haberse encontrado con Rukawa, a juzgar por la expresión que puso. En cambio Sendoh se veía totalmente relajado, cuando llegaron hasta él se pararon.

-¡Eh Rukawa! – le saludó Akira al llegar hasta él - ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien – le respondió llanamente Kaede, como siempre hacia con su archirrival.

-Como no – respondió Sendoh con una sonrisa irónica, al ver que el carácter antisocial del jugador número once seguía intacto. Cuando se disponían a entrar al pabellón, la fría voz del as de Shohoku les interrumpió.

-Sakuragi no esta dentro, Namanake – le aviso Rukawa con una fría voz – Ya se ha ido.

_Bastardo_, pensó Akira.

-Oh vaya, no sabia que se iria tan pronto – le repuso algo nerviosa la chica, intimidada por el frio jugador – Es que tenía que ir a Saitama a ver a mis abuelos. Por eso no he podido asistir al partido. Pero de todas formas quería verle ahora. ¿Sabes si sus amigos están?

Rukawa asintió.

-Bueno, pues...que vaya bien...Rukawa – se despidió algo titubeante la joven.

-Adiós – se despidió Sendoh con un guiño y con una sonrisa vanidosa.

Rukawa se dio media vuelta y continuo hacia donde tenia aparcada su bicicleta.

_Estúpido torpe, ¿es que no te enteras?_ Mientras se encogía de hombros resignado.

* * *

Hanamichi iba en el tren de camino al Distrito de Naka, donde el residía. Por el camino, sus pensamientos se llenaron de tristeza y melancolía. Yoko no había ido al partido, no había debutado, no se hablaba con Haruko, había dejado plantado a los chicos con la excusa de que tenía que hacer unos recados...pero lo cierto es que no existían ningunos recados. Él vivía solo. Simplemente tendría que bajar al supermercado y comprar algo. Aunque si de algo se enorgullecía, era de su habilidad culinaria. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían de un estudiante adolescente que vivía solo, el cocinaba excelentemente. Le gustaba probar nuevas recetas, añadir cosas nuevas a las conocidas...era un hobby que solo sus amigos conocían.

Cuando llegó a casa, no se escuchó nada, como de costumbre. El silencio era lo que imperaba en su casa. Comenzó a encender las luces y dar un vistazo a su casa para ver si tenía algo que arreglar. Despues de revisar que todo estuviese bien, bajo al super y compro bastante verdura y algo de pescado fresco. Realmente tenía una alimentación excelente. Nadie se lo imaginaria.

Justo cuando se preparaba para empezar a cocinar, sonó el timbre.

_Que extraño...quien será a estas horas, se preguntó el chico._

-¿Diga? – preguntó por el interfono.

-Ehhm, hola Hanamichi – respondió la titubeante voz de Haruko –¿Puedo pasar?

El asombro que esta pregunta le provoco al pelirrojo hizo que estuviese unos segundos en silencio con la boca abierta.

-Ehh...claro Haruko, ahora te abro – le respondió al cabo de unos diez segundos.

-Hola, Hanamichi – le saludó la chica sonrojada al llegar a su rellano – Es que verás, quería venir para hablar contigo y...

-¿Has cenado? ¿Tienes hambre?

-Eh-h no... ¿por qué? – le preguntó la chica insegura.

-¿Quieres cenar aquí? Voy a hacer pescado a la plancha y una ensalada sencilla, pero creo que da para una ración más – le preguntó sinceramente Sakuragi.

-C-claro – respondió la chica con una tímida sonrisa, aunque algo avergonzada por quedarse a solas en el apartamento del chico.

Al entrar, Hanamichi observó que la chica miraba disimuladamente la decoración del piso.

-¿Te gusta este estilo de retro de blanco y negro por todas partes? – preguntó con una carcajada a la chica.

-N-no, en realidad queda muy elegante – le respondió Haruko rápidamente.

Y era verdad. El piso de Sakuragi estaba pintado completamente de blanco, con todos los muebles de color negro y blanco y un suelo de baldosas de color negro. Tenía un pequeño balcón, un salón con una gran televisión y un buen aparato de música, una pequeña cocina, una habitación y un cuarto de baño.

-Siéntate por favor – le dijo el chico mientras le señalaba una mesa rectangular blanca – Enseguida acabaré de preparar la cena.

La chica mientras esperaba no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y alterada por el pelirrojo. Ahora que se fijaba bien, Hanamichi era muy atractivo. Tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso y su cara parecía la de un actor de cine que interpretaba papeles de tipo duro. Su cabello rojizo le daba un toque exótico difícil de encontrar.

-Ya está, espero que te guste – le aviso Sakuragi mientras llegaba con dos bandejas, una para cada uno.

Lo cierto es que el pescado estaba muy bueno y la ensalada estaba muy bien aliñada.

-Gracias por la cena, Hanamichi – le agradeció la chica – Estaba muy buena.

-¿De que querias hablarme? Bueno, vamos al sofá mejor – le indico el chico.

-Pues verás, Hanamichi, yo no tenia ni idea de que estabas enamorado de mi...fui una estúpida y es cierto, estaba tan cegada con Rukawa que no veía más allá de él...Lo lamentó mucho – se disculpó la chica.

Al ver la sinceridad en el rostro de Haruko, Sakuragi decidió perdonarla.

-Tranquila Haruko yo...te perdono – le dijo con algo de dificultad – Lo cierto es que yo tampoco me confesé directamente y eso podría haber ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Haruko le miro directamente a los ojos y de golpe, los dos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hasta que comenzaron a besarse. Y de golpe, sin saber como, ya no pudieron parar. Se levantaron y mientras se besaban y se tocaban empezaron a dirigirse hacia la habitación.

La luz del atardecer atenuaba, y en la habitación se desataba un acto no planeado. Los dos amantes se recostaban en la cama angosta del pelirrojo. Ella recostada boca arriba daba libertad de que él la disfrutara como él deseara. Más ella no esperaba que en esa libertad tocara sus pechos tan ferozmente sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Con los brazos arriba, tocando donde iría la cabecera para dejarse perder en el placer. A él le estorbaba la tela, por lo que alzándola un poco se dio la libertad de tocarla como debía ser. El roce piel con piel produjo que ella se estremeciera. El pelirrojo comenzó a estimular su cuello, a la par que una de las palmas abarcaba desde la cintura hacia la espalda. Las sensaciones, las caricias, el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, que se expandía a su cuerpo y la llenaba de excitación.

Hanamichi inició una estimulación por encima de la ropa interior, un improvisado movimiento que incitaba a Haruko a arquearse un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de acciones.

-Hanamichi...

Haruko no deseaba detenerse, y mientras era estrujada por el joven jugador, ella dirigía su mano al limite entre la tela del boxer y la piel canela, comenzando a deslizarlo sin poder completar su objetivo.

Hanamichi la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. En ese beso fue él quien se despojó de su última prenda, siendo imitado a la par por Haruko. Cuando ambos ropajes conocieron el suelo, ella se irguió sobre Hanamichi. La tenue luz, casi seductora, iluminaba el contorno de la diosa de cabellos dorados, que ese día entregaba su inocencia. El sentir el roce de sus sexos los orillaba al deseo, y al comenzar a unirse, el temor los hizo su presa. Esta era la primera vez, y por ello la inexperiencia sobresalía.

Hanamichi recostó a Haruko en en la cama, intentando con ello lo clásico en una primera vez. Pero la torpeza de Sakuragi pudo más en el momento. Solo tocaba con su miembro la piel que rodeaba. La chica le ayudó a dirigir su miembro.

Hanamichi fue adentrándose en Haruko, con algo de impulsividad. El dolor de Haruko fue casi imperceptible hasta que el sello de castidad se rompió por completo. Hasta ese momento fue cuando hubo dolor. Para no hacerle daño real, Sakuragi se detuvo hasta que las uñas de Haruko le dijeran que había pasado el dolor. Cuando la tensión de Haruko aflojó, fue el indicador para que comenzara a moverse, a un ritmo relajado. Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando para la chica, aunque no del todo. La luz había dejado ya casi por completo la habitación de Hanamichi, por lo que solo podían guiarse por las voces.

Ligeros espasmos músculo-genitales fueron las primeras reacciones que anunciaba el cenit del acto sexual. El corazón a mil por hora, la cabeza en blanco y poseer a la chica a un ritmo rápido hacían que el pelirrojo fuese consciente de que no le quedaba mucho más. Le motivaba escucharla gimiendo su nombre con deseo, y esa motivación lo orillo a compartir la misma condición de ella. Cerca al clímax, ella se abrazó fuertemente con piernas y brazos, mientras él la tomaba de los costados y volteaba su rostro hacia ella. Cerrando los ojos se entregaron a la culminación de su primera vez. En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado a fondo.

No fueron conscientes hasta minutos después de lo que habían hecho.

Haruko había manchado las sabanas de sangre, aunque a Hanamichi no le importaba, las pondría a lavar y punto. Le preocupaba lo que vendría a continuación.

-Haruko...- le susurró en voz baja – No he usado preservativo...

La chica se lo quedo mirando con una expresión que él no sabría reconocer.

-Tranquilo...- le dijo ella con voz tensa mientras comenzaba a vestirse – Mi padre es farmacéutico. Hablaré con una de las dependientas con las que tengo confianza y le pediré una píldora del día después. No te preocupes.

-V-vale- le respondió inseguro, pues no sabia que había que decir en estos casos – Buena suerte...¿?

Haruko volvió a mirarle con una cara muy extraña pero no dijo nada.

-Siento lo de tus sabanas... – se disculpo ella – debería irme.

Y no se espero a que el pelirrojo dijese nada más. Hanamichi, estirado en la cama, intentaba reflexionar sobre como habían llegado a eso. Y mientras reflexionaba, se dio cuenta de algo...

-¡Oh no joder! – Exclamó el chico - ¡Yoko!

Comenzó a darse cabezazos contra el suelo.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa - avisó Kaede Rukawa al llegar a casa. Pero al ver una nota de su padre encima de la mesa de la cocina, comprendió que esta noche estaría solo. Un viernes por la noche y sin haber jugado el partido, con lo cual le sobraba muchísima energía. Ahora que lo recordaba, no sabia como había acabado el partido de Shoyo...bueno en realidad daba igual, Shoyo ya no era un rival para Shohoku, incluso sin él y Sakuragi.

Después de meditarlo mucho tiempo, decidió llamar a Yumiko para ver si podían quedar esa noche. Sí, Kaede Rukawa empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo igual de patético que los demás por necesitar compañía, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa noche estaba demasiado fresco para dormir 15 horas como acostumbraba. Le apetecía salir un poco.

-¿Si? Residencia de los Shimizu – respondió la voz de su madre al teléfono.

-Hola señora Shimizu, soy Kaede Rukawa – respondió Kaede intentando mantener su habitual tono frio e indiferente – ¿Esta en casa Yumiko?

-Sí, acaba de llegar – le contestó alegremente la madre de la chica – Ahora se pone.

-¡Hola zorro! – sonó la voz de la chica por el audífono – Que raro que tu me llames a estas horas.

-Es que verás...no sé si te dejaran pero...me gustaría salir un rato esta noche – le comento inseguro Rukawa.

-Mmm no sé...supongo que sí que podría salir si vienes a buscarme a casa para que mis padres no se vuelvan locos – le dijo la chica – ¿Aunque donde iríamos? ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Pues...- _ahora que lo dice, no tengo ni idea de donde ir, seré idiota...-_

-¿Kaede? ¿Sigues ahí? – Preguntó la chica – Lo que te estoy diciendo es de ir a una discoteca del centro.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, bueno me parece bien – le respondió el chico rápidamente – Te paso a buscar sobre las 10?

-Perfecto – le contestó ella – Hasta ahora – Y colgó.

_Mierda...¿Y que cojones se supone que debo ponerme? Y encima seguro que ponen música del estilo Daft Punk y etcétera. _

_¿Donde me he metido?_

* * *

Bueno, en primer lugar disculparme por la tardanza. Entre los entrenamientos y la universidad me ha costado encontrar tiempo para hacer un nuevo capítulo. Me gustaria volver a recordar que todo esta ambientado en los años 90, la época del manga, ya sean grupos de música, aparatos electrónicos y etc.

Gracias a los que leéis.


	9. Let's Go

CAPITULO 9

Eran las 9:57 pm de un viernes por la noche y un suceso completamente inusual sucedía en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Kaede Rukawa no estaba durmiendo, si no que estaba esperando afuera de la residencia de los Shimizu.

Aunque no lo pareciese ya que él siempre vestía ropa deportiva, Kaede tenía un vestuario muy amplio y variado, dado que su padre pagaba a la asistente pare que le comprara todo tipo de ropa, ya que no lo gustaba que fuese vestido tan informal. Evidentemente el chico hacia caso omiso a esas recomendaciones de su progenitor, ya que a el solo le importaba el baloncesto y la música. Pero en esos momentos agradecía internamente a su padre por haberle comprado toda esa ropa.

Finalmente se había resuelto con vestir unos tejanos oscuros, un suéter blanco de pico, una chupa de cuero con lana borrego en el cuello y unas zapatillas deportivas Adidas blancas.

_Un término medio._

-¡Eh! ¿No te irás a quedar dormido a estas horas verdad? –Escuchó decir a sus espaldas a Yumiko.

Rukawa se giró para verla e inmediatamente pensó que se veía muy bien. Llevaba unos jeans claros ajustados y un jersey rosa pálido de lana junto a su chaqueta negra de lana también.

Yumiko le miró interrogante, esperando una respuesta.

-No.

-Tan hablador como siempre, eh – bromeó ella - ¿Vamos?

Este solo asintió, como de costumbre.

Mientras duró el viaje, charlaron de varias banalidades como el instituto o música.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Como puedes decir que no te gusta Daft Punk, si son geniales! – Le reprendía la chica riendo – ¡One More Time!

-Ya lo sabes, prefiero la música que no usa la electrónica, la encuentra más expresiva. No te confundas, tampoco es que me guste la música de aquí. Las bandas que realmente me gustan son Oasis, Nirvana, Metallica, U2...

-Vaya...pues entonces no te gustará el sitio a donde vamos, porque todo lo que ponen es música electrónica – le comentó la chica despreocupadamente.

-No sé porque, no me sorprende viniendo de ti – le respondió él internamente divertido.

Mientras se dejaba guiar por Yumiko por el centro de unas calles que no conocía en absoluto (él no frecuentaba la ciudad) comenzó a sentir el sonido de música fuerte y repetitiva, latente en el aire.

-Mira, es allí- le señaló Yumiko hacia un local que se veía bastante luminoso. Había una cola bastante formidable y la música que sonaba era la que se esperaba, música electrónica.

Cuando se acercaron para hacer cola, Rukawa lamentó al momento haber elegido precisamente ese día para salir de fiesta.

_Maldita sea, ¿es que este tipo me lee el pensamiento o que?_

-¡Eh, Rukawa! ¡Aquí!– gritaba Akira Sendoh, que estaba muy cerca de la entrada. Cuando Kaede y Yumiko se acercaron a saludar, Sendoh fue rápido y gritó rápidamente:

-¡Que suerte que nos hayáis visto así de fácil! ¡Creíamos que no volveríais de comprar esos preservativos! Venga va, que ya vamos a entrar – soltó toda esta parrafada para que la gente que hacía cola detrás no se quejase de que se colaban. Lo que no había previsto es que ese inocente comentario había provocado la ira interna de Rukawa, que pensaba que ese bastardo solo se estaba riendo de él. Le indicó a regañadientes a Yumiko que pasará, aunque él procuró mantenerse lo más alejado de ellos posible.

Sendoh iba con Koshino, Nozomi (la novia de este), Uekusa y Fukuda. Lo que faltaba, cuatro de los cinco titulares de Ryonan le acompañaban en la cola para una discoteca que seguramente detestaría a la hora de estar dentro.

_Definitivamente debería haberme quedado en casa._

-Rukawa, ¿es que no vas a presentarnos a tu encantadora amiga? – preguntó Akira sonriente.

La chica reaccionó finalmente, pues aun estaba algo impresionada de estar rodeada de perfectos desconocidos y se fue presentando a cada uno de ellos.

-Vaya, veo que no estas muy por la labor de hablar, como de costumbre– le dijo el capitán de Ryonan apoyando un brazo en él.

-No me toques – le ordenó Kaede de forma reposada.

Sendoh sonrió y apartó el brazo y se fue con Uekusa, que ya estaba pagando el dinero.

-Yumiko, no te acerques a él – le advirtió Rukawa en voz baja en referencia a Sendoh.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó extrañada.

-No hagas preguntas, yo sé porque lo digo – le contestó duramente Kaede – Te lo prohíbo.

-¿Qué? Tu no me puedes prohibir nada Kaede, ni si quiera somos pareja - le replicó enfurecida Yumiko.

Rukawa hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia el tipo al que había que pagar para entrar. Una vez dentro, la música se hizo ensordecedora y logró identificar la canción _Digital Love_, de Daft Punk.

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun the kind of feeling _

_I've waited so long_

A los pocos minutos de estar dentro, ya había perdido de vista a todos los demás y eso le malhumoró bastante. La sala estaba llena de chicos y chicas de 18 años hacia adelante, es decir, todos eran mayores que él, aunque él había logrado pasar porque gracias a su altura y apariencia seria siempre aparentaba más edad de la que tenia. Casi todos los jóvenes estaban en estado de frenesí, así que para evitar empujones y demás se dirigió a la barra para pedir algún refresco.

En la barra había una camarera muy guapa sirviendo que le sonaba de algo. Le pidió una Coca-Cola a gritos, porque por culpa de la música no se escuchaba nada. A la chica debió hacerle gracia que pidiera una bebida no alcohólica, pero a él le daba igual, era un deportista y debía cuidarse.

Cuando recogió la bebida, se quedo sentado observando entre la multitud para ver si detectaba donde estaba Yumiko. Se quedó unos minutos absorto observando a la gente bailar, hasta que alguien a un costado le zarandeo el brazo. Cuando se giró para ver quien era, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula. Era Hisashi Mitsui, acompañado de su excapitán Takenori Akagi, Kiminobu Kogure, Ryota y Ayako, que le miraban muy extrañados. Sin saber porque, Rukawa notó que su cara enrojecía, algo muy extraño en él, aunque sabia que los demás no lo notaron gracias a la iluminación de la discoteca.

-¡Rukawa! – Gritó Ayako - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rukawa le hizo una señal hacia los lavabos, donde se podía hablar mejor. Los chicos todavía estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a Rukawa una madrugada de viernes en una discoteca. Kaede, al echarles un último vistazo vio como la camarera se besaba con Mitsui, confirmando la sospecha de que la conocía de algo. Al llegar a los lavabos, Ayako le miró con cara de interrogación.

-Pues...simplemente he venido porque un amigo me lo pidió – le comentó a desgana.

-¿Un amigo? Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Dime la verdad – le reprochó ella.

-Vale... He venido aquí con Yumiko porque no tenia nada de cansancio por no haber jugado y por el camino nos hemos encontrado con Sendoh y algunos más de Ryonan.

-¿Y que hacías solo en la barra? ¿Por qué no estas vigilando a Yumiko? ¿Es que acaso no sabes como son estos sitios?

-Y yo que quieres que te diga. Le advertí que me obedeciera.

-¿Le advertiste que te obedeciera? – le preguntó divertida – Ese es uno de los mejores repelentes que existen para las chicas.

Rukawa se encogió de hombros, su habitual gesto para expresar su indiferencia. Pero en realidad estaba preocupado especialmente por una cosa.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – le preguntó Kaede a la chica.

-¿Eh? Pues lo mismo que tú supongo, somos jóvenes y queríamos pasar el rato – le contestó Ayako vagamente.

-Como mánager deberías ser más responsable – le reprochó el número 11 de Shohoku – El domingo tenemos partido.

-Calla idiota, te crees que no lo sé. Ni yo ni Ryota hemos tomado nada de alcohol – le replicó algo avergonzada la mánager.

-Por cierto...Shoyo ¿no?

Ayako asintió y se quedo mirando al chico por unos instantes. Su pose seria y concentrada era algo realmente difícil de ver en todo el planeta. Era la madrugada de un viernes, con una discoteca abarrotada de jóvenes que solo pensaban en bailar y ligar y ahí estaba él...Buscando en su cerebro información sobre Shoyo, analizando el posible partido, el hombre que le tocaría marcar...Era la máquina perfecta del baloncesto japonés. Sin saber porque, todo eso le hizo sonrojarse e internamente se reprendió.

Rukawa comenzó a salir de los baños sin avisar a Ayako, pues un pensamiento no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

_Debería buscar a Yumiko. No me fio de él._

* * *

Sendoh se encontraba en el centro de la pista, bailando y riendo con todo el mundo que había a su alrededor, pues la canción que sonaba, _One More Time_, había hecho enloquecer a la multitud.

Cuando acabo la canción busco con la mirada a alguien conocido y solo encontró a Koshino y Nozomi enrollándose y a Yumiko. Como al parecer había un parón d minutos de música, decidió charlar un rato con la atractiva joven.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien? – le preguntó Akira, un poco fuerte debido a que tenia los oídos algo maltratados de toda la noche.

-Sí...aunque me gustaría saber como esta Kaede. Hemos discutido antes de entrar y me gustaría saber si esta bien – le comentó la chica algo preocupada.

Akira sonrió y pensó: _Que guapa que es. Y además se preocupa mucho por los demás. Es bastante diferente a Yoko. Ella en realidad es bastante egocéntrica, aunque lo disimula muy bien. Esta tiene una expresión demasiado dulce para ser mentira._

-Relájate mujer. Rukawa es un chico con muchos recursos, sabe cuidarse perfectamente– le dijo para tranquilizarla – Uekusa me ha dicho que le ha visto con una chica entrar a los lavabos, así que parece que él también esta disfrutando de la noche. Intenta disfrutar tu también – y le guiñó uno ojo sonriendo.

Yumiko se sintió extrañamente traicionada y dolida, aunque no podía reprocharle nada a Rukawa, pues ellos no eran nada, solo buenos amigos desde la secundaria.

El DJ del lugar avisó de que ahora pondría algunas canciones más suaves, para variar un poco más el temario. Sendoh esperó expectante, pues sabia que quizás no dispondría de una ocasión así.

En cuanto empezaron a sonar los primeros compases de la canción, la reconoció al instante: _With or Without you_, U2. Casi todo el mundo se coloco en parejas para bailarla, así que Yumiko y Sendoh hicieron lo mismo.

_See the stone set in your eyes,_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you _

_With or without you _

_With or without you_

Los dos conectaron sus miradas y los dos comenzaron a sentir una electricidad imparable.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live With or without you_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give And you give And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised,_

_she's got me with_

_Nothing to win_

_and Nothing left to lose_

Los dos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, el uno del otro, hasta que finalmente colisionaron sus labios, besándose desenfrenadamente.

_And you give yourself away _

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give And you give And you give yourself away_

_With or without you _

_With or without you_

_I can't live With or without you_

_With or without you _

_With or without you_

_I can't live With or without you_

_With or without you_

Y la canción fue terminando y con ella, rompieron su beso mirándose intensamente.

* * *

-Estoy cansado Ayako. ¿A ti te apetece irte ya? – le preguntó Ryota.

-Sí, creo que ya es bastante tarde para seguir aquí – y le echó un vistazo a Rukawa, que yacía dormido encima de la barra – Supongo que él también querrá irse ya.

-¿Ya os vais, Miyagi? – le preguntó Mitsui al ver que comenzaban a recoger sus cosas. Este asintió.

-Nosotros también, Mitsui – dijo Akagi en referencia a él y Kogure.

-Vale...yo me quedo, quiero esperar a que Eiko acabe – les contestó él apático.

-Estoy muy cansado – refunfuñaba Ryota como un niño pequeño. Ayako le miraba sonriendo, pues le recordaba a un niño pequeño enfadado con sus padres por tardar tanto. De repente se dio cuenta de que Rukawa estaba estático mirando hacia algún sitio concreto, pero cuando se acercó para echar un vistazo no vio nada.

-¿Que estamos mirando?

Kaede le miró de forma neutra y se encogió de hombros, lo que solía hacer cuando no quería responder.

-Vale, lo cojo – dijo Ayako entre fastidiada y divertida, aunque sabía que había algo más – ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

-Ahhh...que mal he dormido – se quejó Sakuragi mientras se despertaba el sábado por la mañana.

Sabía porque había dormido mal. No había dejado de pensar en eso toda la noche. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada ahí sentado, así que decidió que lo mejor para despejar su mente era irse a entrenar en el gimnasio un par de horas, para seguir preparando su físico como tenía previsto. Cogió un tren y se dirigió hacia la clínica deportiva Fujisawa, pues todavía podía pasarse a entrenar por allí cuando quisiese.

Cuando llego, charló un rato con la doctora Sasaki, que era la que le había tratado en todo su proceso de recuperación. Después de eso, se puso a entrenar con las pesas y máquinas como tenia previsto. Realmente había ganado fuerza e incluso se atrevería a afirmar que tenía más que antes de su lesión. Después de acabar con la sesión de pesas, se abrigó y salió a trotar por la arena de la playa. Unas dos horas y media de entrenamiento en total, por fin acabó. Se dio una buena ducha y se dirigió hacia su casa para prepararse la comida. Nada demasiado pesado o difícil de digerir.

Y finalmente, se decidió a llamar.

-Residencia de los Akagi, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – resonó la grave voz de Takenori por el audífono.

-Hola Gori, soy yo, Sakuragi – le contestó el pelirrojo - ¿Esta Haruko en casa?

-Sí, aunque todavía no ha salido de su habitación. Tiene un teléfono en su habitación, ¿quieres que le avise de que estas al teléfono?

-Sería genial.

Espero un par de minutos hasta que noto que se ponía Haruko al teléfono.

-Dime – le repuso con voz indiferente.

-Haruko yo...creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que paso ayer – le comentó nervioso el chico.

-No hay necesidad Sakuragi, ya te dije que no te preocuparas, solo tengo que ir a la farmacia de mi padre esta tarde y todo estará solucionado.

-No hablaba de eso – le contestó con pesadez él. No estaba siendo fácil – Me refiero a lo que significa esto...para los dos en general.

-¿Significa algo para ti?

-Pues...

-Fue un error, Sakuragi. Y especialmente fue un error mio. Así que no te tortures y olvídate de todo esto. Ya nos veremos mañana en el partido - Y cortó la comunicación.

Hanamichi se quedo con el teléfono en las manos sin saber si sentirse aliviado o culpable.

Fue a tumbarse un rato a su cama, para descansar un poco, pero a la hora el teléfono volvió a sonar. Hanamichi fue a responderlo bastante alterado, pero para su suerte era Yohei.

-Ei, ¿como estas colega?

-Bien, supongo.

-Me alegro. Por cierto, los chicos y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial a jugar a los bolos. ¿Te vienes? – le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-...Verás, es que tenia planeado ir a Shohoku a entrenar un poco. Me sabe mal...

-Tranquilo amigo. Sé que mañana tenéis un partido importante. No te preocupes.

-Gracias Yohei. Pero dile a los chicos que no se alboroten, que en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo los destrozará este genio.

-Claro. Ya nos veremos mañana Hanamichi – Y colgó. Este volvió a quedarse mirando el audífono.

-Sí...creo que iré a hacer esos tiros – pronunció en voz alta.

* * *

EL pabellón estaba abarrotado. Los 4 equipos que habían llegado a semifinales eran los que todo el mundo había supuesto desde el principio: Kainan, Ryonan, Shohoku y Shoyo.

La primera semifinal era la de Shohoku vs Shoyo y casi todo el mundo estaba impaciente. En las gradas ya estaban los equipos de Ryonan, Kainan y algunos universitarios como Maki, Akagi, Takasago o Kogure.

Los primeros en salir de los vestuarios fueron los jugadores de la preparatoria Shoyo, con todos sus veteranos jugadores al completo. Este podía ser su último partido y estaban decididos a que no fuese así. Fujima y Hanagata lucían particularmente resueltos.

Finalmente y con algo de retraso salió Shohoku, encabezados por el capitán Miyagi y el sub-capitán Mitsui. El entrenador Anzai se sentó en el banquillo y todos los jugadores formaron un círculo alrededor de él para escuchar las últimas indicaciones.

Los jugadores de Shoyo ya estaban esperando. Su quinteto inicial estaba formado por: Fujima, Hasegawa, Nagano, Takano y Hanagata.

Finalmente los cinco titulares de Shohoku comenzaron a ocupar sus puestos en la pista. Los cinco titulares eran: Ryota Miyagi, Hisashi Mitsui, Kaede Rukawa, Hiroto Watanabe y Hanamichi Sakuragi.

_Vaya, así que al final juega el novato y no Kakuta...al parecer el viejo tiene confianza en él...Aunque también me ha pedido que intente echarle una mano siempre que pueda, _pensó Sakuragi.

Hanamichi se coloco en el centro de la pista, donde saltaría contra Hanagata para hacerse por la primera posesión del partido.

Toru Hanagata, 1'97 cm. Hanamichi Sakuragi, 1'92 m. A pesar de haber crecido unos 4 cm en los últimos 8 meses, seguía siendo una diferencia importante. A pesar de ello, Hanamichi lucia una sonrisa confiada.

Cuando todos estuvieron colocados, el árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba. Acto seguido, los dos pivots saltaron para hacerse con la posesión de la primera bola de partido. Aunque fueron bastante igualados, acabo ganando Sakuragi, demostrando que su potencia de salto estaba muy por encima de la mayoría de estudiantes de secundaria japoneses.

Recibió la pelota Watanabe, que inmediatamente se la pasó a Ryota para que pudiesen empezar la ofensiva. Miyagi se fue acercando cuidadosamente a la línea de triples, muy bien marcado por Fujima. Al ver que le seria imposible progresar a partir de ahí, le paso el balón a Mitsui, que esperaba en una de las esquinas marcado de cerca por Hasegawa. En cuanto recibió el balón, Mitsui no se movió. Hasegawa le estrechaba de cerca impaciente, esperando saltar para impedir uno de sus famosos triples. Pero lo que hizo el número 14 de Shohoku le sobrepaso al completo. En lugar de lanzar uno de sus increíbles triples, Mitsui le driblo de manera arrolladora por uno de sus costados y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la canasta para anotar. Hanagata, que había observado todo esto muy de cerca, se dirigió para taparle el angulo de visión, pero Mitsui volvió a sorprenderle lanzando un pase picado hacia el interior de la zona. Ahí esperaba Sakuragi, listo para hacer uno de sus atronadores mates. Pero Nagano y Takano ya estaban encima de él para taponarle entre los dos. Al parecer a Hanamichi eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, pues saltó e hizo el mate derribando a los dos jugadores de Shoyo.

El silbato del árbitro sonó y todos le miraron expectantes.

-¡Falta defensiva! ¡Numero 8! – en referencia a Takano.

El pabellón estallo en una ovación hacia la espectacular jugada, tanto el inicio de Mitsui como la finalización espectacular de Sakuragi.

-¡Hahaha, soy un genio! – exclamó Hanamichi mientras todos se le acercaban menos Rukawa.

-Bien hecho, Hanamichi. Pero ahora no falles – le advirtió Miyagi.

-¡Sakuragi! – le llamó Mitsui. El pelirrojo le miró de manera interrogante, hasta que vio como Mitsui le ofrecía una mano para chocarla. Hanamichi se la chocó con mucho gusto, pues al fin y al cabo él había sido su asistente – Ahora recuerda las veces que practicamos los tiros libres. No puedes fallar.

-Tranquilo Michi. Soy un genio – le respondió confiado Sakuragi.

-¡Eh numero 10! ¿A que esperas? – le gritó el arbitro.

- Tranquilo viejo - refunfuñó Hanamichi mientras recibía el balón y se colocaba en la línea de tiros libres.

_Bien, he entrenado los tiros libres mucho tiempo estos meses. No puedo fallar._ Y adoptó la postura que había entrenado con Mitsui. Despues de respirar hondo un par de veces, lanzó. Pero desgraciadamente falló, como muchas otras veces. Sakuragi ya se estaba lamentando cuando vio una sombra pasandole a la velocidad del sonido y agarrando el rebote y finalizando con otro espectacular mate. Ese jugador llevaba el número 11 en la espalda.

-Sigues siendo tan torpe como siempre – le dijo Rukawa mientras se retiraba a su campo tranquilamente.

-¡Calla desgraciado! ¡Deja de tocarme las narices!

Y así se retiraron todos los jugadores de Shohoku a su campo para defender. 4-0 en menos de un minuto.

-Estos tios... ¿Estos tios son jugadores de secundaria? – preguntaba incrédula la gente en las gradas.

-Va, venid – pronunció Miyagi desafiante mirando directamente a Fujima.

* * *

Actualizando con uno más largo que el anterior. A ver si no se hace pesado.

Sergiowaves: A mi también me gusta mucho Daft Punk. Pero Rukawa es un fanático de la música rock y no le gusta xD. Me alegro de que te guste el fic.


	10. Shoyo vs Shohoku

CAPITULO 10

-¡Falta! – Gritó el árbitro - ¡Falta del número 6 de Shoyo! – en referencia a Hasegawa.

-Mierda- murmuró este, impotente. El partido estaba a punto de llegar al final de la primera mitad y salvo milagro, Shohoku estaba en la final. 60-35, jugando con un ataque realmente demoledor. Fujima y Hanagata apenas daban abasto y se reflejaba en ellos un claro signo de resignación.

-¡Bien hecho Michi! – le felicitó Hanamichi dándole sus mortales golpes en la espalda.

-¡Para idiota! – le regaño Miyagi – ¡Ya sabes que no puedes poner en riesgo la salud de este viejo!

-¡Hahahahaha!

-¡Eh inútiles! Nos están esperando – les avisó Rukawa.

-¿A quien le llamas inútil, bastardo? – pronunciaron los tres enfurecidos.

-Buahh, que aburrido es esto – dijo Hiroto mientras bostezaba y observaba a sus senpais pelear.

-¡Eh, miembros de Shohoku, que hacéis! – les gritó el árbitro- Vamos número 14, dos tiros libres.

-¡Sí! – contestó Mitsui mientras se acercaba con resolución a la línea de tiros libres. Con la calma y experiencia que le caracterizaban, encestó los dos limpiamente. 62-35.

-¡Va chicos, solo quedan los últimos 24 segundos de posesión! ¡Hay que defender a muerte! – les arengó Miyagi.

Fujima comenzó la jugada como de costumbre. Cuando se acercó a la línea de triples, se encontró con la asfixiante presión de Ryota, pues este ya era muy consciente de que el número 4 de Shoyo podía lanzar triples perfectamente. Al ver que le sería imposible realizar un lanzamiento, dribló el balón hacia atrás e hizo la finta de irse hacia la derecha, pero cambio de dirección de manera casi instantánea hacia la derecha, dejando atrás a Miyagi y lanzándose como un misil hacia la canasta. Justo cuando llegaba, vio que Hiroto se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, dejando a Nagano completamente desmarcado. Sin dudarlo, le pasó la pelota, pues tenía plena confianza en sus compañeros. Cuando este recibió la pelota se dispuso a lanzar pero...

-¡Cuidado Nagano!

Una sombra se cernió sobre el jugador de Shoyo. Kaede Rukawa había visto toda la jugada de Fuyima y supo desde el principio que solo buscaba la penetración, que no tenía intención alguna de realizar una bandeja con Sakuragi debajo del tablero. Como consecuencia, el jugador estrella de Shohoku le hizo un tapón brutal a Nagano, con tanta violencia que hizo que el balón se fuese a las gradas.

-¡Final de la primera parte! – gritó el árbitro.

* * *

-Increíble – murmuró Shintaro Kakozu, el nuevo base de Kainan, que había observado la primera parte junto al resto del equipo - ¿Esto es más de lo que esperabas, no Sora?

-Bueno, he de decir que Shohoku es un equipo algo interesante –contestó el capitán.

-Tanta confianza no es buena, capitán – le dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

-Ahí te equivocas, sub-capitán. Ser arrogante no es malo cuando tienes razones para defenderla –le respondió Sora con otra sonrisa confiada – Shoyo es basura. Si fuésemos nosotros sus rivales, ya les iríamos ganando de 60 puntos.

-¿Pero que dices? Shoyo ha sido la segunda potencia de Kanagawa durante mucho tiempo – le contradijo Kiyota, que siempre buscaba una excusa para pelearse con su capitán.

-¿Sabéis que? Ya me habéis aburrido con tanta cháchara sin sentido. Dejad de dar el coñazo – dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas, Shimizu? –le preguntó su entrenador serio.

-Voy fuera un rato a despejarme. Tranquilos, no pienso irme, ya sé que luego jugamos contra Ryonan – les dijo despreocupadamente mientras se marchaba.

-Nunca cambiará...- murmuró el entrenador Takao.

* * *

-Vaya...no me esperaba esta increíble mejora en Shohoku...- musitó Uekusa.

-Si no tengo mal entendido ganaron al mejor equipo de todo Japón el año pasado...aunque yo no me lo creía, si soy sincero – le respondió Koshino.

-¡Tengo que tomar nota! Los jugadores de Shohoku se han hecho más poderosos en el aspecto físico, Mitsui parece haber ganado musculo, Sakuragi ha crecido un par de centímetros desde el verano, Rukawa ha mejorado su juego y es menos individualista, Miyagi se ha hecho un tatuaje en un gemelo...-escribía Hikoichi como un poseso.

-Fíjate bien en Sakuragi, Atobe – le indicó el entrenador, Moichi Taoka, a su jugador.

Atobe Keigo era el nuevo jugador de Ryonan que había conseguido el puesto de pívot titular, después de los 3 años de reinado de Uozumi. Era de segundo año, pues se acababa de trasladar de otro instituto. Medía 1,92 cm, igual que Sakuragi y pesaba unos 85 kilos. Un tupe de color castaño bastante espeso y unas facciones bastante atractivas. Pero tenía un problema...

-¡¿Qué dice entrenador?!– Le preguntó alegremente Keigo mientras escuchaba música por el walkman – ¡No se preocupe, esta todo controlado!

_Idiota... _Pensó Taoka iracundo. _Bah, contrólate Moichi..._

-¡Fukuda! – Le avisó el entrenador – Ahora que Hanamichi juega de pívot, tu rival será el número 8, Hiroto Watanabe. Es un novato y tú eres de tercer año. Si llegamos a la final, el duelo se puede decantar ahí. Vigila todos sus movimientos.

Fukuda como toda respuesta asintió.

-Sendoh... – el entrandor Taoka bajó el tono de voz para hablar de forma más confidencial.

-¿Si, entrenador?

-¿Cómo ves a Rukawa?

Sendoh tardó algunos segundos en responder.

-Digamos que ha llegado a un nivel de juego superior, en la liga que en la que jugábamos Maki y yo el año pasado. Este Rukawa ya ha superado a mi yo del año pasado...

-Sendoh...

-Pero sin embargo...- continuó Sendoh con una sonrisa de alegría en la cara – Yo tampoco me he quedado estancado. Esto será muy divertido.

* * *

-Muy bien jugado chicos – les felicitó el entrenador Anzai pausadamente – En la siguiente parte continuaremos controlando el ritmo del partido y aseguraremos la victoria.

Dicho esto, se retiró de los vestuarios para ir a tomar un té.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hay que continuar igual que en la primera parte! – Les arengó Miyagi – No podemos distraernos a pesar de la ventaja, un Shoyo capitaneado por Fujima nunca se rendirá hasta que acabe el partido.

-Miyagi tiene razón. Aun a pesar de la enorme ventaja, será mejor que no nos relajemos. Además, Kainan y Ryonan están viendo el partido desde las gradas y hay que cagarlos de miedo – Dijo Mitsui con cara de satisfacción al imaginarse a los miembros de esos equipos asustados por su increíble poder.

Rukawa no dijo nada, se quedo mirando en el espejo mientras escuchaba las arengas de sus compañeros mientras pensaba en la siguiente mitad.

Hiroto Watanabe, el novato, estaba durmiendo en uno de los bancos de los vestuarios. Realmente era una persona muy tranquila. Kaede también dormía en todas las clases e incluso encima de su bicicleta, pero cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con el baloncesto, eso era totalmente imposible.

Hanamichi por su parte no podía dejar de mirar a Haruko cada vez que esta no se daba cuenta. Ella actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque se había encargado de que no se quedaran los dos a solas en ningún momento.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en la puerta del vuestuario sonaron los golpes de alguien que golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos.

Haruko, que fue la que abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa. Delante suyo se encontraba una chica muy guapa, con le uniforme del instituto Ryonan.

-Hola... ¿Podría hablar con Sakuragi un momento? –preguntó Yoko.

Antes de que Haruko pudiese responder, Sakuragi que ya había escuchado la voz de su novia, ya había acudido a su encuentro.

-¡Yoko! Ven, vayamos a hablar fuera- dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente.

Y sin que esta pudiese hacer nada, ya había sido arrastrada por Sakuragi a unos vente metros de distancia del vestuario.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hanamichi? ¿Por qué has salido de esa manera del vuesturio? – le preguntó extrañada su novia.

-No me pasa nada, Yoko. Solo quería estar contigo a solas.

-Vale- le respondió algo extrañada esta- Verás Sakuragi yo es que...quería disculparme contigo...por haber estado tan distante contigo esta última semana...

Hanamichi, que se había esperado algo mucho peor, suspiró aliviado y le sonrió.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Yoko. Ambos vamos a institutos lejanos y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer los días rutinarios.

_Si alguien tuviese que disculparse, ese sería yo..._

-Gracias Hanamichi – le agradeció con sinceridad Yoko, con una gran sonrisa.

_Al parecer, toca olvidarse de Akira..._

Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un apasionado beso.

-Luego nos vemos, Hanamichi – se despidió ella mientras marchaba a las gradas – Sé que lo harás genial.

Hanamichi solo atinó a asentir y despedirse con la mano embobado.

-¡Vaya, con esa cara cualquiera diría que eres deficiente, Hanamichi! – exclamó una voz detrás de él, seguido de una risas.

-¡Te mataré Noma! – le gritó el jugador enfurecido, persiguiéndole mientras el resto reían.

-Al parecer, todo se ha solucionado, no Hanamichi? – le peguntó Yohei serio.

Sakuragi le miró, también serio, pues sabía cuando su mejor amigo no bromeaba. Dio una cabezada, algo que su amigo entendió como que ya hablarían más tarde, a solas.

-¡Venga, Hanamichi, haz que te expulsen! ¡O peléate con algún miembro de Shoyo! ¡No puedo perder las dos apuestas! –le dijo suplicante Okuso mientras los otros se reían al verle unos instantes después inconscientes por culpa de uno de los cabezazos mortales de Sakuragi.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que volver al vestuario. El descanso debe estar a punto de acabar – Dicho esto, se marchó rápidamente al vuestuario.

-¡Hanamichi! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? No puedes desaparecer por ahí con tu novia en medio de un partido, aunque sea el descanso – exclamó enfurecido Miyagi.

-Lo siento, Ryo-chin.

Haruko, que desde que había pasado el asunto con Sakuragi, no había pensado en aquello, ahora sintió como le caía un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza.

Hanamichi ya se lo había comentado una vez en la discusión que tuvieron:

_Yo ahora ya estoy saliendo con alguien y tú todavía no has sido capaz de pasar página. ¡Me das lástima!_

O sea que aquella chica era la novia de Sakuragi y al parecer no sabía nada del incidente que su novio tuvo con ella. Seguramente él no se lo había contado porque consideraba que la mayor parte de culpa la tenia ella. Aunque era cierto que había sido ella quien se había lanzado encima de él.

-¡Bien, vamos chicos! – Exclamó Mitsui mientras los jugadores enfilaban hacia la pista.

-¡Hacia la victoria, Shohoku! – gritó Ryota mientras alzaba el puño hacia arriba.

* * *

-¡Falta, falta del número 10 de Shohoku! Su cuarta falta personal – le dijo el árbitro a los jueces.

El último cuarto recién comenzaba y Sakuragi había hecho su cuarta falta personal. Si durante la primera parte solo había cometido una falta personal, solo en el tercer cuarto había hecho tres. A pesar del bajón de juego de Sakuragi, Shohoku seguía comandando el partido 96 a 77.

_Ha perdido su concentración..._Pensó en el entrenador Anzai. _Será mejor que lo saque el partido antes de que cometa la quinta falta._

-Cambio de jugador en Shohoku, entra el jugador número 6 y sale el jugador número 10 – avisó el árbitro.

-¡Sin nervios, Kakuta! – le animó Ayako.

Hanamichi se acercó al banco respirando entrecortadamente y nada más llegar se sentó, se puso una toalla en la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

-Sakuragi – le dijo su entrenador mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – Sé que te ha pasado algo en el descanso. Y como no son mis asuntos, no te preguntaré sobre el tema. Pero déjame preguntarte algo...

Pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por los gritos del público. Al mirar hacia allí, vio a Rukawa colgado del aro y a Toru Hanagata tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Cómo puede hacer eso un chico que va al instituto? ¡Este tipo llegará lejos! – gritaba la gente enloquecida con la espectacular jugada del número 11.

Cuando cesó el ruido, el viejo entrenador continuó hablando.

-¿Te gusta el baloncesto?

Al escuchar esa pregunta de su entrenador, le vino a la mente un recuerdo muy preciado por él y su mirada se dirigió hacia la segunda mánager.

_-Ei, perdona, pero... ¿Te gusta jugar al baloncesto?_

-...Sí, viejo. Me encanta jugar al baloncesto – respondió con la voz emocionada.

El entrenador Anzai sonrió como respuesta.

-Entrarás cuando falten cinco minutos.

Sakuragi asintió, se quitó la toalla de su rostro y se dedico a observar con detalle a sus compañeros. Realmente parecían un equipo totalmente diferente al del año pasado.

Ryota era un base muy completo. No destacaba por su tiro de media y larga distancia, pero tenía un gran dribling y una gran visión de juego. Robaba muchos balones y tenía un físico prodigioso. En esos momentos no tenía nada que envidiarle a Fujima, los dos ya estaban jugando el partido a un nivel muy parecido.

Mitsui seguía siendo ese escolta anotador con un talento descomunal con los tiros de 3, pero fuera de eso, su nueva condición física le permitia aguantar todo el partido sin problemas, le permitía penetrar, rebotear y defender de manera mucho más consistente, sin contar que era con diferencia la persona que había jugado más partidos de basket en su vida. Todo esto hacía que Mitsui ya pudiese considerarse uno de los grandes jugadores de toda la secundaria japonesa.

El novato Hiroto Watanabe aún tenía mucho que aprender. Le faltaba agresividad y actitud y mejorar mucho la defensa, pero poseía un gran talento en el poste bajo y un físico muy interesante.

Kakuta, uno de los veteranos del equipo, que siempre estaba ahí por si alguien fallaba. Un tipo que no destacaba en nada pero que gracias a su ética de trabajo tampoco flojeaba en nada. Un jugador que siempre cumplía.

Y finalmente Kaede Rukawa. ¿Su rival? Ya no lo sabía, pues ahora se daba cuenta de que aquel odio irracional que había sentido por él hasta ahora estaba desapareciendo para dejar paso a una tímida admiración por ese jugador que llevaba el número 11 en la espalda. Rápido, hábil, luchador, obseso del trabajo duro, no tenía ningún punto débil. Hanamichi estaba empezando a comprender que todo eso era así porque ese tio amaba el basket con todo su corazón. Sí, aunque al Hanamichi de 6 meses atrás le pareciese un insulto y una blasfemia lo que iba a pensar, ese chico tenía un gran futuro por delante.

Si el Akagi de 8 meses atrás estuviese aquí presente observando ese espectáculo...

-Sakuragi, te toca. Entrarás por Watanabe – le avisó el entrenador

-Muy bien, viejo – le respondió este con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Yasuda, tú entrarás por Mitsui. No hace falta que sobre esforcemos a los jugadores.

-Sí, Anzai-sensei – dijo este con decisión.

En una de las jugadas de ataque de Shoyo, la pelota salió fuera de la cancha, dando permiso a realizar los cambios.

-Hiroto – le dijo Sakuragi mientras entraba – Bien hecho – Y le ofreció chocar la mano, a lo cual el novato acepto gustoso.

-Vaya, vaya chicos – dijo Sakuragi contento – Parece ser que sin este genio lo habéis hecho bastante bien – en referencia al marcador, que marcaba un 108 a 84 a favor de Shohoku.

-¿Qué esperabas idiota? El capitán de este equipo soy yo, yo solo puedo hacerme cargo de la situación, así que ahora no vayas a cagarla – le avisó Miyagi serio.

-Los idiotas siempre serán idiotas – musitó Rukawa mientras se dirigía al rival que le tocaba marcar.

-Bastardo...

-Va, dejad las tonterías para luego. Ahora toca finiquitar el partido.

Shoyo sacó para Fujima, que inmediatamente se jugó un tiro de 3, pues no habían más alternativas. Sin embargo, el ritmo del tiro no fue bueno y falló.

-¡El rebote! – gritó Yasuda.

Los primeros en saltar fueron Hanagata, Takano y Rukawa, sin embargo...

-¡El rey de los rebotes soy yo! – gritó Sakuragi mientras saltaba con gran potencia, palmeaba la pelota la primera vez y la agarraba a la segunda.

-¡Buen rebote Sakuragi! – exclamó Ayako, contenta de volver a ver al pelirrojo en si.

-Al ataque – gritó Sakuragi mientras lanzaba la pelota, pues ya había visto a Ryota correr como una bala hacia la canasta contraria.

Ryota recibió el balón, pero al verse bloqueado por Hasegawa, lanzó un pase alto hacia la canasta.

Esto desoncerto a número 6 de Shoyo, pues Sakuragi y Rukawa aun no habían llegado hasta allí.

-¡Buen pase Ryota! – Dijo Yasuda mientras realizaba una fácil bandeja.

-¿Qué esperabas? – le preguntó bromeando Miyagi mientras chocaban las manos.

-Hohoho...Estos chicos empiezan a pasárselo muy bien jugando al baloncesto juntos – dijo Anzai sonriendo.

-Es un equipo magnífico, entrenador – le respondió Mitsui – Quizás este año, por fin consigamos ganar el Campeonato Nacional...

-Muy cierto, Hisashi. Pero déjame decirte una cosa. No ha habido un solo año en el que yo haya pensado que no lo podíamos ganar. Ni uno solo – Le respondió Mitsuyoshi con un destello en sus gafas.

-...Lo sé, entrenador – susurró Mitsui, intentando no pensar en viejas heridas, aunque inconscientemente se toco la cicatriz de su barbilla.

-Colóquense en fila– gritó el árbitro al acabar el partido – ¡Final del partido! ¡Victoria de Shohoku, 113-87!

-¡Muchas gracias!

Entonces los dos capitanes se acercaron para saludarse.

-Miyagi...déjame decirte que tenéis un equipo increíble... – le dijo Fujima, sin poder aguantar algunas lagrimas, al saber que esos eran los últimos instantes que llevaba el uniforme de baloncesto de la preparatoria Shoyo.

-Lo sé, Kenji – le respondió Miyagi, llamándole por su nombre por primera vez en esos dos años – Y Gracias- Dicho esto, los dos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo, que provocó la ovación de la gente de las gradas.

Después de eso, los jugadores de Shoyo se dirigieron a la zona donde estaban sus animadores y les hicieron una reverencia, poniendo punto y final a esa generación.

* * *

-Ahhh, parece ser que ya nos toca a nosotros- dijo Shintaro al escuchar los gritos consecuentes de un final de partido.

Kainan estaba en los vestuarios, esperando a que el partido terminase para poder salir a calentar.

-Bien chicos, del rival no hay nada que decir que no sepamos ya – dijo Takao, el entrenador – Limitaos a jugar como siempre y todo irá bien. Nobunaga, de inicio tu marcarás a Sendoh. Espero que no me decepciones y me hagas tener que poner a Sora para defenderle.

-No entrenador, no hará falta – le respondió Kiyota seguro.

-Bien chicos, vamos allá. 1,2,3 ¡Kainan!

Cuando salieron al pabellón, se fijaron en que los jugadores de Shohoku ya estaban en las gradas listos para observar el partido.

-¿Tú eres Sora Shimizu? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando el capitán de Kainan se giró vio a Akira Sendoh ofreciéndole la mano – Yo soy Akira Sendoh, capitán de Ryonan y novio de tu hermana pequeña. Es un placer – le dijo con una sonrisa ¿burlona?


	11. The best player in high school?

CAPITULO 11

-¿Tú eres Sora Shimizu? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando el capitán de Kainan se giró vio a Akira Sendoh ofreciéndole la mano – Yo soy Akira Sendoh, capitán de Ryonan y novio de tu hermana pequeña. Es un placer – le dijo con una sonrisa ¿burlona?

Sora al principio no le entendió y se lo quedo mirando interrogativo. Una vez su cerebro proceso la información, enrojeció de rabia.

-¿Qué has dicho desgraciado? – le preguntó mientras le agarraba de la camiseta.

-Por favor, estamos a punto de jugar un partido de baloncesto. Esto no es propio de capitanes – le contestó Sendoh, con un latente tono socarrón.

-Grrr...

-¡Va, venid! -gritaron sus respectivos entrenadores para concluir las ultimas estrategias del partido.

Sora tuvo que soltarle a la fuerza, aunque todavía le hervía la sangre. Aunque pudiese parecer algo frio con su hermana pequeña, en realidad él era muy sobreprotector y odiaba la idea de que su hermana estuviese con un chico. Su hermana pequeña sólo era suya.

* * *

-Eh Sendoh, ¿que hacías con Shimizu? – le preguntó Taoka.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! nada especial, simplemente quería saludarle en persona – le respondió el actual número 4 de Ryonan, con su sonrisa marca registrada.

-Esta bien – le respondió algo receloso su entrenador – Bien chicos, no cabe recordar que este partido es muy importante. Es cierto que por el hecho de haber llegado a semifinales ya hemos conseguido el objetivo principal, que era saltarnos la previa del campeonato estatal de primavera. Aun así, nosotros somos Ryonan y tenemos un prestigio que defender. Nuestro rival es el segundo mejor equipo de Japón, lo cual quiere decir que nos enfrentamos a la élite de la élite. Pero puedo garantizaros algo chicos: Vosotros podéis ganarles. Sé que este año definitivamente lo lograremos, nunca he estado más seguro. Sois el mejor equipo que entrenado en mis veinte años de experiencia. ¡Id y demostradle como juegan a baloncesto los del instituto Ryonan!

-¡Sí! – respondieron todos los jugadores mientras se levantaban.

Los jugadores de Kainan ya estaban listos en la pista. Únicamente quedaba el saludo entre capitanes. Los dos capitanes se aproximaron, cada uno con una expresión facial muy distinta. Por una parte avanzaba Sora Shimizu, de 1,93 de altura, musculoso, cabello rubio y tez morena. Su rostro reflejaba un estado de cólera latente. Por el otro lado se acercaba Akira Sendoh, con su 1,90 cm, cabello muy largo de punta y de piel muy blanca. Su cara en cambio, reflejaba serenidad con su habitual sonrisa confiada. Sin embargo, había algo que compartían: Un brillo especial en la mirada, que siempre manifestaba las ansias de victoria de los grandes jugadores. Se chocaron los puños con fuerza, se miraron unos segundos y se dieron la vuelta de manera decidida.

El quinteto inicial de Kainan estaba formado por Shintaro, Gin, Nobunaga, Mutô y Sora. El de Ryonan lo componían Uekusa, Koshino, Sendoh, Fukuda y Keigo.

-Va, que se coloquen los saltadores – avisó el árbitro, pues ya era la hora de comenzar.

Por Kainan saltaba Sora y por Ryonan Keigo, el pívot de segundo año que se había incorporado ese año en Ryonan.

Cuando todos estuvieron colocados, el árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba y los dos jugadores saltaron para hacerse con la primera posesión del partido. Sora saltó más alto, así que la primera posesión del partido sería para Kainan.

Shintaro, el desconocido refuerzo de Kainan de ese año, comenzaría la jugada. Tenía una extraña forma de driblar y poseía un cierto aire enfermizo debido a su aspecto desgarbado. Uekusa, que era el que le marcaba, le observaba de manera recelosa. Sin embargo, el extraño base de Kainan hizo algo que nadie se esperaba: al acercarse lo suficiente, lanzó un triple con una postura muy extraña que entró suavemente en la canasta de Ryonan.

-No puede ser... murmuró Taoka en el banquillo.

-¡Wooow!- gritaron los aficionados de Kainan, al ver un triple de su equipo en la primera jugada del partido y encima realizada por el extraño debutante de aspecto enfermizo.

-¡Muy bien Shintaro! – le gritó Nobunaga mientras se colocaban para defender.

Sin embargo, la alegría no duro demasiado en Kainan. Sendoh, al instante de recibir un pase de Koshino, también anotó un triple a modo de respuesta.

-¡Increíble Sendoh! ¡Eres el mejor! – Comenzó a rugir el público sin distinción.

-Cabronazo... – murmuró Sora - ¡Vamos chicos, hay que aplastarles!

* * *

-Mhm, tengo que reconocer que esta siendo un partidazo – dijo Mitsui a regañadientes.

La primera mitad había terminado y el resultado no podía ser más igualado: 46-46.

-Kainan se ha mantenido a flote gracias a las jugadas de ese novato tan peculiar y de su capitán, Sora Shimizu – respondió Miyagi – Han hecho grandes incorporaciones para suplir las bajas de Maki y Takasâgo.

-Y no hay que olvidarse de que Nobunaga y sobretodo Gin, se han mantenido a la sombra durante esta primera mitad – comentó Yasuda.

-Si Nobunaga no ha anotado apenas es porque esta mucho más centrado en defender a Sendoh. No creo que ahora mismo tenga la cabeza para otras cosas – le respondió Ayako.

-¡Hahahaha, por favor Ayako, no disculpes a ese mono estúpido! ¡Simplemente no tiene nivel! – exclamó Sakuragi.

-A mi lo que me esta sorprendiendo es que Ryonan este repartiendo su ataque entre los 5 jugadores de la pista. Sendoh solo ha anotado 10 puntos y a pesar de eso esta haciendo un partidazo, asistiendo a sus compañeros y reboteando y robando balones – comentó Kakuta.

-Muy bien visto Kakuta. A pesar de que Sendoh no esta anotando de forma compulsiva, esta haciendo un partido excelente – respondió pausadamente el entrenador Anzai, consciente de que esas palabras también las estaba escuchando cierto archirrival del capitán de Ryonan – Fukuda y ese chico nuevo, Keigo, también están haciendo muy buen trabajo en la zona.

Haruko se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la conversación, lo que llamó la atención de Ayako.

-Disculpe entrenador – les interrumpió la voz de Kaede Rukawa- Me gustaría ir a un sitio un momento, mientras dura el descanso.

-Claro Rukawa, puedes ir donde quieras hohoho – le respondió el viejo tranquilamente.

Rukawa como toda respuesta asintió y marchó.

* * *

-Buen trabajo chicos. Estamos haciendo un gran partido. Estoy seguro de que si seguimos tan consistentes en defensa, conseguiremos la victoria – pronunció el entrenador Taoka en el vestuario de Ryonan.

Los jugadores comenzaron a asentir y a comentar entre ellos lo que faltaba de partido.

-¡Sendoh! ¡Has estado brillante, como siempre! Es increíble que a pesar de no estar jugando a tu máximo nivel estés siendo el mejor jugador del partido...- comenzó a alabarle Hikoichi, como de costumbre.

-Perdona Hikoichi, pero tengo que salir un momento – le avisó Akira con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Por supuesto...

Dicho esto, salió fuera de los vestuarios, donde tal y como esperaba, estaba su novia, preciosa y radiante. Se saludaron con un beso en los labios y luego comenzaron a hablar sobre Sora.

-¡Te lo juro, creo que no se lo ha tomado nada bien! – le comentó Akira sonriendo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿por qué se lo has tenido que decir así? – le dijo molesta Yumiko.

-Es que ha sido tan divertido como esperaba. Además, yo no le tengo miedo a nadie... – dijo con tono sensual mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – sonó una voz fría como el hielo a sus espaldas.

-¡Kaede! – exclamó Yumiko, exaltada y roja como un tomate - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He tenido partido antes. He visto a lo lejos como te dirigías hacia los vestuarios y he deducido que no te apetecería mucho ver a tu hermano. Así que sólo me quedaba una alternativa y veo que no he fallado – le respondió con voz fría y distante.

-Vaya, pues...

-¿Qué te parece el partido que estoy haciendo, Rukawa? – les interrumpió Akira sonriente mientras se acercaba al jugador de Shohoku. El jugador número 11, en cambio, se lo quedo mirando y ni siquiera de dignó a responderle.

-Veo que definitivamente te lo pasaste bien en la discoteca, Yumiko – comentó Kaede con un deje acusador en la voz.

Esa acusación irritó más a la chica, que ya se había guardado bastantes palabras sobre él.

-¿Sabes qué, Kaede? Estoy cansada de tus juegos infantiles. Primero nos reconciliamos después de un año y medio de no hablarnos, luego en la discoteca te pones posesivo pero sin decir nada de manera explícita, luego te vas con una chica a los lavabos de ese sitio a hacer quien sabe que y ahora te entran unos estúpidos celos de niño de parvularios que nadie entiende. ¿Quieres hablar claro de una vez?

-¿Yo celoso? – Preguntó con voz indiferente Rukawa – Yo ya estoy con otra persona también y ni de coña me gustas o me has gustado alguna vez. Esa es la típica fantasía de mis fans.

Sendoh se quedo con la cara abierta después de esas últimas palabras de Rukawa. Por fin había hablado como lo que que era, una estrella nacional del basket.

-Pues mejor, ahora todo queda mucho más sencillo – le respondió la chica con un tono igual de frio.

Rukawa se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos, pero finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-Te espero en la final – en referencia a Sendoh mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya...- comentó el chico sin saber que decir.

-Imbécil... – dijo Yumiko con rabia mientras miraba por el sitio donde había desaparecido Rukawa.

-¡Sendoh! ¿Dónde esta ese idiota ahora? – se escucho la voz distorsionada de su entrenador en el vestuario.

-Vaya, me tengo que ir... – le dijo este a la chica - ¿Luego hablamos?

Yumiko, que aun estaba algo conmocionada, le miro intensamente hasta que sonrió.

-Claro – y seguido de esto se dieron un rápido beso.

-Sí, perdone, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! – se escuchaba decir a la voz de Sendoh de manera apurada dentro del vestuario.

* * *

-Ya empieza – murmuró Mitsui, que se había levantado para ver mejor el partido.

-Sora no lo conseguirá – dijo una grave voz a sus espaldas. Cuando todos se giraron para ver quien era, se quedaron impresionados.

-¡Maki!

Allí estaba la mayor leyenda de Kainan, jugador de la Shintai y capitán de la selección juvenil japonesa, Sinichi Maki, vestido con uno de sus numerosos trajes, en esta ocasión marrón.

-Es un placer volver a veros, miembros de Shohoku – dijo con una sonrisa – Entrenador Anzai – le saludó inclinándose.

-Hohoho, yo también me alegro de verte, Sinichi Maki – le contestó el entrenador con voz afable.

-¡Viejo! ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? – le saludo Sakuragi mientras se acercaba.

-Muy bien Sakuragi. ¿Qué tal tu lesión?

-¡Esa lesión fue una minucia para un genio como yo, viejo! ¡Hahahaha!

Mientras el pelirrojo hacia su monologo, Kaede Rukawa se acercaba silenciosamente, con el aspecto de ir bastante distraído. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era ese hombre, le saludó respetuosamente, pues era su capitán en la Selección juvenil.

-Capitán – le saludo inclinando la cabeza.

-Rukawa – dijo como respuesta Maki.

-¿Por qué has dicho antes que Sora no lo conseguirá? – le preguntó Ryota receloso.

-Porque yo fui compañero suyo durante el primer año de preparatoria y sé que su ego siempre se ha convertido en un obstáculo extra para él. Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles para el equipo, no confiara en la fuerza de Kainan, si no en su propia fuerza. Y no os confundáis, Sora es uno de los 10 mejores jugadores de preparatoria del país, derrocha talento por sus cuatro costados, pero el poderío de Kainan siempre ha venido del trabajo en equipo, a pesar de haber siempre un líder por encima de los demás. Además...su rival es el que posiblemente sea el mejor jugador de las preparatorias de instituto, ahora que Sawakita está en los Estados Unidos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para contemplar al número 4 de Ryonan, Akira Sendoh.

Sakuragi tragó fuerte de la emoción.

* * *

-¡Prepárate para morder el polvo, Sendoh! –le avisó Sora antes de reanudarse el partido – Has de saber que no pienso contenerme más.

Sendoh como respuesta sonrió.

-¡Vamos a empezar! – gritó el árbitro.

Kainan volvió a hacerse con la posesión, pues la capacidad atlética de Sora era demasiado potente para Keigo.

-¡Vamos Shintaro, pásamela! – gritó su capitán, que ya estaba colocado debajo de la canasta. El novato obedeció y se la paso. Sora, al recibir, comenzó a pivotar hasta hacerle una finta a Keigo, que el pívot de Ryonan se tragó, para finalizar la jugada con un espectacular mate a dos manos.

-¡Sí! – dijo Sora alzando el puño hacia las gradas donde estaban los animadores de Kainan.

-Ya ha empezado – dijo Maki desde las gradas – El combate de estrellas.

-Uekusa, déjame empezar la jugada a mí – le pidió Akira a su compañero.

-Claro – le respondió extrañado Uekusa.

El capitán de Ryonan comenzó a botar la pelota con calma mientras sus compañeros se adaptaban a sus nuevas posiciones.

-¿Eh? – dijo Sora extrañado, al ver que Sendoh se colocaba de base.

-¡Sendoh va a jugar de base! – gritó arriba Hanamichi.

-¡Shintaro, ves a marcarle! – le ordenó su capitán.

El base novato (que hasta el momento estaba haciendo un gran partido) fue a marcar a Sendoh.

Akira, que todavía estaba votando tranquilamente la pelota, de golpe se volvió invisible para Shintaro. Ya le había superado por su lado derecho con una velocidad arrolladora y se dirigía hacia la canasta con decisión.

-¡No te dejaré! – gritó Nobunaga mientras le perseguia con su gran velocidad.

Cuando Sendoh estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la canasta, saltó para hacer una bandeja. En el aire, vio como Nobunaga había saltado también para hacerle un tapón. Consiguió hacer un rectificado al balón, lograr la canasta y el tiro libre adicional.

-¡Increíble! ¡Sendoh ya se ha puesto en serio! – Se comenzó a murmurar en las gradas.

Con su habitual tranquilidad, Akira anotó el tiro libre adicional.

-¡Venga chicos, a defender! – arengó al resto de jugadores.

-Sendoh ya se ha puesto en serio – comentó Taoka con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, esto parece más interesante de lo que parecía hace un rato – comentó Sora con insolencia.

-Capitán -murmuró una tranquila voz a sus espaldas- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que empiece a lanzar.

-Gin... Ah, mierda que remedio, supongo que tendremos que recurrir a tus triples– dijo resignado.

En el tercer cuarto, el partido continuó en un tira y afloja entre los dos equipos, teniendo como protagonistas a Sora y Gin por parte de Kainan y Sendoh y Fukuda por parte de Ryonan.

-Mierda, no tengo ni idea de como va a acabar el partido – comentó Mitsui en las gradas.

-Ganará Ryonan – dijo Rukawa mientras se levantaba.

-Espera Rukawa ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – le preguntó Ayako.

Este la miró y le contestó llanamente:

-Simplemente lo sé – dicho esto cogió su mochila y se despidió del entrenador Anzai con una reverencia, con un escueto "capitán" hacia Maki y con un inaudible "adiós" con el resto.

-Ese zorro tan antisocial como siempre – comentó Sakuragi irritado.

Gran parte del cuarto cuarto siguió igual que el tercer cuarto, hasta que...

-¡Mutô, aquí! – dijo Sora, que se había desmarcado hasta la línea de triples, desde donde también sabía lanzar a pesar de ser pívot.

El ala-pivot le paso la pelota a su capitán sin dudarlo. Al recibir la pelota este, comenzó a hacer la mecánica de tiro y justo cuando la pelota comenzaba a salir de sus dedos una sombra le tapó la visión. Akira Sendoh había visto toda la jugada y ahora estaba ahí, haciéndole un tapón...

-¡Woow! ¡Sendoh ha parado a Sora! ¿Se vendrá abajo Kainan a falta de 0:57 del final? – se oía en las gradas.

-Va, todavía quedan 5 segundos de posición, moveos rápido! – reaccionó Gin, viendo que Sora estaba en estado de shock.

Al final acabó lanzando Kiyota desde una mala posición, lo que propició que fallara el tiro y que Keigo atrapase el rebote.

-¡Tiempo muerto de Kainan! – gritó el árbitro. El reloj de partido decía que quedaban 52 segundos de partido por disputarse.

* * *

-Chicos, con calma – dijo Taoka mientras emocionado– Vamos ganando 88 a 87, así que nada este decidido, por lo cual este ataque es crucial.

-¡Sí!

-¡Sendoh! Confió en ti, ya lo sabes – le dijo el entrenador Taoka serio.

-¡Sí!

* * *

-¡Tranquilos chicos, solo tenemos que defender bien este ataque! ¡Tenemos el mejor físico de todo Japón, si conseguimos llegar a la prórroga ganaremos- Exclamó Takao-¡Sora, no te preocupes por ese tapón! ¡Simplemente devuélveselo y demuestra que tú eres el mejor!

Este no respondió, pues estaba con una toalla en la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Gin, confiaremos el último tiro de Kainan en tus manos, sé que no nos fallarás – le avisó su entrenador – ¡Va, demostradles como juega a baloncesto Kainan!

* * *

Ryonan tenía la posesión del balón. En las reglas de preparatorias japonesas, el tiempo máximo de posesión era de 30 segundos, a diferencia de Occidente.

Sendoh comenzó a botarla tranquilamente, sopesando todas las alternativas. El estadio era un clamor, lo cual hacia que estuviese más cómodo aún. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que se le acercaba para marcarle Sora y no Shintaro.

Sendoh sonrió para sus adentros, pues eso aun le ponía las cosas mejor. Comenzó a hacer movimientos de driblaje en la cara de Sora, lo cual hizo que este se irritase más. Finalmente el jugador número 4 de Ryonan hizo la jugada que habían ensayado:

Keigo se había colocado al lado de Sora sin que este se diese cuenta, pues los movimientos de Sendoh habían sido una distracción perfecta. Sendoh comenzó a penetrar por la izquierda y al ver esto Sora intentó seguirle pero no pudo, gracias al bloqueo que le había colocado Keigo.

_Perfecto, ya me he librado del más peligroso, pensó Sendoh_ mientras se dirigía hacia la canasta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó para realizar una bandeja pero se vio rodeado de manos. Las de Mutô, las de Nobunaga y las de Sora, que había recuperado su posición gracias a su gran velocidad.

_¡Sí! Exclamó mentalmente_, pues su plan había salido a la perfección. Había centrado toda la atención sobre él, pero se habían olvidado de alguien: Fukuda estaba completamente solo esperando su pase, que logró recoger para machacar a una mano completamente solo.

-¡Wow! ¡Que jugada! ¿Es la estocada final para Kainan? – se escuchaba del griterío.

-Esta ha sido la mejor jugada del partido – pronunció el entrenador Anzai.

-¡Va, va a defender! – exclamó Sendoh mientras volvía hacia su campo.

-Mierda...¡Mierda! – chilló Sora mientras pisoteaba el suelo de la pista.

-¡Va, al ataque! ¡Con un triple de Gin iremos a la prórroga! – gritaba el entrenador Takao desde el banquillo.

Los segundos comenzaban a consumirse y con ellos, las esperanzas de Kainan. Finalmente consiguieron pasarle la pelota a Gin a falta de 5 segundos del final. Lo que todo el mundo esperaba es que lo marcase Sendoh, pero no fue así. El apodado como el "guerrero" de Ryonan, Koshino, se encargaba de defenderle.

Finalmente Gin lanzó de tres y Koshino saltó, pero no lo suficiente para taponar aunque quizás si lo suficiente para ¿rozar la pelota? Todo el mundo observo expectante la trayectoria de la pelota, que finalmente dio en el aro, luego en el tablero y luego en el aro para finalmente...salirse.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganamos, Ganamos! – exclamó Hikoichi en el banquillo.

-¡Bien hecho tio! – le dijo Uekusa a Fukuda mientras se chocaban la mano.

-¡Fantástico Koshino, lo has logrado genial! – le felicitó Keigo mientras comenzaba a hacer un baile algo grotesco.

Sendoh en cambio simplemente intentaba regular su respiración. Después fijo la vista en las gradas y cuando vio a Yumiko, alzó el puño en señal de victoria.

* * *

**Jacques**: ¡Gracias por leer! No, tengo la intención de hacer de este fic un fic muy largo y odio bastante dejar historias a medias. Tendría que pasarme algo relevante para dejarla inacabada.

**Arimlas**: Gracias, me alegra que te guste esta continuación. Veo difícil hacerlo en manga, básicamente porque soy muy mal dibujante y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, menos para aprender a dibujar xD. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

**Hyak**: Sendoh es el puto amo, a secas xD. Es el mayor jefe de Slam Dunk y me gusta ponerlo tan sobrado. En cuanto a las relaciones entre los jugadores, se hace lo que se puede imitando la obra del gran Inoue-sensei.

**Wadin**: No ha podido ser. De todas maneras Sora cambiará a raíz de esta derrota, para mejor.

Gracias a los que leéis!


	12. Fast Lane

CAPÍTULO 12

Ring! Ring!

_Mierda..._ pensó Mitsui mientras comenzaba a levantarse para ir al instituto. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido debido al intenso partido que había jugado el día anterior contra Shoyo y lo último que le apetecía era ir al instituto, pero sabia que era completamente imposible que su madre le dejase descansar en casa, así que fue a darse una rápida ducha para espabilarse. Después de ducharse, comenzó a vestirse con toda la pereza del mundo. Cogió un sándwich que le había preparado su madre y sin despedirse salió de casa para dirigirse al instituto, pues él vivía a 10 minutos de Shohoku y no le hacía falta coger el tren.

Por el camino, comenzó a divagar en diversos asuntos, principalmente sobre el baloncesto o su novia. Aquella noche ni siquiera había dormido bien por culpa de la increíble exhibición de Sendoh y aun le seguía dando vueltas al tema. Para colmo, ayer Eiko le había comunicado que sus padres se mudaban en un par de meses a Osaka y que en ese tiempo tendría que decir si independizarse o irse con ellos.

Iba tan distraído en sus asuntos que cuando estaba llegando a la entrada del instituto arrolló a una chica sin querer.

-¡Ei, perdona! – se disculpó rápidamente ofreciéndole la mano.

La chica giró el rostro y a Mitsui se le paró el corazón. No es que fuese una chica espectacular, de hecho era bastante normal: tenía un rostro normal, llevaba su pelo moreno recogido en dos trenzas y gafas de típica nerd de instituto, pero en cambio había algo en sus ojos verdes que le había acelerado el pulso.

-No pasa nada – respondió quedamente, mientras se levantaba sin su ayuda y se limpiaba el polvo. Hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero Hisashi no lo permitió.

-¡Espera! – le dijo - ¿Cómo te llamas? Tu cara no me suena – le preguntó curioso el chico de la cicatriz.

La chica se lo quedó mirando unos instantes con una inesperada mirada de desafecto, hasta que respondió:

-Sae, Sae Kotetsu.

Al ver la frialdad de la chica, Mitsui se sintió algo intimidado así que decidió conversar con ella en otra ocasión.

-Vale, pues...nos vemos Kotetsu-san.

Y dicho esto se marchó hacia sus clases algo confuso

_Que chica más extraña..._

* * *

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi, despierta ya de una maldita vez! – le gritó su profesor mientras se acercaba con aires amenazadores.

Estaban en clase de matemáticas y como siempre, el pelirrojo se había dormido profundamente.

-Mhmm...Yoko... – murmuraba en sueños el chico – Har...

Hasta que fue interrumpido por el profesor, que le lanzó una tiza a la cabeza.

-¿Quién ha sido? Que de la cara el maldito bastardo – gritó enfurecido Hanamichi en medio de clase.

-Grrr... este mocoso – murmuró el profesor – ¡Se acabó, fuera de clase!

-Mierda...grr – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba fuera de clase.

Yohei, que había observado todo el escandalo, se río por lo bajo. _Este Hanamichi nunca cambiará..._

Aunque poco después, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, aunque internamente también se reprendía por ello. _No...Él no se merece eso._

* * *

-Es increíble...Sí, esto no puede estar pasando...No me lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que esto sucede – murmuraba la clase del 2-B por lo bajo.

Kaede Rukawa estaba sentado en su pupitre, pero en lugar de estar durmiendo como acostumbraba a hacer, estaba bien despierto, aunque eso sí, sin mostrar la menor atención por la clase.

La profesora de lengua, también estaba perpleja de ver a su alumno despierto, pues en todo el cuatrimestre, apenas le había visto con la cabeza despegada del pupitre.

Solamente había una persona en toda la clase que no murmuraba por lo bajo. Haruko, sin saber muy bien porque, no estaba extrañada de que Rukawa no estuviese durmiendo como él solía hacer.

Sí, Haruko Akagi aquel año iba a la misma clase que Kaede Rukawa, a pesar de no tener este la menor idea de ello.

_Algo ha cambiado en su actitud...desde ayer está algo extraño...Y el caso es que justo después de acabar el partido contra Shoyo estaba normal... _Pensó la chica. Al quedárselo mirando un rato, acabó sonrojándose, lo que provocó que se amonestara mentalmente.

* * *

Ryota se dirigía al vestuario del equipo para cambiarse, como hacía todos los días. Echó un vistazo por las ventanas y vio como el cielo ya estaba de un color morado bermellón, lo que indicaba que la noche estaba a punto de salir. Al llegar al vestuario, le extrañó un detalle. Las taquillas de Sakuragi y Rukawa, que normalmente estaban abiertas cuando él llegaba, hoy estaban intactas, lo que significaba que todavía no habían llegado y que hoy el primero en llegar era él. Ese hecho le produjo cierta satisfacción, pues sentía que al ser él el capitán, debía ser el primero en llegar al gimnasio.

Cuando entró al gimnasio, se puso a practicar entradas él solo mientras esperaba a que llegasen los demás. A los cinco minutos, vio como entraba Ayako acompañada de Haruko, Yasuda, Shiosaki y Kakuta.

-Vaya, ¡si aquí tenemos al gran capitán de Shohoku! – Exclamó Ayako en broma – Llamad a los de la dirección del periódico del instituto, esta es una oportunidad irrepetible.

-Muy graciosa – respondió Miyagi mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un corto beso en los labios, sin importarle que los demás estuviesen mirando.

A pesar de su torpeza inicial, a Ryota le estaba gustando como se daban las cosas; avanzaban muy bien, con calma, pero muy bien, el muchacho miró su reloj: de todas maneras en aquél instante debía preocuparse por el entrenamiento.

Para ella, Miyagi ya no era aquel niño tonto, ya no más. Y todos los defectos que antes le viera, habían desaparecido con todas aquellas conversaciones que hasta ese momento le habían demostrado que era un chico profundo, inteligente y sensible.

-¿Ha visto la portada del periódico del instituto, Miyagi-senpai? – le preguntó Haruko mientras se lo mostraba.

En ella aparecía Rukawa machacando encima de Nagano y Takano, con el titular de: "Shohoku le clava una humillante derrota a Shoyo, comandados por el nuevo capitán Ryota Miyagi".

-Vaya tengo que reconocer que esto es inesperado para mi y debo decir que...

-¡Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, idiota! – le interrumpió Mitsui mientras entraba en el gimnasio moviendo su muñeca.

-¡Tu calla viejo e intenta no sobre esforzarte! – le respondió el menudo capitán con rabia.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están Rukawa y Sakuragi? – preguntó este mientras comenzaba a mirar por todo el gimnasio, al ver que la mayoría de integrantes del equipo ya habían llegado.

-No lo sé, es lo que yo también me preguntaba.

A todo esto, el entrenador Anzai entró en el gimnasio y llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Chicos, ya sé que faltan dos compañeros y ellos ya me habían avisado previamente, así que no es preocupéis, que para el jueves el día del partido, estarán listos – pronunció el viejo Mitsuyoshi – Tenía otras cosas que comentar. Como bien sabréis, ahora van a haber 2 semanas de vacaciones de Navidad, así que no habrán entrenamientos, por lo que he decidido organizar un viaje a unos baños termales de un pueblo de Shizuoka que se llama Kyomaru. Los que queráis ir, pagad antes del jueves o el mismo jueves a Ayako, que os dará ahora la hoja con la información. Y ahora, a entrenar hohoho.

* * *

-¡Eh Maki, aquí, pasa! – le gritaba uno de sus compañeros de la Shintai durante el partido de práctica. El antiguo capitán de Kainan, hizo el amago de pasarla pero continuo hacia la canasta, donde consiguió realizar una bandeja a pesar de la fuerte defensa interior de dos compañeros suyos.

-Bien, por hoy ya basta – avisó Shinobu Junpei, el famoso sub-capitán de Shintai, después de 3 arduas horas de entrenamiento – Quien quiera quedarse más rato es libre de hacerlo, yo al menos tengo la intención de quedarme más rato.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más, senpai – le dijo respetuosamente Sinichi, a lo que el otro respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Eh mirad, ¿Quién es este tipo? Espera un momento, este chaval me suena de algo... – comenzaron a comentar algunos compañeros suyos mirando hacia la entrada del gimnasio, donde reconoció la alta figura de Kaede Rukawa.

-¡Rukawa! – pronunció Maki mientras se acercaba trotando donde se encontraba el más joven - ¿Qué haces en esta universidad?

Rukawa tardó en responder. Se lo quedo mirando unos segundos y después le mostro el balón que llevaba en sus manos.

-Me gustaría practicar contigo, si es posible, capitán – le respondió con voz queda.

-Eh jovencito, tienes demasiados aires para solo ir al instituto – le interrumpió un chico del equipo mientras se le acercaba con aires presuntuosos.

Era bastante alto, debía medir los dos metros de altura, llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga coleta y era bastante feo

– Y no solo eso, si no que se atreve a venir a la Universidad Shintai, la mejor de todo Japón, con aires de grandeza. ¿Qué tal si te enseño modales, muchacho?

Un brazo paró su avance. Era el brazo de Maki.

-Ya basta Zhou – le dijo serio – Es un chico de instituto, ¿No querrás meterte en problemas verdad?

-Tsk...tú calla novato, soy un año mayor que tú – murmuró enrabiado el jugador chino, por lo que había detectado Rukawa en su acento.

-Basta – pronunció una grave voz a sus espaldas. A sus espaldas estaba Tezuka Akashi, el vanagloriado y legendario capitán del considerado como el mejor equipo universitario de todo Japón.

Debía medir entre un metro setenta y un metro setenta y cinco centímetros, por lo cual Rukawa dedujo que era el base del equipo. Debía tener 21 años y llevaba el pelo teñido de rojo en una media melena y sus ojos despedían una fuerza y decisión aplastantes. Sus angulosas y finas facciones le concedían un cierto atractivo que pasaba desapercibido debido a su presencia general. Sin saber porque, a Rukawa se le erizaron los pelos de todo su cuerpo.

_O sea que es contra este tipo con quien tiene que pelear Maki cada día..._ Pensó Rukawa impresionado.

-A ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer este chico, Zhou – pronunció Akashi con gravedad – El entrenamiento ha acabado y no me parece mal que este chico venga a pedirle ayuda a su capitán de Selección. Lo incorrecto por parte de Sinichi sería rechazarle. Como parece que te sobra tanta energía, ahora vendrás conmigo a hacer una sesión extra de pesas.

-Pero capitán...

Pero al ver la imponente mirada de Akashi, calló y asintió.

-Venga, cada uno a sus asuntos – dijo Shinobu, el sub-capitán, para dispersar a todo el equipo, que se había congragado debido al jaleo.

-Disculpa si te he metido en problemas- se disculpó Rukawa.

Sinichi se sorprendió al ver a un Rukawa que tenía aspecto de estar bastante cohibido.

-No te disculpes – le sonrió intentando transmitirle seguridad- Estaré encantado de entrenar contigo, aunque debo decir que es una sorpresa para mi verte pidiendo ayuda a alguien que no sea el entrenador Anzai.

-El caso es que...me gustaría entrenar contigo hasta el miercoles... – le dijo Rukawa titubeante.

-Ya veo. Es decir, ¿hasta el día antes de tu partido contra Ryonan no?

Kaede solo asintió, esperando a que Maki se riese de él por creer que podía hacer algo en solo tres dias.

-No tengo ningún incoveniente. Pero debo decirte algo: Llevo entrenando tres horas y estoy bastante cansado. Estos tres dias te vas a enfrentar a una versión mia del 50%. Espero que me pongas contra las cuerdas, porque sino, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra Sendoh.

Rukawa no contestó, simplemente comenzó a desacerse de la sudadera Jordan que llevaba encima y se giró hacia Maki con una de sus fugaces sonrisas.

-Vamos allá.

* * *

-¡Me esperaba algo mejor, Sakuragi! – le gritaba Akagi mientras entrenaban en una cancha callejera.

Sakuragi y Akagi habían decidido entrenar juntos esos tres días. Takenori para ver si realmente estaba recuperando la forma física y Sakuragi para enfrentar al mejor jugador defensivo interior contra el que había jugado.

_Mierda, este cabrón sigue defendiendo igual de bien_, pensó Hanamichi.

Finalmente, Akagi le colocó un sonoro tapón.

-Por hoy creo que ya es suficiente – pronunció el gorila.

-Yo me quedaré a hacer unos tiros en suspensión, Gori – le respondió el pelirrojo, incansable como de costumbre.

- Como quieras – le dijo este mientras recogía sus cosas – Mañana a la misma hora.

Y dicho esto, se fue. Después de descansar unos cinco minutos, Sakuragi se puso a hacer los tiros como había planeado. Más tarde, perdió la concentración al escuchar la risa de una chica fuera de la cancha. Hanamichi no tenía intención de ver quien era, pero le pareció escuchar una voz familiar, así que finalmente decidió echar un ojo. Al asomarse de entre los arbustos y ver de quien se trataba, casi se cae de culo. Allí estaban Yohei y Haruko, con el uniforme del instituto y con el aspecto de estar pasándoselo muy bien. Seguramente volverían del instituto.

-Eres muy gracioso, Yohei.

-Nah, no es para tanto – le respondió el chico sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-A veces me pregunto... – comenzó Haruko parándose, pero no continuó la frase.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, era una tontería – le respondió la chica con una risa nerviosa.

Y continuaron caminando lentamente, ajenos a los celos que habían provocado en el enorme pelirrojo que les había observado desde los arbustos.

* * *

**Hyak**: Gracias, no sabes lo que me alegra leer eso. Yo soy igual que tú, así que decidí que cuando hiciese un fic de Slam Dunk, metería mucho baloncesto.


	13. I'll Teach You

CAPITULO 13

Ayako se encontraba en el gimnasio, contando los importes de los jugadores del equipo que ya había pagado el viaje a las aguas termales. Haruko se había ofrecido voluntariosamente para ayudarle, a pesar de ser una tarea tediosa.

Aparte de ellas dos, también se hallaban en el gimnasio Mitsui, Miyagi además de Akagi y Kogure. El antiguo capitán de Shohoku seguía con los plazos de recuperación y sabía que sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo le echarían un cable.

Aprovechando que todos los chicos estaban distraídos jugando, Ayako decidió conversar con Haruko acerca de su reciente extraña actitud.

-Haruko ¿me podrías explicar por qué llevas actuando algo extraña desde hace unas semanas? – le preguntó con su habitual franqueza mientras continuaba revisando los documentos del viaje.

Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenida a la menor, que se sobresaltó ante una pregunta tan directa.

-No sé...muy bien a que te refieres, Ayako. No creo que haya hecho algo particularmente raro.

-¡Oh vamos! Apenas participas en las charlas de equipo, te mantienes distante con los jugadores, no bromeas ni siquiera con Hanamichi... – hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Sakuragi y yo nos...acostamos – pronunció turbada mientras se tapaba la cara.

Ayako al principio se quedó callada, pues su cerebro no procesaba bien esa información.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Lo que has oído.

-Pero... ¿Cómo sucedió algo así? – preguntó perpleja la mayor.

- Hará un mes que discutimos, bueno más bien él me reprochó algunos errores míos en el pasado. Después de decidir que tenía razón, fui a su casa para disculparme. Después una cosa llevó a la otra...

-Vaya... ¿Y qué tal fue? – preguntó interesada Ayako, con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Ayako! – exclamó avergonzada Haruko, lo que hizo que su hermano, Michi, Ryota y Kogure se las quedasen mirando desde la otra punta del gimnasio. Cuando dejaron de observarles, la mánager continuó.

-Va mujer, que las chicas se lo cuentan todo – le dijo con voz persuasiva intentando convencerla.

-Estuvo...raro, la verdad. Es decir, Hanamichi pues...es un gran ejemplar, pero hubo bastante dolor físico mezclado con sentimientos extraños...

-Usasteis preservativo, imagino.

-No...hubo tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo?! Haruko, entonces tú...

-No, me tome una píldora del día después. Luego me hice un test para asegurarme y todo correcto.

-Pff menuda suerte que tu padre tenga una farmacia poco convencional con unos empleados que le tienen cariño a la hija de su jefe – le contestó Ayako riéndose.

-No le digas nada a Takenori, si se entera, la vida de Hanamichi corre grave peligro.

-Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Y después de eso, no habéis hablado del tema?

-Hanamichi llamó a casa para disculparse. Yo le dije que no se preocupara, porque es la verdad. Fue un error estúpido y ya esta.

-Lo dudo. Sakuragi lleva enamorado de ti desde el primer día del cuatrimestre que comenzó en abril.

-Quizás lo estaba. Ahora creo que sale con otra chica que iba con él su instituto de secundaria – le dijo Haruko imprecisa.

-Pues tendrás que verle durante el viaje a los baños termales...

-Ya lo imaginaba, pero siempre puedo dejar de ir.

-¿Una segunda mánager rehuyendo de sus responsabilidades por chiquilladas? Y yo que creía que te estaba enseñando bien. Además, ha pagado todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo menos una persona. Mañana es el último día para pagar.

-¿Quién será esa persona qué no quiere ir a los baños termales? – preguntó irónica Haruko, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Exacto, el Rey del Hielo – le contestó Ayako sonriendo.

* * *

-¡Ya vienen!

Yohei se levantó de su asiento y señaló hacia el pasillo donde el equipo de Shohoku estaba empezando a salir en fila. El resto de los aficionados de Shohoku, al ver a su equipo favorito salir a la cancha, comenzaron a preparar sus bocas para vitorear, pero fueron interrumpidos por otros gritos mucho más fuertes:

-¡Vamos Ryonan! ¡Sendoh, Sendoh!

Decenas de voces estallaron al unísono, ahogando al pequeño grupo de Shohoku, cuando el equipo de la preparatoria Ryonan saltó a la pista.

-Chicos...no es por ser pesimistas, pero va a ser difícil hacerse oír con tanta gente partidaria de Ryonan – comentó Fuji algo impresionada.

Eiko, la novia de Mitsui, que estaba sentada con ellos, también parecía abatida.

-Es cierto... va a ser difícil animar a Hisashi con este ambiente.

-No lo entiendo, este año Shohoku tiene mucho más caché – manifestó Okuso.

-Sí, pero me temo que no es suficiente para combatir la popularidad de la superestrella de Ryonan – le respondió Noma con una sonrisa.

-Da igual, a nosotros solo nos queda la opción de animar a muerte – gritó Takamiya mientras hacía chocar sus botellas de plástico.

Volviendo a la pista, los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento y haciendo entradas para calentar. El ruido no les molestaba en absoluto, ya que estaban centrados en el partido que tenían por delante.

Anzai y Taoka se dirigieron hacia la mesa de jueces, donde los dos entrenadores se dieron un apretón de manos. No había nada más que respeto mutuo entre estos individuos. Taoka le dio una palmada en el hombro a Anzai mientras le estrechaba la mano, contento de volver a verle de nuevo.

-Anzai-san, se ve excelente - dijo Taoka en tono elogioso. El entrenador de Ryonan había cambiado poco en los últimos años. Esto se hizo patente cuando comenzó a gritarle por encima del hombro a su equipo a la mínima oportunidad.

-Hikoichi, ¿dónde estás? Obtén una silla para Anzai-sensei!

-Ho ho ho, no hay necesidad- se río entre dientes Anzai -Ayako-chan tiene una silla preparada para mí en los bancos.

-De todos modos, Anzai-san. Deseo a usted y a su equipo la mejor de las suertes. Que gane el mejor equipo- agregó Taoka, dando la mano a Anzai otra vez.

-Tenemos que aprender mucho de tu equipo, Taoka-san.

Y si había alguien que estaba ansioso por aprender, era sin duda Aida Hikoichi, el jugador de segundo año e investigador de Ryonan. El muchacho bajito pero enérgico ya estaba en la pista de Shohoku, tomando notas y feliz de saludar a los demás como si fuera parte del equipo.

-Sakuragi ¡no puedo creer que estés de vuelta!

Hanamichi, que estaba ocupado practicando bandejas, dejó lo que estaba haciendo al oír una voz familiar. Se dio la vuelta y le ofreció a Hikoichi una amplia sonrisa, mirando complacido de ver al jugador de Ryonan otra vez.

-Ei, Hikoichi!

Hikoichi corrió hasta el pelirrojo, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar hasta Sakuragi para poder inclinarse en señal de saludo.

-¡Es muy bueno verte de vuelta y completamente recuperado! ¡Había oído hablar de tu lesión en el periódico de mi hermana! La mayoría de especialistas decían que no regresarías a las pistas hasta la primavera del año que viene y en cambio tú lo has logrado en tres meses ¡Es increíble!

Sakuragi agitó la mano con indiferencia, como si quisiese desviar el entusiasmo de Hikoichi.

-Esa lesión no podía dejar fuera de combate a un genio como yo. Ya viste lo que fui capaz de hacerle a Shoyo - pronunció seguro con una sonrisa.

Hikoichi ensanchó su sonrisa aún más.

-Al resto de jugadores de Ryonan les alegrará saber que estás recuperado. Pero tengo malas noticias para ti, Sakuragi. Sé que Shohoku se ha convertido en un gran equipo, pero no esperéis ganar hoy. Ryonan ya no tiene rival en Kanagawa.

Sakuragi, que había estado alegre durante toda la conversación, borró la sonrisa de su cara y le contestó serio:

-Os voy a derrotar.

-¿Viste lo que hizo Sendoh contra Kainan, no? Pues ahí no creo que llegase ni al 70% de su capacidad. Vais a sufrir mucho, Sakuragi – finalizó mientras comenzaba a retroceder – Yo ya vuelvo con mi equipo, solo quería darte esta advertencia. ¡Ardo en deseos de que empiece el partido!

El pelirrojo observó como el pesado jugador volvía con su equipo y no pudo evitar sentirse irritado con sus palabras.

-¡Reunión de equipo! – gritó Miyagi para reunir a su equipo. Todos los jugadores se dirigieron al banquillo de Shohoku, haciendo un círculo alrededor de Anzai, Miyagi, Ayako y Haruko.

Ryota se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Tenemos la obligación de ganar ¿de acuerdo? ¡Demostrémosle a Japón y a todo el mundo del baloncesto, que lo de este verano no fue un sueño! ¡Demostrémosle a esos hombres – dijo Miyagi señalando a Akagi y Kogure, que estaban en las gradas para animarles- que sus esfuerzos durante años, no fueron sólo para un verano! ¡Démoslo todo y dejemos a esos fans de Ryonan tan ruidosos con lágrimas en los ojos!

Finalmente se quedó en silencio, hasta que Mitsui tendió su mano, esperando expectante. Pocos instantes después, nueve manos más quedaron encima de la suya.

-¡LUCHA, SHOHOKU!

El corrillo se rompió en un instante, con los titulares dirigiéndose hacia la cancha y los suplentes sentándose en el banquillo.

Los titulares de Ryonan ya estaban en la mitad de la cancha, esperando. Había algunas diferencias con este Ryonan y el del mes de Julio.

La principal diferencia era la del pívot. El nuevo pívot de Ryonan, Atobe Keigo. Era bastante menos voluminoso y alto (1,93 cm y 85 kg) que Uozumi, pero lo compensaba con un físico más veloz y versátil. Su aspecto era mucho más acorde con su edad, con un tupe castaño bastante abultado. Parecía tener una actitud muy alegre y distendida.

Los otros antiguos titulares de Ryonan también presentaban algunos pequeños cambios. Hiroaki Koshino, escolta y vice-capitán del equipo, parecía haber ganado algo de altura y ahora lucía un corte de pelo mucho más corto que el año pasado, dándole un aspecto más similar al de un deportista. Kicchou Fukuda, conocido como el segundo as de Ryonan, había ganado una masa muscular considerable y parecía amenazador. Uekusa Tomoyuki era el menos cambiado, su aura profesional parecía decir que ya estaba listo para comenzar el partido.

Akira Sendoh, "El Genio" de Ryonan, era otro jugador que parecía haber cambiado poco. Tal vez parecía un poco más musculoso que antes, pero con su pelo de punta y su sonrisa brillante, parecía exactamente la misma persona que siempre había sido. De hecho, Sendoh fue el primero que fue a saludar con la mano a cada uno de los titulares de Shohoku.

-¡Prepárate, Sendoh, este verdadero genio te va a derrotar! – exclamó Sakuragi cuando llegó a él.

-Me alegro de que ya estés completamente recuperado, Sakuragi. Sin ti, este partido no hubiese sido el mismo.

Cuando llegó a Rukawa, este le dio la mano a regañadientes, pues en la cabeza del as de Shohoku ya estaba la idea de derrotarle.

-Espero que haya un buen partido- dijo Rukawa – No esperes ganar.

La sonrisa de Sendoh se amplió, ya que se esperaba este recibimiento.

-Hiciste un gran papel contra Shoyo y seguro que ni tan siquiera lo diste todo. Quiero ver cuánto has mejorado realmente después de ir con la Selección juvenil.

Rukawa aparto su mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su posición, con expresión inmutable.

-Te voy a enseñar, Sendoh. Recuerda que soy diferente a ti.

-Desde luego. Y creo que ella también piensa igual – le contestó Sendoh, señalando a Yumiko, que estaba en las gradas.

Rukawa no contestó, aunque a Sendoh le pareció ver un destello de fría ira.

Sakuragi se dirigió a la línea de mitad de pista para el salto entre dos, él y Keigo intercambiaban miradas. Keigo no parecía tan amenazante como Uozumi y ambos medían prácticamente lo mismo. El pelirrojo tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse, recordándose a sí mismo que ya se había enfrentado a muchos jugadores de talento.

-¡Jugadores en línea!- gritó el árbitro.

En los bancos de Shohoku, Ayako comenzó a preparar sus estadísticas y las hojas de nómina para ambos equipos:

**Base:**

#4 Miyagi Ryota (3rd año)- 170 cm, 60 kg

#7 Uekusa Tomoyuki (3rd año)- 172 cm, 64 kg

**Escolta:**

#14 Mitsui Hisashi (3rd año)- 185 cm, 74 kg

#5 Koshino Hiroaki (3rd año)- 180 cm, 67 kg

**Alero:**

#11 Rukawa Kaede (2nd año)- 189 cm, 79 kg

#4 Sendoh Akira (3rd año)- 191 cm, 82 kg

**Ala-pívot:**

#13 Watanabe Hiroto (1er año)- 188 cm, 77 kg

#8 Fukuda Kicchou (3rd año)- 190 cm, 87 kg

**Pívot:**

#10 Sakuragi Hanamichi (2nd año)- 192 cm, 86 kg

#13 Atobe Keigo (2nd año)- 193 cm, 85 kg

-Eh, tío, hagamos un partido limpio ¿no te parece? No me apetece ser brusco contigo – dijo Keigo mientras se preparaban para el salto inicial.

-¿Eh? ¡Cállate, tío del tupe y juguemos de una maldita vez! – le contestó Hanamichi, harto de tonterías.

Y al momento siguiente, el balón voló por el aire, atrapando las luces del gimnasio mientras dos brazos lo perseguían. Finalmente, el balón acabó en manos de Mitsui, demostrando que el vencedor del salto había vuelto a ser Sakuragi.

-¡Mitsui, cuidado! – le avisó Miyagi.

Mitsui se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como Sendoh le robaba la pelota, dejando atrás a todos los jugadores y anotando los dos primeros puntos para Ryonan.

-¡Mierda, joder! –exclamó Mitsui mientras pateaba el suelo.

-No pasa nada, devolvámosle esos dos puntos de inmediato – dijo Rukawa con voz serena mientras se la pasaba a Ryota.

-Por supuesto – contestó Miyagi mientras comenzaba a driblar.

Miyagi rápidamente pasó la pelota a Hiroto en el poste, con Fukuda elevándose sobre él. Hiroto intentó fintar a Fukuda y de hecho lo consiguió, pero no vio la ayuda de Keigo, que le taponó el disparo. El rebote fue a parar a las manos de Sendoh.

-Mierda – masculló Hiroto mientras bajaba rápido a defender.

Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, Sendoh consiguió dejar a toda la defensa atrás y consiguió dos puntos más.

_Mierda, se ha vuelto más rápido..._Pensó Rukawa.

-Parece que voy ganando, Rukawa – le dijo Sendoh con una sonrisa.

Miyagi le pasó el balón a Kaede en ese momento.

-Tch, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Rukawa fintó hacia la derecha, y rápidamente dribló a la izquierda. Sin embargo, Sendoh ya había predicho el movimiento y le robó el balón de nuevo. Rukawa abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Sendoh conducía el balón y sumergía la pelota en el otro lado de la cancha, sacando los aplausos de la afición de Ryonan. 6-0 en menos de un minuto.

_Mierda, no estamos controlando el ritmo del partido...Esto va mal..._

-¡Chicos, tranquilicémonos! ¡Hagamos una canasta, sólo una canasta! ¡Recuperemos nuestro propio ritmo! – gritó Mitsui imponiéndose por encima de los demás.

Al instante recibió un pase de Ryota. Koshino estaba justo delante de él, expectante, pero Hisashi no pareció darle mucha importancia, pues lanzó uno de sus triples sin pensarlo.

_Vaya, se ha sentido genial..._Pensó Hisashi.

El balón, como tantas otras veces entró. Los animadores de Shohoku se reanimaron con esa canasta.

-¡Muy bien, Michi! – comenzó a gritar la pandilla de Sakuragi – ¡Michi, Michi, Michi!

-¡Genial, Hisashi! – gritó su novia, Eiko.

Mitsui levantó el puño y voceó:

-¡Será mejor que no subestiméis a Hisashi Mitsui, Ryonan! Hoy mi muñeca se siente muy bien.

* * *

-El primer cuarto ya ha acabado y yo diría que las cosas van tal y como el entrenador Taoka quería, no Akagi? – le comentó Kogure en las gradas. El partido iba 23-16 a favor de Ryonan.

-Sí...Shohoku se está manteniendo en el partido gracias al acierto de Mitsui con sus tiros, la aportación de ese novato atacando a Fukuda y la calma de Miyagi. De Sakuragi y lo que es más extraño, de Rukawa, aún no hay noticias.

-Eso es porque Rukawa ha cometido un error de cálculo – sonó la voz de Maki a sus espaldas.

-Maki- saludó Akagi de manera formal. Aún lo consideraba su rival.

-¿Ya estás listo para volver a jugar al baloncesto, Akagi?

-Sí, después de las vacaciones de Navidad me inscribiré en el equipo de la Universidad pública de Kanagawa.

-Ya veo...entonces te interesará esto que llevo aquí – le dijo Sinichi mientras le mostraba un sobre.

-¿Qué es...eso? – le preguntó Kogure, algo desconfiado.

-La lista de los All Star juveniles de Japón, es decir, la lista de convocados de la Selección juvenil japonesa.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó sorprendido Takenori - ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que si es cierto que vuelves al baloncesto, estás seleccionado – le contestó Maki con una sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿Cómo me ha elegido el seleccionador? Si no lo hizo en el verano, no entiendo porque lo hace ahora que he estado inactivo cuatro meses.

-En la Selección juvenil, el tope de edad son 18 años. Y lo cierto es que hay pocos pívots que tengan tu nivel, Akagi. Tanto a nivel de preparatoria como universitario. Masashi se ha lesionado jugando con Rakuzan y el seleccionador me ha dicho si le recomendaba a alguien para sustituirle y te he recomendado a ti. Y como me has dicho que has comenzado a recuperar la forma, es toda la respuesta que necesitaba. La convocatoria es dentro de tres semanas, jugaremos un amistoso contra la Selección juvenil sud-coreana y también contra la rusa. Todavía te queda más tiempo para seguir con tu puesta a punto.

-Vaya... ¿Y aquí hay más seleccionados? – le preguntó Akagi.

-Ya lo creo – le contestó Maki sonriendo – Al final del partido, les daré el sobre al entrenador Taoka y al entrenador Anzai.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Kogure preguntó:

-¿Por qué dices que Rukawa ha cometido un error de cálculo?

-Lo que quiero decir, es que Rukawa seguramente pensaba que el potencial de Sendoh era todo el que había mostrado contra Kainan. Y no es así.

* * *

El segundo cuarto se reanudó y las cosas no parecían tener pinta de mejorar, pues Ryonan anotó de alley-up mediante Fukuda con una espectacular coordinación entre Sendoh y él.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto se nos está yendo de las manos! – exclamó Miyagi mientras Sakuragi le pasaba el balón.

-Por supuesto, Shohoku aún tiene tiempo para remontar- dijo Youhei, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha- Pero el equipo parece estar tan desorganizado en este momento...

Ayako en el banco estaba un poco preocupada -Sensei...- miró al entrenador -¿Tal vez deberíamos pedir un tiempo muerto? - Anzai negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada.

-Ha sido mi culpa – se disculpó Hiroto a Rukawa. Este sólo le miro y comenzó a trotar hacia adelante.

Cuando recibió la pelota, avanzó un poco a pesar de la presión de Sendoh, se paró rápidamente y realizó un tiro en suspensión. A pesar de ello, sabía que el ritmo no había estado bien y no se equivocó. El tiro se había quedado corto. A pesar de ello, Sakuragi logró capturar el rebote ofensivo y pasársela rápidamente a Miyagi, que se había desmarcado, consiguiendo la bandeja.

-¡Eh zorro! ¡Será mejor que empieces a hacer algo, Sendoh te esta pasando la mano por la cara! – le dijo Sakuragi mientras trotaban a su campo.

-¡Uekusa, aquí! – llamó Koshino desde la esquina izquierda. Mitsui inmediatamente llegó hasta él y se agachó en posición defensiva.

-Simplemente intenta pasarme – le dijo el número 14 de Shohoku.

Koshino se intimidó ante la penetrante mirada de Mitsui y se la pasó en el poste a Keigo, que estaba defendido por Sakuragi.

-Mitsui-senpai... – murmuró Sendoh desde lejos.

El pívot comenzó a pivotear, estrechamente marcado por Hanamichi. Cuando vio que el árbitro no estaba mirando, le propinó un codazo en las costillas al pelirrojo, que lo dejo inmóvil el suficiente tiempo para que Keigo anotara con un sencillo tiro interior.

-Lo siento, tío. ¡Ha sido sin querer! – le dijo Keigo mientras le sonreía alegremente y comenzaba a trotar para su canasta.

Una furia interna, como la de una bomba de relojería, comenzó a sonar dentro del cerebro de Hanamichi.

-Idiota – le dijo una voz que lo sacó del colapso – No te dejes provocar, es lo que ellos quieren. Simplemente, devolvámosela.

Era Rukawa, que había observado toda la jugada.

-Tch ¿A quién le llamas idiota? – le contestó Hanamichi enfurecido.

Pero Kaede no le contestó, ya se había puesto a trotar para la ofensiva.

-Va, va Hanamichi – le dijo Mitsui para calmarle – Enseñémosle como jugamos a baloncesto nosotros.

-Michi... – se lo quedó mirando Sakuragi, hasta que al final sonrió – Vamos allá.

* * *

_Capítulo cargado de baloncesto, me sabe mal por a quién le aburran estas partes, pero son necesarias. Quizás demasiado lleno de información, pero quería hacer un cap con bastante info, porque no sé si podré volver a actualizar este año. Espero poder sacar algo de tiempo._

_Por cierto, una aclaración. El curso escolar en Japón va de la siguiente manera, ya que me informe para darle veracidad a la historia: Trimestre de Enero-Marzo, Cuatrimestre de Abril-Julio, Agosto vacaciones y Cuatrimestre de Septiembre-Diciembre._

Gracias por leer!


	14. And the Winner is

CAPITULO 14

-¡Falta, falta del número 8 de Ryonan! – señaló el árbitro, señalando una falta de Fukuda sobre Hiroto.

Hiroto se dirigió a la línea de tiros libres y anoto los dos.

_Ese novato está jugando muy bien, está presionando a Fukuda sabiendo que su punto débil es la defensa...Será mejor que le tenga en consideración_, caviló Sendoh.

-Fukuda – le llamó Akira – Destrózale.

El silencioso jugador se lo quedo mirando para luego dar una ojeada al novato.

-Claro.

-¡Muy bien Hiroto, estás jugando muy bien! – le animó Ayako desde la banda.

-Kakuta-kun, Shiozaki-kun, Hayate-kun, comenzad a calentar – ordenó el entrenador Anzai sin quitar la vista de la cancha.

En la siguiente jugada, Koshino aprovechó un desajuste de la defensa para fabricarse un tiro, pero para su desgracia, falló. El rebote lo agarró Hanamichi con una descomunal fuerza.

_Se están estabilizando...Hace un par de minutos que nos está costando anotar_, pensó Taoka.

-¡Miyagi, aquí! – pidió Mitsui.

El base le entrego la pelota al escolta, que se encontró con el estrecho marcaje de Koshino. A pesar de estar dándolo todo, el vice-capitán de Ryonan no estaba pudiendo parar al triplista, lo cuál Sohoku estaba aprovechando. Mitsui volvió a anotar de tres, con Shohoku quedando a un punto de Ryonan, 34-33.

Rukawa se quedó mirando al triplista con cierto respeto. _No está nada mal_, pensó.

-Mierda – masculló con rabia Hiroaki.

-Koshino – le llamó Akira – No te preocupes, ya sabes cual es el punto débil de Mitsui, sólo tenemos que esperar. Déjame que me encargue de defenderlo en la próxima jugada.

El número 5 de Ryonan se lo quedó mirando unos instantes hasta que asintió.

-¡Venga chicos, que no la metan! – gritó Ryota, arengando a sus compañeros.

Uekusa se encontraba en el centro de la pista, observando a todos sus compañeros con calma. Decidió apostar por Fukuda, dándosela en el poste alto. Fukuda quedó quieto, pudiendo realizar el movimiento de la triple amenaza (**n/**: la triple amenaza es un movimiento que se usa bastante en los partidos, consiste en quedarte estático al recibir el balón, para tener tres posibilidades: driblar, lanzar o pasar. Se usa mucho para confundir al defensor).

Finalmente, hizo la finta de un tiro que Hiroto se tragó para dirigirse a la canasta. Cuando iba a finalizar, se encontró con la oposición de Sakuragi, que había venido en la ayuda. Fukuda logró rectificar en el aire, consiguiendo los dos puntos y el tiro libre adicional.

Al caer al suelo, Kicchou le dirigió una mirada.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre.

Sakuragi entró en erupción.

-¿Qué cojones has dicho? Ni siquiera estamos en niveles similares para hablarme en ese tono, maldito bastardo – exclamó el pelirrojo – Hiroto, déjame que defienda a ese pretencioso en la siguiente jugada.

-Calla idiota – le dijo Ryota mientras le daba una patada en el culo – Por tu culpa esta jugada nos puede costar tres puntos, así que guarda silencio de una puta vez.

-No pasa nada, Miyagi. Sólo tienes que pasármela en la siguiente jugada y yo volveré a recuperar esos puntos – dijo Mitsui con socarronería.

En la siguiente jugada, Shohoku volvió a dirigir la ofensiva a través de Mitsui, que parecía estar en racha. Lo que no se esperaba nadie es que Akira Sendoh fuese a marcarle.

Koshino marcaba a Rukawa, que estaba bastante frustrado de ver a su máximo rival ir a marcar a otro jugador.

-Dame tu mejor tiro, Mitsui-senpai – le dijo Akira desafiante.

-Hmph– le contestó desafiante el de la cicatriz.

Ryota se dio cuenta de la enorme desventaja en la que se encontraba Koshino, así avisó a Mitsui.

-¡Mitsui, pásasela a Rukawa, a Rukawa! - le ordenó.

Hisashi ignoró esas órdenes, pues no pensaba huir de un desafío así: Él era Hisashi Mitsui.

_Sendoh es un año más pequeño que yo. El año que viene iré a la universidad y si quiero estar considerado como uno de los mejores jugadores del ámbito universitario, no puedo fracasar con él ahora_, pensó Hisashi encendido.

Mitsui se decidió y fue directo hacia la canasta, sin importarle Sendoh. Akira colocó bien sus pies en la pista, dispuesto a frenarle a toda costa. Sin embargo, al llegar a él, Mitsui hizo algo que no se esperaba y que provocó que se quedase clavado.

Dio una vuelta de 360 grados con el balón, dejándole atrás por completo y sumergiendo el balón en la canasta mediante una sencilla entrada. 37-35.

-Impresionante – murmuró Haruko en los banquillos.

Anzai, desde los banquillos, le asintió con una sonrisa y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

El entrenador Taoka pidió un tiempo muerto.

* * *

-¡Genial, Hisashi! – gritó Eiko mientras se balanceaba en la barra de las gradas.

-¡Michi, Michi, Michi! – comenzó a cantar la pandilla de Sakuragi.

-Vaya, parece que Mitsui está en "on fire" ¿no Akagi? – bromeó Kogure.

Akagi no respondió, pues aun estaba impactado por lo que su antiguo rival estaba haciendo durante ese partido.

-Sin duda, Sendoh es actualmente el mejor jugador de institutos de todo Japón. Tal vez tendremos que comenzar a cuestionar si Mitsui entra dentro de esa definición, al fin y al cabo Mitsui tendría que ser ya un universitario– comentó Maki sonriente.

-Muy bien hecho, chicos – les animaron Ayako y Haruko a su llegada a los banquillos.

-Vaya Michi, parece que hoy estás en buena forma, hahaha – se rio escandalosamente Sakuragi mientras le cogía de un hombro.

-Seguramente se haya dopado antes del partido – bromeó Ryota.

Hiroto solo sonreía al ver a sus senpais tan contentos.

El único al margen de todas las celebraciones era Rukawa, que lo primero que había hecho al llegar al banquillo había sido sentarse y comenzar a beber una bebida isotónica.

-Estáis jugando muy bien chicos, hay que seguir igual de consistentes – indicó Anzai – Para estos dos últimos minutos que quedan, haremos dos cambios. Kakuta-kun, tú entrarás por Hiroto-kun y Hayate-kun por Miyagi. Sé que es difícil de entender que te cambie a ti, Miyagi, pero quiero que estés fresco para la segunda parte y sinceramente, te estoy viendo sobre esforzarte demasiado. Creo que te vendrá bien un descanso. En cuanto a ti, Hiroto-kun, no quiero correr el riesgo de que te cargues de más personales, ya llevas tres y Ryonan seguramente cargará el ataque por tu posición.

-¡Sí! – Respondieron ambos jugadores.

-Haruko-chan, ¡intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para que estés orgullosa de mí! –pronunció con fervor Kichi Hayate, el otro novato.

_Mierda..._pensó Akira al llegar al banquillo de Ryonan. Su sonrisa marca registrada había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Tranquilo Sendoh ¡sólo ha pasado una vez! – intentaba animarle Hikoichi mientras este se sentaba.

-Hikoichi tiene razón, no dejes que te afecte – le dijo Taoka.

-No, entrenador.

-Bien chicos, todavía seguimos arriba, así que nada de deprimirse. Fukuda, vamos a centrar el ataque en ti durante estos últimos minutos, confió plenamente en ti.

-Sí – respondió Fukuda.

-¡Venga chicos, tenemos una oportunidad para derrotar a Shohoku magnífica!

-¡Sí! – respondieron los jugadores.

En esos dos últimos minutos, el marcador no se movió, pues las defensas se cerraron a la perfección.

Al final de la primera parte, ambos equipos estaban medianamente satisfechos con el 37-35 a favor de Ryonan.

* * *

-Empezamos con una gran ventaja – escupió Taoka - y ahora estamos a dos puntos ¿De verdad esperáis ganar si ni siquiera podéis mantener el liderazgo? - Taoka miró alrededor a sus jugadores – Un desconocido novato nos está destrozando desde dentro y Mitsui lo mismo desde fuera, sin contar que Rukawa apenas ha aportado en la ofensiva.

A Sendoh se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar eso. _Ese tío sin emociones ha estado reservando toda su energía. Seguro que explota en la segunda parte, al igual que la última vez que jugamos._

Taoka suspiró, su ira comenzaba a disminuir.

-Para el segundo tiempo, vamos a empezar la ofensiva mediante Sendoh. Llevará la carga ofensiva y si está en problemas, tendréis que ayudarle tanto Keigo como Fukuda. Koshino se mantendrá fuera de la pintura y lanzará cada tiro abierto que haya ¿De acuerdo?

Sendoh, como capitán, respondió por el equipo.

- Vamos a hacerlo lo mejor posible, entrenador.

-¡Vamos, vamos chicos, esto va bien! – gritaba el vestuario de Shohoku, animado por la dinámica de los últimos minutos de la primera mitad.

Estos gritos de euforia fueron interrumpidos por un profundo suspiro, que provenía del capitán.

-La incorporación de Hiroto, sin duda, debe haber jodido algunos de los planes de juego de Ryonan, al igual que el estado de forma de Mitsui. Esta es la primera vez que jugamos con ellos esta temporada, y no creo que tuvieran alguna idea de qué esperar más que lo que veían desde las cintas de los partidos - Miyagi hizo una pausa - Pero ahora que han visto de lo que son capaces, estarán listos. Ese entrenador que tienen no es ningún idiota. Él encontró debilidades en nuestro equipo antes y las atacó y muy probablemente volverá a hacerlo de nuevo. Ryonan estaba confundido durante esta mitad. No lo estará en la próxima.

-Y eso es lo que vamos a utilizar en nuestro beneficio.

Los jugadores se volvieron para ver a Anzai-sensei en la puerta.

- Anzai-sensei... - murmuró Mitsui, mientras bebía de su bebida isotónica.

Anzai se acercó a los jugadores, con Ayako detrás de él.

- Taoka-sensei es un hombre muy inteligente - comentó Anzai – Así que vamos a darle lo que él quiere. Vamos a darle una debilidad para atacar y sorprenderle se revele que la debilidad no es una debilidad en absoluto, sino una fortaleza. Esa debilidad se ha creado en la primera mitad ya.

- ¿Qué estás balbuceando, viejo? - le interrumpió Sakuragi mientras se acercaba irritado para estirarle la papada - ¡Shohoku es demasiado fuerte para tener debilidades! ¡Especialmente el regreso de este genio!

Fue interrumpido por Mitsui, que le dio una patada.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

Anzai se ajustó las gafas y continuó.

-Rukawa-kun y Miyagi-kun son las debilidades.

Rukawa y Miyagi levantaron la cabeza.

- Debido a vuestra poca participación en la ofensiva en la primera mitad, vosotros dos sois bombas de relojería a punto de estallar y Taoka es probable que se centre en los otros jugadores ofensivos: La capacidad de Hiroto-kun para atacar desde el poste alto, el talento de los tiros de Mitsui-kun y la inesperada racha de Sakuragi.

- ¿Inesperada? – Interrumpió Sakuragi mientras estiraba la papada de Anzai – ¡Este Tensai no hace nada inesperado, todo es puro talento y fruto de una mente maestra como la mía!

- ¡Deja de hacer eso, hijo de puta!- Mitsui golpeó con su codo la cabeza de Sakuragi, dejándole inmóvil unos minutos.

Anzai, una vez más se ajustó las gafas.

- Miyagi-kun, sé que estás cansado. Pero necesito que ofrezcas a Shohoku cinco minutos de poder ofensivo. Rukawa-kun se encargará del resto a partir de ahí.

Miyagi, estaba sentado en silencio, con las manos entre las piernas y una toalla blanca colgando de su cabeza. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

- Soy el capitán de Shohoku, tengo que dar ejemplo. Cuente conmigo, entrenador.

- Rukawa-kun, reten tu capacidad hasta los primeros cinco minutos del primer cuarto. Para entonces, Ryonan estará completamente enfocado en los otros cuatro jugadores. Ese será el momento de estallar, cuando ellos no estén preparados para ti.

Rukawa miró a Anzai.

-Está bien.

-Eso es todo. No subestiméis a Ryonan, pero no dudo de vuestra capacidad. El partido puede ser nuestro si lo deseáis.

Hanamichi se acercó a Ayako con una cara extraña.

-Ayako ¿Cuántos puntos ha anotado este genio?

-Ehm... ocho puntos.

-¿Y Rukawa?

-...Dos puntos.

Hanamichi rio abruptamente, parecía estar regodeándose.

-¿Has oído eso zorro? ¡Este genio ya te ha superado!

- Dou ahou.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Sakuragi se giró hacia él - ¡¿Celoso de mi habilidad, zorro?!

-Venga chicos, dejadlo estar. Ya es la hora – pronunció Ryota.

* * *

La multitud comenzó a gritar al ver salir de nuevo a los jugadores a la pista.

-¡Vamos, Sendoh! ¡Vamos Ryonan!

La mayoría de cánticos eran de los partidarios de Ryonan, aunque eso a Shohoku no le afectaba. Después de todo ya se habían enfrentado a Sannoh con todo el pabellón en su contra.

Los jugadores comenzaron a colocarse para el salto por la primera posesión de la segunda mitad.

-¡Eh, mafioso, prepárate para recibir una lección! – pronunció vanidosamente Sakuragi dirigiéndose a Keigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Mafioso? ¡Eres muy gracioso, pelirrojo! – le contestó Keigo mientras se reía.

El árbitro lanzó el balón acto seguido. Sakuragi volvió a golpear la pelota antes, pero se la envió a Sendoh.

-¡Idiota, tienes que apuntar hacia aquí! – le gritó Miyagi.

Sendoh aceleró rápidamente y machacó antes de que a la defensa de Shohoku le diese tiempo a replegarse.

En las siguientes jugadas, Shohoku hizo lo que tenía planeado, dirigió todos sus ataques mediante Miyagi. Ese factor sorpresivo hizo que al final de esos cinco minutos de esfuerzo intenso por parte de Ryota y Sakuragi en el rebote, diesen sus frutos con Shohoku empatando el partido. Eso sí, el coste fue alto, pues Miyagi pidió la substitución para poder descansar lo que restaba de cuarto.

-Yasuda-kun, tú sustituirás a Miyagi-kun – indicó el entrenador Anzai.

Yasuda asintió nervioso, pues sabía que jugaría unos minutos cruciales. Una mano le agarró del hombro. Era la mano de Ryota.

-Sin nervios, Yasuda. Confío en ti plenamente, enséñales que el banquillo de Shohoku no es débil.

El partido volvió a reanudarse y Rukawa comprendió que finalmente había llegado el momento de estallar.

Recibió el balón, dribló tres veces, lo hizo girar en sus manos y lanzó. La pelota chasqueó en la red, lo que significaba que el partido iba 44-46, Shohoku por primera vez en el partido lideraba el marcador.

-Buen trabajo, Rukawa! – dijo Mitsui acercándosele.

-Genial, Rukawa-senpai – le felicitó Hiroto.

-Tampoco es para tanto – refunfuñó Sakuragi.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para celebraciones, pues en la siguiente jugada, Koshino aprovechó un bloqueo de Keigo a Mitsui, logrando lanzar un triple que entró. 47-46.

Hiroto le pasó la pelota a Yasuda para comenzar la ofensiva de nuevo.

Sendoh todavía sonreía, pero su mirada había cambiado. Sabía que el verdadero partido comenzaba ahora.

_Rukawa va a atacar con toda su potencia...Que emocionante._

Yasuda le pasó el balón a Rukawa. Rukawa y Sendoh, cara a cara. Sendoh se agachó en posición defensiva.

-No volverás a pasar.

Rukawa no contestó. Fintó el tiro y luego un pase a Hiroto, aunque finalmente dribló hacia la izquierda. Sendoh no cayó en ninguno de los engaños y estuvo a punto de robar. Rukawa lanzó durante de manera muy rápida, intentando evadir a Sendoh. Sin embargo, la pelota resonó en el aro. Keigo y Fukuda iban a por el rebote.

-¡Zorro inútil! – gritó Sakuragi mientras saltaba y se hacía con el rebote con su mano izquierda, hasta que finalmente pudo agarrarlo con las dos manos.

-¡Buen rebote, pelirrojo! – gritó la multitud impresionada por los espectacular fuerza y capacidad de salto de Hanamichi.

Sakuragi intentó pasársela a alguno de sus compañeros, pero ninguno estaba desmarcado. Finalmente, vio que Rukawa lograba deshacerse de Sendoh por unos instantes y se la pasó a pesar de ser él.

Rukawa lanzó usando el tablero y esta vez si que logró los puntos. 47-48.

-¡Bien hecho, Sakuragi, Rukawa! – les animó Ayako desde la banda.

Sin embargo, ellos dos no dieron muestra alguna de complicidad, simplemente volvieron sus lugares.

-Veo que sigues jugando igual que siempre – le dijo Sendoh mientras ambos corrían al campo de Shohoku.

- Te equivocas, eres tú el que está jugando como siempre – le respondió Rukawa.

Sendoh sonrió.

_Que divertido._

-¡Uekusa, pásamela!

-Claro – le respondió el base de Ryonan. _Después de todo, ese es el plan._

Rukawa se agachó en posición defensiva y observo a Sendoh con cuidado. Sendoh había dejado de sonreír.

Sendoh optó por no conducir y de repente saltó, lanzando un tiro de 3. La pelota chasqueó por la red. 50-48.

Yasuda pasó el centro de la pista y después de eso volvió a dársela a Rukawa, con Sendoh marcándole estrechamente de nuevo.

_¿Hacia donde irá esta vez?_ Pensaba Akira intentando meterse en la cabeza del más joven.

Rukawa hizo un cruce, yendo hacia la izquierda para luego pasársela por detrás de la espalda, pasando a Sendoh completamente. Luego se dirigió hacia la canasta, donde Fukuda intentó pararle, pero no lo consiguió y Kaede terminó haciendo una clavada espectacular. 50-50.

Sendoh volvió a recibir la pelota y copió la jugada que acababa de hacer Rukawa, con un mate más ruidoso aún. 52-50.

_Que divertido es jugar a baloncesto contra este tío_, pensó Sendoh mientras volvía a su campo.

-Tch – Rukawa había cogido la pelota y la estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y así transcurrió el resto del tercer cuarto, en una sucesión de duelos individuales entre las dos estrellas.

* * *

-Bien jugado chicos, estamos jugando a un gran nivel. Estamos obligando a Sendoh a tomar parte activa en el ataque, lo cuál es un indicativo esperanzador y temible a la vez. Miyagi sustituirá a Yasuda.

Anzai se volvió para mirar a Rukawa, que estaba sentado, con una toalla en la cabeza y resoplando.

-Rukawa-kun, vamos a seguir enfocando la ofensiva en ti. ¿Te ves capaz de aguantar hasta el final?

Kaede se levantó del banquillo sin decir una palabra, hasta que finalmente respondió.

-Claro.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, espera un momento viejo! – le saltó encima Sakuragi a estirarle de la papada - ¿Cómo que Rukawa va a ser el arma principal en el último cuarto? ¿Es qué acaso quieres que Shohoku pierda?

-¡Déjale imbécil! – le interrumpió Mitsui dándole una patada.

Una vez el pelirrojo fue neutralizado, el viejo entrenador continuó.

-Tú también vas a ser una de las claves del partido, Sakuragi-kun. Quizás te lo haya dicho muchas veces, pero el rebote ofensivo es crucial y más en los últimos minutos de partido. Yo sé que tú llevas dentro el instinto y el talento para ser el mejor reboteador de Japón. Demuéstralo.

Con esas palabras de elogio, el pelirrojo se calmó como un perro al que le dan un hueso.

-Miyagi-kun, a ti te corresponderá subir el balón y hacerlo rodar. Mitsui-kun, tú te mantendrás fuera de la pintura, esperando recibir para disparar y finalmente, Hiroto-kun, tú aportación debe ser clave. Tienes que defender a Fukuda al máximo de tus capacidades, sé que tienes más talento a la hora de anotar, pero si logras controlar a Fukuda en este último cuarto, tú aportación habrá sido grandiosa.

-Daré lo mejor de mi, Anzai-sensei – le contestó Hiroto, aunque por dentro estaba realmente exhausto.

-Ánimos Ryota, recuerda que eres el base número 1 de Kanagawa – le dijo Ayako. Aprovechando que nadie los miraba, le dio un rápido beso en los labios – Sé que puedes.

Ryota que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, puso la mano en el centro del cerco de jugadores. Poco después, todos los jugadores habían puesto sus manos encima.

-¡LUCHA, SHOHOKU!

Y con esta última arenga, los titulares comenzaron a dirigirse a la pista.

Comenzó atacando Ryonan. Uekusa le paso el balón a Keigo en el poste, que intento anotar por encima de Sakuragi. Al ver que el pelirrojo estaba muy bien colocado, se la devolvió a Koshino, que se la pasó rápidamente a Sendoh. Rukawa estaba en frente de él.

Entonces Sendoh hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. Dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando fuera de la línea de tres. Una vez hizo esto, lanzó. El chasqueó de la red le indicó a Rukawa que el balón había entrado. 58-58.

_No puede ser_, pensó Rukawa.

-Parece que soy el mejor tirador – pronunció Sendoh mientras miraba a Mitsui.

_Maldito cabrón pretencioso_, pensó el de la cicatriz.

-Tranquilos chicos, aún vamos empate – pronunció Miyagi para calmar a los chicos.

Rukawa volvió a recibir la pelota de Miyagi. Comenzó a botarla muy alto, casi invitando a Sendoh a tratar de robársela, pero el capitán de Ryonan no se movió. Rukawa fingió rápidamente driblar hacia la derecha, pero finalmente botó la pelota entre sus piernas, enredando a Sendoh y dejándole inmóvil. Después de quitarse de encima a su rival, lanzó un tiro en suspensión. 58-60. La multitud vitoreó esa jugada tan bonita.

Rukawa le dedicó una fría mirada.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con eso?

_Vaya, su uno a uno ha mejorado y también su coordinación_, caviló Sendoh mientras subía para atacar.

Sendoh amasó bastante balón en ese ataque, hasta que finalmente comenzó a driblar haciendo fuerza contra Rukawa, metiéndole en el poste alto. Una vez allí, con una rapidez increíble, hizo un _fade away_ (**n/**: es un movimiento que haces cuando estas de espaldas al defensor. Consiste en darse la vuelta rápidamente con un salto y lanzar, logrando evadir la defensa del rival) que le valieron otros dos puntos. 60-60.

Hiroto intento pasarle el balón a Miyagi, pero Sendoh robó la pelota e hizo un mate a dos manos con molinillo incluido, que hizo ponerse a pabellón de pie. 62-60.

-¡Woow! ¡Menudo mate tan espectacular! ¡Encima ha robado el balón! ¡No podrán parar a Sendoh!

-¡Maldito zorro estúpido! ¡¿Quieres parar a ese puercoespín de una puta vez?! – le gritó Sakuragi con rabia.

Mitsui recibió la pelota y decidió penetrar hasta la canasta, deshaciéndose por el camino de Koshino y Fukuda e intentando la bandeja. Sin embargo, Keigo había estado atento y había ido a la ayuda, logrando desestabilizar al número 14 en el momento de la bandeja. La pelota se paseo por el aro para acabar saliendo.

-¡El rebote! – gritó Miyagi.

Y allí apareció Sakuragi, haciéndose con el rebote y machacando a dos manos con una fuerza brutal, que hizo que tuviese que quedarse colgado del aro unos instantes para poder estabilizarse. 62-62.

-¡Increíble! ¡Menudo mate tan bestial!

-¡Genial, Hanamichi! – le gritó una voz femenina desde las gradas. Era la de Yoko, que había ido a verle. Hanamichi levantó el puño en señal de triunfo.

-Hahaha ¿veis como soy un genio? – se ufanó el pelirrojo.

-¡Idiota, vuelve para defender! – le regañó Miyagi, pues Ryonan ya había sacado. Por suerte para Hanamichi, el ataque no prosperó, pues Hiroto logró defender muy bien a Fukuda, haciéndole cometer una falta ofensiva.

_Hay que anotar en este ataque_, pensaba Miyagi mientras atravesaba la mitad de la cancha. Vio como Rukawa le pedía la pelota con una mano detrás de la espalda.

_El entrenador Anzai ha pedido que confiemos en él, así que yo también lo haré. Después de todo, ¡él es el as de Shohoku! _Pensó intentando convencerse.

Rukawa recibió el balón y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hiroto, indicándole que corriese hacia adentro para poder pasarle el balón. Ese gesto con la cabeza no pasó desapercibido para Sendoh, que colocó la mano involuntariamente. Ese espacio lo aprovechó Rukawa para arrollarle por su derecha y lograr una bandeja. Pero justo cuando iba a colocar la pelota en el aro, sintió como una enorme fuerza la arrancaba la pelota de sus manos con un brutal tapón. Era Sendoh, que había logrado alcanzarle a tiempo.

-¡Pelota de Ryonan! – gritó el árbitro.

-¿Qué? Pero si ha sido Sendoh quién ha golpeado el balón – protestó Mitsui, pero fue interrumpido por Rukawa, que le había agarrado por el brazo y negaba con la cabeza.

-En última instancia, me ha golpeado a mí.

-Tch, mierda.

-¡Tiempo muerto de Shohoku!

* * *

-Ya se podrían callar de una maldita vez esos desgraciados – farfulló con rabia Hanamichi, en referencia a los cánticos de los partidarios de Ryonan, que hacían un escándalo terrible.

-Ryonan es un equipo muy popular – le dijo suspirando Miyagi.

Mitsui se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no cambia nada. Si somos los malos, nuestra picadura también duele más.

Los jugadores del equipo se lo quedaron mirando, admirando su temple en una situación tan crucial para el equipo.

-Chicos, este es el último tiempo muerto del partido y no tengo ninguna corrección táctica que hacer – pronunció el entrenador Anzai. Todos los jugadores, Ayako y Haruko se giraron para mirarle – Estáis jugando un gran partido, tanto vosotros como Ryonan. En estos casos, poco queda que decir. Ganará el que tenga el espíritu más fuerte. Recordad que sois muy buenos – concluyó.

-¡Sí! – contestaron los jugadores.

-Rukawa-kun – lo llamó el entrenador antes de que se marchase a la pista - No preguntes qué pueden hacer por ti tus compañeros. Pregunta qué puedes hacer tú por ellos. Recuérdalo.

Kaede se lo quedó observando unos instantes y luego asintió.

Rukawa se agachó, esperando a que Sendoh se acercase. En lo más profundo del corazón de Rukawa, sentía sorpresa y decepción. El entrenamiento fuera del instituto, jugando contra el "jugador número uno de baloncesto de preparatorias" Eiji Sawakita, los numerosos partidos de práctica e incluso aquel uno a uno contra Sendoh antes del partido Sannoh... todo en vano.

Las habilidades de Sendoh se habían incrementado de manera formidable. Kaede se daba cuenta con tan sólo observarle. Todo en su juego había mejorado: sus tiros de tres, su defensa, la toma de decisiones importantes e incluso sus habilidades estelares parecían más fluidas que antes. Rukawa se dio cuenta: Sendoh estaba jugando mejor que el Eiji del Campeonato Nacional.

Sendoh pasó el balón a Fukuda, que logró driblar a Hiroto y lanzarse hacia la canasta sin contemplaciones. Mitsui fue a la ayuda, lo que provocó el desmarque de Koshino, que también vio Fukuda, devolviéndosela al sub-capitán de su equipo. Este se preparó para lanzar un triple, pero Miyagi ya había acudido en la ayuda. Todo aquel desajuste en la defensa provocó que Uekusa quedara libre, que logró una sencilla bandeja debajo del tablero. 64-62.

Miyagi comenzó a driblar otra vez, atravesando la pista hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para pararse. Una vez allí, volvió a entregarle el balón a Rukawa, que comenzó a botar el balón, tomándose su tiempo.

Sendoh se lo quedó mirando atento. De repente, el jugador número 11 exploto con gran intensidad hacia la canasta, pillando a Sendo con la guardia baja. Después saltó en el aire y asistió a Mitsui, que lanzó un triple. Chasqueó en la red, es decir, 64-65, Shohoku arriba otra vez.

-Parece que ningún equipo tiene previsto aflojar el ritmo – reflexionó Noma mientras se atusaba el bigote.

-No...Aunque parece que el partido lo decidirán las dos estrellas – respondió Youhei.

Uekusa le pasó el balón a Fukuda, que se dio la vuelta y lanzó un tiro en suspensión. Hiroto reacciono a tiempo y saltó para taponar, pero le quedaban pocas fuerzas y vio que no llegaría. De golpe, sintió una fuerte presión en los hombros y se dio cuenta de que Sakuragi le estaba usando para saltar más alto. El pelirrojo finalmente logró desviar el tiro con los dedos.

Sakuragi señaló a Fukuda.

-¡Creí que ya te había avisado, idiota!

Fukuda se acercó amenazante.

-¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de mierda?

Miyagi y Mitsui sujetaron a Sakuragi mientras Sendoh agarraba a Fukuda del hombro, antes de que llegasen a las manos.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó el árbitro con aspecto amenazante.

Sendoh y Miyagi levantaron la mano en señal afirmativa.

Koshino sacó de banda y se la paso a Keigo, que estaba defendido por Hanamichi. El pívot de Ryonan intentó el tiro interior, pero un brazo de Sakuragi golpeó su mano, provocando la falta.

-¡Falta del número 10, equipo blanco!

-Mierda – murmuró Sakuragi.

Keigo lanzó el primer tiro libre, que entró. El segundo en cambio fue demasiado corto y se quedó fuera. El rebote lo agarró Sakuragi. 65-65, a falta de 1:02 para el final.

-¡Al ataque! – gritó Mitsui mientras se lanzaba al contrataque. De repente, notó que arrollaba a algo y él también se fue al suelo. Era Koshino, que había tenido la inteligencia de ponerse en medio en el momento exacto para sacarle la falta ofensiva.

-¡Falta, falta ofensiva del número 14, equipo blanco!

La afición de Ryonan vitoreó esa acción de picardía por parte de Koshino. Sus compañeros se acercaron para felicitarle por su astuta jugada.

-¡Aquí! – gritó una voz.

Era Sendoh, que se había desmarcado rápidamente y había pillado a todos con la guardia baja. Uekusa se la pasó inmediatamente y Rukawa corrió a toda pastilla para alcanzar al capitán de Ryonan. Pero Sendoh no penetró hacia canasta, si no que al recibir el pase de Uekusa, lanzó inmediatamente de tres. 68-65, a falta de 0:47 para el final.

Rukawa suspiró resignado.

Sakuragi le pasó el balón a Miyagi, que comenzaba la posible última ofensiva de Shohoku en la final. Uekusa comenzó a presionarle desde su propio campo, lo que hizo que perdieran algunos segundos de posesión. En cuanto pudo, le paso el balón a Rukawa. Este se tomo su tiempo botando la pelota, hasta que quedaron diez segundos de posesión. Entonces se la devolvió a Miyagi y cortó hacia el aro. Ryota fingió pasarle el balón de vuelta a Rukawa y se la dio a Mitsui, que estaba preparado en la esquina para lanzar un triple. Koshino se volteó y trató de llegar a él lo más rápido posible, pero Hiroto se había puesto en medio, haciendo de bloqueo.

Mitsui finalmente pudo lanzar de tres pero el ritmo no había sido bueno y la pelota comenzó a voltear por el aro hasta que se salió. Sin embargo, Rukawa ya había previsto algo así y se había colocado para coger el rebote. Lo logró. Se dispuso para realizar el mate a dos manos...pero Sendoh le reventó la pelota de las manos, pues había llegado desde atrás en la ayuda. La pelota voló por los aires y 3 jugadores de Ryonan estaban colocados para cogerla, pero una sombra se adelantó a todos ellos. Hanamichi Sakuragi, haciendo gala de su increíble potencia de salto, logró hacerse con el rebote. Estaba a cinco metros de la canasta, así que no le quedaba otra que hacer un tiro en suspensión. Mentalmente repasó todos los entrenamientos de tiros en suspensión que había hecho hasta ahora y lanzó. La pelota rebotó en el aro un par de veces, pero finalmente entró. 68-67, para Ryonan a falta de 0:22 para el final del partido.

-¡Hacedles falta! – gritó Ayako desde el banquillo.

Sendoh recibió el pase del saque y al momento Rukawa le agarró para provocar la falta.

-¡Falta del número 11, equipo blanco!

Sendoh se dirigió a la línea de personal con una cara tan seria que Rukawa no había visto hasta la fecha. Anotó los dos tiros libres sin contemplaciones, poniendo el resultado 70-67.

La multitud de Ryonan gritaba en las gradas, pues ya se veían ganadores.

Finalmente Kaede Rukawa recibió el balón para jugarse el triple del empate. Ni siquiera Sakuragi reprochó, todos estaban plenamente concentrados. Rukawa comenzó a botar la pelota en el centro de la pista, con Sendoh esperándole en la línea de triples. Cuando quedaban cinco segundos para el final, Rukawa se lanzó de frente contra él, dispuesto a lanzar el triple aunque le costase la vida. Sendoh se apretó contra él, pero Rukawa consiguió saltar y lanzar, aunque con la mano de Sendoh tapándole la cara.

El balón rebotó varias veces en el aro, pero finalmente la pelota se salió.

El instituto Ryonan era el nuevo ganador del Campeonato Estatal de Invierno.

* * *

_Pues aquí llega el último capítulo del año. Muy largo y con mucha carga de baloncesto, pero bueno, era la final después de todo. Después de este cap habrán unos cuantos sin partidos, pues ya hasta Mayo no empieza el Estatal._

_Muchas gracias a los que leéis y a los que dejáis reviews decirles también que vuestros comentarios animan muchísimo._

Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo.


	15. Aftermath

CAPITULO 15

Miyagi no se lo podía creer. Estaba inmóvil, sin mover musculo alguno, intentando calmarse y encontrar alguna explicación al terrible hecho que se le colaba por la mente: Shohoku había sido derrotado.

-¡No! ¡NO! – gritó mientras estrujaba el balón con mucha fuerza debido a la rabia y frustración que sentía.

Mitsui suspiró de desencanto mientras la multitud que había apoyado a Ryonan durante todo el partido rugía a su alrededor. Finalmente Shohoku había perdido la final de la Copa de Invierno contra el poderosísimo Ryonan de Sendoh.

_Lo hemos intentado...pero al final nuestro esfuerzo no ha sido suficiente..._pensó Mitsui con tristeza mientras se dirigía al centro de la cancha con las manos en las caderas.

Hiroto también estaba decepcionado, pues este era su primer torneo como miembro de Shohoku, además de haber sido titular indiscutible contra Shoyo y Ryonan. Realmente le hubiese gustado empezar su andadura en Shohoku ganando el torneo de Invierno, pero ya no se podía hacer nada y eso le frustraba todavía más.

Mientras tanto, Sakuragi todavía estaba debajo de la canasta de Ryonan, observando con muchísima cólera como los jugadores de Ryonan festejaban la victoria y abrazaban a Sendoh por su increíble partido. Decidió que necesitaba descargar su ira interna, así que fue a buscar a Rukawa para reprocharle su fallo en el tiro final. Sin embargo, cuando logró ver la expresión que tenia su rostro...Kaede, que normalmente se caracterizaba por tener un semblante carente de emociones ahora tenía el aspecto de estar completamente aturdido, como si estuviese en estado de shock o le hubiesen golpeado con un bate de beisbol.

Hanamichi, al ver a su rival de esa forma, se calmó y decidió dejarle tranquilo, pues ambos llevaban el mismo peso de la derrota en sus espaldas.

Ryota todavía seguía quieto en el mismo lugar, intentando calmar sus emociones, aunque no conseguía encontrar nada para justificar la derrota. Shohoku había jugado a plena potencia, con sus mejores jugadores, con el entrenador Anzai en el banquillo y todos completamente sanos. No había excusa y por lo tanto, por su mente comenzó a pasar la tortuosa idea de que si Akagi hubiese sido el capitán, el resultado del partido hubiese sido distinto. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la pista con una mirada abatida en el rostro.

Finalmente, todos los jugadores se reunieron en el centro de la pista, se inclinaron respetuosamente y exclamaron el protocolo:

-¡Muchas gracias!

A continuación dieron paso los apretones de manos. Rukawa negó todos los saludos de los jugadores de Ryonan, hasta que llegó el turno de Sendoh. Kaede se quedó mirando fijamente la manó de Sendoh y finalmente se la chocó rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia los vestuarios.

Akira se quedó mirando la espalda de su contrincante, todavía sorprendido de su gesto, hasta que sonrió con comprensión.

_Ya veo... así que crees que soy el único digno de ti ¿eh?_

Sendoh llegó al nuevo capitán de Shohoku y le tendió la mano, que Miyagi estrechó con firmeza. Los dos se tenían mucho respeto.

-Vas a ser un gran líder – le comentó Sendoh inesperadamente. Miyagi miró hacia arriba y le sonrió con pesadumbre. No le entusiasmaba recibir halagos del vencedor.

-Eso intentaré. Nos vemos en el Estatal.

Los jugadores de Ryonan también saludaron a Mitsui. Cuando le tocó el turno a Sendoh, Hisashi le extendió el puño.

-Has jugado demasiado bien para ser tú.

-Igualmente, viejo – le contestó Sendoh con una sonrisa, mientras chocaba el puño con él. Al lado de Mitsui estaba Hiroto, a quien antes de ofrecerle la mano, asintió con la cabeza con respeto.

-Has jugado muy bien, novato.

_Tan bien que la próxima vez quizás tengamos que tener un ojo en ti..._pensó Sendoh para si mismo.

Hiroto respondió con una humilde inclinación y un inaudible:

-Gracias.

Sakuragi le tendió la mano a Sendoh incluso antes de que este llegara hasta él.

-Prepárate Sendoh, en el Estatal este genio te dará una lección.

-Si de verdad quieres derrotarme, será mejor que entrenes hasta desmayarte – le contestó Sendoh sonriéndole.

Mientras tanto, en los banquillos Taoka se acercó a Anzai y estrechó la regordeta mano de su viejo amigo.

-Buen partido.

-Sí, ha sido un partido muy emocionante – le respondió Anzai con su habitual pacífica expresión.

-La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos será por un puesto en el Campeonato Nacional. Espero que no mejoréis más, viejo amigo.

Anzai rio para sus adentros mientras se separaba de él.

Los jugadores de Shohoku se acercaron a Ayako y Haruko, con ganas de saber como habían quedado finalmente las estadísticas del partido.

-Ayako ¿ya tenéis las estadísticas?

Haruko le miró y asintió con expresión seria.

-No creo que os guste lo que vais a ver – le dijo Ayako mientras se las enseñaba a los jugadores.

* * *

_**Instituto Ryonan**_

Uekusa Tomoyuki - 1-1 TC, 4 asistencias, 1 robo, **2 puntos**

Hiroaki Koshino 2-2 TC -2-2 triples, 3 asistencias, **6 puntos**

Sendoh Akira -17-17 TC, 4-4 triples, 5-5 TL, 7 rebotes, 9 asistencias, 4 robos y 2 tapones, **43 puntos**

Fukuda Kicchou -4-5 TC, 2-3 TL, 4 rebotes, 3 asistencias y 1 tapón, **10 puntos**

Atobe Keigo - 4-5 TC, 1-2 TL, 5 rebotes, 1 asistencia, 1 robo, 2 tapones, **9 puntos**

_**Instituto Shohoku**_

Ryota Miyagi - 4-4 TC, 1 rebote, 8 asistencias y 5 robos, **8 puntos**

Hisashi Mitsui - 7-10 TC, 5-8 triples, 1-1TL y 1 robo, **20 puntos**

Kaede Rukawa -10-16 TC, 2-2 TL, 2 rebotes y 4 asistencias, **22 puntos**

Hiroto Watanabe -3-5 TC, 2-2 TL, 4 rebotes, 4 asistencias, 6 robos y 1 tapón, **8 puntos**

Hanamichi Sakuragi -4-5 TC, 1-1 TL, 11 rebotes, 2 asistencias y 2 tapones, **9 puntos**

* * *

-¿Sendoh ha anotado todos los tiros de campo que ha intentado? – preguntó con voz exaltada Kakuta. Miyagi asintió sombríamente, sabiendo que este dato significaba que la defensa no había podido pararle ni una sola vez.

-Mierda – murmuró Mitsui enfadado consigo mismo y asumiendo la responsabilidad de que algo así hubiese sucedido.

Anzai les dijo que marchasen hacia el vestuario, que ahí les diría unas últimas palabras. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Rukawa sentado en un banco, con una toalla cubriéndole toda la cabeza. Anzai se ajustó las gafas antes de hablar, captando la atención de todos los jugadores hacia él.

-Habéis jugado al máximo de vuestra capacidad. Ha sido un buen partido del que podemos aprender muchas cosas. Poco a poco iremos cogiendo nuestra antigua forma. Recordad que en la vida se gana y se pierde, pero sólo se pierde de forma completa cuando se bajan los brazos después de una derrota. El día 26 tenemos el viaje a los baños termales de Kyomaru. Hoy es el último día para pagar y me gustaría que fuésemos todos para hacer equipo– Anzai se los quedó mirando a todos unos segundos – Eso es todo.

Los jugadores comenzaron a recoger sus cosas mientras la palpable decepción reinaba en el aire. Anzai observó que Rukawa permanecía en la misma posición que cuando habían llegado, así que decidió hablar con él.

-Rukawa-kun, escúchame con atención – pronunció pausadamente mientras se sentaba a su lado – La derrota es algo que forma parte del juego. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que el mismísimo Michael Jordan pierde partidos de vez en cuando. No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Al contrario, deberías estar feliz de tener un rival tan fuerte como meta a superar. Eso te hará mejorar a niveles insospechados.

Rukawa no contestó, pero se quitó la toalla de la cabeza para dejar ver unos ojos azules llenos de resolución.

-Gracias, sensei.

-Quiero que vengas a los baños termales con nosotros. No quiero que te quedes en casa todas las vacaciones pensando en lo que hiciste bien o mal en el partido ¿Entendido?

-De...acuerdo.

Dicho esto se levantó, recogió su mochila y salió por la puerta sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Anzai dio su misión por cumplida y también se marchó con una sonrisa en la cara.

En el vestuario ya sólo quedaban Hanamichi, Haruko, Miyagi y Ayako.

-Bueno Sakuragi, nosotros ya nos vamos – le dijo Ryota desde la puerta – No hagas animaladas. Nos vemos el domingo.

-Vale Ryo-chin – le contestó el pelirrojo con voz apagada mientras se miraba en el espejo del vestuario.

Ayako le hizo unas señas a Haruko antes de salir para que aprovechase la ocasión y hablase con él.

Finalmente los dos se quedaron solos, pero Sakuragi parecía estar absorto y no daba señales de haberse dado cuenta del escenario. Haruko carraspeó, consiguiendo sacar de su ensimismamiento al chico.

-¡Ah! H-hola Haruko – saludó torpemente.

-Hola Hanamichi – le contestó ella de igual forma.

-Esto... ¿Qué tal todo?

-B-bien, todo va bien – le contestó ella sin saber muy bien como conducir la conversación - ¡Ah sí! Quería decirte que bueno...que aquello que pasó entre nosotros... no ha tenido repercusiones... – concluyó esperando que la entendiese a la primera.

-¡Ah! G-genial, me alegro porque hubiese sido un lio increíble y... – pero se calló, temiendo meter la pata si seguía.

-No, tranquilo. Yo también opino igual – le contestó ella, sonriendo para que él se relajase.

Al ver la sonrisa de la chica, Sakuragi se relajó. Y volvió a recordar porque había estado tan enamorado de ella todos esos meses. Era preciosa.

-Gracias Haruko, no creo que sepas lo que me llega a aliviar oír eso – le dijo Hanamichi dejando escapar un suspiro.

Haruko observó como el joven se destensaba y decidió que podía alargar un poco más el dialogo. Se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

- Has jugado muy bien, Hanamichi – le alabó la chica – Si no hubiese sido por Sendoh, tu contribución habría sido la clave de la victoria.

- Sí... aunque todavía no estoy al nivel de Sendoh...me atrevería a decir que no estoy ni cerca...

La chica se sorprendió ante la sinceridad del pelirrojo, hasta ahora, siempre que le había alabado él siempre había respondido con fanfarronadas, pero ahora lucía hasta deprimido. Entendió que debía animarle, ya fuese por amistad o por...quien sabe.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Has conseguido 11 rebotes, has hecho 9 puntos y has colocado 2 tapones! ¡Eso es un partidazo en toda regla! Mira, si te fijas, eres el jugador que más rebotes ha conseguido de los dos equipos ¡Más que el mismísimo Sendoh!

-¡Es cierto! ¡He superado a Sendoh consiguiendo rebotes, además con diferencia! – exclamó el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos brillaban. Haruko sonrió al ver con la facilidad con la que se podía animar a Sakuragi. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Podía caer, podía ser aniquilado, pero siempre lograba volver a levantarse. Despedía un aura brillante y calurosa que animaba a los demás.

Sakuragi se giró para mirarle y se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Por unos instantes se quedaron embobados mirándose hasta que se fueron acercando progresivamente y...

-¡Hanamichi! ¿Estás aquí? – sonó una voz femenina fuera del vestuario.

Hanamichi se levantó al instante y dijo con la voz algo aguda:

-¡Sí, Yoko, estoy aquí!

La atractiva novia del pelirrojo entró en el vestuario con una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que vio que su novio estaba sólo con otra chica, en el mismo lugar.

-Esto... ¿Quién es?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí claro! Yoko, esta es Haruko, la segunda mánager del equipo. Haruko, esta es mi... novia Yoko – las presentó torpemente el joven jugador.

-Encantada – pronunció nerviosamente Haruko mientras se inclinaba.

-Igualmente – contestó Yoko mientras hacia lo mismo.

Sakuragi no sabía que hacer o decir, así que decidió salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Esto...bueno ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? ¿No querías ir al cine esta noche? – le dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Eh... ¡Claro, claro! ¡Vamos!

-¡Bueno Haruko, que vayan bien las vacaciones! ¡Nos vemos! – dijo intentando no sonar demasiado efusivo.

-¡C-claro! ¡Nos vemos Sakuragi!

-¡Adiós y encantada! – se despidió Yoko.

-¡Adiós! – le contestó la Akagi pensativa.

_Vaya, así que era verdad que Hanamichi tenía novia...Es muy guapa_, pensó mientras recogía sus cosas. Era raro, porque tenía una sensación desagradable en el cuerpo y no sabría explicar muy bien a que se debía.

_Uff, me ha ido por los pelos. Mierda, ¿en que estaba pensando? Si no hubiese venido Yoko yo..._, caviló Sakuragi mientras salía del pabellón con Yoko agarrada de su mano.

* * *

-¡Anzai-sensei! – le llamó Maki antes de que el viejo entrenador llegase a su coche.

-Hola Maki-kun, me alegro de verte – le saludó cordialmente - ¿Qué tal está el entrenador Tetsuzaemon? ¿Todavía sigue obsesionado con conseguir más títulos para la Shintai?

-Exacto – contestó Sinichi con una sonrisa – Verá, venia para darle la hoja de convocados de la Selección Juvenil. Hay varios miembros de Shohoku y desde luego, creo que conoce a todos los jugadores seleccionados.

Dicho esto le entrego el papel a Mitsuyoshi, que leyó con atención:

**Convocatoria Oficial de la Selección Nacional Juvenil de Baloncesto**

-Bases: Sinichi Maki (capitán, Shintai University), Kazunori Fukatsu (Rakuzan University), Atsushi Tsuchiya (Instituto Daiei)

-Escoltas: Dai Moroboshi (Instituto Aiwa), Minoru Matsumoto (Universidad estatal de Hiroshima), Hisashi Mitsui (Instituto Shohoku)

-Aleros: Akira Sendoh (Instituto Ryonan), Kaede Rukawa (Instituto Shohoku), Eiji Sawakita (Instituto Westchester)

-Ala-pívots: Masahiro Nobe (Universidad estatal de Hiroshima), Kicchou Fukuda (Instituto Ryonan), Hanamichi Sakuragi (Instituto Shohoku)

-Pívots: Hiroshi Morishigue (Instituto Meihou), Takenori Akagi (Universidad estatal de Kanagawa), Sora Shimizu (Instituto Kainan)

-Vaya, vaya – dijo Anzai con un brillo en sus gafas – Está es la mejor selección juvenil japonesa que he visto nunca. Debo admitir que estoy muy orgulloso de que tres jugadores de Shohoku estén en la lista, más Takenori Akagi a quién todavía considero como uno de mis jugadores – pronunció el viejo entrenador con nostalgia - aunque ¿Cómo es que Masashi Kawata no está convocado? Es el mejor pívot que hay en Japón.

-Masashi se hizo un esguince hará cosa de una semana, en un partido con Rakuzan. Los médicos le han dicho que es mejor que no se sobre esfuerce.

-Hmm, ya veo. ¿Quiénes serán los rivales?

-La selección sud-coreana y la rusa. Son simple amistosos, pero teniendo en cuenta que en verano del año que viene se juega un torneo de exhibición en Europa, contra varias selecciones internacionales, es mejor ir haciendo pruebas para ir viendo que tal progresa el equipo.

-Ya voy entendiendo porque has venido tú en persona para decirme todo esto, Sinichi... – comentó Mitsuyoshi pausadamente – Quieres que te de permiso para que Rukawa, Sakuragi y Mitsui falten a los entrenamientos de Shohoku durante los meses de Enero, Febrero y Marzo. ¿No es así?

Maki no respondió enseguida.

-En efecto. Pero de hecho debe entender que estos tres meses que le digo, estarán ausentes de cualquier clase de partidos entre institutos. Los universitarios en cambio tendremos que compaginar las dos cosas, así que no creo que esto sea tan dramático para sus jugadores.

-Ya veo. De todas maneras me sorprende que Kaname no haya venido a decírmelo en persona.

-Me pidió que viniese porque él está muy ocupado con otros asuntos, sensei.

-Está bien Sinichi... dile a Kaname que doy mi aprobación.

Maki se inclinó en símbolo de gratitud – Le agradezco que sea tan comprensivo, Anzai-sensei.

* * *

Rukawa volvía a casa caminando, alterando la costumbre de volver en bicicleta. Hoy no le apetecía regresar rápido a casa, prefería pensar un poco para aclarar su cabeza y caminar mientras observaba la puesta de Sol.

_Mierda...Finalmente he perdido... He perdido... Es cierto lo que dice el entrenador Anzai, no se puede ganar siempre pero aun así... Si no soy el mejor en esto... si en esto tampoco puedo elevarme por encima de los demás... ¿Quién soy realmente? Un tipo solitario y vacío... ¿Tendrá razón mi madre? ¿Será que tener sueños y metas altas sólo es útil cuando puedes usar el dinero como ayuda? Mierda..._

Iba tan distraído que no oía la voz de Ayako llamándole a sus espaldas.

-¡Rukawa! ¡Rukawa!

Finalmente se enteró de sus gritos y se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Ayako, vestida todavía con la ropa que se había puesto durante el partido. Se sorprendió de no verla con Miyagi.

-Hola – saludó escuetamente el más joven.

-Que raro es verte volviendo a casa caminando– bromeó ella cuando le alcanzó.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, como de costumbre.

-Por cierto, me ha dicho el entrenador Anzai que finalmente te habías decidido a venir a los baños termales – Rukawa asintió – Hoy es el último día para pagar y mira que hora es ya. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Si quieres venir a casa...Es ahí donde tengo el dinero – le respondió después de pensarlo un poco.

-¡Ah! Pues...

-Luego te acompañaré a casa.

-N-no, no de verdad que no hace falta – le dijo ella nerviosa.

-Ya lo creo. La ciudad está llena de basura y mucho más de noche.

Y sin decir una palabra más siguió caminando, esperando a que Ayako le alcanzara sin preguntarle siquiera.

Durante todo el camino no pronunciaron palabra, pues Kaede detestaba hablar, mucho más aquel día después de ser derrotado.

Al llegar a la casa del chico, la mánager quedó impresionada. Una casa unifamiliar de estilo occidental, considerablemente grande y con un jardín muy amplio. Al parecer, el padre de Rukawa se ganaba la vida muy bien.

Al entrar en la casa, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, pues Rukawa no saludó ni tampoco se oía ruido alguno.

-Espera aquí, ahora bajo.

Subió hacia su habitación para coger el dinero mientras dejaba a Ayako en su salón. La chica se fijó en una de las fotos que había por la estancia. Era una de Rukawa con unos diez años aproximadamente, sosteniendo una pelota de baloncesto y sonriendo a la cámara sin reparo alguno. Aquello dejó a la chica bastante trastocada, pues ya en Tomigaoka Rukawa era como ahora. Cuando oyó unos pasos que provenían de la escalera, se apartó rápidamente de la foto. En el salón irrumpió el Kaede Rukawa de la actualidad.

-Ya está. Vamos.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la estación para coger el tren que le hacía falta a ella. Durante el camino hacia la estación y el viaje de tren, tampoco hablaron. Pero Ayako aquel día tenía la necesidad de hablar con él, aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo.

-¿Estás bien, Rukawa? Te he visto demasiado silencioso desde que acabó el partido – le comentó ella una vez bajaron el tren.

-Estoy...decepcionado – contestó Kaede sinceramente. Aquella contestación sincera pilló de improviso a Ayako.

-No deberías estarlo...has sido el mejor jugador del equipo y creo que eso ya lo sabes...

-A mi eso me da igual. Lo importante es que no he sido el mejor jugador del partido. Al final he resultado ser un perdedor como todos vosotros.

Ayako le dio una bofetada, sin importarle las repercusiones.

-¡Tú no eres un perdedor y nosotros tampoco lo somos! ¡Somos Shohoku, el equipo que ganará el Campeonato Nacional! ¡Ya basta de auto compadecerte de ti mismo! ¡Si de verdad quieres ser el mejor, demuéstralo en la pista!

Rukawa tenía la mano en la cara, frotándose la zona que había sido golpeada con toda la violencia de Ayako.

-Nunca te han dicho... ¿Qué pegas muy fuerte?

Ayako le miró sorprendida, para luego sonreír.

-Alguna vez me lo ha comentado Ryota.

Después de eso continuaron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa de la chica. Antes de subir, se paró delante del chico para decirle algo antes de marcharse.

-Rukawa, no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a hablar así de ti o de cualquiera de nosotros. Recuérdalo, somos el equipo del instituto Shohoku, el equipo que ganará el Campeonato Naconal.

-Ayako...

-¡No! Déjame acabar. Yo te admiro, Kaede Rukawa. Creo que eres la persona a quien admiro más en la vida. Tú has decidido no ser de los que aplauden en las gradas las hazañas de otros, si no que has optado por escribir las tuyas con la fuerza de tu cuerpo y de tu mente, para ser tú mismo el protagonista del ascenso. Te he visto rociar con hielo tus doloridas articulaciones y mirártelas con orgullo. Serás el mejor jugador japonés que haya jugado jamás al baloncesto. Así que para de llorar y vuelve a ser el de siempre – concluyó Ayako, expresando por primera vez todo lo que pensaba de Rukawa.

Kaede al principió no respondió, si no que se la quedó mirando con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Tres segundos después, Kaede Rukawa estaba besando a Ayako Kimura con una pasión insospechada viniendo de alguien tan frio como él.

Después de unos segundos de mística, Ayako intentó separarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero Rukawa era muchísimo más fuerte. Finalmente lo consiguió, quedando unos segundos con la respiración entrecortada, intentando recuperar oxigeno.

-Ruk-Rukawa... ¿qué haces?

-Eres inteligente, Ayako. No me hagas decir cosas obvias.

-¡Y-yo estoy con Ryota, Rukawa! ¿Es qué te has vuelto loco?

-No. Simplemente he abierto los ojos - se despidió Rukawa mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la estación - Nos vemos, Ayako.

* * *

_Pues otro capítulo más. Creo que el final es bastante inesperado, pero siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, aunque todavia no tengo nada decidido, aún están Ryota y Yumiko por ahí._

_Espero que os haya gustado la selección de los jugadores, todos salen en el manga. Falta Masashi, pero he tenido que poner la excusa de la lesión para que Akagi pudiese ir. _

_¡Por cierto! TC = Tiros de campo, es decir, los tiros que ha lanzado/anotado el jugador durante el partido, TL = Tiros libres, lo mismo que con los TC._

_¡Saludos y gracias por las reviews y visitas!_


	16. The Hot Springs

CAPITULO 16

-Gracias por la cena, Yoko - le dijo Hanamichi mientras salía de su casa.

Debían de ser las 10 de la noche, aproximadamente. Era Nochebuena y aunque en Japón no era una noche tan reconocida y destacada como en el resto de Occidente, sí que se solía cenar con los seres queridos.

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias, esta es tu casa – le respondió la chica sonriendo – Además, creo que le has caído muy bien a mis padres.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó incrédulo – Pues yo no lo creo ni de lejos. He escuchado a tu padre farfullarle a tu madre sobre mi pelo unas seis veces.

Yoko se rio.

-Bueno, no puedes negar que es llamativo.

-Hmph – fingió Sakuragi hacerse el ofendido.

-Ha sido una gran cena – le dijo Yoko en tono dulce mientras se acercaba a él para besarle.

-Ya lo creo – susurró él, antes de besarla. Después de estar unos segundos así, decidió ponerse en marcha – Bueno, tengo que irme ya.

-Vale - le respondió ella - ¿Seguro que no quieres venir mañana también?

-No. Mañana iré a casa de Yohei. No quiero que tus padres piensen que soy un gorrón o algo por el estilo. Mejor que les de su tiempo.

Su novia echó a reír mientras lo observaba irse.

Mientras caminaba por las heladas calles de la ciudad, tuvo tiempo para pensar en Yoko y en cómo iban las cosas con ella. Y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que estaban yendo muy, muy bien. Avanzando pero con calma. Ella era una gran persona, siempre lo había sido. Aunque también había un pequeño resquicio de dudas respecto a Haruko. Cada vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos...el tiempo se paraba. Pero el caso es que estaba muy feliz con Yoko, se gustaban y no pensaba estropearlo por viejos sentimientos ahora que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle.

Cuando pasaba cerca de un parque, la voz de una chica pronunciando un nombre muy conocido le sacó de su sopor.

-¡Ya te vale, Akira! ¡No me puedo creer que le dijeses eso a mi hermano!

Se escuchó una relajada risa por parte del otro.

-Sólo quería bajarle los humos.

-Pues ya me dirás como quieres venir mañana a mi casa si está Sora y...

Pero se interrumpió al ver pasar a Sakuragi tan cerca.

-¡Eii, Sakuragi! ¿Te da miedo saludar o qué? – le dijo Sendoh mientras agitaba la mano.

Una pequeña vena saltó en la frente del pelirrojo.

_¿Que se ha pensado este cabrón pretencioso?_

-¡¿A qué vienen esos humos, Sendoh?! – exclamó Hanamichi mientras se acercaba malhumorado.

-Hahaha, para nada, Sakuragi. Sólo quería saludarte como es debido. ¡Ah, sí! Permíteme que os presente, esta es Yumiko, mi...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-¡Sí! Ya me acuerdo de ti, eres una amiga de Rukawa. Coincidimos una vez aquí– le dijo dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

-Así es - le respondió ella algo cohibida.

-Hmm ¿y qué haces a solas con Sendoh? ¿Estáis los tres confabulados para putearme de alguna forma?

-Ehh... ¿no?

-Hanamichi, no me has dejado acabar. Ella es mi novia. Yumiko, creo que ya le conoces.

Sakuragi se quedó mirando a la chica y luego a Sendoh.

-Tú... ¿tienes novia?

Ahora al que le saltó una pequeña y disimulada vena en la frente fue a Sendoh, aunque mantuvo su conocida sonrisa.

-Hahaha, tú tan bromista como siempre, Sakuragi. ¿Eres consciente de que en Ryonan tengo un club de fans no?

Yumiko se sorprendió, pues aquel inocente comentario de Hanamichi parecía haber tocado el ego de Sendoh. El capitán de Ryonan suspiró y volvió a relajarse.

-Bueno, Sakuragi. Nosotros ya nos vamos. Nos vemos - le dijo despidiéndose.

-Adiós – dijo ella.

Hanamichi se los quedó mirando unos instantes mientras se iban y luego volvió a poner rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Yuto Rukawa llegó a casa. Después de un largo día en la empresa, por fin podría sentarse a comer y a "celebrar" la Navidad. Miró el reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde.

_Imagino que Chizuru ya estará en casa. En cuanto a Kaede, estará en su habitación tocando la guitarra o fuera jugando al baloncesto._

-¡Ya estoy en casa! - saludó al entrar. Al momento fue a recibirlo su nueva esposa, Chizuru.

-Bienvenido querido.

-Hola cariño – respondió mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios - ¿Está Kaede en casa?

-Sí, está arriba. Creo que estaba tocando la guitarra.

El señor Rukawa asintió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo.

El señor Kaede Rukawa era un hombre de unos 40 y pocos años de edad, un poco más bajo que su hijo pero también más fuerte. Llevaba el pelo con una raya bien marcada, tenía un bigote moreno espeso y los mismos ojos azules que su hijo. Lo cierto es que para ser de mediana edad, era un individuo bastante atractivo.

Al irse acercando a la habitación de su hijo, las notas musicales de una canción iban llegando con más fuerza a sus oídos.

_A cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say_

_About the things caught in my mind_

_And as the day was dawning, my plane flew away_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

_And I wanna be there when you're..._

_Coming down_

_And I wanna be there when you hit the ground_

_(Coro): __So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_Say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day in the time of my life_

_Cos I need more time, yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

Si no se equivocaba, esa canción era del grupo ese que tanto le gustaba. Al picar a la puerta, la música cesó casi instantáneamente. La puerta se abrió y le dejó ver a su hijo por primera vez desde el miércoles.

-Hola – saludó con simpleza Kaede.

-Hola Kaede. ¿Puedo pasar?

-...Claro.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción que estabas escuchando? Me ha parecido preciosa – le preguntó casualmente su padre mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo. Vio su guitarra apoyada al fondo de la pared, entre un poster de Scott Pippen y el de la película Pulp Fiction.

-Don't Go Away, Oasis.

-Vaya, bueno, la parte buena de que sólo te gusten los grupos estadounidenses es que te ayudará con tu inglés.

-Supongo.

Yuto suspiró, pues como imaginaba, tendría que sacarle las palabras forzándole.

-¿Qué tal va el instituto, hijo? ¿Todavía siguen las malas notas?

-...Podría decirse que sí.

-Ya veo. Mira hijo, ya sé que no te gusta estudiar y que tus únicas pasiones sólo son el baloncesto y la música, pero tienes que prometerme que te tomarás más en serio tu formación académica. ¿Tu sueño no ha sido siempre el de irte a una universidad de los Estados Unidos para jugar en la NCAA? Pues por muchos méritos deportivos que hagas, también tienes que tener un elevado nivel académico.

Kaede asintió serio.

-Prométeme que te esforzarás más a partir de ahora.

-De acuerdo. Intentaré hacer lo que dices, padre.

Yuto asintió, medianamente satisfecho.

-Quiero que en media hora estés abajo, duchado y vestido. Tu madrastra se ha esforzado mucho en hacer una cena de Navidad y no quiero que te la pierdas, ¿de acuerdo?

El Rukawa menor asintió.

-Por cierto, feliz Navidad – le dijo su padre mientras le tiraba una bola envuelta en papel de regalo. Supuso que sería una pelota de baloncesto y la desenvolvió al momento.

Era un auténtico balón de la NBA, muy difícil de conseguir en Japón. Pero además llevaba la firma de... ¡Pat Ewing!

Kaede se levantó de golpe emocionado.

-¿C-cómo la has conseguido? – preguntó con voz emocionada.

-Su sponsor ha firmado un contrato comercial con mi empresa esta semana. Le pregunté a uno de sus altos ejecutivos la posibilidad de hacer esto y me dijo que era posible.

-Es...genial. Muchas gracias. – dijo Rukawa, que por una vez en mucho tiempo estaba con una cara completamente expresiva.

-De nada, hijo. Y ahora ve a ducharte, no quiero que Chizuru se enfade – le ordenó su padre. Dicho esto, se fue.

-Es alucinante... – comentó Rukawa solo.

* * *

-Buff, tu madre sí que sabe cómo cocinar, Yohei – comentó Sakuragi mientras entraba en su apartamento acompañado de Yohei y los chicos.

-Oye Hanamichi, yo sólo he venido para ver si me podías prestar los últimos números de Yu Yu Hakusho... – le dijo Noma.

-Nosotros igual – le avisó Takamiya.

-Queremos tener todos esos números para entretenernos ahora en vacaciones – explicó Okuso.

-Haced lo que queráis. Están en mi cuarto.

Yohei sólo se limitaba a observar la escena silenciosamente.

-Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos vamos. ¿Te vienes Yohei?

-Eh...no. Quizás me quede a dormir con Hanamichi.

-Vale, pues ya nos veremos mañana. ¡Adiós Hanamichi, que vaya bien el viaje a los baños termales!

-Adiós chicos. No me jodáis esos números o tendré que mataros. ¡Y gracias!

Finalmente, los dos mejores amigos se quedaron a solas. Sakuragi iba de un lado a otro, haciendo la maleta. Yohei se decidió a interrumpir aquel silencio.

-Quería comentarte algo, Hanamichi – comentó Yohei algo incómodo.

-Dime – contestó el pelirrojo mientras seguía ordenando cosas en su maleta.

-Verás es que tengo un problema...

-¿Un problema? ¿Te refieres a alguna banda?

-No, no... es que...me gusta mucho una chica y...no puedo decirle lo que siento.

Hanamichi paró lo que estaba haciendo con la cara extrañada.

-¿Tú, con problemas de chicas? Si siempre se te han dado muy bien.

-Ya... pero es que verás...esta chica fue el gran amor de un amigo en el pasado y seria demasiado complicado.

-Hmm ¿Ese amigo tuyo es un buen tipo?

Yohei se quedó sin palabras unos momentos hasta que respondió:

-Sí, el mejor.

-¿Y sigue enamorado de ella?

-...Diría que no.

- ¿Y por qué no intentas hablar con él?

-Uy, no, no, no – contestó el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos, tienes que intentarlo ¿Te había pasado esto alguna otra vez con cualquier chica? Te lo debes a ti mismo. Cuando vuelva de los baños termales me cuentas que tal ha ido eh. Yo me voy a acostar ya. Ya sabes cómo va el sofá-cama – concluyó bostezando mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Es Haruko.

Hanamichi se paró en seco unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a girarse lentamente.

-Perdona pero has dicho... ¿Haruko?

-S-sí...

-¿La Haruko que va a Shohoku?

Yohei asintió inseguro.

-¡¿Haruko Akagi?! – preguntó alzando la voz.

-S-sí, pero tranquilo Hanamichi, no pienso hacer nada, he estado hablando con los chicos y seguramente sea un cuelgue raro e inusual.

El pelirrojo estaba quieto, con los brazos en jarra, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Tengo que irme a mi habitación, ahora mismo no puedo...asimilarlo – dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

-¡Hanamichi! Va tio, tenemos que hablar...

-No, en realidad creo que no debemos. Es que verás sólo tengo una pregunta... ¡¿Haruko?!

-Te acabo de decir que no pienso hacer nada. Además, tú tienes a Yoko. Todo esto la deja en una posición un tanto extraña ¿no? – le contestó Yohei defendiéndose por primera vez. Hanamichi se quedó sin respuesta a eso.

-¿S-sabes qué? No quiero seguir hablando sobre esto. Pírate de mi casa – y dicho esto pegó un portazo con la puerta de su habitación.

-Joder...

* * *

Mitsui se encontraba en el salón de su casa haciendo pesas. Era domingo por la mañana y en dos horas tenía que estar en la estación para ir a ese viaje a las aguas termales de Kyomaru. Le fastidiaba enormemente tener que perder el tiempo en esa ridícula excursión, pero al ser una propuesta del entrenador Anzai, la seguiría a pies juntillas. Al acabar de hacer pesas, fue a hacer un poco de footing por la calle. Hacia un frio increíble, pues eran las 7:30 AM, 26 de Diciembre. Pero el entrenamiento era el entrenamiento. Al volver a casa se dio una rápida ducha, recogió su maleta y se dirigió a la estación.

Cuando llegó, se fijó que volvía a ser de los últimos, pues la mayoría del equipo le estaba esperando. Aunque como siempre, algunas costumbres nunca cambiaban: Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa volvían a llegar tarde.

-¿Qué hora es ya, Ayako? – preguntó Miyagi malhumorado.

-Las 9 en punto.

-Mierda, estos idiotas siempre hacen lo mismo. En 15 minutos sale nuestro tren.

-Mira, ahí llega Rukawa – avisó Kakuta.

-Eh Rukawa, cuantas veces te he dicho que controles la puntualidad – empezó a regañarle Ryota nada más llegar el más joven. Kaede no respondió, pero al dejar su mochila de viaje al lado de la de los demás, le dirigió una penetrante mirada a Ayako. Esta notó su mirada puesta en ella, pero no se la devolvió.

-Ese zoquete tendría que estar aquí ya – pronunció Mitsui perdiendo la paciencia.

-Senpai, creo que ya llega – le dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa.

-¡Dejad paso gente! ¡Tengo prisa! – se oyó la voz del pelirrojo en el andén, todavía un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos. Al llegar, le recibió un abanicazo de Ayako.

-¡Joder Ayako, eso duele!

-Calla imbécil, estamos a punto de perder el tren.

-Grr...

-Venga chicos, vamos allá, hohoho – les dijo el entrenador Anzai.

El viaje duró unas 6 horas y les dio tiempo de sobras para dormir, comer, escuchar música y etcétera. Mitsui estaba leyendo una revista de baloncesto sobre la NBA y varios jugadores se habían acoplado para poder leer ellos también.

-No tio, no. ¿Pero qué dices? Los reyes de este año en el Oeste son los Houston Rockets, Olajuwon es imparable. Está cantado novato – le exclamó Mitsui a Hayate.

-No sé, yo veo a los Lakers muy bien – le contestó él.

Kaede, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, inusualmente se inmiscuyó.

-Los Lakers este año han mejorado, pero eso como máximo les dará para estar entre los ocho mejores del país. Magic ya está viejo y están en plena reconstrucción. Para mí que las finales de este año serán Houston Rockets contra New York Knicks u Orlando Magic.

-Se nota que eres un aficionado de la NBA, eh Rukawa – le dijo Ryota. El aludido se encogió de hombros y volvió a su asiento.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a aquel hotel, sobre las 3 de la tarde.

_Tengo que admitir que parece acogedor, aunque también bastante viejo. Da igual, me encantan las aguas termales,_ pensó alegre Miyagi.

En recepción les atendieron los dueños de aquel lugar, que también parecían bastante mayores, aunque igual de amables. Las habitaciones eran de dos para todos, a excepción del entrenador Anzai, que evidentemente dormía sólo.

La distribución de las habitaciones era la siguiente: Hiroto – Kiochi, Shiosaki – Kakuta, Hanamichi – Ryota, Yasuda – Ishii, Rukawa – Mitsui y Haruko – Ayako.

-¡Vaya Ryo-chin, parece que me ha tocado contigo! – exclamó Sakuragi mientras le echaba el brazo por encima a su amigo y capitán.

-Sí...que bien – dijo Miyagi mucho menos exaltado que el pelirrojo.

_Genial, voy a dormir de puta madre_, pensó Mitsui contento.

-Bueno chicos, id a vuestras habitaciones correspondientes a dejar vuestras cosas. A las 7 PM se sirve la cena, así que tenéis 2 horas para hacer lo que queráis antes de cenar – pronunció el entrenador Anzai.

-¡Sí! – contestaron los jugadores a coro.

-Pff, este lugar es increíble, ¿no crees Ayako? – le preguntó Miyagi a su chica, que había estado bastante callada durante todo el viaje.

-La verdad es que sí...

-Ayako... ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? Ah no, no. Tranquilo Ryota, es sólo que estoy algo cansada – le contestó ella sonriéndole.

-Vale, pero ya sabes, aquí estoy para lo que sea. Bueno, me voy con Sakuragi a dejar nuestras cosas.

-Vale – le contestó ella mientras se despedía.

-Rukawa – le llamó Mitsui mientras ordenaba sus cosas - ¿Qué opinas de este sitio?

-Hmm – contestó el número 11 mientras se encogía de hombros – Tienen pista de baloncesto.

Mitsui rio ante ese comentario – Cierto, por supuesto es en lo primero que te has fijado. ¿Te apetece jugar algún uno contra uno mañana? Quizás con ese nuevo balón de la NBA firmado por Pat Ewing...

El más joven hizo una corta sonrisa.

-Claro.

-¿Te vienes a los baños termales?

-Iré... un poco más tarde.

-Vale, nos vemos ahora.

* * *

-Ostras, que buena está el agua Ayako – dijo Haruko mientras se sumergia en las aguas termales – Que delicia.

-Ahora me meto.

La joven Akagi se quedó observando a su senpai unos segundos hasta que acabó preguntando.

-¿Ha pasado algo en estos últimos días? Hoy estás muy seria.

-...No tiene importancia – le contestó la mánager mientras se zambullía.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? Creía que éramos amigas.

-Está bien...el día de la final de la Winter Cup me encontré con Rukawa por la calle. Fui a su casa para buscar su dinero para el viaje y luego se empeñó en acompañarme a casa. Cuando iba a entrar en casa...me agarró y comenzó a besarme.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Te refieres al K-kaede R-rukawa que está al otro lado de este muro? – preguntó incrédula y algo celosa Haruko.

-Sí – le contestó la mayor ruborizándose.

-Vaya y después del beso qué... ¿os dijisteis?

-Pues le dije que no podía ser porque estoy con Ryota y que aquello estaba mal.

-¿Y él?

-Pues me dijo...que por fin había abierto los ojos.

-Vaya...es increíble...Kaede Rukawa enamorado de alguien... – pronunció Haruko incrédula y extrañamente celosa.

-No sé si es increíble o no, pero desde luego por mi parte no va a pasar nada. Estoy con Ryota, nos va genial y no pienso estropearlo por un...por él.

-Tú sabrás.

-¿Y tú hablaste con Hanamichi?

-Sí, le dije que no había habido complicaciones y que todo estaba bien.

-¿Y ya está? – ahora la incrédula era Ayako.

-Bueno, estuve animándolo un poco por la derrota contra Ryonan...hasta que apareció Yoko.

-Cierto, Sakuragi ya está saliendo con alguien... ¿Estás bien?

-C-claro.

Ayako le miró escéptica pero no siguió con el tema – De acuerdo, como veas.

* * *

-¿¡Eh tios, podéis estaros un poco más quietos?! – gritó Mitsui a sus compañeros.

Los jugadores de Shohoku estaban dándose un baño todos juntos y hacían un jaleo horrible.

-¡Vamos Michi, no seas aguafiestas! - le contestó Sakuragi mientras le agarraba del cuello e intentaba sumergirlo en el agua.

-Idiota... – comentó Rukawa, que estaba apartado del resto.

-¿Qué has dicho bastardo? – le preguntó enrabietado el número 10.

-Basta Hanamichi, pareces un crio de 10 años – le regañó Ryota.

-En serio tio, yo creo que deberíamos hacerle una especie de visita esta noche y a ver que surge... – le comentaba Kiochi a Hiroto.

-Seguro que sería genial Kiochi, pero prefiero que los senpais no me apaleen – contestaba Hiroto mientras sonreía.

El entrenador Anzai hizo acto de presencia y los gritos desaparecieron de manera casi instantánea.

-Hohoho, tranquilos chicos, seguid como si yo no estuviese.

Pero no fue así. Los jugadores se sintieron más cohibidos ante la presencia del viejo entrenador y fueron saliendo de las aguas termales paulatinamente. Al final sólo quedaban Mitsui y Rukawa de los miembros del equipo.

-Mitsui-kun, Rukawa-kun, después de la cena me gustaría que nos viésemos en el salón del hotel, tengo que comentaros unas cosas. También debe venir Sakuragi.

-¿Eh? ¿Sakuragi? ¿Por qué tiene que venir Sakuragi, sensei? – preguntó Mitsui algo desconfiado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Mitsui-kun. Debo hablaros sobre un asunto a los tres, pero cuando estéis juntos. Y ahora venga, vámonos que en 40 minutos empieza la cena.

* * *

-Buff, he acabado lleno – pronunció Sakuragi mientras se frotaba el abdomen. Era el último jugador de Shohoku que quedaba en la mesa. El resto de jugadores ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones hacía rato, pero él se había quedado para seguir comiendo.

_Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que ir a ver al viejo, que me ha comentado algo antes sobre que teníamos que vernos o algo así_, recordó mentalmente Hanamichi.

Cuando llegó al salón principal del hotel, vio que ya estaban todos.

-Siento el retraso, es que la comida estaba deliciosa y...

-Hohoho, tranquilo Sakuragi, no pasa nada, estábamos charlando los tres.

-Y bien sensei... ¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó Mitsui impaciente.

El entrenador Anzai no dijo nada, pero metió la mano en su kimono y extrajo tres sobres que tiró encima de la mesa.

-Los tres habéis sido seleccionados por la Selección Nacional Juvenil de baloncesto para participar en unos amistosos en Marzo contra las selecciones nacionales de Corea del Sud y Rusia... Felicidades.

Ninguno de los jugadores pronunció algo en el siguiente minuto, Sakuragi y Mitsui por la impresión y Rukawa por costumbre, aunque este sí que recogió su sobre y comenzó a leerlo.

-No me lo puedo creer... – susurró Mitsui incrédulo mientras comenzaba a abrir su sobre.

-¿E-esto no será una broma, verdad viejo? – le preguntó Sakuragi desconfiado y suspicaz.

-No, te aseguro que no, Sakuragi-kun.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y gritó:

-¡Sí! ¡Sabía que era un genio, hahaha!

-No seas tan ruidoso torpe – le dijo Kaede molesto. Pero Hanamichi no le hacía caso ni siquiera a él.

-¡Akagi ha conseguido ser seleccionado a pesar de su tiempo de inactividad! Un momento...Entonces Miyagi no lo ha conseguido... – dijo Hisashi desencantado.

-Mira la lista. Los jugadores que han sido seleccionados en la posición del capitán Miyagi son los tres mejores bases del país – le contestó Rukawa.

-Maki, Fukatsu, Tsuchiya... Dios, la competencia en esa posición va a ser feroz...

-¿En esa posición, Mitsui-kun? – le preguntó Anzai con un brillo en las gafas - ¿Has visto bien esa lista? ¿Has visto bien contra quien vas a tener que competir para jugar?

-Dai Moroboshi...el MVP del año pasado en los Nacionales... Minoru Matsumoto, el escolta estrella de Sannoh...

-Exacto, la competencia que vais a tener va a ser atroz y... – pero fue interrumpido por Sakuragi.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Fukuda convocado?! ¡¿Estás seguro de que esta convocatoria es seria, viejo?! – preguntó indignado el pelirrojo.

-Fukuda tiene grandes cualidades, Sakuragi-kun. Y también está convocado para tu posición Masahiro Nobe, ya te enfrentaste a él el año pasado.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo, el poste de luz!

_¿Eh? Hiroshi Morishigue... ¡Aquél gigante de Meihou también va!_, pensó emocionado Sakuragi.

-Como sea, os deseo la mejor de las suertes en esta nueva aventura para los dos. Rukawa-kun, tú ya sabes de que va esto, pero igualmente suerte. Tus rivales no te lo van a poner nada fácil.

_Sendoh, Sawakita..._

-Como sea, durante estos dos meses y medio entrenaréis con la Selección y no con Shohoku. Espero que la experiencia os sea provechosa y volváis a Shohoku a finales de Marzo más fuertes de lo que lo sois ahora. Recordad, el camino hacia el Campeona Nacional comienza en Abril – les informó el viejo entrenador mientras los miraba de uno a uno – Ya podéis iros.

* * *

-¡Soy un genio del basket! ¡Soy un genio del basket! – canturreaba Sakuragi mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Sakuragi?

-¡Ah, Haruko! ¡Me has dado un buen susto! – exclamó Sakuragi mientras pegaba un salto. Se encontraba ante la joven Akagi, que llevaba un precioso kimono morado puesto. Al instante la imagen de Yohei Mito pasó por su cabeza. - ¿Q-qué haces por aquí?

-Quería ir a darme un baño nocturno – le contestó la chica sin saber que más decir. – Se te ve muy contento, Sakuragi.

-¡Ah sí, es genial! ¡He sido convocado por la Selección juvenil del país, Haruko! – anunció mientras levantaba los brazos.

-¡Vaya, eso es fantástico Hanamichi! ¡Te dije que algún día lo conseguirías! – le felicitó la chica emocionada.

-Sin ti, no hubiese llegado hasta aquí Haruko. Te lo debo todo...y yo... – intentó hablar Sakuragi.

La joven mánager decidió abrazar al joven, aunque fuese algo incorrecto. Cuando se separaron un poco y consiguieron mirarse a los ojos, no lograron resistir la tentación de besarse. El beso fue tan profundo que duró unos treinta segundos, hasta que se separaron para respirar y el aire llegó al cerebro de Hanamichi.

-No Haruko...esto no está bien...

-Sí...lo sé...perdona, ha sido culpa mía...

-No que va, he sido yo el que ha comenzado pero...no puedo hacerle esto a Yoko...

-Tranquilo Hanamichi, son errores que ocurren de vez en cuando.

-Vale...pues... me voy – Y dicho esto el joven jugador se fue rápidamente.

_Mierda..._

* * *

_Bueno, por fin he conseguido actualizar. Me ha resultado difícil sacar tiempo en este último mes y por eso he tardado más. Es un capitulo de pura transición, aunque necesario. A ver que tal os parece._

_Es dificil tratar el tema de Ayako-Rukawa-Yumiko-Sendoh-Miyagi junto al Yohei-Haruko-Hanamichi-Yoko, pero se hace lo que se puede._

_¡Saludos y gracias por las reviews y visitas!_


	17. The Beginning of the Beginning

CAPITULO 17

-Así que voy a pasarme los próximos tres meses en Tokio... –terminó Hanamichi, algo asustado por la posible reacción de su novia.

Era un miércoles por la tarde y la pareja había quedado para salir.

-Vaya...eso es mucho tiempo - comentó seria Yoko. - ¿Y todo eso este lunes?

-Sí... oye Yoko, si no estás cómoda con todo esto podemos...

Pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de la chica.

-Suerte y disfruta mucho. Te escribiré siempre que pueda – le dijo la chica dulcemente.

Hanamichi se sorprendió de su gran reacción y después respondió aliviado:

-Gracias Yoko. De verdad, gracias – contestó Hanamichi con una sonrisa – Intentaré bajar siempre que pueda.

Una vez hubo llegado a casa, decidió llamar a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, señora Mito, soy yo, Hanamichi. ¿Está su hijo en casa?

-No, ha salido hace un rato. Creo que me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta.

-¡Gracias, señora Mito! – contestó Sakuragi rápidamente, pues ya se imaginaba dónde estaba su amigo.

Salió de casa y se dirigió rápidamente al puente del rio, donde sus amigos iban a menudo a relajarse y pasar el rato. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que al llegar le costó más de lo usual localizar a su amigo, hasta que finalmente reconoció la figura de su amigo lanzando piedras al rio.

-Ei – le dijo Hanamichi para captar su atención.

Yohei se giró y al ver de quien se trataba, saludó torpemente con la cabeza y continuó tirando piedras.

-Sólo venia para decirte que no estoy enfadado contigo y que desde luego, no te odio. – le dijo Sakuragi mientras se giraba para irse.

-¡Ei! – Ahora el que le interrumpió fue su amigo, quien le lanzó una piedra bastante plana, de las que se usan para dar botes en el agua al lanzarlas. - ¿Vemos quién es el mejor?

Hanamichi no pudo evitar sonreír y le contestó que por supuesto. Se pasaron lanzando piedras contra el agua alrededor de veinte minutos, cuando la oscuridad se hizo demasiado fuerte.

-Escucha Hanamichi, tienes que entender que yo nunca haré nada respecto a Haruko. No quiero que nada ponga en peligro nuestra amistad.

- ...Gracias.

-Es sólo que...me llevará un tiempo olvidarme de ella porque en fin, nunca había estado enamorado...

-Un momento... ¿Estás enamorado?

-Pues...sí. Creía que ya lo sabias.

- ...No.

-Oye tio, yo no quiero tener estos sentimientos ¿sabes? Siempre me digo, ya se me pasará, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil y no sé qué hacer – le respondió Yohei con vehemencia, como intentando quitarse su enamoramiento por Haruko a través de las palabras.

-Creo que...que tienes que decírselo.

Yohei le miró sumamente extrañado, creyendo que no haberle escuchado bien.

-¿Qué?

-En serio, tienes que decírselo. Porque si no está en el mismo punto, puedes comenzar a olvidarla.

-¿Pero qué pasa si y esto es meramente hipotético, qué pasa si está en el mismo punto? – pregunto Yohei nervioso.

-Si está en el mismo punto que tú entonces...el que yo me sienta raro y molesto no debería ser un obstáculo.

-... ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Mira, si va a acabar con otro tio, no hay nadie mejor que tú.

-Gracias, Hanamichi – le respondió Yohei, conmovido en su fuero interno.

-¿Cuándo crees que hablarás con ella?

-Dios ahora llega lo peor, tengo que decírselo, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Qué narices le digo?

-Estoy intentando ser comprensivo así que no te pases – le respondió Hanamichi algo tenso.

-¡S-sí, sí claro, claro! Lo siento tio, no me he dado cuenta.

-Bueno, yo me voy a casa.

-¿Te veré antes de que te vayas a Tokio?

- ...No lo creo, tio. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y eso...

-V-vale. Pues...mucha suerte con la Selección.

Sakuragi se marchó sin decir nada.

* * *

_Por fin ha llegado el día..._

Rukawa estaba estirado en su cama, pensando en el gran y estresante día que le esperaba. Primero tenía que ducharse, luego ir a la estación de tren a las 8 AM, donde había quedado con Sakuragi y Mitsui, para dirigirse a Tokio, la capital de Japón y lugar de reunión de la Selección Juvenil Nacional.

Los próximos tres meses los pasarían concentrados en la capital, al contrario de lo que los muchachos pensaban, incluido el propio Rukawa, que en verano no había ido a la capital japonesa. Shohoku y la Selección se habían puesto de acuerdo en tramitar los papeles necesarios para que los chicos pudiesen cursar el último trimestre del curso escolar con la Selección. También tendrían que vivir en una maldita residencia estudiantil, por lo que se había pasado todo el maldito domingo haciendo la maleta para recoger todas las cosas indispensables para él.

Lo peor de todo y que a la vez más le enfurecía, era que todas estas absurdas reglas sólo eran obligatorias para los que todavía jugaban en secundaria. Los cinco o seis jugadores convocados que iban a la universidad sólo tenían que pasar por los entrenamientos y podían olvidarse de la convivencia.

Aunque también se fijó en que todo aquello significaba el regreso de Sawakita a Japón, al menos durante tres meses.

Al llegar a la estación medio dormido como de costumbre, se dio cuenta en que era el primero en llegar, lo cual le sorprendió bastante, pues Mitsui no acostumbraba a llegar tarde. Al poco rato llegó el número 14 de Shohoku y casi apurando la llegada del tren, el pelirrojo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien tiene noticias de Akagi? – les preguntó Mitsui a los dos.

-¿Del gori? Yo no sé nada – contestó Sakuragi.

-Imagino que irá directo al entrenamiento de esta tarde, cuando acaben sus clases.

-Ya veo... ¿Y alguno de vosotros ha hablado con Miyagi?

Los dos más jóvenes no contestaron, respondiendo el silencio por ellos.

-Joder, joder... menudos capullos estáis hechos ¿cómo podéis haberos ido sin decirle nada? Es vuestro capitán y amigo.

-¿Tú si que hablaste con él, Michi? – preguntó Sakuragi desconfiado.

-Sí... estuvo bien. Dice que trabajemos duro para volver más fuerte a Shohoku, que él hará lo mismo.

Rukawa se les quedo mirando unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente habló:

-¿Podéis callaros de una vez? Quiero dormir.

-¡¿Qué has dicho bastardo arrogante?! – le preguntó enfurecido Hanamichi, hasta que se le ocurrió algo para molestarle. -Sabes Rukawa, hace poco me encontré al payaso de Sendoh paseando con Yumiko, aquella amiga tuya. ¿Cómo encajas tú en todo eso? – preguntó con malicia el pelirrojo.

Kaede se quedó mirando a través de la ventana del tren unos momentos sin decir nada y después...se puso los cascos de música.

-¡Será cabrón!

-Ya basta Sakuragi, deja de hacer el crio– le amonestó Mitsui mientras sacaba un periódico para echar un vistazo a las noticias.

-De acuerdo viejo – contestó el más joven aburrido.

_Menudo viaje más largo me espera con estos muermos..._

A la hora, hora y media de silencio, Hanamichi no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a hablar otra vez, intentando conversar con Mitsui de un montón de temas, a pesar de la reticencia de este.

-Oye Michi, ¿al final que ha pasado con Eiko, aquella chica con la que salías?

-Bueno...podría decirse que todo ha sido una tanda de sucesos. Sus padres iban a trasladarse, yo a pasar tres meses fuera de Kanagawa...decidimos dejar lo nuestro de manera amistosa.

-Vaya.

-Sí, lo sé. Realmente me gustaba... – Mitsui se quedó en silencio unos segundos, inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió a la realidad- ¿Y a ti qué tal te va con aquella chica?

-Genial. No podrían ir las cosas mejor – le contestó Hanamichi sonriente. – Me escribirá cartas y yo bajaré a Kanagawa las veces que pueda.

-Quién lo diría, un cabeza hueca como tú con una relación estable. Realmente sorprendente – bromeó Hisashi.

-Hahaha, soy un genio Michi – le contestó Sakuragi de forma arrogante, hasta que volvió a ponerse serio - ¿Y cómo vamos a estudiar? Es decir... ¿con todos los demás?

-Supongo...Aún no tengo ni idea. Voy a dormir un rato, avísanos cuando hayamos llegado a la estación.

-Tch, ni que yo fuese el criado. – refunfuñó el pelirrojo, aunque decidió obedecer.

* * *

Llegaron a la estación de Tokorozawa (el distrito de Tokio donde se hospedarían) alrededor de las 2 PM. Nada más bajar del tren, notaron una gran vorágine de personas que iban de un lado a otro aunque al poco rato se dieron cuenta de que aquello era lo más normal del mundo tratándose de una ciudad tan híper poblada como Tokio.

-¿Y ahora cómo cojones llegamos a la residencia estudiantil? Yo tengo una orientación horrible. – pronunció Sakuragi algo agobiado de ver tanta gente arriba y abajo.

-Calla idiota, ahí está el asistente del entrenador, Rojuro Muguruma. – pronunció Rukawa mientras dirigía su mirada a una zona más alejada del andén. Allí permanecía de pie un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, de 1,95 cm de altura, cabello con un tono azulado a media melena y sonrisa amigable. A Mitsui y Sakuragi les pareció amigable.

-Vaya, parece que los miembros de Shohoku ya habéis llegado – pronunció sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos. – Rukawa-kun, encantado de volver a verte – saludó animadamente a la estrella de Shohoku.

Después de ocuparse de él, se dirigió a los dos restantes con una sonrisa algo perturbadora en la cara.

-Y vosotros dos debéis ser Mitsui-kun y Sakuragi-kun. Yo soy Rojuro Muguruma, asistente del sensei-Kaname. Bienvenidos a la Selección juvenil japonesa, muchachos. ¡Vaya, tienes un pelo muy guay, Sakuragi-kun! – añadió alegremente el extraño asistente.

-Eh... ¿gracias?

-¡Hahaha, eso es! ¡Con espíritu! – exclamó animado.

Sakuragi y Mitsui compartieron una mirada, para decirse el uno al otro que estaban alucinando con la actitud tan..."hiperactiva" de aquel hombre. Rukawa se tapó la cara con una mano, aguantándose las ganas de zarandear a aquel bicho raro.

-Ya sólo quedan por llegar los miembros de Ryonan y Sawakita-kun, que llegará esta tarde de Estado Unidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y dónde están el resto de jugadores? Porque yo no los veo – inquirió Sakuragi mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

-Están en la salida de la estación, para alejarse de todo este gentío. Os sugiero que hagáis lo mismo, yo me quedaré a esperar a Sendoh-kun y Fukuda-kun.

-De acuerdo. – contestó Mitsui mientras comenzaba a subir unas escaleras y llegar al vestíbulo de la estación, donde todo el mundo compraba los billetes y miraba los mapas y pantallas de los lugares y etcétera.

Vieron a un grupo de cuatro chicos, agrupados en círculo y con maletas de viaje a su lado.

Son ellos, pensó Mitsui mientras comenzaban a dirigirse hacia allí. Los otros, al percibir la llegada de nuevos miembros, se giraron para recibirles.

-Bienvenidos, compañeros.

Allí estaba Atsushi Tsuchiya, del Instituo Daiei, que fue el primero en tenderles la mano, con un sonrisa además. Tenía el aspecto afable de la última vez, aunque se había dejado su pelo castaño algo más corto.

Ya era hora de que llegarais, ¿no capullos? – les preguntó Sora con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué has dicho, Dientes de Caballo? – le preguntó encabritado Sakuragi mientras se acercaba amenazador.

-Tch, ¿cómo te atreves, mono pelirrojo? – le contestó de igual forma Sora, mientras se cogían el uno al otro por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Calla idiota! - le regañó Mitsui dándole una patada al pelirrojo.

-Sí, Shimizu-senpai, no deberíais pelearos – expresó Hiroshi Morishigue, el enorme e intimidante pívot de Meihou.

-¡¿Qué pasa grandullón, acaso tú también quieres recibir?! – le dijeron al unísono los otros dos.

-Dios, ¿y vosotros habéis sido seleccionados? – preguntó una tercera voz. Era la voz de Dai Moroboshi, la superestrella del instituto Aiwa y elegido como mejor jugador del último Campeonato Nacional.

Rukawa le dirigió una mirada penetrante al altanero jugador.

_Es arrogante...pero tiene motivos para mantener esa arrogancia,_ reflexionó el número 11.

-Chicos, ya llegan Sendoh y Fukuda – anunció Tsuchiya, que había estado observando la salida del andén todo el tiempo.

De repente, todos los jugadores se quedaron callados y se giraron para observarles. Rojuro caminaba el primero, con esa sonrisa excéntrica adornando su cara. Detrás de él iban Kicchou Fukuda, con su habitual expresión neutra y Sendoh, con también su usual rostro despreocupado y sonriente.

-Lamento el retraso, chicos. Me he quedado dormido – se disculpó Akira al llegar donde estaban el resto de jugadores.

-Hmph, un tio tan poco comprometido con todo lo que le rodea y convocado... – masculló Sora, resentido con el capitán de Ryonan.

-¡No pasa nada, Sendoh-kun, tenemos toda la tarde por delante! - exclamó vigorosamente el enérgico asistente. – Ahora iremos a la residencia donde os alojareis, para que podáis estableceros en vuestras habitaciones. Luego nos reuniremos con los jugadores universitarios y Sawakita-kun en el pabellón que usaremos para entrenar.

_Dios, no sé cómo voy a aguantar tres meses con estos payasos sin estrangular a nadie_, pensó Rukawa exasperado, aunque luego cambio de pensamiento. _¿Debería haberle dicho algo antes de irme?_

* * *

-No puede ser... – susurró Kaede mientras observaba con quien le tocaría compartir habitación durante esos tres meses.

-¡Tienes que estar de guasa, asistente loco!

-Hahaha, eres muy gracioso Sakuragi-kun, pero si vuelves a llamarme loco tendré que matarte.

-Calla inútil y deja que nos de la llave. Tengo ganas de dejar las maletas. – le ordenó Rukawa resignado, sabiendo la razón por la que los habían puesto juntos. Eran los dos únicos jugadores que cursaban 2º, aparte de Hiroshi y al ser del mismo equipo, pues les había tocado juntos por eliminación.

-Grr... esto sólo me podía pasar a mí.

El resto de reparto de habitaciones era el siguiente: Tsuchiya y Morishigue, Sendoh y Mitsui, Moroboshi y Sora y Sawakita (que aún no había llegado) con Fukuda.

-Vaya, parece que nos va a tocar compartir muchos ratos juntos, ¿no Mitsui-senpai? - preguntó Akira con tono casual.

Mitsui le dirigió una sonrisa altanera y contestó seguro: -Eso parece, Sendoh.

Mientras Rukawa y Sakuragi bajaban abajo, escucharon parte de la conversación que estaban manteniendo algunos jugadores.

-Esto sigue sin parecerme justo. ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que trasladarnos y hacer todo este paripé y en cambio los universitarios pueden pasar de toda esta mierda? – comentó Dai molesto.

-No tengo ni idea, pero tener que soportar la mirada de superioridad de Maki y compañía va a ser demasiado – le contestó Sora disgustado.

-He oído que Masashi se unirá a la convocatoria en dos o tres semanas – dijo Tsuchiya mientras llegaban Sakuragi y Rukawa.

-¿El mono calvo? -preguntó Hanamichi, interesado en el tema.

-Mira quien habla, el mono pelirrojo – le contestó Sora con sarcasmo.

-Calla, dientes de caballo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Acaso quieres durar en este sitio menos de un dia?

Se fueron acercando cada vez más el uno al otro, dispuestos a llegar a las manos si hacía falta, pero unos poderosos y enormes brazos lo impidieron.

-Basta chicos. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de esta maravillosa residencia estudiantil en paz y armonía? – les interrumpió el enorme Hiroshi con esa extraña sonrisa de chico bonachón que poseía. No parecía aquel terrible y poderosísimo jugador de las canchas.

La "residencia estudiantil" donde se hospedarían al parecer no era como la habían imaginado. Era de un estilo estadounidense que realmente desconcertó a los chicos, pues la zona donde estaba aquella casa parecía una especie de campus, salvando las distancias.

Había como otras trece o catorce edificios donde habitaban otros estudiantes, aunque eran estudiantes de universidad extranjeros, uno de los lugares más cosmopolitas de Tokio. Cada residencia tenía cinco habitaciones y una pequeña sala de estar abajo. Para comer tendrían que ir a un restaurante-cafetería que había en el centro del "campus".

-Pues a mí me encanta este lugar, es muy...no sé...americano – comentó Sendoh sonriendo mientras bajaba acompañado de Mitsui y Fukuda. – Si que tienen pasta estos de la Selección.

_Entonces Sawakita estará como pez en el agua_, pensó Rukawa fastidiado.

-¿Y ahora qué? – cuestionó Mitsui mirando el reloj. – El tipo hiperactivo ya debería estar aquí.

Justo cuando estaba diciendo aquello, Rojuro apareció allí entrando con su habitual ímpetu.

-Es hora de ir a comer algo, chicos. ¡Después iremos al pabellón! – exclamó animadamente Rojuro. Fueron a comer a aquel restaurante-cafetería, donde había una gran variedad de menus internacionales y pocos platos típicos japoneses.

-¡Este sitio cada vez me gusta más! – exclamó feliz Sakuragi, mientras engullía una ración entera de espagueti.

-Y que lo digas –contestó Moroboshi mientras devoraba carne de buey con verduras y especías (un plato francés llamado pot-au-feu).

Después de aquella reconfortante comida para todos, los jugadores se dirigieron al pabellón municipal que usarían para entrenar durante aquellos meses.

* * *

-Vaya, es bastante amplio – comentó Fukuda mientras observaba las gradas. La pista estaba bastante ciudada y dentro del pabellón habían unos vestuarios decentes acompañados de un completo gimnasio.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. Pero si sólo somos juveniles – murmuró Mitsui incrédulo mientras observaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Parece que la federación japonesa de baloncesto quiere mejorar el trabajo de sus jugadores desde la base – le contestó Tsuchiya. Mitsui le observó interesado, fijándose en que aquel tipo tenía conocimientos sobre cualquier tema.

Después volvieron a reunirse todos en la pista, donde Rojuro quería comentarles algunas cosas más.

-¡Bueno, aquí es donde entrenaremos! ¡¿Es genial verdad?! Lo cierto es que al principio no querían dejarnos este pabellón para nosotros solos, pero el entrenador Kaname finalmente logró convencer a los de arriba.

-El entrenador Kaname... ¿Tú le conoces Rukawa? – le preguntó Mitsui por lo bajo.

El más joven respondió asintiendo, componiendo una mueca al recordarle.

-Podréis usar todas estas instalaciones cuando queráis, después del horario de estudio claro está. Ya os pasaré una hoja con toda la información – prosiguió Rojuro, aunque fue interrumpido por Sora.

-¿Tú has jugado con la selección japonesa hasta no hace mucho, verdad Muguruma-san?

Todas las miradas se centraron en el excéntrico asistente, pues todos los que estaban allí desconocían aquella información, excepto Rukawa.

-Hahaha, vaya, pensé que ninguno de vosotros me reconoceríais. Sí, estuve jugando en la liga japonesa y fui convocado durante un tiempo a la absoluta. Después – se señaló la rodilla – Una desgraciada lesión acabo conmigo. Fue entonces cuando decidí seguir involucrado en el mundo del baloncesto, pero a un nivel distinto– explicó Rojuro, que ahora hablaba sin aquella espeluznante sonrisa en la cara. – Pero bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí. El entrenador Kaname y el resto de jugadores deben estar a punto de llegar. Id mientras tanto a los vestuarios a cambiaros con la ropa de la Selección.

Cuando los jugadores volvieron a la pista, observaron que Rojuro ya no estaba solo. A su lado había un señor bastante viejo, encorvado, calvo y con una barba enormemente larga. Pero lo más extraño es que iba vestido con ¡kimono y chanclas! Parecía salido de un cuento del Japón medieval.

-A los que no conocíais al entrenador Shigekuni Kaname, aquí está. – presentó alegremente Muguruma.

-Encantados – saludaron los jugadores haciendo una reverencia.

Kaname los observó a todos uno por uno hasta que finalmente habló:

-¿Dónde están el resto de mocosos? Estoy cansado de posponer el maldito discurso de bienvenida, Rojuro.

-Deben estar al caer, sensei.

-Perdone el retraso Kaname-sensei, ya estamos aquí. – pronunció una potente voz a sus espaldas. Era lo voz de Sinichi Maki, el capitán, acompañado de Kazunori Fukatsu, Minoru Matsumoto, Masahiro Nobe, Takenori Akagi y Eiji Sawakita, que le flanqueaban.

-Ya era hora, Maki. Habéis tardado demasiado.

-Lo siento sensei. Es que Sawakita-kun perdió el vuelo de ida y hemos tenido que esperarle dos horas más en el aeropuerto.

-Bueno, da igual, ahora no tengo tiempo para castigos. Venid aquí y reuniros con el resto, que quiero pronunciar el maldito discurso de bienvenida de una vez. – ordenó Kaname malhumorado, como si estuviese demasiado cansado para aguantar mucho más de pie.

Los recién llegados se unieron al resto, intercambiando numerosas miradas los unos con los otros. Algunas de alegría, otras de emoción, otras de desafío...nadie estaba indiferente.

-Ejem. Bien. Bienvenidos a la Selección nacional de baloncesto juvenil. Yo soy el entrenador Shigekuni Kaname y él mi asistente Rojuro Muguruma, como todos sabéis. Durante esta convocatoria de tres meses jugaremos un total de dos partidos, uno contra la selección rusa y otro contra la sur-coreana. A pesar de ser exhibiciones, debéis ser conscientes de que estáis representando a vuestro país, así que intentad no hacer el ridículo. No toleraré comportamientos indisciplinados o estúpidos. Eso es todo.

Los jugadores quedaron en silencio unos segundos, asimilando las severas palabras de su entrenador, hasta que una voz los sacó a todos de su estupor.

-¿Qué, jugamos? – pronunció Sawakita con una sonrisa mientras hacía rodar un balón en su dedo índice.

* * *

-Ryota, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ayako algo preocupada al ver a su novio tan callado y pensativo durante el entrenamiento de hoy.

-¿Eh? Ah sí sí, tranquila Aya-chan. – contestó él forzando una sonrisa mientras observaba a los jugadores entrenar un 4 vs 4.

-Si te molesta algo, puedes decírmelo. Es más, deberías.

Miyagi parecía estar debatiendo algo internamente.

-Es sólo que... creo que internamente me da rabia que los chicos hayan sido seleccionados para la Selección.

-Venga ya Ryota. Deberías alegrarte por ellos. Además, que no te hayan convocado en esta ocasión no quiere decir que no cuenten contigo para el futuro.

-Sé que tienes razón en todo...pero es como si...cada vez me sintiera más inútil, a pesar de ser el capitán. – pronunció amargamente el actual número 4 de Shohoku.

-¡Ya basta! Eres el capitán de Shohoku, no deberías dejar que cosas así te afecten. Akagi tuvo que asumir un montón de fracasos para lograr lo que logró.

-...Gracias, Ayako. – contestó agradecido el chico. - ¿Vamos mañana al cine?

Ayako no pudo responder al instante. Aún estaba muy afectada por la confesión de Rukawa y aunque se había dicho a si misma que no dejaría que afectase a su relación con Ryota, quizás lo estaba haciendo más de lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Eh? Esto...sí, c-claro. – contestó vacilante.

El chico ya se había dado cuenta que de unas semanas atrás hasta aquí su novia se estaba comportando más extraño de lo normal, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema por el momento.

-Vale, pues mañana lo concretamos.

-Claro.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre Yohei? Hoy estás muy callado. – le preguntó Haruko mientras tomaban un café en el Danny's.

Habían quedado para ir allí después del entrenamiento, a petición de Yohei.

-Si bueno es que veras yo...yo tenía que decirte una cosa y...

Haruko, al ver tan apurado al chico, decidió darle un breve apretón en la mano.

-Vamos, soy yo. Puedes contármelo.

-Pues...creo que... estoy enamorado de ti – concluyó finalmente Yohei, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí está otro capitulo. Me siento bastante orgulloso en como he llevado el tema de la Selección en este capitulo, pero ya me diréis. Por cierto, si teneis problemas en relacionar los nombres con las caras, podéis buscarles en el buscador de Google, porque todos son personajes del manga menos Sora, que es un OC._

_¡Saludos a todos los que leen y dejad reviews, que siempre animan!_


	18. Surprise

CAPITULO 18

_Aviso, hay lemon!_

Haruko tardó varios segundos en procesar la información. Una vez procesada, parpadeo unos cuantas veces para asegurarse de que aquello era real y decidió volver a preguntar para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

-¿Estas...estás hablando en serio Yohei? – preguntó algo incrédula la chica.

El chico asintió, deseando recibir una respuesta lo antes posible.

-Vaya yo...no sé qué decir... – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a acalorarse.

-No hace falta que digas nada ahora, tómate el tiempo que necesites – le contestó Yohei rápidamente.

-Uff...ejem... vale – dijo la Akagi mientras intentaba serenarse.

A partir de ahí hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que nadie hablo, hasta que Yohei, que estaba perdiendo la calma poco a poco, acabó hablando algo tenso.

-Oye...tienes que decir algo.

-Yohei...eres mi mejor amigo y... – comenzó la chica.

-Mira, yo creo que los dos sabemos que somos perfectos el uno para el otro – la interrumpió Yohei, decidido a tomar las riendas de aquella conversación. – Creo que solo queda comprobar una cosa... ¿Te sientes atraída por mí?

- Yo...es que nunca te había visto de esa forma... – le contestó la chica dubitativa.

Yohei se la quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que respondió:

-Pues empieza a hacerlo.

Dicho esto, se levantó, se acercó a Haruko y comenzó a besarla.

* * *

La ansiedad no le había dejado dormir en toda la noche. Ryota estaba en su cama, tumbado y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Algo iba mal con Ayako y no lograba descifrar el qué. Que el supiese, no había hecho nada malo y eso le enfadaba aún más. Porque si Ayako estaba comportándose de manera extraña con él y no era por su culpa, era algo en lo que tenía poco que hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, se le vino a la mente cada detalle de su primera tarde como pareja de Ayako, entre el primer beso de la tarde y el último de la noche, ambos se habían tomado de la mano, ido al cine, a una cafetería y finalmente sentado en un parque en donde habían conversado hasta que se hizo de noche. Aunque si se le preguntaba a Ryota, él diría que solo fueron minutos, minutos en los cuales había notado como el sol se escondía y como la gente dejaba de transitar para que todo se volviera más silencioso y tras los cuales había dejado pasada la media noche, a la chica en la puerta de su casa, lugar en el cual volvieron a besarse un par de minutos más. Y después, ya en su casa y recostado en su cama, solo esperaba que aquello se volviera a repetir. Siendo Ayako tan enérgica como era y tan directa le había extrañado que fuera tan suave y delicada a la hora de besar… y su boca ¡Oh cielos su boca! Cuando la había sentido, cuando había comprendido que era ella quien le besaba a él, una sensación de victoria, tal vez incluso superior a las de los partidos, se había apoderado de su ser transformándolo en el más capaz, guapo, atractivo, interesante e inteligente de todos los tios.

Y ahora algo iba mal. Ahora aquella felicidad que había experimentado durante todos esos meses estaba en peligro.

Mientras estaba en clase sin prestar atención aquel frio viernes de enero, se le vino la solución.

Seguridad. Eso era lo que necesitaba, al igual que para atraerla; la necesitaba para mantenerla, debía lucir seguro y confiado. Era la mezcla perfecta para la imagen de un hombre serio, más maduro. Respiro hondo, lo mejor y más _"maduro"_sería ir directamente a Shohoku y prepararlo todo para cuando llegaran los chicos del equipo; si aún nadie llegaba para cuando terminara con eso, se dedicaría calentar y entrenar, si aún nadie llegaba tomaría el cuaderno de apuntes que Ayako siempre mantenía en el gimnasio y organizaría los equipos, ese chico Kichi Hayate de primero, era bastante bueno, al igual que el silencioso Hiroto, que había realizado un excelente campeonato de invierno.

Ryota se sentía afortunado, si era objetivo sabía y había visto que este año no faltaban buenos jugadores, no como el año anterior que fuera del equipo principal, solo tenían algunos suplentes de un nivel más bien regular… ahora muchos más valían realmente la pena… si, no tenía problema alguno de pensar en Ayako, pero sería mucho más productivo si se dedicara a ordenar sus ideas sobre Shohoku. Serio como el capitán Akagi y los resultados de eso, fácilmente podrían levantar su autoestima y por ende su confianza.

Los jugadores fueron llegando poco a poco. Tenía que admitir para él mismo que la ausencia de los tres jugadores estrella le estaba afectando bastante, pero tanto a él como al resto del equipo, que parecía haber perdido intensidad en los entrenamientos. La única que mantenía la intensidad era Ayako, que no dejaba de presionarles para que le pusiesen más ganas.

Pero era difícil. La competición no empezaría para ellos hasta dentro de tres meses y medio y quedaba mucho tiempo para eso. Se fijó en que los amigos de Sakuragi habían dejado de asistir a los entrenamientos, aunque luego lo vio como algo completamente comprensible ya no estaba allí. La ausencia que verdaderamente le había extrañado era la de la hermana pequeña del capitán Akagi, aunque se dijo a si mismo que estaría enferma.

-Ayako – la llamó Miyagi - ¿Le pasa algo a Haruko? ¿Te avisó de que no vendría?

-Pues no. Lo cierto es que a mí también me extraña, es la primera vez que se ausenta de un entrenamiento sin avisar.

Ryota aprovechó y observó a su novia unos segundos, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa y contestó:

-Estaba pensando...hoy es viernes. ¿Quieres que vayamos esta noche al cine?

-No sé...había pensado en que esta tarde tengo la casa libre... ¿Te...te apetece venir? – le preguntó ella ¿nerviosa?

A Ryota se le paró el corazón durante unos momentos.

_¿Está hablando de lo que me imagino? Joder, creo que ha llegado el día. ¡Cálmate estúpido! Intenta responder de forma pausada._

-Eh...s-sí, claro, como tú prefieras.

Y no volvieron a hablar durante el entrenamiento. Al terminar, Miyagi les dirigió un rápido discurso a sus jugadores y se dispuso a ir a las duchas lo más rápido posible, aunque una mano le detuvo. Se giró y vio que se trataba de Hiroto.

-Disculpe, capitán, pero me gustaría quedarme un rato más entrenando. ¿Es posible?

-Eh...claro, toma las llaves. Confió en ti, eh Hiroto.

-Por supuesto, senpai.

Una vez acabada la conversación con el novato, fue a las duchas y se ducho en cinco minutos. Fuera del vestuario le estaba esperando Ayako, que parecía estar algo inquieta.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el chico con un latente tono ansioso en la voz.

-S-sí.

El viaje de Shohoku se le hizo infinito a Ryota y cortísimo a Ayako, que estaba comenzando a ponerse bastante frenética, mordiéndose las uñas en forma de tic. Miyagi lo notó y por eso, mientras estaban sentados en el tren, le cogió de las manos y se lo dijo bien claro:

-Ayako, no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le miró a los ojos y al ver esos ojos castaños llenos de sinceridad y afecto, se relajó al instante y se le quitaron todas las dudas.

-Ya lo sé.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya era de noche. Se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica sin mediar palabras, soltaron las mochilas en el suelo y se quedaron mirando, de pie, el uno frente al otro.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

Ayako se lo quedo mirando unos segundos y se dirigió al equipo de música que había en su habitación. Comenzó a sonar la canción _All I want is you_, de U2. Finalmente respondió:

-Sí, lo estoy.

Ryota se acercó lentamente a Ayako y la besó internando su lengua en su paladar. Ella gimió de placer mientras notaba como comenzaba a desabrocharle la parte de su uniforme de arriba. Él seguía besándola, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de ella, pues sabía que eso la excitaba bastante.

Y cuando la oyó gemir se separó lo justo para desabrochar su falda, quedándose ella totalmente en ropa interior.

Ryota se paró unos segundos para calmarse, pues notaba como estaba yendo demasiado deprisa a causa de las ganas. Aprovechando el descanso que le dio Miyagi, Ayako comenzó a desnudarle a él también para quedar igualados. Estuvieron unos instantes admirándose mutuamente sin decir nada.

Sonrojado y con la boca entre abierta, Miyagi estaba alucinando, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que una potente erección se erguía en su regazo. Pero Ayako si se había dado cuenta, ella misma se bajó las bragas de forma provocativa sin apartar su mirada de los ojos castaños que la miraban fascinados.

Ella misma estaba sorprendida de como todos sus nervios habían desaparecido después de las palabras anteriores de Ryota. Ahora sabía que no había mejor chico con el que perder la virginidad, ni siquiera con cierta superestrella nacional de baloncesto de ojos azules.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y que al chico le pareció muy sexy, Ayako se tumbó sobre su cama, esperando impaciente. Cuando Miyagi comprendió que había llegado el momento de la verdad, se puso el condón que había traído con él, se acercó lentamente a la cama y comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella.

Una vez Miyagi entró dentro de ella, los dos soltaron un quedo grito. El de Miyagi era de puro placer y el de Ayako, de placer mezclado con dolor.

Una vez se estabilizaron los dos, Miyagi inició un suave vaivén intentando dañar lo menos posible a la chica. Cuando notó que el dolor estaba comenzando a dejar paso al placer, aflojó las uñas que tenía enganchadas en la espalda de Ryota, dándole la señal para acelerar.

Los movimientos comenzaron a torturarlos, haciendo que se retorcieran de placer antes de llegar al éxtasis…

Ryota la besó con rudeza, y sujetó su nuca, quería verla… verla llegar. Ayako abrió la boca soltando un gemido y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo las contracciones, hasta que llegó. Miyagi había llegado al clímax casi al mismo tiempo e internamente se felicitó, pues al parecer era bastante difícil para un chico virgen conseguir que la chica llegase al orgasmo en su primera vez.

Se echó a un lado de la chica y al poco rato se quedó completamente dormido y posiblemente más feliz que en toda su vida.

Ayako se quedó a su lado, pero no se durmió. Se quedó pensando en varios sentimientos y flashbacks confusos que se le venían a la mente. En concreto le molestaba el hecho de que no paraban de venirle flashbacks sobre el jugador de ojos azules que ahora mismo estaba en Tokio...

* * *

_Dos semanas después, un viernes por la tarde, en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio..._

-¡Soy un genio del basket! ¡Soy un genio del basket! ¡Soy un genio del basket!

La voz de Hanamichi sonaba por todo el campus, haciendo que el resto de estudiantes que iban de un lugar para otro se quedasen mirando al pelirrojo, que canturreaba sin importarle que le mirasen.

Llegaba acompañado del resto de jugadores de la Selección de instituto, pues acababan de terminar el entrenamiento de tarde. Los universitarios no se hospedaban allí. Aquellas dos semanas habían sido geniales para todos. Podían jugar al baloncesto mucho más de lo que podían en sus institutos y además luchando contra grandes jugadores.

Hanamichi, estaba muy contento. Estaba haciéndose amigo de bastantes jugadores de allí y además se lo pasaba realmente bien jugando a baloncesto durante tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera las clases con el profesor particular que tenían lograban desanimarle. Además, mañana tenían el primer día libre después de medio mes de duros entrenamientos diarios.

Pero no era él, todos los chicos parecían estar contagiados de una alegría que aun daba más contraste a lo que cambiaría todo cuando llegase el Campeonato Nacional y tuviesen que luchar entre ellos.

-Eh idiota, deja de cantar esa estupidez – le dijo Sora, que aprovechaba cualquier momento para joder a Sakuragi.

Pero este no le escuchó, pues en la cabeza del pelirrojo sólo estaba el hecho de que mañana regresaba a Kanagawa para ver su querida Yoko y el resto de seres queridos que había dejado allí.

-¡Zorro, date prisa! Quiero ducharme. – le gritó a Rukawa, que era el que tenía las llaves de la habitación y el que iba más rezagado de todos.

El estado de ánimo de Rukawa ofrecía un notable contraste con el de Sakuragi. Sí, él también había disfrutado aquellas semanas de puro baloncesto, pero el desgaste para él era mucho mayor. En cada entrenamiento no podía dejar de competir con Sendoh y Sawakita, sus dos máximos rivales por el puesto de alero.

Sawakita...dios, Eiji Sawakita. Aquellos seis meses en Estados Unidos le habían venido como anillo al dedo. Había incrementado su masa muscular de forma exponencial para poder competir en el baloncesto más físico del planeta. Y se había convertido en un anotador completamente imparable, no había acabado ningún partido de práctica por debajo de 30 puntos. Además le irritaba de manera más especial debido a su carácter arrogante y pretencioso.

Y de Sendoh que podía decir de él. Su archirrival, posiblemente para toda la vida. En muchos entrenamientos el entrenador había probado con él en diferentes posiciones y en todas lo hacía todo a la perfección. Era el jugador total, el jugador a quien, en lo más profundo de su ser, admiraba totalmente. Y con él también se irritaba muy a menudo, pero por todo lo contrario a Eiji. Él no fanfarroneaba de sus jugadas, sino que sonreía y animaba a todo el mundo.

Pero en términos generales, tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando realmente todo aquello y no podía quejarse de nada.

Por su parte, Mitsui también estaba muy complacido. La convocatoria le estaba sirviendo para volver a conectar con sus antiguos compañeros de promoción (él en realidad tendría que ir a la universidad) y podía charlar de ellos sobre las diferentes universidades y sus equipos. Volvía a notar aquella complicidad con Akagi, como en el Campeonato Nacional y sus jugadas combinadas de pick and roll eran felicitadas por el mismísimo entrenador Kaname.

Aun así, estaba muy mosqueado por la competencia que tenía que librar por el puesto de escolta.

Dai Moroboshi era otro de esos jugadores que podrían ser considerados como totales. Anotaba de cerca, de lejos, asistía, penetraba, defendía...lo hacía todo y todo bien. No había sido MVP de los nacionales del año pasado por casualidad.

Lo mismo se podría decir de Minoru Matsumoto, pero con algunos matices. No anotaba de manera tan compulsiva como Dai, pero su defensa hombre a hombre era la más brutal a la que se había enfrentado jamás. Se notaba que estaba curtido de pelear con los duros jugadores universitarios.

-Ei, Mitsui-senpai – la voz de Sendoh interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-¿Si?

-Vamos a la habitación, quiero ducharme, que estos entrenamientos me dejan apestando – le explicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sendoh comenzó a desnudarse mientras Mitsui leía una novela policiaca que le había recomendado Kogure antes de irse a Tokio.

-He oído que esta noche vas a salir con el resto de senpais a una discoteca de la gran ciudad– comentó de manera casual Akira.

Hisashi le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, oliéndose lo que el capitán de Ryonan le iba a pedir.

-Me preguntaba si...bueno...si yo podría ir con vosotros.

-¿Tú no vas mañana a Kanagawa?

-Oh, sí, pero iré algo más tarde que ellos – dijo Akira con una sonrisa en referencia a Hanamichi y Fukuda, que irían a primera hora de la mañana.

-Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema. Eso sí, no quiero que montes movidas si vienes con nosotros.

-Claro – contestó el capitán de Ryonan sonriendo mientras se enrollaba una toalla a la cintura y se dirigía al lavabo.

_¿Y este no tiene novia?,_ pensó Mitsui negando con la cabeza.

* * *

-¡Soy un genio del basket! ¡Soy un genio del basket! ¡Soy un genio del basket!

Rukawa subió el volumen del walkman fastidiado, pues incluso con los cascos puestos podía seguir sintiendo los berridos que daba Sakuragi mientras se duchaba. A los pocos minutos, por fin cesó el infernal cantico del pelirrojo, lo que indicaba que había terminado de ducharse. Entre ellos dos habían hecho la norma no escrita de que Sakuragi siempre se ducharía primero y Rukawa el segundo, pues Hanamichi tardaba mucho menos en hacerlo que Kaede.

-Zorro, ya estoy – le avisó Sakuragi mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. Involuntariamente, se fijó en una foto que había en la mesita de noche de su rival. Era de una chica, que debería tener alrededor de 25 años.

_Es muy guapa_, pensó Hanamichi. Se fijó en que tenía los ojos azules, muy parecidos a los del zorro.

- Rukawa – le llamó el pelirrojo. -¿Quién es? - preguntó mientras señalaba la foto.

-Es...mi hermana.

-Es muy guapa. – declaró Sakuragi con atrevimiento. Al ver que Rukawa no respondía con una contestación seca, decidió preguntar un poco más.- ¿Qué hace?

-Trabaja para Tokio TV como corresponsal en Washington. – le contestó el otro algo receloso por el súbito interés del torpe en su hermana - ...Tengo suerte si la veo una vez al año.

Sakuragi comprendió que Rukawa no estaba contento con aquella situación, así que decidió hacerle ver que no era tan malo como él pensaba.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo. Al menos sabes que está bien. No todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo.

-¿Acaso lo sabes por propia experiencia? – le contestó Rukawa mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a desvestirse.

-...Sí, eso creo. Mi padre murió hace tres años y era la única familia que tenía – respondió Sakuragi con voz dura, intentando aparentar entereza.

Kaede, que ya estaba listo para ir a la ducha, se lo quedo observando unos instantes.

-Lo siento. – y dicho comenzó a dirigirse hacia a la ducha.

-Gracias, zorro. – pronunció Sakuragi, sin saber si Rukawa le había escuchado o no.

* * *

Mitsui estaba estirado en su cama, comenzando a despertarse por culpa de los rayos del sol que se colaban por las persianas. Aun llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había salido la noche anterior.

_Mierda... ¿Qué hora es?_, pensó Mitsui adormecido mientras buscaba el despertador. _Joder, son las 11 AM...tengo que levantarme ya si quiero ir a Kanagawa._

Comenzó a levantarse para darse una ducha, pero oyó una risa femenina en la habitación femenina, lo que provocó que casi se cayese de espaldas al suelo. Se aseguró de que en su cama no hubiese nadie y luego se fijó en la cama de Sendoh, que estaba al lado de la suya. Pudo observar que había un bulto de más y pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Aquel imbécil se había traído a una chica a su habitación.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención y a los pocos segundos, asomó la cabeza del capitán de Ryonan por encima del edredón.

-Ei, Mitsui-senpai! – saludó alegremente Akira.

-¿Sendoh, pero qué cojones has hecho? – le cuestionó Mitsui severo, aunque internamente divertido.

-Oh, es que verás, ayer en aquella discoteca tan ruidosa hubo mucha confusión, ya sabes, música muy ruidosa y mucha gente junta...conocí a Ruri y luego una cosa llevo a la otra y...

-Vale tío, no hace falta que cuentes más – le interrumpió Hisashi sabiendo el resto del discurso- Voy a darme una ducha y cuando vuelva quiero que tú estés vestido y tu amiga se haya ido. – Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la ducha, pero volvió a pararse una vez más – Por cierto ¿Tú no tienes novia?

Sendoh le dirigió una sonrisa y le contestó:

-Es una larga historia.

-Lo suponía. – respondió irónicamente el de la cicatriz.

* * *

Sakuragi ya estaba acabando de vestirse cuando se fijó en que Rukawa aun llevaba puesta la ropa de la Selección y escuchando música mientras leía una revista de la NBA.

-Ei, ¿tú no vas a Kanagawa, zorro? – cuestionó en voz alta para hacerse escuchar.

Rukawa se quitó los cascos y le dirigió una mirada que no sabría identificar, aunque si tuviese que apostar, diría asesina.

-No se me ha perdido nada allí.

-¡Venga ya! ¿No quieres ver a nadie del sitio donde vives? ¡No me lo creo!

-Te digo que no, torpe.

-¿Qué me dices de tu padre?

-Le llame el miércoles y sabe que todo va bien. No necesita nada más.

-¿Y el entrenador Anzai? ¿Ryota? ¿Los chicos? ¿Ayako? – comenzó a enumerar Hanamichi.

Al oír el último nombre, Kaede quedó en silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no había hablado con ella después de su repentina confesión. Quizás había llegado el momento, ahora que había pasado un tiempo prudencial.

-Iré.

-¡Sabía qué harías caso a este genio, zorro estúpido! – exclamó el pelirrojo complacido.

-¿A quién quieres visitar tú?

-¿Yo? Eh...ah...a mi novia Yoko – respondió Hanamichi sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

El otro chico se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, para soltar finalmente:

-Que infantil.

-¡Hijo de puta!

* * *

El viaje se le hizo bastante largo a Hanamichi, que estaba deseando ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo. En cambio, a los otros dos que le acompañaban (Fukuda y Rukawa) no parecían tener prisa, porque estaban completamente dormidos.

Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que ya estaban muy cerca cuando pasaron por Yokohama, la capital de Kanagawa, aunque ninguno de ellos tenían que bajarse allí (él y Rukawa no tenían que bajarse hasta Fujisawa y Fukuda en Chigasaki). Como ellos se bajaban antes, quedaron con Fukuda en un andén que les venía bien a los tres para volver a Tokio juntos.

-Bueno, ¿quedamos enfrente de Shohoku, a las 6 PM? – le preguntó Sakuragi mientras salían del andén.

-Vale. – le contestó Kaede neutramente.

-Bien. Nos vemos luego. – se despidió el pelirrojo.

Rukawa lo observó irse y pensó hacia donde debía dirigirse. Se le venían a la mente dos personas, Yumiko y Ayako. Decidió ir primero a por la primera. Fue a la casa que tantas veces había pisado y algo nervioso, tocó al timbre. Respondió la señora Shimizu, que reconoció su voz al instante y le hizo pasar. Mientras su madre le recibía y comenzaba a hacerle preguntas sobre su estadía en la selección, Yumiko apareció en la cocina para comer. Rukawa no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado justo a la hora de comer.

-¿Qué...qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó fríamente la chica.

-Quería pasar a saludar.

-Muy bien, ya lo has hecho, ahora puedes irte.

-¡Yumiko! No le hagas caso Kaede, lleva unas semanas así de maleducada, no es por ti. Oye ¿por qué no te quedas a comer?

-¡Mamá, no!

-Calla, Yumiko. Hay que ser educado.

-No creo que sea buena idea señora Shim...

-¡Tonterías! ¡Va, preparad la mesa, que la comida ya está prácticamente hecha!

Los chicos obedecieron a la frenética mujer, a pesar de la palpable tensión entre ellos. La comida fue muy tensa, pues apenas se intercambiaron palabras. Al acabar, el chico decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

-Yumiko, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos segundos antes de irme?

La chica era reticente, pero como le parecía extraño que Kaede se hubiese plantado en su casa sin avisar, decidió aceptar. Fueron a la calle, a la puerta de su casa, donde su madre no podía escucharles.

-Yo sólo quería...pedirte disculpas por todo aquel malentendido. No debí decir aquellas cosas, sobretodo porque eran mentira. Claro que me importas y...tengo que admitir que en la secundaria media me gustabas.

La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-...No. Por eso me enfadé tanto cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos...fue un estúpido berrinche causado por la frustración. Pero ahora que has vuelto a Japón, no me gustaría volver a perder tu amistad.

La chica vaciló, pero finalmente sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Entonces...estamos bien? – preguntó dubitativo Rukawa.

-Sí, estamos bien – contestó ella sonriendo.

Después de aquello, Kaede se despidió de ella, acordando volver a verla cuando volviese a bajar a Kanagawa. Finalmente, se dirigió a la última visita que tenía que hacer en Kanagawa y también la que más miedo le daba. Se sabía la dirección porque ya la había acompañado una vez, la vez que se confesó.

Al llegar a la puerta, dudó unos momentos. Pero finalmente le echó valor y tocó a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver quien abría la puerta provocó que abriese los ojos de par en par, algo que no había hecho nunca.

-¿Rukawa, qué haces aquí? – preguntó el capitán de Shohoku, Ryota Miyagi, extrañado.

* * *

_Bueno, otro capitulo más. Estoy deseando acabar con todo este tiempo intermedio que hay hasta los campeonatos estatales xD._

_Intento llevar lo mejor posible el tema de la selección, pero al ser tantos jugadores juntos cuesta. A ver que os parece._

_¡Saludos y gracias a los que seguís esta historia!_


	19. I Will

CAPITULO 19

-¿Rukawa, qué haces aquí? – preguntó el capitán de Shohoku, Ryota Miyagi, extrañado.

Kaede no contestó inmediatamente, pues su cerebro estaba buscando una buena respuesta. Finalmente decidió que no valía la pena decir una excusa barata.

-Pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar a Ayako.

Miyagi se lo quedó mirando algo receloso, aunque admitió que la relación entre su novia y la estrella del equipo era lo suficientemente buena como para que a él se le ocurriese pasar a saludar un momento.

-Pasa – le invitió Ryota - Ayako está en su habitación, subiré a avisarla.

-¿Dónde están sus padres? – inquirió Rukawa extrañado por su ausencia.

-Oh, están de viaje. Espera, ahora vuelvo.

Kaede observó como el capitán de su equipo desaparecía por las escaleras y tocaba una puerta, supuso que la de la habitación de Ayako. Escuchó algunas palabras ininteligibles debido a la distancia y a los pocos segundos vio como bajaban por la escalera primero Ryota seguido de Ayako.

-Rukawa, ¡Que sorpresa! – Pronunció algo nerviosa la joven, intentando fingir jovialidad - ¿Qué tal la selección?

Kaede observó que la chica se mantenía a dos metros de él, por lo que entendió perfectamente que estaba muy incómoda con la situación.

-Bien – contestó él secamente – Me alegra saber que estás bien. – Después se giró hacia Miyagi – Capitán, creo que voy a ir pasando. No puedo volver tarde a la concentración y el viaje es muy largo.

-Espera, ¿ya te vas? – le preguntó extrañado Ryota.

-Sí. Prefiero no apurar al último momento. Me alegra saber que todo va bien. – Pronunció Rukawa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Le dedicó una última mirada a Ayako. – Adiós.

Una vez hubo desaparecido, Miyagi le dirigió una mirada desconcertada a Ayako.

-¿A qué ha venido todo esto?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ya sabes cómo es él.

* * *

-En serio Yoko, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso. ¡Buscó sus pantalones por todas partes y cuando se dio por rendido, tuvo que ir con toalla y camiseta a avisar a Rojuro! ¡Hahaha!

Su chica observó cómo se reía su novio mientras ella también sonreía. Cuando él se dio cuenta, se sonrojó y se disculpó.

- Lo siento Yoko, solo he hablado de mis cosas y apenas te he preguntado. – Se disculpó algo arrepentido.

-¡Oh, no, tranquilo! No te observaba por eso – le tranquilizó la chica. – Es sólo que... estás más sexy que nunca.

Hanamichi creía no haber oído bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Yoko?

-¿No me has oído? – le preguntó ella con una expresión que el pelirrojo no sabría describir. - ¿Vamos a casa? ¿Cuándo tienes que estar en la estación?

Por su parte el joven jugador aún no lograba asimilar toda aquella información, así que sólo logró boquear. Eso hizo reír a Yoko.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. – le dijo ella mientras le agarraba de la mano y se dirigía a su casa.

* * *

Mitsui caminaba por las calles de los alrededores de la estación de tren, listo para volver a Tokio después de la obligada visita a su familia. Mientras circulaba por aquellas calles, pensó en la gran noche que había pasado el día anterior con Maki, Fukatsu, Minoru, Nobe, Akagi, Masashi y Sendoh.

Aquel profundo ensimismamiento fue un gran error. Debido a que estaba distraído, no oyó el penetrante sonido de unas motos derrapando y frenando bruscamente hasta que las tuvo delante.

_Oh, mierda_, pensó Mitsui observando la situación, _lo que me faltaba._

Delante de él se hallaba Ryu, su antiguo amigo, acompañado de cinco más, cuyos rostros también le sonaban, pero como su fuesen pertenecientes a una época remota.

-Mirad quién anda por aquí, el gran Hisashi Mitsui. – pronunció Ryu con todo socarrón.

-Ryu. – contestó Mitsui endureciendo el rostro.

-Vaya, sigues conservando esos aires de grandeza que tan poco me gustan. Deberías saludarme con más respeto, basura. – escupió Ryu mientras se bajaba de la moto.

Hisashi no contestó, pues sabía que hablar solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Dime, Mitsui ¿Quieres que te enseñe buenos modales? ¿O crees que podrás arrodillarte sin que yo te lo pida?

Mitsui tensó los músculos de la cara más todavía.

-¿Qué quieres, Ryu? Tengo prisa.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces disculpe señor, no sabía que estábamos importunándole. Seguramente tenga un partido de basket o algo por el estilo – contestó Ryu mientras miraba hacia los otros para observar cómo se reían. Luego volvió a girar su rostro hacia el de Mitsui y pronunció duramente- No sabes la que te espera.

Acto seguido dirigió un puñetazo hacia la cara del antiguo pandillero, que reaccionó rápido y frenó el puñetazo de su adversario con una mano.

-Vaya, te has hecho más fuerte, Mitsui. Pero no esperarás que te ataque yo solo – amenazó Ryu mientras Hisashi observaba como se iba estrechando un cerco de personas sobre él. – Te vamos a destrozar.

Mitsui tensó su cuerpo involuntariamente, esperando una lluvia de golpes que nunca llegó.

A su lado observó a tres figuras altísimas. Eran Hanamichi, Rukawa y Fukuda.

Ryu, al ver aquellos inesperados refuerzos, se soltó del agarre de Mitsui y declaró airadamente:

-¡Peladles a todos!

Y así dio lugar una confrontación que no duró más de tres o cuatro minutos. A pesar de ser dos más que ellos, los pandilleros se llevaron una tremenda paliza a manos de los jugadores de baloncesto, que apenas recibieron algún golpe o arañazo superficial.

-Menudo montón de mierda – profirió el pelirrojo mientras los miraba desde arriba con desprecio.

-Vamos – dijo Mitsui limpiándose la sangre que le salía del labio.

-¡Eh, basura! – gritó la voz de Ryu a sus espaldas. Los jugadores se giraron y le vieron estirado en el suelo, intentando levantarse – Esto no quedará así ¿me oyes? Vais a pagar esto muy caro.

Mitsui se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y finalmente se dio la vuelta sin contestarle.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día del esperado partido amistoso de la Selección juvenil japonesa. Para muchos jugadores de aquella convocatoria era incluso su debut. Jugaban contra la Selección sud-coreana, una Selección a priori inferior, por lo que habían escuchado los jugadores al asistente del equipo, Rojuro. Muchos jugadores estaban nerviosos, pues jugarían delante de muchas personas que no eran de su instituto ni le conocían.

Representarían a Japón.

Los jugadores japoneses ya se hallaban en el vestuario, escuchando la charla de su entrenador.

-Bueno, la selección sud-coreana es una selección que se basa en una defensa muy muy intensa, pero que es bastante limitada en el plano ofensivo. Moved bien el balón, buscad buenas selecciones de tiro y todo irá bien. Sois muy superiores. – pronunció el entrenador Kaname, parándose en su discurso unas cuantas veces a causa de la tos.

-¡Sí! – contestaron los jugadores.

-Bien, el quinteto inicial será el siguiente:

Varios jugadores contrajeron el estómago.

-Maki será el base. Confió en ti, Sinichi. Demuestra porque eres el capitán de la Selección.

-Sí. – contestó Maki con un brillo en los ojos que despedían una concentración apabullante.

-Minoru, tú serás el escolta.

Minoru asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con la decisión del entrenador.

-El alero será... – muchos jugadores guardaron el aliento – Eiji Sawakita.

-Bien. – contestó este con una sonrisa arrogante, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada triunfal a Rukawa, que permanecía en una expresión facial impasible.

-El alero alto o ala-pívot será Sendoh. – continuó el viejo entrenador, provocando algo de sorpresa con esta decisión.

-¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendido Akira.

-Sí. Sé que apenas has jugado partidos con Ryonan en esta posición, pero en los entrenamientos de estas semanas ya lo hemos probado y con resultados satisfactorios. Dado que el jugador que te marcará será un jugador interior, podrás destrozarle desde fuera.

-Está bien. – contestó el capitán de Ryonan sonriente, ansioso de empezar a jugar.

-Y el pívot será Masashi, que ha podido recuperarse de la lesión a tiempo para el partido.

Masashi no dijo nada, aunque una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció por su cara.

-El resto de jugadores. Estaréis alerta todo el partido, pues vamos a rotar muchísimo. Todos jugareis, así que no quiero desánimos por no salir de titular.

_Vaya, para el zorro debe ser difícil esta decisión, con Shohoku nunca ha sido suplente,_ meditó Sakuragi mientras le daba una ojeada a su rival. _Aunque ahora que lo pienso, este anciano tampoco me ha puesto a mí, el genio_, recordó el pelirrojo irritándose.

* * *

El partido fue un auténtico festival para los japoneses, el resultado final fue de 127-79 para los locales. Todos los jugadores convocados jugaron bastante tiempo y lo cierto es que todos acabaron el partido muy satisfechos, pues cada uno había hecho un gran partido en su rol.

-Buen partido, chicos. Sabía que tenemos mucho potencial, pero lo de hoy supera mis expectativas. Gran trabajo. – pronunció Maki en el vestuario, visiblemente satisfecho.

Pero había alguien que no se había unido a todas las chanzas del resto.

Kaede Rukawa fue el primero en salir del vestuario y dirigirse a su habitación, algo que no pasó inadvertido para casi nadie. Sendoh le observó marcharse dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva. Conocía lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo su archirrival.

* * *

Kaede estaba tumbado, escuchando música cuando unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación le sacaron de su estupor.

-Adelante.

Vio internamente asombrado como Sendoh entraba en su habitación, duchado y vestido con tejanos y un jersey azul por encima de una camisa blanca.

-Ei. – saludó el capitán de Ryonan con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo va?

Kaede se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Los chicos van a salir por la ciudad a celebrar la victoria. ¿No vienes?

-...

-Ya me lo imaginaba – contestó el más alto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Acabo de hablar con Yumiko. Me ha comentado que el otro día fuiste a verla a casa.

-Así es. – contestó el otro impasible.

-Me ha dicho que ya habéis solucionado vuestros pequeños problemas y que habéis hecho las paces. Me alegro. – continuó Akira.

Rukawa no contestó.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Sigues cabreado conmigo?

Aquel comentario logró que el inmutable jugador de Shohoku se incorporase de la cama.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Vamos! Desde aquel día en la discoteca apenas me has hablado. ¿Tengo que recordarte que el verano pasado llegamos a quedar bastantes días para entrenar? – le recordó Akira sonriendo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. El mejor verano de mi vida. – contestó Rukawa mientras amasaba la pelota que su padre le había regalado aquellas Navidades. Recordaba aquel verano como si se hubiese acabado ayer.

La clasificación de Shohoku para el Nacional, todos los buenos ratos que había pasado con el equipo, aquellos geniales uno a uno contra Sendoh...

-Entonces ¿qué pasa? – Interrumpió Akira sus cavilaciones - ¿Es por Yumiko? ¿Te sigue gustando?

-Tch. ¿Por quién me tomas, por una estúpida colegiala enamorada? Es sólo que... siento como si me hubiese... estancado.

-¿Estancado? – hasta que Sendoh finalmente comprendió. – Lo dudo. Lo que sí que tengo claro es que le das demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza. Imagino que tus pensamientos siempre están enfocados hacia los Estados Unidos, pero yo creo que por el camino te estás dejando algo mucho más importante.

-¿Algo mucho más importante? – repitió lentamente Rukawa.

-Sí. Creo que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos ese algo, aunque algunos en mayor o menor grado, por supuesto. Probablemente Hanamichi sea el tipo que más tiene. – continuó Sendoh.

Kaede le miró expectante, deseando saber que era aquello que había perdido en los recientes meses.

-Ganas de disfrutar del baloncesto. Ganas de disfrutar del sonido de las zapatillas rechinar contra la pista, ganas de escuchar la pelota rebotar contra el aro y el tablero, ganas de escuchar el sonido de la red al ser traspasada por la pelota...y sobretodo, ganas de disfrutar del equipo. – concluyó Akira mientras se levantaba. – Piénsalo, Rukawa.

Aquellas palabras dejaron al número 11 en shock. Todo lo que había dicho su "archirrival" tenía muchísimo sentido.

-Sendoh.

El capitán de Ryonan se paró justo cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se giró para dirigirle la mirada a Kaede, cuyo rostro no denotaba sentimiento alguno.

-Gracias.

Sendoh lo miró asombrado para sonreír finalmente.

-De nada.

* * *

-Así que por fin ha llegado el último partido de la convocatoria de Hanamichi ¿eh? – le comentó Okuso a Noma y Takamiya, mientras almorzaban en el terrado de Shohoku. – Deberíamos ir a verle.

Hanamichi les había avisado el fin de semana anterior que el siguiente sábado jugaban el último partido de la convocatoria, contra la selección juvenil rusa.

-Aún no me creo que el rey de las calabazas esté en la selección nacional – comentó Takamiya mientras terminaba de devorar su bocadillo.

-Ni yo – contestó Noma. – Parece mentira, pero la semana que viene hará un año que llegamos a Shohoku.

-Cierto – dijo Okuso mientras se acercaba a la barandilla con aire pensativo. – Y quién le diría a Yohei que las cosas acabarían así.

Los otros dos amigos se acercaron a la barandilla y observaron cómo abajo, donde estaba la zona ajardinada, Yohei almorzaba románticamente con Haruko Akagi, la que fue el gran amor de Sakuragi durante tanto tiempo.

-Pues a mí llamadme anticuado, pero me sigue pareciendo mal – comentó Noma mientras se atusaba el bigote.

Takamiya se carcajeó.

-Vamos Noma, estamos en el 96, no en la época de los samuráis. Además, Hanamichi lleva unos cinco meses saliendo con Yoko.

-Aun así… no sé, lo de Hanamichi por Haruko era tan fuerte que… me sigue pareciendo mal… - continuó el otro.

-Ya sabrán lo que hacen, al fin y al cabo no es cosa nuestra. – Concluyó Okuso- Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos ir al partido. Además, me apetece ir a la capital, desde pequeño que no voy.

-Seguro que hay tias buenas yendo a ver el partido – comentó Takamiya relamiéndose por dentro.

-¡Qué más da, ni que te las fueses a ligar! – exclamó Noma mientras Okuso se reía.

-¡Cabrones!

* * *

-Haruko ¿quedamos mañana para ir al cine? – le preguntó Yohei mientras volvían a clases.

-Claro. – contestó la chica distraída, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para Yohei.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? Ah no… es sólo que… mi hermano me ha comentado que mañana es el último partido de la convocatoria. – respondió ella.

-¿Quieres… qué vayamos? – indagó Yohei.

La joven Akagi suspiró profundamente.

-Pff… no lo sé, aunque desde luego sería lo correcto.

-Pues vayamos – dijo Yohei, intentando mostrar seguridad, aunque él también estaba bastante…"asustado".

Había pasado dos meses desde que ninguno de los dos había visto a Sakuragi y él todavía no los había visto juntos y ambos temían bastante la posible reacción de este.

-De acuerdo – contestó Haruko, que continuaba insegura. Yohei no sabía nada de sus anteriores "encuentros" con Sakuragi, pues este le había asegurado que no le había contado nada a nadie.

* * *

-¡Eh, devuélveme mis zapatillas, hijo de puta! – gritaba Eiji Sawakita en el vestuario de Japón mientras perseguía a Sakuragi.

-¡Hahahaha, ni de coña monje! ¡Hoy no juegas! – le contestaba Hanamichi mientras saltaba de un lado a otro y el resto de compañeros se reían, hasta que finalmente escucharon unas graves pisadas que hicieron que se pararan.

-¡Basta de tonterías! – gritaron al unísono Akagi y Masashi, mientras el primero le daba un puñetazo a Sakuragi y el segundo a Sawakita.

-¡Eh, Gori, ya no eres mi capitán, ya no puedes hacerme esto! – le dijo enrabiado Sakuragi mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-¡Calla cabeza hueca!- le contestó su antiguo capitán agitando el puño.

-Idiota – comentó Rukawa en un suspiro.

-¡Tú calla bastardo!

-Basta – pronunció la grave voz de Maki. – Estamos en la selección, os prohíbo comportaros como niños. El entrenador llegará en cinco minutos y no quiero que piense que todavía estamos en parvulario.

El vestuario se calló de inmediato, demostrando así el enorme respeto que se tenía al capitán. Incluso Sakuragi decidió guardar silencio, no sin antes refunfuñar un "viejo" que Maki simuló no oír.

La puerta se abrió poco después y dejó entrar al entrenador Kaname seguido de su asistente y antiguo jugador nacional, Rojuro.

-Hoy hay especial animación en las gradas, imagino que a causa de que vuestros conocidos han venido a veros – comentó el viejo entrenador mientras tomaba asiento en la silla.

_No creo que haya venido nadie a verme a mí,_ pensó Rukawa algo desencantado.

-Y como hoy estoy de especial humor porque os voy a perder de vista hasta finales de Agosto, he decidido salir con el equipo inicial más joven posible – continuó el entrenador Kaname.

-¡Bien! – exclamó Hanamichi.

-Calla, Sakuragi-kun – le pidió amablemente Rojuro, con aquella sonrisa malévola característica suya.

-El equipo inicial estará formado por Tsuchiya, Moroboshi, Rukawa, Fukuda y Morishigue. Por los informes que tengo de la selección rusa…

-¡¿Queeeé?! – le interrumpió Sakuragi mientras se levantaba escandalizado - ¿Los inútiles de Rukawa y Fukada titulares antes que este genio? ¡Tienes que estar de broma, abuelo!

-¡Idiota, al entrenador tienes que hablarle con respeto! – le regañó Masahiro Nobe levantándose.

-¡Nadie te ha llamado, poste de luz!

-Sakuragi, para. Tendrás tu oportunidad a lo largo del partido. – le interrumpió Mitsui amonestándole.

-Michi… - dijo este mientras le dirigía la mirada. Su senpai asintió con la cabeza una vez más y el pelirrojo se calmó y se sentó.

-Cómo iba diciendo, si observáis minuciosamente la alineación de los rusos… - continuó el anciano entrenador, que había esperado pacientemente a que el explosivo ala-pívot se calmase.

* * *

-En serio, papá, mamá, no sé porque habéis tenido que venir también – comentó Yumiko enfurruñada mientras tomaba asiento con sus padres.

-Hija, deberías saber que no me perdería un partido de tu hermano en la Selección por nada del mundo. – dijo el señor Shimizu entusiasmado.

-Además, ¿tu chico también juega no? No sé porque todavía no nos lo has presentado, espero hablar con él después del partido. – declaró su madre.

Yumiko, exasperada con sus padres, se puso a mirar a la gente que había asistido a ver el partido y casi se cayó de espaldas. Habían venido la mayoría de miembros de Kainan para animar a Sora (su actual capitán) y a Maki (su antiguo capitán y el considerado mejor jugador en la historia de Kainan). Kiyota (que iba a su misma clase) se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y comenzó a agitar los brazos para saludarla.

-¡Ei, Yumiko! ¡Estamos aquí!

-Papá, mamá, voy a saludar a unos compañeros del instituto. – avisó la chica, aunque sus padres estaban absortos esperando la salida de los jugadores.

-Hola chicos – saludó Yumiko al acercarse lo suficiente.

-Hola Yumiko –devolvió el saludo Kiyota mientras se levantaba torpemente para dejarle sitio – Puedes sentarte aquí, si quieres. – le ofreció el 10 de Kainan mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

-Gracias Nobunaga-san – dijo Yumiko sonriéndole, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en Kiyota.

-¿Qué, vienes a ver a tu hermano? – le preguntó a su lado Gin, que estaba cruzado de brazos y parecía especialmente concentrado en la pista.

-Podría decirse. – contestó ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. En realidad había venido a ver a dos personas aparte de su hermano.

* * *

-¡Estoy deseando ver a Sendoh y Fukuda jugar con la Selección! – exclamó Hikoichi mientras apuntaba en su libreta todo lo que podía.

-¿Quieres callarte ya de una vez, por favor? – le dijo Koshino, harto del pesado de su compañero.

Habían ido al partido por parte de Ryonan ellos dos, Uekusa, Keigo y una inesperada persona…

-Animo Hanamichi. – pronunció Yoko dándole ánimos a su novio.

* * *

-Vaya, cuanta gente- señaló Yohei mientras su grupo intentaba encontrar sitio para sentarse. Habian quedado él, ella, los chicos y las dos amigas de Haruko, Fuji y Matsui.

-Sí, la verdad es que es bastante emocionante que nuestros amigos y conocidos vayan a jugar delante de tanta gente – dijo Haruko sin poder esconder su emoción. El basket seguía siendo su gran pasión y saber que su hermano, Rukawa y Hanamichi jugarían en un escenario tan espectacular le excitaba muchísimo.

-Pfff, tendría que haber comido algo más antes de venir aquí – se quejó Takamiya mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago.

-¡Pero si te has comido tres platos de fideos hace menos de una hora! – exclamaron Okuso y Noma.

* * *

-Lo has logrado… Akagi - pronunció conmovido Kogure al observar delante de cuanta gente jugaría su mejor amigo. Su mente estaba abrumada por los recuerdos.

-Va, Kogure, es hora de animar y no de ponerse sensible – le dijo Hanagata a su lado.

Habían venido juntos él, Kogure y Fujima, pues ahora estudiaban en la misma universidad y se habían hecho amigos.

Fujima no había despegado los labios desde que se habían sentado, pero Hanagata imaginaba que ahora mismo tenía demasiadas emociones encima para charlar. A él mismo también le daba rabia no estar ahí abajo.

* * *

-Espero que no os moleste que haya venido con vosotros, capitán – se disculpó Hiroto llevándose la mano a la cabeza – Pero es que no sabía muy bien cómo llegar hasta aquí y…

-Vamos, Hiroto tranquilo – le interrumpió Ayako con una amble sonrisa.

-Sigo sin creerme que esa panda de delincuentes estén aquí – voceó Miyagi al lado de Ayako, intentando disimular el temblor que se asomaba de vez en cuando en su voz.

_Me encantaría estar con ellos…_

Su novia, que le conocía perfectamente y en ocasiones hasta parecía ser capaz de leerle el pensamiento, le dijo antes de besarlo:

-Tú también estarás con ellos pronto, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias, Aya-chan. – contestó él, más feliz que un niño.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la hora en que los equipos salieron a la pista y el ambiente se rodeó de cánticos a favor de la Selección japonesa, que era la local. Los jugadores japoneses miraban de reojo a los jugadores rusos, pues les causaba una sensación extraña jugar contra jugadores tan diferentes racialmente hablando.

Los jugadores rusos eran bastante más altos que ellos, todos igual de blancos que Rukawa pero la mayoría con el cabello de color rubio. Y por supuesto, los rasgos faciales eran la mayor diferencia, algo que llamó la especial atención de Sakuragi, pues él era el jugador del equipo japonés que más se parecía a ellos, algo en lo que no se había fijado jamás, ni al parecer tampoco, sus conocidos.

Una vez se despejó la mente de cosas extrañas, se acercó a las gradas e hizo el gesto del triunfo delante de todos los espectadores.

-¡Los derrotaré a todos! – pronunció mientras lanzaba una sonrisa brillante y llena de confianza.

Allí, donde nadie conocía el historial de payaso y delincuente de Sakuragi, aquel gesto causó fervor, puesto que los japoneses por naturaleza solían ser más reservados y prudentes.

-Idiota – le dijo Rukawa antes de que Sendoh le lanzara un alley-up para acabar machacando brutalmente.

-Venid, los dos equipos- ordenó el árbitro en inglés para que ambos equipos pudiesen entenderlo.

Delante de los rusos formaron Atsushi Tsuchiya, Dai Moroboshi, Kaede Rukawa, Kicchiou Fukuda y Hiroshi Morishigue.

-Vaya, parece que es el equipo de suplentes el que sale de inicio – comentó Gin desde las gradas.

-Saltadores, preparaos. – les avisó el árbitro.

Morishigue se enfrentó visualmente a su adversario y cuando la pelota salió disparada, saltó… y ganó la primera posesión para Japón.

* * *

-Inc-creíble – tartamudeó Hikoichi.

El partido se había acabado y Japón había ganado 84-81 a Rusia. Pero no era eso por lo que Hikoichi decía que el partido había sido increíble.

-Me parece que este año Rukawa también te lo va a poner muy difícil, Kiyota – le comentó Gin a su compañero de equipo.

Kaede Rukawa había anotado 41 puntos de los 84 que había hecho en total el equipo. Además, había repartido 8 asistencias, capturado cinco rebotes y robados seis balones, jugando los cuarenta minutos completos.

-Es increíble, el "equipo B" de esta selección ha logrado doblegar a Rusia sin que los universitarios o gente de tercer año como Sendoh, Sawakita o Mitsui tuviese que intervenir. – comentó Hanagata visiblemente impresionado.

Todos los jugadores que habían salido de inicio habían hecho un gran partido tanto en defensa como en ataque. Moroboshi había aportado otros veinte puntos, entre Fukuda y Morishigue otros veinte, con Tsuchiya dirigiendo el juego a la perfección desde la posición de base.

Hanamichi había hecho un gran partido en defensa, cogiendo 12 rebotes y poniendo 5 tapones, pero no se había podido lucir en la faceta anotadora, que era la que él más buscaba.

-Tch, si el viejo este me hubiese puesto en el equipo inicial… - murmuró enrabiado Sakuragi en el vestuario, siendo interrumpido por una patada en el culo de parte de Mitsui.

-Va, deja de quejarte pesado – le dijo el vice-capitán 14 de Shohoku sonriendo. – A partir de ahora llega lo mejor.

-¿Eh?

Pero Hisashi no le respondió, si no que le indicó con la cabeza que mirase a Maki, que se había subido encima de un banco y parecía querer decir algo.

-¡Escuchadme un momento, por favor! Va chicos, callaos unos instantes.

Y esperó a que el ruido cediese y pudiese hablar tranquilamente.

-Lo primero, felicitar a mis compañeros, pues hoy habéis logrado una gran victoria. Lo segundo, daros las gracias a todos por la actitud con la que os habéis comportado durante toda esta convocatoria, estoy muy orgulloso. Y lo tercero, desearos suerte a todos con vuestros respectivos equipos para los próximos campeonatos de primavera y verano.

Y dicho este se bajó del banco para ser inmediatamente reemplazado por Sendoh, que una vez arriba volvió a esperar a que hubiese silencio.

-Bueno, yo también quería dejar constancia de que estos meses han sido geniales, jamás me había podido centrar tanto en el baloncesto como en este tiempo. – pronunció Akira mientras una sonrisa iba asomando por su cara. – Por otra parte, no puedo pasar por alto esta magnífica oportunidad para avisar a mis compañeros de instituto de algo. – continuó el capitán de Ryonan, ahora luciendo una gran sonrisa.

Todos le prestaban ahora total atención, curiosos de saber ese anuncio al que tanta expectación le estaba dando Sendoh.

- Ryonan ganará el Campeonato Nacional.

* * *

_¡Por fin he podido actualizar! Han pasado casi dos meses y la verdad es que quería actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero a veces no se puede xD._

_En fin, creo que es un cap bastante completo, ya que finiquito el asunto de la Selección y saco a casi todo el elenco de personajes._

_Ahora, ya sí que viene el Estatal._

_Por cierto, el titulo del capitulo es en homenaje a la canción** I Will**, de Lucia._

_¡Gracias a los que seguís la historia y saludos!_


	20. One Love

**CAPITULO 20**

-¡Ring ring! ¡Ring ring!

Rukawa se removió en su cama, molesto con el irritante sonido de la alarma. Por fin había llegado el día de su regreso a las monótonas clases de Shohoku después de su convocatoria con la Selección. Se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo para darse una rápida ducha.

_Ahora que lo pienso, hoy empezamos un nuevo trimestre. Espero que las clases no sean demasiado duras, las notas ya me van lo suficientemente mal,_ meditó en la ducha.

Una vez vestido y desayunado, se despidió de su madrastra y se montó en la bici que usaba habitualmente para dirigirse al instituto. Le había pillado el gusto a ir en bicicleta desde los doce años, cuando descubrió que montar en bicicleta le resultaba relajante e incluso terapéutico.

_Por fin se acerca lo interesante._

* * *

Como siempre hacían desde que se conocían, Haruko, Fuji y Matsui, se reunieron dos calles antes de llegar a Shohoku, frente a una tienda de ropa que a esas horas aún no iniciaba su día. Haruko se mostraba alegre y cordial, el ánimo de Matsui era más tranquilo y aburrido mientras que Fuji siempre había sido callada y tímida. Todas extendieron sus manos para saludarse.

Ahora que Haruko era ayudante de Ayako, no existía para ella otro tema que no fuera el baloncesto, cuya terminología sus amigas comenzaban a entender. Por iniciativa de Haruko ambas comenzaron a acompañarla en sus entrenamientos matutinos como una simple forma de pasar el tiempo.

-Sigo sin entender como no dejas que Yohei te acompañe de casa al instituto y a la inversa – comentó Matsui mientras se acercaban a las puertas de Shohoku.

-No sé… tampoco creo que haga falta que estemos todo el tiempo juntos, él también sale muy a menudo con los chicos – contestó Haruko, en un tono poco convincente. En realidad ambos habían acordado ser discretos en el instituto, ahora que Hanamichi volvía a las clases de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se ha tomado lo vuestro Sakuragi-kun? – le interrumpió Fuji, provocando un leve rubor en Haruko.

-Pues no lo sé… no hablo con él desde el viaje a las aguas termales…

Sus otras dos amigas se miraron entre ellas pero no comentaron nada más.

* * *

Kenji Fujima caminaba a paso tranquilo y seguro, al tiempo que procesaba a una considerable velocidad, todos los datos que su libro entregaba. No necesitaba mirar el camino, lo conocía de memoria.

Como muchos a su edad había ingresado sin problemas a la universidad de Kanagawa, aunque se había esperado a después del invierno. Ahora, Kenji Fujima era consciente de sus capacidades deportivas y realista en cuanto a lo que pudiera lograr con ellas. Japón a un nivel profesional, no era un país ávido de baloncesto, solo en los institutos e universidades era un deporte popular, aunque no tanto como el baseball o el futbol. Su sueño de ganar el Campeonato Nacional, se vio duramente truncado durante sus tres años de preparatoria, lo que sin poder evitarlo, le llenaba de una gran frustración.

Aquella frustración pronto se convirtió en deseos de reiniciar todo y de hacer cambios drásticos en el manejo de Shoyo, lo que le llevó a ofrecerse como el entrenador del equipo, algo con lo que realmente disfrutaba y que lograba hacerle perder el sueño.

Irónicamente se había vuelto suplente en la universidad, debido a su estatura, modales y educación, lo tomaron por un simple novato tanto el entrenador como los jugadores, aunque era cierto que había notado que el nivel en la universidad aumentaba considerablemente, volviéndose extenuante aun para los físicos acostumbrados al deporte como el suyo. De todas maneras, sorteo con éxito las pruebas que los universitarios le obligaran a realizar, se impuso sobre ellos y estos viéndose superados por un _"novato"_, prefirieron dejarle de lado, por no hablar de que la elegancia del muchacho los irritaba profundamente. Él entendía todo eso y admitía que era algo infantil, pero qué más daba. A toda esa situación, le daba la misma importancia a la que en aquel segundo le daba a caminar.

Suerte diferente corrían Hanagata y Akagi, con quienes también compartía equipo. Hanagata tenía una gran altura y un carácter muy duro, a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer desde fuera, por lo que poco a poco se estaba haciendo un hueco en la rotación y ganándose el afecto de sus compañeros.

Y Akagi era sin duda, el que se encontraba en mejor posición de los tres. También se había incorporado después del invierno, pero todo el mundo en la Universidad estatal de Kanagawa era consciente de su enorme potencial y talento. Había sido convocado por la Selección Nacional y era un secreto a voces que había estado a punto de fichar por la Shintai, la universidad japonesa con mejor equipo de baloncesto. Todo eso le permitió ganarse el puesto de titular por delante de los veteranos, que tenían que aceptar a regañadientes que aquel novato les superase.

_Quizás el karma sí exista,_ pensó sarcástico Fujima. _Akagi, que hasta su último año de instituto sufrió fracasos estrepitosos, ahora ha logrado alzarse por encima de mí y de Toru. Aun así, se lo merece. No he visto a otro hombre que ame más el baloncesto que él._

Mientras cavilaba sobre todos aquellos asuntos, caminaba hacia Shoyo, a conocer el nuevo equipo que él dirigiría.

* * *

Hanamichi recorrió las afueras de Shohoku sin ningunas ganas de entrar.

Había un motivo por el cual no quería entrar, un motivo del cual era plenamente consciente; Haruko. Sin saber por qué, se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de los avances que había hecho con ella durante sus meses de rehabilitación.

Se enviaron muchas cartas durante aquella etapa, pero todas y cada una de ellas, le daban a entender la tranquila cordialidad y amistad que la chica le ofrecía y en sus días más decaídos, esa idea le atizaba con la molestia de la burla. Finalmente se le dio el alta.

Regresó a Shohoku, notó la confianza de todos los miembros del equipo en su recuperación y comenzó a animarse de nuevo para luego recibir otro terremoto emocional. Finalmente le confesó a Haruko sus sentimientos, ella quedó en shock y entre todo aquel tsunami apareció Yoko como un bálsamo para sus heridas. Más adelante volvió a caer en la irresistible tentación que era para él la pequeña Akagi e incluso llegaron a perder la virginidad juntos. Después vuelta a la fría educación mientras tenía que cargar con el peso de la culpabilidad respecto a Yoko. Y para rematarle del todo, su mejor amigo, aquel que había estado con él en todas sus penurias, le confesaba que también estaba enamorado de Haruko.

No había vuelto a hablar con él desde su marcha a Tokio, pero imaginaba que ya se habría confesado a Haruko. ¿Cuál habría sido la respuesta de la chica?

-¡Eh, Sakuragi! ¿Qué haces ahí plantado? – le interrumpió la voz de Mitsui, que también llegaba al instituto.

-Micchi - pronunció Hanamichi mientras veía como el más mayor se acercaba. – Es que… no tengo ganas de ir a clase hoy…

Hisashi no dijo nada, pero al llegar a su lado se paró y le dio una colleja.

-Entra a clase, idiota. Recuerda que si quieres participar en el Nacional no puedes hacer el burro con los estudios – le regañó Mitsui, que comenzaba a parecer una especie de hermano mayor para Sakuragi.

-¡Eh, no puedes tratar así al genio del equipo Micchi! – exclamó Sakuragi mientras le seguía, ofendido.

* * *

Rukawa subía las escaleras que conducían a la azotea para echar su habitual sueño de la hora de comer, cuando al revolver una esquina casi se lleva por delante a Haruko Akagi. La chica, a pesar de que ya había pasado aquella etapa de enamoramiento platónico, seguía alterándose delante del atractivo jugador estrella de Shohoku.

-P-perdona Rukawa – pronunció la joven, perturbada.

-Ha sido culpa mía, no iba mirando por donde iba. – Contestó él, que siguió con su camino.- Lo siento, Akagi.

-N-no pasa nada – contestó Haruko desconcertada y se quedó observando su espalda.

_¿Es posible? ¿Aún no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa delante de él?_

* * *

Para alegría de muchos alumnos, las clases por fin llegaron a su fin y todo el mundo comenzó a salir de sus clases para dirigirse a sus respectivos compromisos.

Ryota Miyagi no había ido a la última clase del día para poder preparar con total calma el entrenamiento. Era el primer entrenamiento con todos los miembros del equipo desde el mes de Enero y quería prepararlo bien. Hoy ingresaban nuevos jugadores al equipo y estaba ensayando el discurso que pronunciaría delante de todos.

-Ryota – pronunció Ayako a sus espaldas, que era la segunda en llegar. – No deberías haber hecho campana, menudo capitán más impresentable… – continuó la chica medio en broma medio en serio. Pero fue callada por Miyagi, que le selló la boca con un beso.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó con suavidad una vez se separaron.

-Sí. Aunque tengo que admitir que estoy algo nervioso, pues el Campeonato Estatal no se puede comparar al de invierno. Ahora nos jugamos mucho más. – dijo el actual número 4 de Shohoku.

Ayako, que sabía que había algo más, insistió.

-¿Y…?

Miyagi soltó un suspiro. – No sé si estoy listo para esta presión, Ayako. Sabes lo que significa llevar el número 4 del instituto Shohoku. Nunca podré escapar a las comparaciones con el capitán Akagi.

-Lo sé. Pero tú eres Ryota Miyagi, no Takenori Akagi. Si mantienes con claridad ese pensamiento, todo irá bien. – continuó su chica, sonriéndole. - ¿Tienes pensado lo que vas a decirle a los nuevos?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué piensas que he estado haciendo durante todo este rato? – dijo el joven del pendiente, simulando estar ofendido.- Ejem. "Bienvenidos al equipo de baloncesto del Instituto Shohoku. Nuestra meta es ganar el Campeonato Nacional. Los entrenamientos serán durísimos, pero espero que todos os esforcéis al máximo."

-Breve pero claro. Me gusta – comentó la manager con una risita.

-¿Puedes pasarme la lista de jugadores que hay en el equipo actualmente? – pidió Ryota.

-Claro.

**Jugadores de tercer año:** Ryota Miyagi, capitán, 1'68 cm, 62 kg. Hisashi Mitsui, sub-capitán, 1'84 cm, 76 kg. Yasuharu Yasuda, 1'64, 59 kg. Tetsushi Shiozaki, 1'70, 64 kg. Satoru Kakuta, 1'80 cm, 70 kg.

**Jugadores de segundo año: **Kaede Rukawa, 1'89 cm, 81 kg. Hanamichi Sakuragi, 1'92 cm, 86 kg. Kentaru Ishi, 1'72 cm, 67 kg. Satoru Sasauka, 1'74 cm, 68 kg. Toki Kuwata, 1'66 cm, 60 kg.

**Jugadores de primer año: **Hiroto Watanabe, 1'88 cm, 78 kg. Kichi Hayate, 1'70 cm, 68 kg.

-Somos 12 jugadores actualmente. El máximo de jugadores por equipo son 15 y la lista de solicitudes de este año ha aumentado de manera increíble. – comentó Miyagi.

-Me parece que vas a tener que dirigir unos entrenamientos muy interesantes, Ryota. – le dijo Ayako seria. – Tres puestos y más de diez aspirantes.

Miyagi resopló. – Solo de pensar en ello me duele la cabeza.

-¡Hola! – saludó la aguda y dulce voz de Haruko a sus espaldas. Iba cargada con una maleta llena de material deportivo, como vendas, toallas, botellas de agua y etcétera.

La pareja correspondió al saludo de la chica.

-¿Qué Haruko, lista para tener que tratar con un montón de niñatos engreídos al mismo tiempo? – bromeó Ayako. – Te advierto que la cantidad de novatos que se inscribieron en otoño será una broma al lado de lo de hoy.

-Bueno, eso en el fondo beneficia a Shohoku ¿no? – dijo inocentemente la segunda manager. – Así la competencia será mayor y sólo quedarán los mejores.

El capitán y la mánager más antigua se quedaron callados ante un razonamiento tan sensato y acertado.

-Buenas. – oyeron saludar a sus espaldas. Por una de las puertas del gimnasio de Shohoku entraban Yasuda, Shiozaki y Kakuta, tres de los miembros más antiguos de Shohoku.

-Hola chicos, llegáis temprano. – les contestó Ryota. Poco después llegaron Ishi, Sasauka y Kuwata (que siempre iban juntos) acompañados de Hiroto y Kichi, los únicos novatos de otoño que habían logrado permanecer en el equipo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar jugadores novatos, de los que querían ingresar en el equipo. Se acomodaban silenciosamente en la parte central del gimnasio, esperando recibir instrucciones de sus senpais.

Miyagi comenzó a inquietarse, pues ya solo quedaban tres jugadores por llegar, los tres jugadores clave del equipo, hasta que finalmente…

-Eh, mirad, es él, sí, es cierto es él… - comenzaron a murmurar los novatos mientras miraban una de las puertas del gimnasio.

Por ella entraba Kaede Rukawa, la superestrella de Shohoku. Todo el gimnasio se sumergió en un profundo silencio mientras observaban como se acercaba a Miyagi, se inclinaba a modo de saludo y se apoyaba en una de las paredes sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ya sólo quedan por llegar Sakuragi y Mitsui. – señaló Ayako.

-Quedan cinco minutos para que comience el entrenamiento y esos idiotas aún no han llegado. – gruñó Ryota. Pero no pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando…

-¡Hahahaha, el genio y jugador estrella de Shohoku ya ha llegado! – exclamó Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras abría ruidosamente una de las puertas del gimnasio. Detrás de él iba Mitsui con gesto de resignación.

Los novatos ahora se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos del carácter tan abierto y extrovertido de un jugador tan conocido en Kanagawa como lo era el pelirrojo.

-Parece que por fin podemos empezar. – dijo Miyagi mientras se acercaba a los novatos, que se habían puesto en fila. – Mi nombre es Ryota Miyagi, soy el capitán del equipo.

-Y yo me llamo Hisashi Mitsui, soy el sub-capitán. – añadió Mitsui posicionándose a su lado.

_Maldito bastardo, llegas tarde y encima vienes con aires de importancia_, pensó Miyagi irritado.

_¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte todo el protagonismo?_ , le respondió telepáticamente Hisashi, picado.

Después presentaron al resto de miembros del equipo, con la excepción del entrenador Anzai, que no solía acudir a los primeros entrenamientos de Abril.

-Que todos los que solicitan una plaza en el equipo se presenten. – ordenó Mitsui. A partir de ahí tuvo que escuchar pacientemente los nombres y datos de un montón de jugadores que a la postre no estarían en el equipo.

-Bien. Antes de empezar el entrenamiento hay algo que quiero dejar bien claro. – declaró Miyagi avanzándose. - Nuestra meta es ganar el Campeonato Nacional. Mentalizaos a que los entrenamientos serán durísimos, espero que todos os esforcéis al máximo.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en el instituto Kainan…_

-Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos – pronunciaban los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto Kainan mientras corrían por el campo de atletismo del instituto privado. Sora y Kiyota iban a la cabeza del grupo, como de costumbre.

-¡Va, va! ¡Con más energía! – gritaba Takao desde las gradas.

Después de correr por el campo de atletismo marcharon hacia el gimnasio del instituto, para entrenar los fundamentos, algo típico en Kainan. Entretanto, una voz femenina se filtró en el gimnasio y llamó la atención de los jugadores.

-Hola entrenador Takao, me llamo Yayoi Aida de la revista _He Got Game_. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a usted y al capitán del equipo, si no es molestia. – se presentó la periodista, hermana del jugador de Ryonan Hikoichi Aida.

-Eh, sí, claro, claro… - contestó el entrenador Takao, algo desconcertado. – Sora, acércate y trae unas sillas.

El vanidoso capitán obedeció, pues aunque no lo pudiese parecer a simple vista, Sora Shimizu era alguien que respetaba mucho a sus mayores.

Los jugadores de Kainan, que seguían observando con curiosidad la escena, fueron interrumpidos por unas palmadas de Soichiro Gin, el sub-capitán.

-Nosotros a lo nuestro. Ahora haremos entradas a canasta.

-Verá, entrenador Takao, nuestra revista quiere hacer un reportaje sobre los cuatro equipos más potentes de Kanagawa, ahora que se acerca el campeonato estatal. – explicó la periodista en el otro lado del gimnasio. – Eso sí, le prometo ser breve.

-De acuerdo, adelante, pregunte.

* * *

-¡Por hoy es suficiente! – decidió Miyagi en voz alta.

Los jugadores comenzaron a murmurar palabras de alivio mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios. Ya llevaban dos semanas de entrenamientos y lo cierto es que nadie diría que Akagi no estaba. Miyagi estaba diseñando unos entrenamientos tan duros como los del antiguo capitán o incluso más, por culpa de la necesidad de hacer descartes, ya que aquel año habían más miembros que nunca y sólo podían quedar quince para el comienzo del Estatal.

De momento, de los doce o trece jugadores nuevos que entraron al principio ya sólo quedaban siete, para tres plazas. Ryota era consciente de que aquello estaba en contra de todo lo que el entrenador Anzai defendía, pero aquella era una situación excepcional, jamás Shohoku había tenido tanta popularidad.

-Eh Miyagi, ven un momento – le ordenó el entrenador Anzai, que hoy había asistido al entrenamiento y estaba sentado. Una vez estuvo a su lado continuó – Llama a Mitsui y Hiroto.

-¡Eh, Mitsui, Hiroto, venid! – gritó Ryota para hacerse escuchar entre todos.

Los dos jugadores se acercaron, curiosos ante la repentina llamada del capitán. Anzai se levantó, como solía hacer cuando tenía algo importante que decir.

-Hiroto-kun, no creas que tus grandes partidos en el Campeonato de Invierno pasaron inadvertidos. Demostraste un gran talento como defensor al dejar a un anotador como Fukuda en tan sólo 10 puntos, algo realmente meritorio. ¿Puedo preguntarte en qué equipo jugabas en la secundaria?

El novato de cabeza rapada agachó la cabeza, parecía estar avergonzado.

-Yo… yo no jugaba a basket en la secundaria, sensei. Aprendí a jugar a baloncesto en una cancha callejera que había al lado de mi casa. Eran one-on-one todos los días.

A Anzai le brillaron las gafas.

_Vaya, este chico es un diamante en bruto,_ meditó el sabio entrenador.

-Perdone entrenador, ¿pero tengo algo que ver en todo esto? – preguntó Mitsui, extrañado.

-¡Ah, sí! A lo que iba. Bien, dado que Hiroto-kun ya posee un gran talento como defensor, es momento de pulir sus habilidades ofensivas. Y sinceramente creo que por tu posición, si logras coseguir un buen tiro de tres puntos, serías un jugador clave en la ofensiva de Shohoku – explicó Anzai. – Aquí es donde entras tú, Mitsui-kun. Quiero que cada día, después de los entrenamientos, enseñes a Hiroto-kun a lanzar triples, si estás de acuerdo claro.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Por supuesto que sí, entrenador Anzai. – contestó Hisashi rápidamente, pues siempre hacia lo posible por complacer a su idolatrado maestro.

-Me alegro, hohoho. Seguro que aprenderás muy rápido, Hiroto-kun, Mitsui-kun es un magnífico profesor.

Los dos jugadores hicieron una rápida reverencia y marcharon hacia una de las canastas.

* * *

Rukawa se había quedado para practicar más tiempo, como de costumbre. Estaba tan concentrado en los tiros en suspensión que estaba realizando, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ayako a sus espaldas.

-Rukawa. – le llamó la mánager con el mayor tono de indiferencia posible.

El atractivo joven paró la carrera que estaba a punto de realizar y se giró, extrañado.

-¿Si?

-Te dejo esto aquí, por si lo necesitas – contestó la manager, rehuyendo los azules ojos del jugador. Le había dejado una toalla nueva y también una bebida energética en uno de los costados de la pista.

La chica comenzó a marcharse cuando fue detenida por la mano de Rukawa.

-Ayako. – pronunció gravemente su nombre. La chica se quedó paralizada, pues no sabía lo que la estrella de Shohoku iba a hacer a continuación. – Gracias. – Y le soltó la mano volviéndose a su lugar.

_Mierda, se supone que no debería ponerme tan nerviosa ante su presencia_, pensó enrabiada Ayako mientras se marchaba del gimnasio. _En fin… mañana será otro día._

* * *

-ZzzzZ…ZzzzZ

-Grrrr…

Hanamichi volvía a dormir en clase y su profesor de matemáticas estaba dirigiéndole una de sus habituales miradas asesinas.

-Perdónele, profesor, es que Sakuragi últimamente no se encuentra muy bien. – le disculparon Ishi y Kuwata, que estaban en la misma clase que él.

-Sí, es cierto, en estos últimos días parece dormir de manera más profunda.- respondió el profesor irritado.

* * *

-Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos… - articulaban los jugadores de Shohoku mientras corrían dando vueltas por el gimnasio. Había pasado un mes desde el comienzo del trimestre y Ryota por fin había logrado seleccionar a los últimos integrantes que se incorporarían al equipo.

Los tres eran de primer año y lo cierto era que todos tenían un nivel bastante elevado.

Taiga Motoyoshi era el clásico jugador que en la secundaria había sido la estrella del equipo y que ahora buscaba hacer lo mismo en bachillerato. Medía 1'80 cm, de cabello castaño oscuro y de rostro confiado, rendía muy bien en la posición de escolta. Un novato prometedor si mantenía los pies en el suelo.

Kotaro Yoshida ofrecía un notable contraste respecto a Taiga. Era un jugador que en la secundaria había tenido un rol completamente secundario y que ahora pagaba las consecuencias con una fuerte inseguridad. A pesar de ello, había logrado un puesto en el equipo pues Ryota percibía que aquel novato tenía una gran ética de trabajo y de equipo, un trabajador nato.

Y por último, Kaito Nishimura, el más enigmático de los tres. Sólo sabían de él con total seguridad que había comenzado a jugar a baloncesto en su último año de secundaria, pero nada más. Había algo en él que inquietaba a todo el mundo y era lo mucho que se parecía a Kaede Rukawa en carácter. Hablaba lo justo e indispensable para entrenar. A pesar de todo aquello, tenía un buen físico (1'85 cm) y tampoco daba problemas con su actitud, así que Miyagi se había decidido por él.

-¡Venga, ahora haremos un triangular! Haremos tres equipos de cinco, jugaran dos y los que pierdan dejaran lugar a los terceros. ¡Va, quiero veros con más ánimo! – ordenó Ryota.

-¡Ryo-chin, no lo haces nada mal para ser el capitán de repuesto! ¡Hahaha! – exclamó Sakuragi.

-¿A quién llamas capitán suplente, Hanamichi? – le contestó Miyagi fastidiado.

El primer equipo estaba compuesto por Miyagi, Shiozaki, Mitsui, Kaito y Kakuta. El segundo lo formaban Kichi, Sasauka, Kotaro, Rukawa y Hiroto. Y en el último estaban Kuwata, Yasuda, Taiga, Ishi y Sakuragi.

Anzai, que estaba evaluando a los nuevos jugadores desde la banda, fue interrumpido por Ayako.

-Entrenador Anzai, ha venido una periodista de una revista de baloncesto para hablar con usted y Ryota.

-Ah, déjala que pase.

Por la puerta del gimnasio que estaba al lado de Anzai entró Yayoi Aida, la periodista de _He Got Game_, una revista de baloncesto japonesa.

-Encantada de conocerle entrenador Anzai, me llamo Yayoi Aida de la revista _He Got Game_. Estoy haciendo un reportaje de los cuatro equipos más importantes de Kanagawa y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a usted y algunos jugadores del equipo, si no es molestia.

-No, que va, hohoho. – contestó Anzai con su habitual buen talante. – Aunque tendrá que esperarse a que los chicos acaben el entrenamiento.

-Perfecto. – Aceptó la periodista satisfecha.- Bien, la primera pregunta inevitablemente se la tengo que hacer respecto a la partida de Takenori Akagi. ¿Cómo cree que afectará al equipo la marcha de su máximo pilar y emblema?

-Está claro que la marcha de Akagi-kun es una gran pérdida para el equipo, seguramente sea el jugador más importante en la historia de Shohoku, pero a pesar de ello tengo muchísima confianza en que Miyagi-kun y el resto del equipo lograrán superar este gran obstáculo.

-Ya veo. En la última convocatoria de la selección juvenil, tres jugadores de Shohoku acabaron en la lista. ¿Qué opina sobre esto?

-Opino que en nuestro equipo hay una calidad enorme, como siempre he afirmado.

-Lo curioso es que entre esos tres jugadores no está el capitán del equipo. ¿Entiende que para algunas personas eso pueda resultar extraño? ¿Comprende la postura de aquellos que opinan que Hisashi Mitsui debería ser el capitán del equipo, por talento y veteranía?

-A pesar de que Miyagi-kun no fue a la selección, no tengo ninguna duda respecto a su calidad, es un base magnífico. Respecto a la capitanía del equipo… Mitsui-kun hará un gran papel como sub-capitán, nada más. No hablaré de este asunto, es una decisión personal.

Yayoi se dio cuenta de que el experimentado entrenador estaba incomodo hablando de aquel tema, así que cambió de preguntas.

-De acuerdo. Shohoku ha levantado grandes expectativas para este Campeonato Estatal, después de lograr el segundo puesto el año pasado y de quedar entre los ocho mejores equipos del país durante el Nacional. ¿Cree que esa presión puede inquietar a los jugadores?

-Hohoho, en absoluto. Si hay algo que estos jugadores no temen es la presión, lo demostraron contra Sannoh.

-¿Y quién cree que será el máximo rival de Shohoku para conseguir el pase al Nacional?

-Kanagawa es una prefectura con un gran nivel, Kainan es el gran favorito, pero no hay que olvidarse de equipos como Ryonan o Shoyo.

Poco después el entrenamiento acabó y dio paso al clásico show que montaba Sakuragi cada vez que habían medios de comunicación cerca.

-Vamos, señorita, puede preguntarme todo lo que quiera. – pronunció Sakuragi con pose de interesante a la vez que se peinaba el pelo con aire de estrella.

La periodista, que conocía el excéntrico carácter del pelirrojo, midió bien sus palabras.

-Sakuragi-kun, primero me gustaría hablar con el capitán Miyagi.

-¿Eh? ¿Con el capitán suplente? ¿Sabes que si yo no hubiese estado lesionado, ahora sería el capitán?

-¡Calla imbécil! – exclamó Ryota mientras le daba un golpe por detrás.

Rukawa suspiró. – Idiota.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber? – pregunto Ryota impaciente.

-¿Está resultando difícil acostumbrarse a la baja de Akagi?

-Era un jugador muy importante, pero intentaremos que su ausencia se note lo mínimo posible. – indicó Ryota con un nudo en el estómago.

Yayoi apuntó todas las palabras del joven y continuó. -¿Te consideras el mejor base de Kanagawa, capitán Miyagi?

-¿Eh? Vaya… no sé – respondió Ryota sorprendido. – Ahora que no están Maki y Fujima…sí, sí que me considero el mejor base de la prefectura.

-Por último… ¿Quién es el mejor jugador de Shohoku?

Miyagi iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por varias voces.

-¡Yo! – gritaron Sakuragi, Mitsui y Rukawa al unísono.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes considerarte el mejor jugador del equipo, zorro estúpido? ¿Y tú Micchi? ¡Si eres un anciano!

-¿Qué has dicho, mocoso insolente? – le contestó Hisashi mientras se le acercaba amenazante.

-Idiota, si tu nivel da pena. – contestó Rukawa.

-¡Hahaha, como puedes considerarte el mejor, cabeza de chorlito! – exclamó Mitsui mientras se desternillaba de risa.

-¡Basta! – exclamó Miyagi. Una vez hubo silencio, volvió a dirigir su atención a Yayoi, que estaba alucinando con las peleas entre los miembros del equipo. – El mejor jugador de Shohoku soy yo.

-¿Queeeeé? – se oyó en todo el gimnasio.

* * *

-Sigo sin entender porque sigues evitándolos a toda costa. – le comentó Noma a Sakuragi mientras almorzaban en una de las terrazas del instituto.

-Sí Hanamichi, no puedes pasarte toda la vida sorteándolos. – razonó Okuso.

-No quiero hablar sobre el tema, ya lo sabéis. – les contestó el pelirrojo cansinamente.

-Pero si hablases con Yohei… - insistió Takamiya.

-¡He dicho que no, pesados! – gruñó Hanamichi de malas maneras.

Él ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Yohei, pero estaba decidido a posponer ese encuentro al máximo. Ahora que le había asimilado la noticia, decidió que era hora de ser honesto con él mismo.

-Chicos… ¿Podríais decirle a Ryota que esta tarde llegaré algo más tarde?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntaron.

-Tengo que hacer una visita.

* * *

-¡Mitsui, Hisashi Mitsui! ¿Estás prestando atención a la clase? – le gritó su profesor de inglés justo en medio de clase, debido a que era la tercera vez que Mitsui comenzaba a cabecear.

-Sí, sí… lo siento… - contestó Hisashi reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Mitsui, tú ya deberías estar en la universidad y aun así mantienes esa actitud tan pasiva durante las clases. ¿Es que no tienes amor propio?

Al escuchar eso, Hisashi le dirigió una mirada asesina que el profesor pasó por alto.

-Sólo llevamos un mes de trimestre y ya tienes la asignatura casi suspendida. ¿Qué solución ves posible?

_Y yo que sé, pesado…_ pensó el joven de la cicatriz irritado.

-¿No dices nada? Entonces yo hablaré por ti. Voy a asignarte a uno de los mejores estudiantes de la clase para que mejores las notas. Y si no cooperas, haré que te expulsen del equipo de baloncesto. – ordenó impasible el profesor Sato.

-Tch, haga lo que usted considere oportuno, profesor. – respondió malhumorado Mitsui.

-Kotetsu-san, ¿te importaría hacerte cargo de este caso perdido?

_¿Eh? Un momento, ese apellido me suena_… caviló Mitsui, incorporándose.

-Como usted diga, profesor. – contestó Sae Kotetsu, la mejor estudiante de la clase D de tercero. La chica le dirigió una glacial mirada a Mitsui y este recordó un incidente de algunos meses antes:

_-¡Ei, perdona! – se disculpó rápidamente ofreciéndole la mano._

_La chica giró el rostro y a Mitsui se le paró el corazón. No es que fuese una chica espectacular, de hecho era bastante normal: tenía unas facciones normales, llevaba gafas de típica nerd de instituto, pero había algo en sus ojos verdes que le había acelerado el pulso._

_-No pasa nada – respondió quedamente, mientras se levantaba sin su ayuda y se limpiaba el polvo. Hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero Hisashi no lo permitió._

_-¡Espera! – dijo - ¿Cómo te llamas? Tu cara no me suena – le preguntó curioso el chico de la cicatriz._

_La chica se lo quedó mirando unos instantes con una inesperada mirada de desafecto, hasta que respondió:_

_-Sae, Sae Kotetsu._

-Espere un momento profesor… - comenzó Hisashi, pero fue interrumpido al instante.

-Ya está decidido, Mitsui.

_Oh mierda, esa chica de la cual no recordé que iba conmigo a clase, ahora tiene que ayudarme a que mejore mis notas… esto va a ser una tortura…_

* * *

-¿Ese no es jugador de Shohoku? Si hombre, aquel pelirrojo que da tanto miedo, Hanamichi Sakuragi creo que se llamaba. – comentaba la gente que salía de Ryonan al encontrarse casi de cara con la imponente figura del rey de los rebotes.

-¡Hanamichi! – gritó Yoko, que salía del instituto acompañada de algunas amigas. La novia del pelirrojo llegó corriendo a él para darle un gran abrazo, que Hanamichi correspondió rojo como un tomate.

-Yoko, ¿te acompaño a casa?

-Claro. – contestó ella alegremente.

Cuando llegaron al portal de su casa, Sakuragi decidió que había llegado el momento.

-Verás Yoko… me gustaría hablarte de algo… - comenzó el chico bastante inseguro.

Yoko, que percibía que algo iba mal, esperó a que el joven jugador continuase.

-Creo que es mejor que… que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo. – dijo finalmente Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué? – Fue la primera reacción de Yoko.

Sakuragi parpadeó ante la repentina pregunta, pero consiguió responder.

-Es que tengo algunos problemas familiares y no quiero involucrarte en ellos…

-No me lo creo Hanamichi. Ni siquiera me estás mirando a los ojos.

-Yoko, te aseguro que lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir, por eso creo que esto es lo mejor para ambos…

Pero la chica que no quedó escuchando el resto de disculpas del pelirrojo, echó a correr hacia la puerta de su casa, entró y cerró dando un portazo.

El cielo, que llevaba tronando toda la tarde, comenzó a dejar caer unas finas gotas de lluvia, pero Sakuragi permaneció quieto.

_Mierda…_

* * *

_¡Menos mal! Muy largo, ¿no? De todos modos, espero que no haya resultado aburrido. Como siempre, por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios y críticas._

_Saludos!_


	21. Speak Of the Devil

**CAPITULO 21**

Akira Sendoh bostezó mientras observaba su caña de pescar, atento a cualquier movimiento que esta pudiese hacer. Al ver que todavía no picaban, levantó la vista hacia el cielo azul de mediodía.

_Todavía queda para que empiece el entrenamiento…_

Hoy era sábado y como solía hacer ese día de la semana, había ido a pescar, su gran afición fuera del baloncesto. Una de las grandes características de la pesca era que permitía al pescador cavilar sobre una infinidad de temas.

Akira volvió a mirar la cuerda de pescar. ¿Qué podría hacer para pasar el rato? Podría probar suerte e ir a casa de Maki, aunque dudaba que el incansable universitario no estuviese haciendo pesas, corriendo o haciendo cualquier otro tipo de entrenamiento, y a él no le apetecía matarse a hacer flexiones un sábado tan bonito como aquel.

También podría ir a casa de Yumiko y dar una vuelta con ella, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de estar con su novia. Se estaba dando cuenta que él no tenía madera de novio, él era un tipo independiente al que no le gustaban las ataduras. Yumiko era una chica bonita, pero no dejaba de desear lo que deseaban las chicas de esa edad, un novio atento y empalagoso.

_Ahhh… ¿Qué podría hacer para pasar un buen rato?_

Hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió alguien. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Rukawa._

* * *

A medida que la temporada de baloncesto estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo, un aire de emoción rodeaba Shohoku. Todos los jugadores corrían y saltaban más que nunca, excitados ante la perspectiva de jugar contra los mejores equipos de la prefectura.

-¡Vale, acercaos todos! – les llamó Ryota una vez acabó el entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron todos a su posición, continuó. – La semana que viene tendremos un partido de exhibición contra Takezono.

Al escuchar la noticia los jugadores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Takezono estaba entre los ocho mejores equipos de la prefectura, era un buen test para ver el nivel del equipo.

Sakuragi en cambio estaba comenzando a procesar en su cerebro el nombre de aquel instituto, había algo que le sonaba…

-Como todos sabéis Takezono es un equipo bastante reconocido en Kanagawa. Tienen un equipo muy defensivo construido alrededor del anotador Soichiro Oda. – prosiguió Ayako.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Has dicho Oda, Ayako? – le interrumpió Sakuragi agitado.

-Eh… sí. – contestó la manager, cautelosa. Haruko miró al pelirrojo curiosa. - ¿Ocurre algo, Hanamichi?

Pero Hanamichi no la escuchó, pues ya estaba visualizando el duelo contra el primer archienemigo de su vida.

-Bueno, el caso es que tenemos que hacer un gran partido y ganar para mantener el prestigio de Shohoku. – Dijo Miyagi, retomando el discurso después de la interrupción de Sakuragi.

-¡Sí! – Contestaron los jugadores.

-¡Venga Hiroto, a entrenarse! – le ordenó Mitsui mientras se dirigía hacia una de las canastas.

-¡Sí! – respondió el de primer año, obediente como de costumbre.

Miyagi se detuvo para observarles, pues interiormente le partía de la risa ver a Mitsui de maestro con los diferentes miembros del equipo una y otra vez.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, tienes que arquear más el brazo. ¡No, así no! Te hace falta más sincronía, nada más recibir la pelota tienes que colocar los pies en posición correcta. – Le enseñaba Mitsui pacientemente.

Una de las puertas del gimnasio se abrió, dejando paso a una alumna de tercero de aspecto severo. Los que aún quedaban en el gimnasio la miraron con curiosidad.

-¡Sae! – pronunció Ayako acercándose a su compañera de curso. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hisashi, al oír el nombre que la mánager había pronunciado, se giró súbitamente.

_Oh, no…_

-Hola Ayako. Vengo en busca de Mitsui-san, tenemos que empezar con las clases de repaso. – contestó la joven con voz impasible.

-¡¿Ehh?! – exclamaron todos los presentes, girándose para ver la respuesta de Mitsui.

-Así es. – contestó el de la cicatriz resignado.

Ryota y Hanamichi se dirigieron una cómplice mirada.

-¡Hahahahahaha! - estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡¿En serio te han asignado una tutora Mitsui? – le preguntó Miyagi entre lágrimas de la risa.

-¡Hahahaha, no sabía que fueses tan torpe con los estudios Micchi! A este genio no le hacen falta tutores.

-¡Callaos idiotas, mirad quienes hablan! – contestó el tirador de triples avergonzado. – Esto, Kotetsu-san, ¿puedo acabar de decirle un par de cosas a este chico? – preguntó señalando a Hiroto.

-Si vas rápido, por mí no hay problema. – contestó ella en la misma actitud imperturbable.

Después de eso Mitsui fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Hiroto, le puso el brazo por encima del hombro, le dio unas cuantas indicaciones (intuyeron) y volvió trotando.

-Voy a darme una ducha. – le informó Mitsui y sin darle tiempo a responder, se marchó corriendo a los vestuarios. Hanamichi, Rukawa y los pocos jugadores que todavía quedaban en el gimnasio volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Tch… encima que tengo que pasar la tarde con él, se retrasa. – dijo Sae ceñuda.

Ayako, que era bastante amiga de Sae y había observado toda la escena, comentó risueña:

-Ten cuidado con ese caso perdido Sae, no serías la primera en caer bajo su encanto de tipo duro.

-¡Ayako! – le contestó la chica escandalizada.

Tres minutos después Mitsui salió con el pelo mojado y aplastado hacia adelante y vestido con el uniforme masculino del instituto arrugado y hecho unos zorros. Su aspecto tan desaliñado irritó y excitó a Sae a partes iguales.

-Listo.

* * *

Hanamichi, que se había quedado hasta muy tarde entrenando (superando por primera vez a Rukawa), tuvo que encargarse aquel día de cerrar todas las puertas del gimnasio.

-Uff, creo que ya están todas. – pronunció en voz alta mientras le daba un último vistazo al silencioso gimnasio. Salió por la última puerta que estaba abierta y la cerró con candado.

-Te estaba esperando, Hanamichi. – oyó a sus espaldas.

Allí estaba Yohei Mito, su mejor amigo desde los once años, la persona que probablemente mejor le conocía en el mundo.

-¿Qué tal? – le saludó, rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-Yohei… no te…esperaba – dijo Sakuragi, sorprendido de que su amigo hubiese esperado todo ese rato para hablar con él.

-Ya sé que no me esperabas pero bueno… tenía ganas de hablar contigo. – continuó su amigo aún titubeante.

-Tú…dirás. – respondió el pelirrojo, inseguro de hacia dónde dirigir la conversación.

-Yo bueno…quería disculparme, por ya sabes…el tema de Haruko.

-Yohei, ya lo hablamos antes de mi partido con la selección, te di vía libre. No tienes que disculparte de nada. – contestó Hanamichi, tenso.

-Aun así… sigue sin parecerme del todo correcto, pero como tú estás con Yoko creí que… no sé.

-Yoko y yo lo hemos dejado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Yohei, sintiéndose más culpable.

-Cosas que pasan. – contestó Sakuragi, sin ganas de dar detalles. – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos. – se despidió el pelirrojo comenzando a andar, pero fue detenido por la mano de Yohei.

-No, Hanamichi, tenemos que solucionar esto. ¡No quiero que no nos hablemos nunca más! ¡Quiero que estemos como siempre!

Ahí Sakuragi perdió la paciencia, sacudiéndose la mano de Yohei con violencia.

-¡¿Cómo siempre?! ¡Nunca podremos volver a estar como siempre, Yohei! ¡Me robaste la chica de mis sueños a pesar de saber mejor que nadie lo que ella significaba para mí! ¿Cómo quieres que pretenda hacer como que todo sigue igual?

-¡No! ¡Yo sólo…! – intentó responderle Yohei, aunque no pudo. Todo lo que le había dicho su "mejor amigo" lo pensaba él mismo muchas veces.

-Lo mejor es que cada uno vaya por su camino.- le dijo Hanamichi mientras comenzaba a alejarse, dejando a un Yohei triste y al mismo tiempo furioso.

-¡¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Hanamichi?! ¡Tu camino es mi camino! – le gritó antes de marcharse.

Sakuragi se paró unos instantes al oír esa última frase y luego siguió caminando.

Luego, por la noche, en su cama, volvió a pensar en las últimas palabras de Yohei.

Flashback

_-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Si volvéis a hablar de mi madre lo lamentaréis! – gritaba un niño de once años bastante más alto que los otros chicos. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y estaba rodeado por tres o cuatro niños que se estaban metiendo con él._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer eh, llorica? ¿Llamar a tu madre muerta para que nos castigue? – dijo uno riéndose._

_-¡Ahora verás! – gritó Hanamichi mientras se lanzaba hacia él. El resto de chicos comenzaron a pegar a Sakuragi, que sólo estaba centrado en el que había dicho eso de su madre._

_De pronto, los chicos que le estaban pegando por detrás dejaron de hacerlo y empezaron a proferir gritos de dolor. El chico al que había pegado Hanamichi ya estaba hecho un trapo, así que se giró para ver quien había sido ese que le había salvado de una tremenda paliza._

_Al verle, Sakuragi se sorprendió. Era un chico de cabello oscuro, bajito y delgado, no parecía ser capaz de pegarle ni a un niño más pequeño. Pero allí estaba, había sido él el que se había encargado de aquellos matones._

_-Es que… no soporto a los cobardes que sólo atacan en grupo. – comentó Yohei a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza (un gesto característico suyo en el presente)._

_-Je…eres bueno pegando. – contestó Hanamichi mientras le daba la mano. – Hanamichi Sakuragi._

_-Yohei Mito._

_A partir de ese momento comenzaron a hablar cada día, llegando a hacerse muy amigos._

_-¿Sabes, Hanamichi? Tengo una idea para encargarnos de los matones para siempre._

_-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó curioso el más alto._

_-Nos apoyaremos siempre. Yo pelearé por ti y tú pelearás por mí. Tu camino será mi camino y viceversa. ¿Hecho? – Dijo Yohei a la vez que le ofrecía la mano._

_Sakuragi se la estrechó con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-¡Hecho!_

End Flashback

_Vaya… hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquella época… Sea como sea, el pasado ha huido_, reflexionó Hanamichi. – _Lo que espero está ausente… Sólo me queda el presente… _

_Convertir a Shohoku en el mejor del Japón._

* * *

Rukawa paseaba por la zona marítima de la ciudad un domingo por la tarde, esperando la llegada de Akira Sendoh. El capitán de Ryonan le había llamado aquella tarde y habían quedado para verse en la zona de los muelles, un lugar que Sendoh frecuentaba a menudo gracias a su afición a la pesca.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – sonó una risueña voz a sus espaldas.

Rukawa se giró y vio a Akira Sendoh marchando hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya que querías hablar tú, al menos podrías ser puntual. – contestó molesto el jugador de Shohoku.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. – respondió Sendoh, haciendo un simulacro de disculpa que Rukawa no se tragó.

-¿Qué quieres, Sendoh?

-Pues verás… esta tarde han venido a mi casa los de la Shintai. El entrenador Karasawa y Akashi, el famoso capitán del mejor equipo universitario de Japón.

Rukawa no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una penetrante mirada que Akira sabia interpretar como que quería que continuase.

-Me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar con la Shintai. Dios, en cuanto se entere Maki vendrá a visitarme para convencerme de que la acepte.

-Me alegro por ti. ¿Me puedo ir ya? – le felicitó fríamente Kaede.

-Aún no he acabado. – le cortó Sendoh sonriendo y obligando a Rukawa a detener su marcha. – A Sawakita también le han ofrecido una beca en la Shintai para el año que viene.

-Genial. – dijo Rukawa comenzando a caminar.

-Ambos las hemos rechazado.

Aquello hizo que el rey del hielo de Kanagawa casi se tropezase por la sorpresa. Se giró rápidamente buscando una explicación por parte del jugador número 1 de las preparatorias japonesas. Sendoh permanecía con aquella misma sonrisa que le irritaba tanto.

-Yo ya sabía que Eiji rechazaría la oferta. – Continuó Akira – Al fin y al cabo, él ya está en un instituto americano y tiene lógica que quiera seguir allí. Por mi parte…, voy en busca de la aventura. Voy a probar suerte en la NCAA. – terminó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿La NCAA? ¿De verdad vas a dar ese paso? – preguntó Rukawa, muy agitado interiormente ante aquellas revelaciones.

-No tengo nada que perder. – contestó tranquilamente el jugador más mayor. – Yo quiero vivir la vida Rukawa. Quiero retos, emociones, nuevas experiencias… y jugar al baloncesto al más alto nivel.

Rukawa no dijo nada, su cerebro estaba procesando toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Si te digo esto – continuó Sendoh. – Es porque por lo que me ha contado Eiji, tú también te podrías venir.

Aquella última frase volvió a captar por completo la atención del jugador de Shohoku.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Rukawa, que empezaba a tener una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes un nivel por encima del japonés, como nosotros. La única diferencia es que tendrás que jugar un año en el instituto, pero en cuanto entres en la universidad, directo a la NCAA con nosotros.

-Es que… le hice una promesa al entrenador Anzai.

-¿Qué promesa?

Rukawa le miró directamente a los ojos. – Que no me iría a los Estados Unidos hasta convertirme en el mejor jugador de bachillerato de todo Japón.

Sendoh le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada.

-Bueno… ese dilema tiene una salida sencilla, creo que tú también sabes cuál es.

-Claro. – contestó Kaede, que sonrió por primera vez en meses.

_Ganaré el Campeonato Nacional y seré el MVP del torneo._

-Por cierto, Yumiko y yo lo hemos dejado. Deberías ir a verla, quizás necesite algo de apoyo. – comentó Sendoh antes de que Rukawa se fuese.

-¿Lo habéis dejado? – preguntó el más joven extrañado, pues sabía que Yumiko estaba bastante colada por Sendoh.

-Bueno… supongo que siendo específico, la he dejado yo. – contestó con un deje de disculpa. – No estoy hecho para estar atado a nadie, colega.

-Ya. - suspiró Rukawa, irritado ante aquella actitud tan relajada de su amigo.

* * *

-¡En serio tia, yo necesito descansar! ¡No puedo estar estudiando tanto tiempo seguido sin un respiro!

-¡Calla inconsciente, estamos en una biblioteca!

Allí estaban, en la biblioteca del instituto, Sae Kotetsu y Hisashi Mitsui discutiendo a grito pelado, hasta que al final…

-¡Basta, se acabó! ¡Fuera! – les gritó la bibliotecaria enfadada.

-Ahh, que bien se está aquí… - comentó Mitsui mientras salían del instituto.

-Yo voy cada día a la biblioteca del instituto, a ver qué cara pongo mañana idiota… - dijo resentida Sae.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa eso?

-¡¿Idiota, si no nos dejan entrar mañana, a donde iremos a repasar?!

-No sé, ahora mismo no me preocupa eso. – comentó distraído Mitsui.

De repente, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una potente moto acercándose al instituto. El motorista entró velozmente en el patio del instituto y se plantó delante de ellos. No llevaba casco y tenía una gran melena negra.

-¡Tetsuo! – le reconoció Mitsui acercándose. Cuando estuvo a su lado se abrazaron amistosamente.

-Qué tal Mitsui. – le saludó Tetsuo. Después se fijó en la chica que iba con él y preguntó. - ¿Es tu novia?

-Claro que no. – contestaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Cómo te va la vida, amigo? – preguntó Hisashi.

El otro no le respondió con palabras, si no que se quitó la chupa de cuero que llevaba puesta y dejó ver un enorme dragón negro tatuado desde su cuello hasta su muñeca izquierda.

-No me quejo. – respondió sonriendo.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que habías entrado en los Dragones Negros. – exclamó Mitsui pasmado.

-Quería hablarte de algo relacionado, a solas. – le contestó Tetsuo antes de darle otra calada a su cigarro.

-Eh, claro. – respondió Mitsui mientras se giraba para hablar con Sae. – Perdona, pero por hoy lo tendremos que dejar.

-¿Eh? Tch, por mi como quieras… - le dijo Sae irritada, comenzando a andar a un buen paso.

Tetsuo había observado que aquella chica parecía estar colada por su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías comentarme Tetsuo? – preguntó Mitsui curioso.

El más mayor no respondió en seguida, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

-Preferiría hablar aquí. – dijo Hisashi, endureciendo un poco el tono de voz. Por muy amigo suyo que fuese, sabía que Tetsuo era un tipo peligroso, más aun si había entrado en la banda callejera de los Dragones Negros.

-Je. – Sonrió Tetsuo ante la desconfianza de su amigo. – Como prefieras, yo lo decía por dar una vuelta mientras hablábamos, pero como quieras. Verás… sé de buena tinta que Ryu y sus matones están planeando joderte a ti y a tus colegas del equipo.

Mitsui se puso tenso al oír aquella revelación.

-¿Joderme en qué sentido? ¿Estás seguro de que no es un bulo?

-No. Me he enterado de que Ryu se ha metido en los WarBoys, la segunda banda más peligrosa de Japón detrás de los Yakuza. Los Dragones Negros nos movemos en ese mundo y te puedo asegurar que la información que me ha llegado es fiable.

El jugador de Shohoku pateó una papelera del instituto con rabia.

-¡Mierda! ¡Debe estar cabreado por la paliza que le dimos a él y a sus chicos!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paliza?

-Íbamos a la estación de trenes yo y tres más del equipo nacional. Nos interceptaron Ryu y sus chicos y les dimos de hostias.

-Pues que bien. Estáis jodidos.

-Mierda, tengo que avisar a Miyagi. – dijo Mitsui mientras hacia el ademan de marcharse.

-Eh, espera un momento. – le avisó Tetsuo. – Si queréis, nosotros os podemos ayudar.

Hisashi se giró incrédulo.

-¿De verdad te crees que sigo con ganas de montar follones en mi instituto? ¡Ya no soy aquel pandillero Tetsuo!

-No me refería a eso. Mira, si Ryu empieza a cazaros con la ayuda de los WarBoys, lo pasareis muy mal. Los Dragones Negros os podemos ofrecer protección.

-¿Así, sin más? – preguntó suspicaz el de la cicatriz.

-No del todo. – contestó Tetsuo mientras hacia una ambigua sonrisa. – Mi gente también está metida en el tema de las apuestas, de cualquier tipo… Y este año parece que va a haber un mercado de apuestas interesantes en lo referente a los Campeonatos Estatal y Nacional.

-De verdad te crees que me voy a plantear si quiera...

-No, ya sé que no te lo plantearías. – le interrumpió Tetsuo. – Pero he conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con los míos. ¿Vuestro objetivo es ganar el Campeonato Nacional no?

-Sí. – contestó Mitsui con recelo.

-Bien, mi gente y yo apostamos por vosotros a todo victorias. Nosotros os echamos una mano en el tema de la protección y vosotros nos conseguís algo de pasta por ese mercado sin interferir en vuestros objetivos deportivos. Todos salimos ganando.

-Yo… yo no puedo tomar estas decisiones solo. Tengo que hablar con Miyagi.

-Ya me dirás. Pero no te retrases mucho, dudo mucho que Ryu tarde en actuar.

_Joder…_

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día del partido de exhibición entre Shohoku y Takezono. El partido se jugaba en el gimnasio de Shohoku y a pesar de que no tenía mucha capacidad, se había llenado hasta los topes.

En el vestuario de Shohoku los jugadores se estaban cambiando mientras esperaban a que llegase el entrenador para que les diese la alineación y las instrucciones para el partido. Para sorpresa de muchos integrantes del equipo, aquel día reinaba una calma muy extraña en el vestuario que no podía ser por los nervios, ya que se habían enfrentado a rivales mucho más duros que Takezono.

Finalmente el entrenador Anzai llegó, acompañado de Ayako y Haruko, que llevaban las camisetas de aquel año.

-Bien, a continuación diré los nombres de los cinco jugadores que saldrán en el quinteto inicial: El base y capitán, Miyagi-kun.

-Sí.- contestó Ryota acercándose para recibir su camiseta. El 4 de Shohoku, ese mítico número que llevó Akagi…

-El escolta será Mitsui-kun.

Mitsui se aproximó y Haruko le dio su camiseta. El número 5, el número que siempre pertenecía al sub-capitán del equipo. Se le hizo raro no ver el número 14, pero el entrenador consideraba que su castigo había finalizado después de su primer año de regreso.

-Alero, Rukawa-kun.

Rukawa no se había acordado del cambio de dorsales, por eso al principio cuando vio en su camiseta el número 7 en lugar del 11 se desconcertó. Después recordó que ahora era un año mayor y le pertenecía un dorsal más bajo. Curiosamente, aquel número también lo había llevado Sendoh en su segundo año.

-Ala-pívot, Watanabe-kun.

-¡Sí!

Hiroto se acercó para recoger su camiseta, que llevaba el número 11. Lo normal es que al ser de primer año se hubiese desconcertado al salir en el quinteto inicial, pero el entrenador Anzai ya le había demostrado durante la copa de invierno que tenía mucha confianza en él.

-Y el pívot será Sakuragi-kun.

-Pues claro que sí. – contestó confiado el pelirrojo. - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué en mi camiseta llevo el número 6? ¡¿Dónde está mi numero 10?!

-Sakuragi, ahora eres de segundo año, lo normal es que tengas un número más bajo. – le explicó Ayako pacientemente.

-Menuda tontería, yo no quiero un número tan vulgar como el 6.

-Tch, deja de tocar las narices. ¿Qué número quieres? – le preguntó Miyagi molesto.

-El número 14. – respondió Sakuragi dejando a todo el mundo de piedra. Mitsui, que estaba atándose las zapatillas, le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa e incredulidad. Rukawa le miró interesado.

-¿Qué? ¿Un número más alto que el año pasado? ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó Ryota bastante extrañado.

-Porque el número 14 es el número que llevó Micchi tras su vuelta al equipo y no debería llevarlo cualquiera. – respondió Hanamichi mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Mitsui. – Me has ayudado mucho estos últimos seis meses viejo, y quiero llevar tu dorsal como agradecimiento.

-¿Eh? Vaya… no sé qué decir. – dijo Mitsui interiormente emocionado. – Gracias idiota.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Y ahora dejad que este genio se encargue de Takezono y ese arrogante de Oda! – exclamó Hanamichi dirigiéndose hacia afuera.

Rukawa suspiró pesadamente. – Idiota.

-¡Eso es, vamos! – gritó Miyagi mientras abria la puerta y entraban en el gimnasio. - ¡Shohoku! Coreó el resto del equipo.

En el centro de la pista ya estaban los jugadores de Takezono, con Oda a la cabeza como capitán del equipo. Cuando Hanamichi se aproximó hacia él, Oda le mandó una condescendiente mirada.

-Me enteré de lo de Yoko y tú. Una lástima que no funcionara, aunque haré que se recupere pronto. – susurró mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Si la tocas, morirás. – le contestó Sakuragi con la voz ronca.

Después del saludo entre Ryota y Oda, los dos capitanes, los dos equipos se situaron en su campo correspondiente a la espera del salto entre los dos pívots. Hanamichi no conocía al pívot de Takezono ni tampoco le interesaba, sólo deseaba aplastar a Oda y a su equipo de mierda con todas sus fuerzas.

El salto lo ganó Sakuragi con bastante facilidad, logrando la primera posesión de Shohoku.

-¡Venga chicos, a por ellos! – exclamó Miyagi antes de empezar la jugada.

La primera parte fue una exhibición total por parte de Shohoku. Los cinco jugadores de Shohoku eran muy superiores a su par y aquello se tradujo en una diferencia en el marcador de 55 puntos. Oda había acabado el primer tiempo completamente desesperado y con varios tapones de Hanamichi.

-¡Estáis haciendo muy buen partido chicos! – les animó Haruko. – En serio, es increíble el juego que estáis haciendo.

-76 a 21, creo que estás abusando del otro equipo muchachos, hohoho. – comentó el entrenador. – Como esto es un partido amistoso y lo tenemos muy encarrilado, voy a cambiaros a los cinco para que juegue el resto, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. – contestaron los titulares, que estaban bebiendo agua o secándose con toallas.

-Viejo. – sonó la voz de Sakuragi. – Me gustaría seguir jugando, por favor.

El resto del equipo se lo quedó mirando, extrañados ante la respetuosa actitud del pelirrojo. Haruko estaba muy desconcertada ante ese cambio de actitud de Hanamichi, pero sabía que no eran buenos momentos para hablar con él a solas. Rukawa le miró de reojo, también interesado ante aquella actitud concentrada de su rival.

-Está bien, Sakuragi-kun, te dejaré en pista todo el partido si es lo que deseas. – concedió Anzai. – Quizás sea un buen momento para comprobar cómo juegas siendo la primera referencia de ataque.

-Sabía que lo aceptarías viejo. – le contestó Hanamichi sonriendo y estirándole de la papada.

-Suerte, senpai. – le animó Hiroto sonriéndole.

-A ver que sabes hacer sin nosotros. – comentó Ryota mientras observaba como Mitsui intentaba apartar a Sakuragi del entrenador.

Al volver a la pista vio que Oda le dirigía una mirada de profundo odio y le guiñó un ojo a modo de burla.

_Voy a enseñarle todo el poder de este genio a ese hijo de puta._

El quinteto titular de Shohoku para aquella segunda mitad estaba formado por: Yasuda, Shiozaki, Sasauka, Kakuta y Sakuragi.

-Hanamichi está haciendo un gran partido. – comentó Noma en las gradas.

-Sí, ya no se parece en nada al principiante de hace un año. – le contestó Okuso sonriendo.

-Ya, pero aquel Hanamichi era mucho más gracioso – dijo Takamiya recordando aquellos grandes ratos de diversión.

Yohei permaneció en silencio, observando impresionado la gran mejora de su "mejor amigo".

El partido se reanudó y con ello dio paso a la mayor exhibición individual que Hanamichi jamás había protagonizado. Al faltar el resto de pilares comenzó a recibir casi todos los balones en ataque y pudo cambiar de posiciones a su antojo, su gran físico acompañado del pulimiento de técnica que había logrado durante otoño lo convertían en un jugador imparable para los jugadores de Takezono, que no era una de las grandes potencias de Kanagawa. Oda estaba desesperado ante la continua humillación que estaba recibiendo a manos de su rival y comenzó a hacer faltas antideportivas y acabó expulsado.

Mientras tanto en el banquillo de Shohoku, sus integrantes contemplaban con la boca abierta la exhibición del enérgico pelirrojo, que no paraba de correr de un lado a otro, taponando, reboteando y anotando a partes iguales.

-Vaya, ese cabeza hueca parece que realmente ha mejorado. – le dijo Miyagi a Mitsui.

-Je. Eso parece. – contestó el de la cicatriz sonriendo.

Rukawa observaba a Sakuragi en silencio, estudiando todos sus movimientos. Comenzaba a sentir cierto respeto por el juego del pelirrojo y prefería tenerle vigilado.

Pero la persona de Shohoku que estaba más ensimismada con Hanamichi era Haruko Akagi.

_Ha mejorado muchísimo. Ahora estoy más segura, con el tiempo Hanamichi será uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón, _pensó la chica.

_Hoho, a lo mejor sí que hay alguien capaz de ocupar el lugar dejado por Akagi-kun,_ caviló Anzai contento.

El partido finalizó con un marcador favorable a Shohoku de 143 a 71, dejando a Hanamichi como mejor jugador del partido con 40 puntos, 22 rebotes y 9 tapones.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡¿Veis como soy un genio?! – exclamó Sakuragi en las duchas. - ¡Soy un genio del basket! ¡Soy un genio del basket! – siguió cantando.

-Tch y yo que pensaba que había madurado. – comentó Ryota fastidiado mientras se vestía.

Mitsui no dijo nada, pero él sí creía que Hanamichi había madurado, le envolvía un aura distinta. Y tenía que reconocer que aquel detalle de vestir el número 14 le había llegado.

Viendo todo aquel buen ambiento en el vestuario, Hisashi tomó una decisión respecto al problema con Ryu.

_No puedo contarles nada,_ decidió. _Esta vez no puedo estropearlo todo por mi culpa._

* * *

Kaede Rukawa permanecía afuera de la residencia de los Shimizu indeciso a llamar. Ya había ido un montón de veces a aquella casa pero aquella vez era distinto. Aquella vez iba para comprobar si Yumiko, la chica de la que había estado enamorado gran parte de su niñez/adolescencia, se encontraba bien después de que la hubiese dejado su "mejor amigo" y al mismo tiempo máximo rival.

Era tal el embrollo, que conforme le daba vueltas al tema menos deseaba entrar y charlar con su amiga. Finalmente decidió no entrar y justo cuando comenzaba a marcharse, llegaba Sora Shimizu, exultante en su flamante chándal de Kainan.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó de malas formas el rubio. – No me jodas, ¿tú también vas detrás de mi hermana?

-Pero que dices idiota. – le contestó Rukawa fríamente.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí, perdedor. – le avisó Sora pasando por su lado.

Rukawa se giró lentamente para mirar su espalda y le preguntó:

-¿O si no qué?

El más mayor también se giró, con una sonrisa de excitación en la cara.

-Si no, te partiré las piernas.

-¡Sora, qué haces ahí plantado! – sonó la voz de la señora Shimizu, que al salir de casa también vio a Rukawa.

La señora Shimizu no era japonesa, era de un país europeo, creía recordar que de Bélgica o Francia. De ahí a que ella fuese rubia natural y con rasgos occidentales y que sus hijos también conservaran parte de aquellos rasgos.

-Ah, Rukawa-kun, tú también estás ahí. – comentó con voz agradable. – Pasa, Yumiko se alegrará de verte.

-¡Pero qué dices mamá…! – exclamó escandalizado Sora.

-¡Calla Sora, no seas maleducado! – le regañó su madre antes de dirigirse alegremente a Rukawa. – Vamos, pasa Rukawa.

Al entrar en la casa, la señora Shimizu le dijo que Yumiko estaba en su habitación y Rukawa subió indeciso, sin otro remedio. Al picar en la puerta respondió una apagada voz de chica.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo, Kaede. – contestó Rukawa, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y pasó a estar cubierto por una dorada melena y el abrazo de la chica.

_Oh, mierda._

* * *

-¡Te lo he dicho mil veces Sae, yo no puedo estudiar más de tres horas seguidas! – exclamó Mitsui mientras salía de la biblioteca irritado con el instituto, con su tutor, con Sae…

-¡Pues vete vago! ¡Ya me dirás algo si vuelves a repetir curso! – le contestó la chica enfurecida, volviendo a entrar en la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no detectó que le estaban siguiendo un grupo de encapuchados de cinco o seis tíos.

Al revolver una esquina y pasar por al lado de un callejón, estos le empujaron hacia adentro del callejón. Hisashi tardó en reaccionar pero luego se puso en posición de guardia. El que parecía ser el cabecilla dio un paso al frente y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro.

-¿Cómo va eso Mitsui? – le sonrió Ryu.

* * *

_Otro capitulo más. Este en lo personal me ha molado bastante, sobretodo la estructura que le he metido, a ver que opináis vosotros._

_Os estoy muy agradecido porque os toméis vuestro tiempo en leer el fic, y por favor, dejad un review, aunque sea para decirme lo que no os ha gustado este capítulo._

_¡Ahora sí, en el siguiente inicio del Campeonato Estatal de Kanagawa!_


	22. Feel

CAPITULO 22

-¿Cómo va eso Mitsui? – le sonrió Ryu.

-Ryu… - pronunció Mitsui, que comenzaba a temerse lo peor.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso, no pensaba que sería tan fácil atraparte, creía que eras un tipo más precavido. ¿Cómo es que no vas con el resto de payasos?

Mitsui no contestó, pues sabía que cualquier impertinencia podía salirle muy cara.

-¿No respondes? ¿Cuándo no estás acompañado de esos desgraciados no eres tan valiente, eh? – se carcajeó el delincuente mientras el resto de sus compañeros iban haciendo un circulo alrededor de Mitsui.

-Espera, Ryu, debe haber otra manera de solucionar esto… - intentó pararle Hisashi.

-¡Me he cansado de que tú y tus amigos os paseéis por mis calles como si fueseis intocables! – exclamó Ryu propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Mitsui cayó al suelo y a los pocos segundos comenzó a recibir una lluvia de golpes hasta perder la consciencia.

* * *

-¡Shohoku, adelante!

Después del grito de guerra, los jugadores de Shohoku comenzaron a calentar antes de empezar un partido de práctica.

Miyagi, que estaba supervisando el material, notó el brazo de Ayako sobre su hombro.

-Mitsui no vino ni ayer ni hoy a Shohoku, faltó tanto a clases como a los entrenamientos. – le avisó su novia preocupada.

-Lo sé. – contestó Ryota, interiormente inquieto. Haruko, que había escuchado la conversación, se acercó.

-Si queréis puedo ir a la sala de profesores a ver si está el entrenador Anzai, quizás él sepa algo.

-Te lo agradecería. – asintió Miyagi.

Yohei, que había venid con sus amigos a ver el entrenamiento, había escuchado toda la conversación y también se acercó para ayudar.

-Nosotros también podemos investigar. – se ofreció voluntarioso.

-Gracias Yohei. – le agradeció Ayako con una sonrisa. A continuación, al poner los ojos en la pista vio como Hanamichi les miraba de reojo y se sorprendió ante la extraña actitud distante del pelirrojo con Yohei.

-¿Pasa algo, Ryota? – se interesó Yasuda acompañado de Shiozaki y Kakuta.

-¿Eh? Ah no, tranquilo Yasu, solo quiero asegurarme de que Mitsui no se está saltando los entrenamientos. – respondió Miyagi con una sonrisa poco convincente.

_Espero que solo estemos exagerando…_

-Profesor Yamamoto, ¿ha visto al entrenador Anzai?

-Profesora Mizuno, ¿se sabe algo de Hisashi Mitsui?

Haruko y Yohei se hallaban en la sala de profesores, investigando cualquier cosa sobre Mitsui o el entrenador Anzai.

-Nadie sabe nada sobre el entrenador Anzai o Hisashi Mitsui, ninguno de los dos han aparecido por Shohoku en las últimas 48 horas. – les informaron Haruko y Yohei a Ryota y Ayako, confirmando los temores de los últimos. El resto del equipo estaba haciendo un partido de entrenamiento.

-Debe haber pasado algo. – pronunció Miyagi mientras pateaba con furia el suelo. - ¡Mierda, no podría haber ocurrido en peor momento! La semana que viene tenemos el partido previo a la liga final.

-Tranquilo Ryota, aún no sabemos nada. – intento tranquilizarle Ayako. Después se dirigió a Yohei. – Mito, ¿podríais tú y tus amigos investigar un poco por la ciudad? Sé que no debería pediros esto pero quizás logréis descubrir algo… - pero fue interrumpida por Yohei antes de que acabase.

-¡Eh, eh! Lo que ocurra con cualquier miembro de Shohoku nos preocupa tanto como a ti, por supuesto que lo haremos. – luego miró a su chica algo inquieto. – No me gusta dejaros aquí sabiendo que quizás se trate del mismo problema que el año pasado…

-Tranquilo Yohei, ahora mismo lo que más necesitamos es saber que ocurre con Mitsui-senpai. – le contestó Haruko sonriéndole con su característica dulzura. – Además, aquí están Miyagi-senpai, Hiroto-kun, Rukawa-kun, Sakuragi-kun…

Inmediatamente Yohei miró tanto al zorro como al pelirrojo, aquellas torres llenas de músculos y con un instinto para la lucha poco común. Después fijó la vista en el capitán, aquel tipo que no llegaba al 1,70 pero que despedía un brillo asesino en sus ojos muy intimidador. Incluso acabó recordando a Mitsui, su cicatriz y su pinta de tipo duro o el gorila del hermano de su novia, que seguramente los mataría si a ésta le pasaba algo.

Acabó sonriendo.

-Muy cierto. – y dicho esto le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la pandilla. – ¡Chicos, hora de volver a la acción!

-¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Takamiya mientras Okuso y Noma le secundaban.

Una vez se fueron, Sakuragi se acercó curioso a Ryota y las dos managers.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ryo-chin?

Los otros tres compartieron unas rápidas miradas para sacar una conclusión común: el equipo aún no debía saber nada y sobretodo, Sakuragi.

-¿Eh? N-nada. – contestó rápidamente Ayako, intentando sonar jovial.

-Hmm. – rumió Hanamichi llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

-¡Eh inútil, estamos en medio de un partido! – le gritó Rukawa al mismo tiempo que driblaba a varios defensas y anotaba un gran tiro en suspensión.

-¡Rukawa, desgraciado!

* * *

Mitsui empezó a parpadear lentamente al notar la molesta luz del sol en los ojos que comenzaba a desvelarle poco a poco. Finalmente abrió los ojos al completo, no sin soltar un débil quejido que también provocó el dolor de todo su cuerpo.

-¡Papá, mamá, ya ha despertado! – escuchó decir a su hermana mayor Midori. Hisashi, al ver a toda su familia en una habitación y estar él tumbado, dedujo que estaba en un hospital. Y después de eso, ya le vinieron todos los recuerdos.

-¿Qué tal estás Hisashi? – le preguntó su madre con ansiedad. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y preocupación a partes iguales.

-He estado mejor. – contestó Mitsui mientras intentaba reincorporarse, acción que provocó un fuerte dolor en sus costillas.

-Hijo, será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto. – dijo su padre con voz grave.

Noboru Mitsui era un hombre muy serio y al que no le gustaban las cosas que rompían su rutina diaria y su hijo menor siempre acababa consiguiendo esto último. De ahí que estuviese tan orgulloso de su hija mayor, que ya estaba en su último año en la facultad de derecho con unas notas excelentes.

-Aunque no lo creas papá, esta vez no ha sido culpa mía. – respondió el menor de los Mitsui haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Ha sido otra vez aquel gamberro de Miyagi? ¡Hijo, no entiendo porque sigues moviéndote en esos círculos, mira que te he dicho un montón de veces que cualquier día te encontraremos muerto en cualquier callejón… - comenzó su madre a soltar una retahíla de reproches inconexos.

-Mamá, Miyagi es el capitán de mi equipo y uno de mis mejores amigos. – respondió Hisashi intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Entonces seguro que ha sido en algún lio con Norio y los chicos!

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Lo de hoy no tiene una explicación razonable! ¡Me han dado una paliza por intentar alejarme de mi pasado, ya que estáis tan interesados! – acabó exclamando Mitsui irritado, provocando así un fuerte dolor en sus costillas y músculos. Su hermana, que no había intervenido hasta el momento, le echó un cable a su hermano pequeño.

-Mamá, papá, deberíamos dejarle descansar, aún está débil.

Sus padres comenzaron a salir de la habitación (aún podía oír algún balbuceo incoherente de su madre) seguidos de su hermana.

-¡Midori! – la llamó Hisashi antes de que saliese. - ¿Qué le habéis dicho al instituto? Es más, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Hoy comienza tu tercer día aquí, ingresaste el lunes a las 8 de la tarde y hoy estamos a miércoles.

-¿Eh? ¿Ingresé tan pronto en el hospital? ¿Quién me encontró? – se sorprendió el más joven.

-Tu compañera de estudios volvía a su casa, que casualmente está en la misma dirección que aquel callejón. Te encontró, llamó a una ambulancia y te trajeron aquí. Ha venido a visitarte cada día después de clases. – le contestó Midori. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Mitsui sonrió, pero continuó. - En cuanto a que les hemos dicho al instituto, nuestros padres querían que les dijésemos la verdad, pero logré que recapacitaran y les dijesen que tenías la gripe para ganar una semana. Otra paliza en tu expediente no te dejaría en muy buen lugar.

- Gracias. – le agradeció su hermano pequeño.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, hay alguien afuera que quiere verte, quizás con él puedas desahogarte. – Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue. A Mitsui no le había dado tiempo a preguntar de quien hablaba su hermana.

A los pocos minutos escuchó que se acercaba alguien, que a juzgar por sus pasos debía ser bastante lento y corpulento. Segundos después Mitsuyoshi Anzai abría la puerta de su habitación y la cerraba silenciosamente.

-¿Cómo estás, Mitsui-kun?

-¡A-anzai sensei!

Su maestro se acercó a la cama y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su "pupilo" de manera paternal.

-Solo te lo preguntaré una vez y creeré en lo que me digas. Te pido que seas totalmente sincero. – pronunció su sensei quedamente. - ¿Ha sido culpa tuya?

Al principio Mitsui no respondió, pues aún estaba sorprendido ante el comportamiento del entrenador Anzai, pero logró responder un quedo:

-No, Anzai-sensei, se lo juro.

El anciano entrenador asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces está todo dicho. Quiero que ahora solo te preocupes en tu recuperación y nada más, nada de sobre esforzarse. – advirtió a Mitsui, y aunque este sabía que el entrenador no hablaría explícitamente de su antigua lesión de rodilla, entendía que le estaba dejando claro que nada de volver antes de tiempo.

-No, sensei, se lo prometo.

Mitsuyoshi asintió satisfecho, se dirigió a una de las butacas de la habitación y cuando se hubo sentado continuó:

-Por suerte tus lesiones son fuertes contusiones y una fractura en las costillas, nada que no se cure en un mes.

-¡Espere! – exclamó Mitsui, que no se había dado cuenta de que le había alzado la voz a su idolatrado entrenador. – Ejem, perdón. Es solo que…no lo entiendo, tenemos el partido previo a la liga final en una semana y si ganamos, la liga final estatal.

-No pienso correr riesgos, Mitsui-kun. – dijo Anzai, imponiéndose y dando por zanjado el asunto. – Además, ¿Es qué no confías en tus compañeros? Si no son capaces de clasificarse para el Nacional sin ti, quedará claro que no teníamos el potencial suficiente para conquistar Japón.

-Está bien… - aceptó Mitsui derrotado.

-Por suerte tu hermana ha estado inteligente en el tema del instituto y se han creído completamente que estás enfermo de gripe. Cuando vuelvas a clase gran parte de tus magulladuras y marcas habrán desaparecido y nadie notará nada extraño. – siguió el entrenador, al que Hisashi nunca había visto hablar tanto tiempo seguido. Al ver que el joven jugador lo miraba de hito a hito sonrió. – Sí, aunque no lo creas, todavía puedo hacer el papel de entrenador frio y calculador. Tenía otro apodo antes del de "Buda de cabellos blancos" y creo que sabes cuál es.

_El diablo de cabellos blancos,_ recordó Mitsui. _Ahora que lo pienso, desde que conozco a Anzai-sensei, nunca le he visto exaltarse por nada. Siempre se ha mantenido imperturbable, incluso cuando descubrió aquella gran pelea con Miyagi._

-Del equipo, ¿quién sabe de esto? – preguntó curioso.

-Solo se lo he dicho a Miyagi-kun y Ayako-chan. Creo que es mejor que no lo sepa nadie más, sobre todo ese par.- le contestó Anzai.

Sí, Mitsui también estaba de acuerdo en que ni Hanamichi ni Rukawa supiesen nada, a saber que numerito podrían montar.

-Bueno, me tengo que marchar. Volveré a visitarte mañana. Descansa, Mitsui-kun.

-Gracias, Anzai-sensei! – contestó agradecido Mitsui.

* * *

-Trescientos, trescientos-uno, trescientos-dos…

Era la voz de Sakuragi, que estaba entrenando los tiros en suspensión en una cancha callejera de su barrio. En aquellos instantes tendría que estar en clase, pues eran las 10 AM, pero había decidido que hoy no le apetecía pasarse por Shohoku. Le estaba costando soportar a Yohei cerca suyo, así que había decidido darse un día de relax.

Lo que más le atormentaba de todo el asunto relacionado con su mejor amigo y Haruko era el hecho de que, cuando parecía que la chica había comenzado a olvidarse de Rukawa, ella no se había dignado a considerarle como un serio pretendiente, lo que le llevaba a pensar que aquella locura de noche que habían pasado juntos no significó nada para ella.

Hanamichi clavó un potente mate a dos manos y se quedó colgando unos segundos.

_Y para colmo he dejado a Yoko, una chica preciosa y con un gran corazón, que estaba conmigo aceptando quien soy. Creo que está es la vez que peor me siento, incluso peor que después de mi 50ª calabaza,_ caviló Sakuragi. _Realmente me he lucido._

Finalmente bajó de la canasta y se secó la cara con una toalla que tenía en la mochila del equipo. Notó una presencia a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente. La sorpresa que se llevó el pelirrojo fue de las grandes.

-¡¿Mono?!

-¿Qué tal mono pelirrojo? – le saludó Kyota, vestido con su uniforme de Kainan y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Mientras se acercaba, Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo en la mano que no podía distinguir, parecía un libro o…

-¿Qué quieres mono estúpido? – le cuestionó Hanamichi empleando el habitual lenguaje que usaba con el alero de Kainan.

-Mira esto, mono pelirrojo. – le dijo Kyota mientras le mostraba la portada de la revista _He Got Game_. En ella aparecía la foto del equipo completo de Kainan de aquel año, con el gran título "Invencibles".

-¿Qué diablos es esa basura?

-Es un reportaje que han hecho los de la revista sobre los equipos de bachillerato de Kanagawa. Como puedes ver, nuestra pancarta sale en la portada y… - pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Sakuragi le había arrebatado la revista y había comenzado a huir a un gran ritmo.

-¡Eh, trae aquí, mono pelirrojo!

* * *

-¡Bueeenas!

Mitsui pegó un bote en la cama debido al sobresalto que se llevó cuando Miyagi, uno de sus mejores amigos y capitán de su equipo, entró en su habitación haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¡Maldita sea bastardo, podrías ser un poco más respetuoso con los convalecientes! – exclamó Mitsui molesto. Miró el reloj que había en la mesa de al lado y vio que eran las 6 PM.

-Tiene razón inconsciente. – dijo Ayako mientras aparecía detrás de su novio y le propinaba una colleja. Una vez se hubieron sentado comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de los visitantes.

-Mierda, o sea que Ryu aún sigue buscando venganza por aquello que pasó en el gimnasio hace un año. – comentó Ryota, enfadado también consigo mismo, al considerarse culpable en parte.

-La culpa es mía Miyagi, no te tortures con eso. – le dijo Mitsui al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cicatriz de la barbilla. Sabía muy bien que el chico del pendiente se seguía culpando por aquel incidente.

-La culpa no es de nadie. – intervino Ayako, hastiada de la autocompasión de los actuales pilares del equipo.

-Entonces, ¿no podrás jugar la liga final? – volvió a preguntar Ryota, que estaba intentando visualizar quien podría ser el mejor sustituto del sub-capitán.

-Eso parece. – contestó resignado Mitsui. – Aunque intentaré convencer al entrenador.

-Ya veo.

Después se hizo un silencio bastante pesado, que Ayako decidió romper.

-¡Cierto! ¿Aún no te hemos enseñado esto, no? – le preguntó la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a su maletín para sacar una revista. – No sabes el jaleo que ha montado Sakuragi por culpa de eso.

Ayako se la tiró encima de las piernas y se levantó de su butaca. Después le dirigió una interrogante mirada a su novio, dándole a entender que era hora de irse.

-Ejem. – carraspeó Miyagi. – Nosotros tenemos que volver ya a casa, no sabes la cantidad de deberes que estamos recibiendo.

-De acuerdo. – respondió Mitsui, controlándose para no formular la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde que habían entrado por la puerta.

_¿Cómo está Sae?_

-Cuídate, Mitsui. – se despidió Ayako antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Invencibles. – pronunció en voz alta mientras contemplaba la portada de la revista. A continuación se puso a leer las páginas que estaban relacionadas con Kanagawa.

_Aficionados al basket de institutos, preparaos para descubrir los secretos de los cuatro equipos de baloncesto más fuertes de Kanagawa, una de las prefecturas con más tradición en este deporte de todo el país._

_En primer lugar tenemos al instituto afiliado a la Universidad Kainan. A tenor de lo que pueda parecer, el equipo de bachillerato tiene mucha más tradición y siempre ha sido bastante más potente que el universitario, ya que la mayoría de grandes jugadores que han pasado por el instituto Kainan reciben becas de universidades más prestigiosas. _

_Un claro ejemplo de esta dinámica es Shinichi Maki, actual jugador de la Universidad Shintai y gran emblema de Kainan durante sus tres años allí. El equipo de la revista decidió ir hacerle una entrevista a uno de los jugadores de baloncesto más prometedores del país._

_Aquí está la entrevista con el jugador que incluso en el ámbito universitario sigue conservando el apodo "The Monster":_

_P: Gracias por prestarte a esta entrevista, Maki-san._

_R: Es un honor._

_P: En primer lugar, es una pregunta casi obligada el preguntarle cómo le va en el baloncesto universitario._

_R: Es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba y eso que siempre me he considerado una persona cautelosa. Las defensas son mucho más cerradas, las tácticas tanto ofensivas como defensivas están mucho más trabajadas… y sobretodo hay un nivel de exigencia física brutal._

_P: Ya veo… ¿Pero en general, está disfrutando su estancia en la Shintai?_

_R: Muchísimo. La Shintai es la mejor universidad de Japón, tanto académicamente como deportivamente. Aquí comparto vestuario con varios de los mejores jugadores de todo el país e incluso también tenemos algunos jugadores extranjeros de gran talento. No cambiaría esta experiencia por nada del mundo._

_P: ¿Pero imagino que Kainan siempre estará en su corazón, no?_

_R: Por supuesto. A pesar de lo que le he dicho de la Universidad Shintai, dudo que pueda involucrarme sentimentalmente de la misma forma en la que lo hice con Kainan. Aquellos tres años… fueron… increíbles y muy especiales._

_P: A pesar de quedarse a las puertas de ganar el Campeonato Nacional en su último año._

_R: Sí… Conseguimos llegar a la final después de superar un durísimo partido contra la preparatoria Meihou. En la final nos enfrentamos al mejor equipo del campeonato, el instituto Aiwa Gakuen… fue una derrota muy amarga, debo admitirlo. Pero a pesar de eso, me sentí muy orgulloso del juego que realizamos durante todo el campeonato._

_P: Y en los anteriores dos años también llegaron a las semifinales. Sin duda Kainan es uno de los mejores equipos de la historia del baloncesto de institutos japoneses. Si este año el equipo vuelve a clasificarse para el Nacional, serán 18 años seguidos lográndolo. ¿Cuál es el secreto?_

_R: Sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Sonará a tópico, pero ese es el verdadero secreto del éxito de Kainan. Los jugadores que, no digo ya pretenden ser titulares, sino incluso formar parte del banquillo, deben demostrar una tenacidad y ética de trabajo brutal._

_P: El año pasado ya os costó clasificaros como primeros y este año parece que será aún más difícil para sus sucesores._

_R: Sí, en Kanagawa este año Kainan tiene dos rivales muy a tener en cuenta. Ryonan, un equipo muy consolidado y que cuenta con el que para mí es el mejor jugador de preparatorias y Shohoku, un equipo con un tremendo potencial que ya dio la sorpresa ganando a Sannoh, el anterior campeón nacional._

_P: Ya veo, así que considera a Sendoh el mejor jugador de bachillerato no ya solo de Kanagawa, sino de todo Japón. ¿Y qué opina de otro compañero suyo de selección, Kaede Rukawa?_

_R: Opino que tiene suficiente potencial para estar al mismo nivel que Sendoh. Es un enorme diamante en bruto y está en las mejores manos posibles, las de Anzai-sensei._

_P: ¿Quién diría que fue su máximo rival durante bachillerato?_

_R: Kenji Fujima, sin ninguna duda. Durante mis dos primeros años, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a ellos en la liga final y fueron auténticos partidazos. En el último año de preparatoria también disfrute mucho enfrentándome a Takenori Akagi y Akira Sendoh._

_P: En dos semanas cumplirá los 19 años y dejará de ser convocado por la Selección Juvenil. ¿Se ve capacitado para dar el salto a la absoluta?_

_R: Esas decisiones corresponden al seleccionador nacional… pero sí, me siento capacitado para pasar al siguiente nivel._

_P: Ajá. ¿Qué opina del actual capitán de Kainan, Sora Shimizu?_

_R: Conozco a Sora desde hace bastante tiempo… es un gran jugador, tiene un gran tiro exterior y un juego de pies muy variado para alguien de su altura. Aun así, si le soy sincero, no estoy de acuerdo con según que actitud suya._

_P: ¿Se llevan mal?_

_R: En absoluto. Simplemente creo que como capitán de Kainan quizás debería ser menos… llamativo._

_P: Eso es todo, Maki-san. Gracias por ser tan amable durante todo la entrevista._

_R: Ha sido un placer._

_Después de esta entrevista, fuimos a hablar con los miembros del actual equipo Kainan. El entrenador Takao y el capitán Shimizu…_

-Bah, no quiero leer a esos payasos vanidosos. – expresó Mitsui en voz alta. Pasó de páginas hasta ver que acababa la sección de Kainan. Finalmente se frenó cuando dejó de ver dorado y púrpura en las hojas y apareció un llamativo tono verde; el reportaje sobre el instituto Shoyo.

_El equipo de baloncesto del instituto Shoyo también tiene una gran tradición en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Siempre a la sombra de sus grandes rivales, Kainan, el equipo de Shoyo busca este año resarcirse de su tempranera eliminación en la fase previa a la liga final del año pasado. A pesar de estas ganas por volver a hacer un buen papel en Kanagawa, los verdes no lo tendrán nada fácil debido a la pérdida de piezas tan importantes como Kenji Fujima, Toru Hanagata o Kazushi Hasegawa._

_Precisamente Kenji Fujima se ha hecho cargo del equipo donde jugó de los 16 a los 18 años, en un intento de lograr lo que sería la gran sorpresa de este año en Kanagawa, que Shoyo lograse la clasificación contando con un equipo muy mermado. Nuestra compañera Yayoi Aida ha logrado hacerle unas preguntas._

_P: En primer lugar, te doy las gracias por aceptar ser entrevistado, Fujima-san._

_R: Encantado._

_P: ¿Me permite preguntarle qué tal le va en su andadura por el equipo de la universidad estatal de Kanagawa?_

_R: Por supuesto. Lo cierto es que los primeros meses tuve algunos problemas de adaptación, pero cada vez estoy más contento con mi papel en el equipo._

_P: Tengo entendido que su amigo Toru Hanagata y su antiguo rival, Takenori Akagi, también están en el equipo._

_R: Así es._

_P: Veo que no quiere profundizar más sobre ese tema, vayamos a Shoyo pues. ¿Qué te está pareciendo la experiencia de ser entrenador del equipo en el que tanto tiempo jugaste?_

_R: No puedo decir que sea una experiencia totalmente nueva, cuando era jugador era yo quien también preparaba las estrategias y movimientos en el equipo._

_P: ¿Crees que el equipo que diriges lograrás el milagro y la clasificación para el Campeonato Nacional?_

_R: Somos Shoyo y tenemos la obligación de lograrlo, independientemente de los jugadores que tengamos._

_P: Pero no me negarás que la marcha simultánea de tantos pesos pesados es un duro golpe._

_R: No se trata de si es un duro golpe o no, se trata de una cuestión de deber._

_P: Ya veo. Kanagawa es una prefectura en la que se juntan equipos como Kainan, Ryonan, Shohoku… ¿Quién crees que serán los rivales a batir?_

_R: El rival a batir siempre es el campeón, en este caso, el rival a batir lleva siéndolo Kainan desde hace 17 años._

_P: ¿Qué opinión le merece Ryota Miyagi como base y capitán de Shohoku?_

_R: Creo que hará un papel magnifico, tanto en su función de líder como en su función de jugador._

_P: ¿Tiene algún as en la manga el instituto Shoyo?_

_R: Lo siento, pero de eso no voy a hablar._

_P: Como siempre tan hermético._

_R: (Risas)_

_P: Bien, eso es todo Fujima-san. Gracias por la entrevista._

_R: Para servir._

-Tch, no me gusta el secretismo con el que ha llevado Fujima esta entrevista. – murmuró Mitsui. – A ver que dicen los de Ryonan.

_El instituto privado Ryonan es el instituto de bachillerato más caro de toda la prefectura de Kanagawa. Situada en el distrito de Oisô y justo al lado del mar, Ryonan probablemente sea la primera opción para los estudiantes más brillantes de la prefectura. Pero no todo acaba ahí. En los últimos diez años, a raíz de la llegada del entrenador Taoka, el equipo de baloncesto comenzó un lento pero firme proceso para captar jóvenes talentos y así lograr un equipo competitivo. _

_Los últimos tres años estuvieron marcados por el firme liderazgo de Jun Uozumi, también conocido como "Big Jun". Bajo la sombra del enorme pívot y la llegada de talentos como Akira Sendoh y Kicchou Fukuda, el equipo estuvo muy cerca de clasificarse. Ahora ejerce de capitán el que todo el mundo conoce como "genio", Akira Sendoh, y bajo su mando los de azul y blanco esperan dar el paso al ámbito nacional de una vez por todas._

_El entrenador Taoka ha respondido amablemente…_

-Bah, no tengo ganas de ver lo que dice ese viejo cascarrabias. – comentó Hisashi saltándose esa parte. – Aquí te tengo cabronazo…

_P: Muchas gracias por atendernos, Sendoh-kun._

_R: No hay de qué._

_P: Por dónde empezar… ¿Qué te ha parecido tu experiencia con la selección?_

_R: Ha sido una experiencia fabulosa. He podido jugar todos los días con los mejores del país y lo cierto es que me lo he pasado muy bien._

_P: Casi todo el mundo da por hecho que el año que viene irás a la Shintai. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?_

_R: (Sonríe) Aún queda bastante para hablar de eso._

_P: Veo que sigues siendo tan enigmático como siempre. ¿Qué piensas de los que dicen que el mejor jugador de preparatorias es Dai Moroboshi, de Aiwa Gakuen?_

_R: Que es un pensamiento totalmente legítimo, Dai es un jugador espectacular._

_P: Cuando muchos dicen que sería injusto darte ese título se basan en el hándicap de que aún no has debutado en el ámbito nacional._

_R: Tiene lógica._

_P: ¿Y tú qué opinas?_

_R: Opino que todos esos títulos son irrelevantes. Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es clasificar a Ryonan para el Campeonato Nacional. El baloncesto es demasiado divertido para centrarse en cosas tan aburridas como los títulos o los apodos._

_P: Menuda respuesta más contundente. ¿Qué opinas de la liga final que se avecina? Kainan y Shohoku apuntan alto._

_R: Eso parece. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de que lleguen esos partidos, creo que todos nos lo pasaremos muy bien._

_P: Ya nos has comentado que a ti lo de las individualidades te parece un poco absurdo, pero si tuvieses que elegir al rival más duro al que te has enfrentado desde que juegas a baloncesto, ¿Quién sería?_

_R: Shinichi Maki._

_P: Vaya. Me esperaba que dijeses Kaede Rukawa._

_R: No me interprete mal, Rukawa es un rival formidable y a la altura de los mejores, pero es más joven que yo. Maki en cambio es más mayor y siempre que nos hemos enfrentado me ha derrotado. A esta edad los años son un hándicap._

_P: ¿Acabará la racha de Kainan de 17 años seguidos siendo campeón estatal? ¿Serán destronados?_

_R: No tengo ni idea. Lo cierto es que en Ryonan solo nos preocupa ganar todos los partidos que juguemos y clasificarnos para el Nacional, nada más._

_P: Ajá. Bueno, eso es todo Sendoh-kun. Gracias por responder a nuestras preguntas._

_R: No hay de qué._

Después de leer el reportaje sobre Ryonan, ya solo quedaba su instituto, Shohoku. Mitsui sentía curiosidad por como los describiría la periodista Yayoi Aida, así que pasó unas cuantás páginas hasta que se topó con un fuerte color rojo.

_Y llegamos al último gran candidato de la prefectura, la preparatoria Shohoku. El instituto Shohoku es público, por lo que la gran mayoría de sus estudiantes son de clase media y viven lejos de las exigencias que tienen los estudiantes de otros institutos privados. El instituto nunca ha sido famoso por sus logros deportivos, al menos hasta este último año. El equipo de baloncesto logró el año pasado clasificarse para el Nacional después de muchos años cayendo en las primeras rondas de la fase previa._

_De la mano del entrenador Anzai, antiguo jugador de la Selección Nacional y entrenador universitario, el equipo logró hacer un juego espectacular tanto en el campeonato estatal como en el nacional, llegando a ganar al anterior campeón Sannoh y quedando entre los ocho mejores del país. _

_Hemos viajado hasta Shohoku para hablar directamente con Anzai-sensei…_

-Toc toc.

Mitsui paró de leer y le echó un vistazo a la puerta curioso.

-¿Si?

La puerta se abrió y entró en la habitación Sae Kotetsu, su compañera de estudios. Sin saber el motivo, Hisashi se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la chica.

-He estado mejor. – respondió el triplista haciendo una leve sonrisa, buscando algo que decir. –Eh… gracias por todo, supongo.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes… traerme aquí… encargarte de avisar a mi familia… engañar a los profesores…

-Idiota, no tienes por qué darme las gracias. –contestó la estudiante. - ¿Para eso estamos los amigos no?

-Je. Supongo.

_Aunque me parece que yo ya no te veo como una amiga…_

* * *

El partido previo a la liga final entre el instituto Shohoku y el instituto Koen estaba a punto de comenzar. El pabellón estaba completamente lleno, ya que era domingo y había mucha expectación respecto a Shohoku. Aquel año el equipo no había tenido que jugar todas las rondas previas que en años anteriores siempre había tenido que jugar.

En las gradas el _gundam_ de Sakuragi ya estaba listo.

-Muy bien chicos, saldremos con Yasuda, Shiozaki, Ishii, Kaito y Kakuta.

Los jugadores nombrados se llevaron una gran sorpresa al salir en el quinteto inicial.

-Un momento viejo, ¿Cómo es qué este genio no sale de inicio?

Hiroto y Rukawa también miraron curiosos al viejo entrenador. Miyagi permaneció impasible, pues ya conocía la decisión del entrenador de antemano.

-Creo que vuestros compañeros también pueden derrotar al instituto Koen y merecen una oportunidad. Si las cosas se ponen feas saldréis.

Pero no hizo falta. A pesar de no poner ningún titular en pista, los suplentes de Shohoku se bastaron para derrotar a Koen, demostrando que los cuatro grandes institutos estaban muy lejos del resto.

-En cinco días comienzan los partidos de verdad. Kainan, Shoyo y Ryonan también se han clasificado para la liga final, como era de esperarse. – Estaban en el vestuario y Miyagi estaba dando la charla posterior al partido. – Nuestro primer partido, el del viernes será contra Ryonan. Preparaos.

* * *

_Derecha, derecha, izquierda. Derecha, izquierda, derecha. Izquierda, derecha, derecha…_

Rukawa golpeaba con ganas un saco de boxeo. Se encontraba en un gimnasio que era propiedad de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Desde los trece años había comenzado a ir allí, donde le habían enseñado a boxear y a aguantar los golpes.

Mientras golpeaba el saco, el jugador de Shohoku se limpiaba mentalmente y expulsaba su ira, sus frustraciones… Ayako, Yumiko, Sendoh…

-¡Kaede, vamos a practicar los Jabs y los Directos! – exclamó el entrenador y amigo de su padre, Tsujimura, mientras se colocaba las manoplas. - ¡Vamos, golpea!

Debido a la intensidad del entrenamiento, el frio chico no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien que le observaba entrenarse desde la distancia.

-Ve a secarte. – le dijo el señor mayor al ver al chico empapado de sudor. – Creo que por hoy deberíamos dejarlo.

-Me quedaré un rato a hacer pesas y luego me iré, sensei. – le contestó Rukawa. Se puso a buscar la toalla en su mochila pero no la localizó. Miró a los lados y de golpe se la encontró suspendida en la cara. La sostenía en su mano Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Fue tan grande la sorpresa que los primeros segundos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que finalmente…

-Vaya zorro, no sabía que te gustaba boxear. – comentó el pelirrojo sonriente.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, torpe?

- El entrenador Tsujimura era amigo de mi viejo, solo quería pasar a saludarle.

-Pues muy bien. – contestó indiferente el moreno.

Hanamichi pasó por su lado y fue a saludar al viejo entrenador, que parecía alegrarse un montón de volver a ver al joven. Después el enérgico pelirrojo volvió a acercarse a su antagonista y le comentó:

-Tengo que confesarlo zorro… después de verte entrenar… me han entrado ganas de boxear un poco.

Kaede miró fijamente al pelirrojo, pues no estaba seguro de si Sakuragi estaba insinuando lo que él creía.

-¿Sabes boxear?

-¿Eh? Bueno, de los doce a los catorce solía entrenar con mi padre… - respondió el más alto, que cada vez que mencionaba a su padre endurecía la cara. Rukawa recordó que el pelirrojo ya le había dicho que su padre había muerto. Y sin saber el motivo, dijo algo que le sorprendió incluso a él mismo.

-¿Puedes boxear? ¿Tu espalda ya te lo permite?

Hanamichi miró a su "archirrival" sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta.

-Pues sí. ¿Por qué?

Kaede le echó un vistazo unos segundos y luego le preguntó:

-¿Te apetece un _sparring_?

El pelirrojo siguió mirándole sorprendido hasta que una divertida sonrisa asomó por su cara.

-Por supuesto.

En el gimnasio quedaba poca gente pues ya era bastante tarde, pero los pocos que quedaban miraron curiosos a aquellas dos torres que se estaban preparando para combatir. Comparando su altura con la del resto, parecían extranjeros.

Mientras Sakuragi se vendaba la mano, notó como Rukawa le miraba de vez en cuando. Y podía distinguir en sus ojos varias emociones como la ansiedad por ganar, la emoción por lo que le esperaba, la diversión por el reto que tenía delante… Hanamichi solo le veía tan expresivo durante los partidos y se preguntó si él también se vería igual.

-Empecemos. – pronunció Kaede al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Su indumentaria estaba formada por pantalones cortos rojos, guantes negros y casco azul.

-Sí. – contestó Sakuragi mientras sonreía. El llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, guantes rojos y casco azul. Ambos se colocaron el protector dental.

El combate dio inició y ambos se acercaron cautelosos. El primero en golpear fue Rukawa, que propinó un_ crochet_ directo a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

_Hijo de perra_, pensó Sakuragi, excitado y divertido a partes iguales.

Le respondió con un potente _uppercut _que dio justo en el mentón del as de Shohoku. Hanamichi pudo distinguir una sonrisa en la cara de su rival.

-Je. Puto sádico.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está la actualización. Disculpadme si os parece muy largo, pero conforme iba escribiendo me iba animando más y le metía más contenido xD._

_No sé como os tomaréis el tema de las entevistas... pero yo pienso que era necesario. Como de costumbre, por favor, dejad reviews para opinar, tanto si os ha gustado como si no._

_¡Hasta el próximo cap!_


End file.
